The pokegirl Taming Berserker
by NumberShadow
Summary: Peace has once again returned after the defeat of the evil ancestral red and silver berserkers and Redd has picked up portal maintenance as the thing to do; during the test run though, he and a perverted friend of his are transported to the world of the Pokegirls.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on dad, we're going to be late!" A female voice called out into the building known by all as belonging to the red genius whose very creations at one point feared, now played a big role in the saving of the world from the dark berserkers that threatened them only two years ago.

"I'm coming sweetie, no need to be so high-strung." The voice placated as he walked out of the building and out onto the veranda looking down at the person calling him.

"Da~ad don't be so mean and come on, big brother Poseidon is about to be announced as the new guardian."

This had the man moving as he went back inside and came back out with three weapons on his person; the two on his back hidden by the cape he wore and one strapped to his leg also hidden by the cape only seen when his right leg took the step forward.

With this he jumped over the guardrail and once he landed on the ground he casually strolled over to his daughter and looked up at her face, she looked like a twin replica of her deceased mother: bright yellow scales with slightly darker bolts of lighting on her body, indicating she was an electric dragoness, her crest scales a dark yellow but the rest of the skin part of her crests were a electric blue unlike any that could be imagined on any dragoness of her element. 'Yep just as beautiful as her mother, I really wish you could see her Saphira, Seismic you'd both be proud of her.'

Cheri, Saphira's second born is the younger sibling to Poseidon the dragon being appointed as the next guardian of earth and he couldn't be more proud of him it's been a dream of his since he was told of his father's bravery, from his grandfather.

"Hey, did your mother send you to get me?" The man said as he started to walk alongside the dragoness.

"Yes dad, both mom and Nayru sent me when they realized you weren't there yet, what were you working on this time?"

She knew her father well; if he wasn't training, making jellies for his business, or spending time with his ever growing family he was working on some kind of new invention or weapon of some kind.

"I can't keep much hidden from you can I? Well as you know way, way, way back in the day long before Malefor, maybe even before or even during Ares and Isley's time-" This is where Cheri cut in. "You mean the first red and silver berserkers?" She said; wincing when she saw his face darken a little at her unintentionally reminding him he was a descendant of the red berserker, at first he was proud to be their descendant but after the battle against them two years ago it sickened him that shared the same blood and color as them.

This man and a friend of his even their fathers themselves shared the same color as the first two.

"Yes princess, the very same, but anyway way back then, dragons and humans and any who could afford the gem fee to use them, were gates, or portals to distant parts of the world as if they were right next to each other. Compared to running or flying in a dragons case, what could be a two or three week travel was just moments away past the gate, but at some point in time they were decommissioned, destroyed, or just plain forgotten if the first two didn't happen to them, and I've been trying to rebuild them so that travel time could be cut down to moments again like back then." At this point in their walk to the temple where the inauguration of his son would be they were passing thru the Bazaar and his two businesses where he sold the various things he deemed 'public ready' and the battle arena where he trained and tested his weapons.

"Wow and you think it can be done?" She of course knew he could do it, after all the phrase "It can't be done." Didn't always apply to him, he was told that 'sterile females of any species couldn't have children of their own,' he made a drink proven effective in curing this, he was told that 'gems, their currency, couldn't enhance a weapon or armor,' his grandfather did it and he too eventually did as well, he was told that 'only dragons could use the elements'' he added them to his weapons and they've saved lives.

If he truly couldn't do this, then no one else could pick up were he left off.

"Well I've hit a bit of a snag at the moment but I believe I've found a way around it, I'll show you what I've got done so far later."

By now they both were walking thru the framework of the temple and up the stairs to the balcony where they saw both Stephany and Nayru waiting for them and the current guardians Flame, Volteer, Glacier, Terrador and, Poseidon along with Spyro, Cynder and their two hatchlings riding on Cynder's back with her wings folded back in such a way they wouldn't fall off.

"Hey everybody, I hope I haven't kept you waiting long." He said in a laid back voice, shifting his glasses back up his face making his way over to his two wives. Stephany his first wife the princess of the southern earth kingdom wore a normal dress that had a summer feeling to it which kept the dress just below her knees and though it did not appear so she carried a segmented Bo staff on her, with shoulder length hair with three streaks of gold going down the whole length.

Nayru his second wife the princess of Atlantis, while she appeared human she wasn't, in fact she was a mermaid. She had aqua blue, middle back length hair a sky blue dress that from the knees down was wavy with bottom of the dress at an angle so more of her left leg was shown compared to her right leg, and attached to her top was a aquamarine piece that went down to her waist, and just like the bottom part of her dress the bottom half of her top piece was wavy but angled in the opposite direction.

"Amazingly no, we're still waiting for your silver counterpart and his mate to show up so we can-" Glacier started out until the doors flew open and both walked into the room the female of the two holding a baby swathed in clothes cooing at her.

"Hey Laurence, Valentina how's it been hanging?" The male asked the couple. Larry the silver berserker was a guy you'd assume was more or less an ordinary guy; and in a fight he'd use that to his advantage. Standing at five foot, six inches, with long black straight shoulder length hair but was tied up at the moment, and a goatee wearing a black coat with his usual silver shoulder pads, black body vest his gauntlets hanging on his side, strapped to his back is the Claymore sword gifted to him by the red berserker modified to handle elemental manipulation, with several kunai attached to the main sword strap on the front, and of course his version of the 'rush boots'.

Valentina, the princess of the northern earth kingdom, with shoulder length brown hair and despite being royalty she wore a normal dress that was reminiscent of the 'autumn' fell with bright reds, browns, and a little yellow lining the tips of her dress.

"We're fine, how's life for you, Caleb?" Laurence asked putting a name to the red berserker.

Caleb stood six foot even with short black wavy hair a thick mustache with a soul patch and a red earring in his left ear lobe, with a small scar over his left eyebrow that was more or less hidden behind the frame of his glasses. His wardrobe consisted of a brown cape with a high collar, under that was his usual red tunic that went down to just past his knees with three black rings around the forearms with silver studs in the black area and around his neck, with the same black and sliver stud design on his shoulders front to back straight up and down and one more but split apart in the waist area also front and back. In-between the cape and tunic on his back were his War hammer and Razor blade both of which were modified to handle elemental manipulation. And strapped to his right leg was his favored invention the Revolving Revolver, the design was like the pirate Skabbs gun leg but refined and modified for elemental manipulation.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin." Terrador said stepping out on the balcony of the temple looking at the assembled crowd. "Citizens of Warfang," He roared out gaining the attention of the crowd. After all, a roaring earth dragon is heard by all; even the death. "I Terrador Guardian of earth, have proudly served you all as guardian for many years but now I step down and name my successor to the position, please welcome your new guardian of earth, Poseidon!" Terrador announced as he stepped aside letting him come out of the temple onto the balcony.

Poseidon was nearly identical to his father Seismic, for one they both had dark green scales lined with 'boulder' like patches on his shoulders, and a spiked hammer tipped tail, This is the end of similarities between the two cause unlike his father, Poseidon's wings had no earth blade the tip, and his horns 'crowned' a bit, that is six horns lined his skull.

Once he was in the open the crowd applauded his arrival, and appointment. When he stood before them he shot a small earth missile into the air that split into six separate missiles themselves, and then exploded again in the normal way breaking off into three even smaller but no less explosive missiles. After this display of elemental prowess the crowd roared even louder in excitement; after all the technique used was no easy move and was rarely mastered.

Caleb, Stephany, and Nayru stood side by side with his arms around their waists as they watched Poseidon 'showoff.'

"I'm so proud of him." Caleb commented as Stephany nodded agreeing with him.

"Yes, its not every day one can say their child is a guardian of an element." Stephany replied knowing that it was a dream of his to be a guardian since he first heard stories of his father in battle from his father and grandfather who fought alongside him.

"Indeed it's a day of celebration for us all seeing as this is something that doesn't happen often." Nayru added putting her thought into the conversation.

"I'm up for a congratulations party if you two are?" Caleb asked.

"Of course, are you saying you don't want to celebrate your son's ascension?" Stephany asked incredulously that he of all people didn't want to celebrate today.

"Not at all honey, it's just I wanted to work on the portal restoration after this, but it can wait another day for this party." Caleb placated his first, knowing if he didn't she'd be mad at him and no good husband wants an angry wife; especially if she's mad at the husband in question.

"Good, cause you will be there, and you will enjoy a day off from that death trap of a job you work in and that's that." Stephany 'requested' of him. He knew what that meant; it meant: 'if you miss this for anything, you'll sleep on the couch.' and though he could sleep there he preferred to sleep with both Stephany and Nayru by his side, so he attended and of course it was a blow out the whole of Warfang as the guest was there though not at his house and that meant other then the food stores being open everyone was partying and enjoying themselves.

Now several hours into the celebration Laurence finally found Caleb, on the dance floor with his first born daughter; Aglaia from Nayru with her mother holding her twin sister Thalia; to the side.

Stephany was holding onto Janie his second born from her; and her elder brother Memphis.

"Yo! Caleb we have someone here that we haven't seen in a while." Laurence said breaking the father daughter duo from their dance. "Princess, would you excuse me?" Caleb 'pleaded' from his daughter.

"Yes Daddy." She answered back dismounting his boots and then he walked her back to her mother, and then turned to see the person Laurence was referring to.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" The newcomer spoke out behind the hood he had on with a Staff that was made by Redd himself, using a wise old voice despite being the same age as them.

"Chimp, is that you?" Caleb questioned seeing the outfit he wore was that of a hermit's garb, and recognizing the voice of the "sage mode" he took to using.

"Yeah it's me." The now identified Chimp said lowering his hood. For those who knew him his face was no surprise, but to a stranger they would question: if he was human or was he an ape? Rightly so; his face and facial hair was set in a way that you would have to look twice to tell. But yes, he is human.

"I came just to restock my rations when the, 'festivities' caught my eye and I decided to make a detour and enjoy a break in my quest." Those who knew him growing up heard the emphasis he made on the word festivities and knew its meaning and warned him to tone it down when in the presence of the children. "And, I sense the start of an epically great quest beginning here in Warfang, and it will start with you, Redd." Chimp went on.

"Ca~leb." A shiver went down is spine at the sickly sweet tone used to say his name. He slowly turned to see both Stephany and Nayru looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"I sure hope you don't have plans of taking after Chimp and his ways." Stephany started. "Cause, if you do, we'd be most...displeased." Nayru finished. When translated into words males understand what was said means: Answer incorrectly and die.

"No I don't know what he's talking about." Placating his wives.

"Then what is he talking about when he says it will start with you." They pressed on.

"I just said I don't know, he's probably just trying to distract us so he can-" He turned around to grab Chimp and get him to explain what he meant, if he meant anything to begin with.

"Tell them what you're talking about." He ordered, thankful he was able to grab him before he left him to fend for himself like he usually does when things seem to lean towards the female's divine judgment.

"It's as I said young berserker," Donning his sage voice. "I only know that it will start with you." Chimp went on to say seeing as he missed his chance at escape.

"Well I'm more or less alright with it then, so long as he didn't drag you into it or corrupted you with his ways." Stephany relented after a moments thought. This received a sigh of relief from Chimp.

"And Caleb," She took a softer tone with him, ran a delicate hand against his chest while he held her in a loving embrace. "Whatever it is, that is in store for the future just comeback home to us as fast as you can." She finished not wanting another incident like the Mt. corona where he 'died.'

Caleb knew what she was thinking about and held her closer. "Of course, My Queen," He replied, knowing in another century and a half he'd be forced to take the throne from both her father and Nayru's father and teasing her with the title of queen.

He'd be on the throne already if it wasn't for some quick thinking, sound logic, with a hint of adolescence to dissuade the two reigning kings.

"If I should ever be forced from your side I will do everything in my power to come back to you." He said this all the while looking into their eyes; both Stephany and Nayru were smiling lovingly at him and gave him a small passionate kiss each.

They only broke apart at the 'eww' from the twins and Janie gagging at the show of affection, with Memphis scrunching his face at his parents.

"Come on Daddy." Aglaia complained pulling on the bottom half of his tunic he knew she wanted to dance again and now that he was done (in her mind) he could pay attention to her again.

"Na-uh it's my turn to dance with Daddy." Thalia pushed in since her twin sister had finished earlier it was her turn, as she came up to the group and pulled on the other half of his tunic. This got them to go back and forth with each other saying it was their turn.

"Now now girls," He bent down to their level and pat their heads. "Don't bicker its Thalia's turn now okay, princess.""Yes Daddy." Aglaia reluctantly agreed.  
"Re~dd what about me?" Nayru pouted with a puppy eyed cute face.

Before he could answer her though.

"Me to, Redd?" Stephany pouted too with a puppy eyed cute face. If he didn't know any better he'd think they were teasing him.

"Yes you three too." He said as they all went back to the dance floor.

The next day was a slow one for all of Warfang, seeing as the whole city partied only those few that were open to keep the party going were out, and they were sluggish in their movements as they cleaned up the mess from the festivities.

BOOM! Suddenly a massive explosion went of in the distance usually when something that noticeable happens; the crowds either run to or run away from the area. But as everyone was conked out they for the most part just rolled over and drifted back to sleep.

Meanwhile at the center of the explosion sat one blackened red berserker who peeled himself from the wall and dusted himself off and cleaned his glasses of the soot from the lenses. Glancing at the three elemental stones that fell from the shelf noting that the fire, celestial and, lightning stones hit the floor.

"Geez not again!" Caleb complained a he looked at the gateway he had constructed; he made an exact copy from the old one he found near corona when he first visited; when he first saw the gate it looked like just any other gate that blocked the path up the mountain until he was told later in his life it was one of the rare few that still stood but no longer worked.

"You'll get it dad, keep trying." Cheri encouraged him as she walked in after the explosion.

"Thanks sweetie, I did it like the one in the south corona has; same gems, same placement and everything but I don't know what powered this thing." Caleb said as he picked up the three stones that fell; fire, celestial and, lightning.

It suddenly struck him as he looked at the celestial stone. Ever since his grandfather let him have it and studied it, it always had an otherworldly feel to it. He had rarely come across something quite like it, Case in point when he thought of the first upgrade he did to his revolver. "Hey Cheri," Caleb started out still looking over the celestial stone after putting the other two down.

"Yes dad?"

"Remember when I added the stones power to a pair of gloves and when I opened a small pocket dimension for my revolver?" He said barely keeping the excitement out of his voice.

"Yeah I remember." She answered not following why he brought up now.

"Come on princess, think," He saw she wasn't getting it yet. "The power from this stone when added to something else allowed said gloves to let me reach for something that was in a different area-" He started the excitement of it getting to him as he chuckled at the end.

"-Like you were right next to it even though it was across the room!" She finished just as excited as him now hopping in place. He found the power source for the portal and he could restore portal travel again!

"Yes exactly! Now that I realized it was so simple...it almost annoys me to no end that I don't make a break thru until I plant myself into the nearest wall." He said too excited to sound depressed about his breakthroughs as he now started to set up the process of setting up the power transfer to the gate.

"So how long until its ready?" Cheri asked.

"I can't say for sure but I won't turn it on until the others are here to witness the first use of it." He reassured her as he pulled his diamond lenses down so he could power the gate properly.

"Can you get the others and tell them it's a success and to come down?"

"Chimp too?" She asked not sure if her father wanted him around too.

"If you can find him." He replied already powering the gate. As she left he continued to work in silence as he used the celestial stone as a power source.

"You can come out now." Caleb said. After two moments of silence the person he spoke to came out of hiding.

"I'm surprised you're here still," He started not turning to look at his spy.

"Damn, still as sharp as ever I see, I was sure I had the drop on you."

"I knew you were there the moment you showed up." He answered turning to look at his guest.

"So may I ask why you are the first one to show up for the rebirth of portal travel, Chimp?" Caleb asked the traveling hermit. While gathering the other four stones and placing them in a small bag he tied to his waist.

"It's as I said yesterday young berserker," Sage voice activated. "An epically great quest starts with you," Sage voice deactivated. "And that's all I know, I promise." the perverted hermit swore as he stood next to the door post.

At that point Caleb was finished powering the gate and walked over and looked him in the eye. Chimp for his part bore his scrutiny was as calm a mind as possible as the red berserker's face was straight terrifying. "Ok I believe you." Caleb said after pulling back finding no signs of deceit but found something else.

"But what are you hiding from me? What led you to this knowledge of an adventure of some king starting with me now?"

"I don't know I was on my way back, when word of Poseidon's ascension was to occur, when a premonition struck me unconscious and I say you." He informed.

When nothing else was said he prodded for more. "And? What was it that you saw me doing?"

"I'm not sure. It was too blurry for me to tell." When Caleb heard this he was about to dismiss it as nothing serious to worry about until Chimp continued. "But! I was able to tell that you were fighting. And before you ask, no, I couldn't tell what it is you were fighting." Chimp answered when he saw the question on his face.

"Well that's not much of a shock, my whole life has practically been life-or-death fights since that noble guy tried to take Stephany from me."

"No~ it's been like that since you form a proper fist and you know it." Laurence jumped in catching the last piece of the conversation.

"Yo, Larry! You worried about this then? Cause usually, when a battle is about to start, he unintentionally brings you into it too." Chimp questioned his silver counterpart.

"Nah, I wouldn't be a good friend if I just stood there and watched him fight. But try not to start any end of the world problems; I have a growing family to look after." He joked at the end.

"What do you mean by that?! I don't intentionally go looking for trouble, trouble comes looking for me!" Caleb reasoned.

"Yeah, yeah we know I'm just saying though." Larry placated waving his hand.

"What's going on?" What are you three talking about?" Valentina questioned walking in with Stephany, Nayru their children and the guardians coming in last.

"Just reminiscing about the days when life didn't treat me like the main course and you guys as the appetizer no one wants." Caleb cut in no wanting the others to know of the news involving him fighting something else.

The two caught it and kept quiet as well.

"Well come on dad, lets see this thing in action!" Memphis yelled out wanting to see his father's invention at work.  
"Sure son just need to get something from the house." he said slipping out and grabbing his backpack and weapons from the main house, throwing the bag with the stones in as well.

It wouldn't be odd for those who knew him to have this stuff with him as whenever he tried a new invention he made sure that he had his weapons and health supplies on hand just incase. On the way back though he couldn't help but wonder what it was but he suddenly felt trepidation about this but shoved it to the side and moved on back to the test zone as the building had been called.

"Redd? What is it? You look uneasy." Stephany asked when he came back.

"Just nervous I guess, because I test these things first before calling you guys to see it, and I said I wouldn't even turn it on until you showed up." He informed the crowd of witness'.

All of which took a step back in mock fear now knowing he hadn't even tested it yet.

"So wait," Glacier pointed with his wing tips to the gate and Caleb. "This thing could explode and we'd be caught in it too!" He said freaking out slightly.

"Don't worry Glacier; I'm past the 'exploding in my face' phase so it should function just fine." Caleb assured not liking the teasing.

"Well here we go, as you know...you know what, I don't feel like giving the history lesson again, so if you don't know just watch and then go see Volteer in the library about portal history." Caleb informed his crowd as they moved closer but still not getting too close with Caleb stepping up to the machine with his diamond lenses on and turned it on.

At first the gate sputtered and turned off, when that happened Caleb got a tick mark on his forehead and kicked it which got it on and finished powering up. What they saw when looking thru the portal was a beautiful forest area.

"Sweet! There we have it people, the restoration of the portal, its already pointing us to a portal that's still active." Caleb said looking over the whole thing seeing if everything was working properly.

"Where is that? None of the flora I see looks familiar to me." Stephany asked looking in seeing many odd plants in view thru the gate.

"It's probably a forgotten piece of Tall Plains, that place in bigger than it seems, so I wouldn't be surprised if this leads to a new area." Caleb suggested seeing that she was right. While he wasn't a flower person he knew what was a common flower from an exotic, to a rare flower and very little of that was seen.

"What is that?" Spyro asked looking into the portal. Everyone looked at him then at the portal what they saw made them cover the young ones eyes as whatever they were; they were female and naked, they saw something that was more or less humanoid fighting another female that was also naked but covered in reddish brown fur with a tail, and two males ordering the female closest to them to attack the other.

"What the hell is this?!" Stephany roared out in anger at Redd. "I hope this isn't some kind of joke, Redd cause if it is I'm not laughing." She leered at him.

"I don't know, I swear. I only just now turned it on so this could be anywhere." He said as he went to turn it off.

It was when he did this, that it all went down hill, he stepped up to hit the kill switch when it started to suck him in, he immediately turned around and started fighting the pull of the now vacuuming gateway.

"Everyone stay back!" He ordered seeing them holding on to each other and Nayru, and Stephany, being held back by Poseidon who wrapped his wings around them.

He continued to make strained efforts in staying out of the portal. It was not to be as the more he fought the stronger the pull got. 'Damn it!' He cursed silently noting how the force he was exerting with his feet was destroying the floor, with that he knew it was only a matter of time before...

"Stephany! Nayru!" He called out. They saw the acceptance on his face as he kept on fighting to say what he wanted them to hear.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on, so let me say this!" He started slipping a little as he was pulled closer.

"Don't you dare give up you hear me!" Stephany yelled to him tears streaming down her face as her husband got pulled closer.

"Yeah don't give up just like that you can fight it!" Nayru yelled out too with tears streaming down her face as well. They both knew he wasn't going to make it but refused to believe it.

"I love you both!" He yelled out as his left arm got pulled in first; tears of sadness going down his face too as he was being ripped from his wives. "No matter how long it will take me! I will come back to you both!" Caleb yelled out his right arm held out as if to caress their faces and his torso still the only things seen now. "I promise~." His voice fading as he disappeared.

"Whoa I'm losing my grip!" Chimp screamed out sliding out of Cheri's grip.

"Hold on don't let go!" Cheri roared out over the vacuuming winds of the gate. Even then he still kept slipping until he too got sent thru. Just before he went thru he used his staff to hit the off switch and turned it off ensuring none of the others got pulled in as well.

"No! Redd! Chimp!" Laurence called out as he stepped out and tried to turn it back on with no luck.

No matter how may times he flipped the switch the portal stayed dormant with the walkway displaying no connection. "Laurence stop their gone." Valentina pleaded seeing him trying to turn it back on. Regardless to her voice he kept trying.

"Laurence stop." She pleaded again crying into his back now, knowing he was crying too.

"I stood there and watched as they were pulled in, I could have helped them." He broke down turning around and holding her to him as the loss of his two close friends hit him hard.

He could only imagine how Stephany and Nayru felt. He looked at them both seeing them being comforted by the others ands comforting the kids as they saw their father disappear in the portal.

"If you did then you too would have meet the same fate." She sobbed not wanting him to leave her. She knew they were close Redd and Laurence were brothers in all but blood and color.

"He'll be back mama." A soft voice spoke up. They all looked and saw Janie hugging her mother's leg with tear on her face as well.

"Yes mama," "Don't cry Daddy will be back before you know it." Thalia started and Aglaia finished holding onto their mothers dress looking up with tears in their eyes too.

"Yeah! When Dad says he'll do something he will do it." Memphis assured them putting up a brave face for them just barely pulling it off, as a small sniffle and tear passed his face before he brushed it off and hugged his mother.

They both looked at their children and then at each other and saw that they were right; when the red berserker Caleb set out to do something he accomplished it.

"Yes your right your father will be home soon." Nayru started off drying her tears.

"Cause what happens when daddy is late for dinner?" Stephany finished with a teary smile on her face as well.

"Daddy gets in trouble!" All the girls yelled with glee at their mothers faces. Whether their young minds knew it or not they realized that Stephany and Nayru would make it.

Laurence watched this all with a weak smile as he glanced back at the dormant gate.

'You'd better comer back you jerk,' He thought swearing to protect the gate incase he needed it to come back. 'If you don't you'll be in hot water with you wives.' He finished with on last sob as he came to accept the fact that the world was without their red berserker.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Betty? I know you like absorbing electricity during thunderstorms, but get down from there!" A male voice yelled out thru a thunderclap at the end as he held a hand over his eyes shielding them from the rain.

The person he was talking to was up a tree in their front yard standing at the top waiting for the next bolt of lightning to hit. It was 5:00 P.M.; dinner was on the table when the clouds rolled in and a chill of excitement ran down her spine at the first thunderclap.

"Yes professor I'll be down in just a second." She yelled back down not taking her eyes off the storm.

They, more specifically Betty, couldn't believe how quickly this storm came; it was supposed to be a perfectly clear day with a few sporadic clouds, this storm though, came out of no where and it seemed to be getting worse...all the better for her.  
Despite her 'luck' in weather forecast, she sensed something...not quite right with that storm cloud, as it seemed to be super charged but was not releasing the pent up energy.

"Hey Oak I think there's-" She called back down when another bolt struck near another tree in the plains a few meters away from there location, then two seconds later another bolt struck the same area.

"What the hell!?" They both screamed after Oak grabbed a raincoat and Betty jumped down from the tree and got as close as possible, when bolt after bolt of lighting kept hitting the same area. A lightning bolt strikes the earth for every second of the day, and rarely if ever strikes the same spot twice.

Therefore, despite the strikes coming down or the past five minutes now, they both heard over the crash of lighting and the now twenty foot deep crater someone roaring in pain. After another minute of pained roars and bolts of lighting it stopped; the storm clouds disappeared as quickly as they came; not even appearing as if they had been there dropping lighting on them.

"That storm was NOT natural." Oak said behind his shield as Betty held on to him shielding him incase a bolt were shot in their direction.  
"Maybe Zapdass was responsible for this, she has been known for dropping bolts of lightning from the sky and everything cause THAT was too unnatural to be any thing else." Oak thought aloud; carefully approaching the crater with Betty along side him.

"I don't think it was her Oak, she hasn't dropped lighting from the sky since her battle with her sisters against Atmuff." She countered back as the last few feet were crossed in silence as they peered down into the crater.

At first, they could not see anything with the smoke and dust still billowing up from the center, just then a breeze strong enough blew thru and revealed what, or as they came now to see, who was in the crater.

It was two boys; both completely fried so not a lot could be discerned them.

"Oh my god!" Oak yelled out seeing two boys in the middle as he jumped in with Betty right behind him as they slide down the craters wall and ran to the side of the two as Oak rolled the taller one on his back and put his ear to his chest and then the other ones chest checking for a heartbeat.

He got a weak pumping of their hearts as he checked them over, Shock! (Pun intended) He could not believe they were still alive if only barely. It showed on his face as disbelief and when Betty caught it, she thought the worst. After all, even with an electric blood gift, no one survived five minutes of non-stop voltage from a thunderstorm.

"Are they dead?" She asked already convinced they were dead from the facts and his facial expression.

"No their both still alive," He answered her picking up the smaller one, catching her unbelieving face that they survived that freak storm. "But barely, help me get them to the Pokecenter so Nurse Joy can help them." This helped lift her jaw off the ground as they cold be saved if they were quick enough.

"Yes professor." She answered back as she grabbed the taller one and grunting a little at how heavy he was, and slung him on to her back then helped Oak out of the crater and both rushed to the Pokecenter for Nurse Joy to help them.

A few quick turns thru the town later brought them to their destination and practically broke the door down scaring the few people who were taking refuge from the sudden freaky storm.

"Help us please!" Oak yelled out needing to get these two medical treatments now! The one he was holding he could feel his heartbeat getting steadily weaker.

"What's wrong Professor?" The nurse asked already sending for help at the two unconscious boys that were held bridal style for the shorter one and in firefighters' carry for the taller of the two.

"These two were caught in the storm and struck by lighting! Their both still alive but barely!" Betty answered with a yell back setting her passenger down on the gurney that came to the desk and watched as both were wheeled to the back.

"I'll do what I can to save them." She curtly responded as she closed the door behind her. The sign turning on with a white needle in the middle of the all red light signifying that the nurse and her assistants' were working.

"Who are those two, Professor?" A male voice asked from the waiting area.

With a scantily clad girl next to him.

With everyone else leaning in to hear, what the Professor had to say. After seeing the crowd curious of the two being worked on his mind caught up with him and was hit with a wave of exhaustion at the events of the day.

"I don't know who they are." He answered with a sigh. Hoping it was not too late for the two young men to be saved.

A few hours later, the light went off and out walked Nurse Joy wiping her brow off with a sigh. It was close to midnight now and did not expect anyone to be up still.

"Nurse Joy!" Imagine her surprise when Oak and Betty was in her face with concerned looks on their faces. She took a step back in shock and bumped into the door as the two scared her.

"Pr-Professor, please don't startle me like that." She hissed in a gentle whisper.

"Sorry about that, will they be alright?" Betty asked wanting to know if the two were still among the living or dead.

"They'll both be fine." She started getting a sigh of relief from the two as they slumped back into the chairs provided for them. "They should come back to full consciousness by this Friday." That being Four days from now.

"Who are they? Are they tamers, we didn't find any identification on either of them?" She asked curious if one of the two had picked up their licenses.

"I don't know, we didn't think of looking when we found them and rushed them straight here." Oak replied when a thought hit him.

"Betty retrace our steps here; see if you can find out if their Pokedex's fell out of their pockets." Oak turned to Betty.

"Yes Professor I'll be back soon." She answered back and left in a sprint back thru the town on her way to the crater they found the two.

Three minutes later had the come back into the center.

"No Professor, the only things I found were a pair of glasses, a staff and this bag on the way back or at the crater."

"Crater? Why were they in a crater?" Joy asked incredulously at them being in a crater in their condition.

"I don't know if they were just passing thru or not but they were struck by lighting for five whole minutes before we found them at the bottom clinging to life." Oak answered her noting her face of astonishment at the information.

"These two were in the middle of that?!" She questioned getting a nod from the couple.

"It's a miracle their alive then, by what you told me they should be dead." She spoke to the two.

"They can't be tamers, they obviously aren't normal even if they have a blood gift of some kind, so the question that remains is: Who are they?" Betty questioned when they were moved from the treatment room to the recovery room where they both were resting peacefully.

After watching them for a few minutes, Oak spoke up again.

"We can ask them when they wake...Friday...so lets...go-" He slowly drifted off and both Joy and Betty wondered what he was gawking at and turned back to the room seeing the taller one shifting and stretching, waking up from his slumber.

"He should be out cold from the anesthesia we used; he shouldn't be able to twitch yet."

Joy announced that he seemed to be fine even after his ordeal with the force of nature that put him here. The trio walked into the room slowly so as not to startle the awake male.

He eventually stopped his stretching, looked at the person in the next bed, and widened his eyes at whom he saw.

"Chimp!" He yelled jumping out of the bed and crossed the distance between the beds seeing him hooked up to various cables but seemed to be breathing still and just sleeping.

"Easy there Sir," Joy spoke to him when he did not acknowledge their presence.

He looked at them and they got their first look at his soot free face. He looked young they noted.

"Who are you...And what is she?" He asked then pointed to Betty never seeing a girl like her before.

She had a rodent like face with red circles where her dimples are, with black tipped rabbit ears and a tail that zigzagged like a typical thunderbolt.

The male next to her was not necessarily old; he had some gray in his hair but not a lot with a white coat of some kind; 'He has to be in his five-hundreds.' The youth thought.

"I'm a Peekabu, a Pokegirl." Betty answered. Her answer got him to snap out of his analysis and he looked at the girl again.

"A what?" He asked looking confused on his part.

"You don't know what a Pokegirl is?" Oak asked curious about the young man who did not know what a Pokegirl was.

"I've never heard of such a being?" He answered looking for his bag when he could not find it he took note of his state of dress and saw the was wearing a gown and felt a draft in the back and looked at his guests.

"Does anyone of you have my things?" He asked making sure to keep his back away from them trying not to flash them his backside.

"I found a bag, some glasses, and a staff if that's what you're talking about." Betty spoke again showing him the single strap bag that shockingly did not have so much as a single scorch mark on it.

"Yes, the first two are mine, can I have them please." After the tradeoff, he put the glasses on reached into the bag, pulled out a single pearl colored glove, and slipped it onto his right hand.

His audience sweat dropped at this as he shied away from showing his body off and all he puts on is a glove. What he did next amazes them into their jaws dropping to the floor because he opens a wormhole of some kind with his right hand and steps in only for the same foot he stuck in to come back out on the other side in a boot, and a pair of cargo pants with a red tunic top on.

With the same hand, he turns and closes the portal and looks at the trio of awestruck people.

"What? This may be apart of the forgotten piece of Tall Plains but you should have heard of the things I've done." He spoke to the three as they reattached their jaws.

"What an amazing blood gift you have sir!" Joy and Oak complimented him as he came out fully clothed.

Almost immediately thought both parties caught keywords in the others last statement.

"Tall Plains?" "Blood gift?" They all spoke at the same time.

"I think an explanation is in order." Betty intervened at the confused looks of the room.

"I agree, can you tell me if this is Tall Plains?" The strange youth asked as he took a seat on his bed.

"No this isn't Tall Plains as you've called it your in Starter town young man." Oak started out when he realized he never introduced himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself yet, I'm Professor Oak a researcher of Pokegirls, you've met Betty earlier." He pointed to her and she waved at him in greeting.

"And I'm Nurse Joy, I'm the one who nursed you two to stable health when Oak and Betty brought you both in." Joy curtsied. The young man realized he was right he had not even introduced himself or his still unconscious friend.

"Its all right I didn't even tell you my name before firing off questions at you." He responded with a dip of his head.

"Its all right lets just pretend it didn't happen and tell us your name now." Joy comforted him from her place as she grabbed a chair for them, looking at him expectantly for his introduction.

"Yes my name is Caleb R. Berserker, and this guy-" He gestured to the still slumbering Chimp.

"Is Chimp no known surname; who I'll be waking up soon." He finished as he flexed his right hand again ready to help his companion.

This is where Joy jumped up to stop him.

"You can't," Caleb looked to her to see she was standing up her chair pushed back with the backrest hitting the floor from the force of her rise. It was now that he paid attention to her looks in general, pink hair tied into a figure eight, all white clothes a red cross on her hat, a dress that was incredibly too short with a apron on from the waist down.

"He needs his rest, it's a miracle you two survived that freak thunderstorm and a greater miracle you're awake at all, he won't wake up until this Friday."

He flushed a little at her state of dress or maybe undress but shook it off and opened another wormhole.

"Thank you for the concern Nurse Joy, but I can speed up his recovery." He then reached in.

'So he IS a tamer; then he must have a Megami-sama that can heal this other youth and his pokedex in there, that explains why we couldn't find it.' Oak concluded, but became confused when he pulled out a bottle of something blue.

Caleb now got out of his bed, took the three steps to Chimps bed, and propped his head up and opened his mouth and slowly poured the drink into his mouth.

Once again, jaws hit the floor as the few burns and bruises on his face healed and he opened his eyes as well.

"Uh Redd what happened, where are we?" He asked groggily.

When he saw the females thought he perked up instantly.

"And who are they?" He asked checking out the trio; more like the two girls.

"She's Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, and that's Betty." He introduced with a point to the specified person when he said their name.

"Perhaps the rest of this can wait until the morning its late and I can't keep my eyes open much longer." Betty stepped in seeing Oak and now Joy nodding off from physical exhaustion, mental exhaustion or both. As in they themselves, even if they wanted to deny it they knew sleep could not be put off anymore.

"Yes, its way past visitor hours anyway, you can stay the night in a spare taming room and we'll pick up this discussion in the morning." Nurse Joy agreed seeing as it was now almost 1:30 A.M. now.

"Alright goodnight, Chimp and I will see you tomorrow. Thank you for the room."

Caleb agreed going back to his bed to catch a few z's.

When they left Chimp turned to him asked what happened while he was out. A quick explanation later got a few nods from him.

"I see so this isn't Tall Plains, alright I got that, now what are Pokegirls?" He asked with a perverted leer that Redd shivered at feeling bad for any of the Pokegirls they came across on their way back home.

"I didn't have the presence of mind to ask, but we'll figure that out in the morning now wipe that look off your face and go to sleep." Caleb commanded of him.

Then rolled over to go to sleep with Chimp following his example and went to sleep as well.

Next morning came too quickly in Redd's mind as someone kept rocking him.

"No, not now I'm tired." He groggily responded, as he pulled the blanket above his head.

The rocking only got more persistent at that.

Realizing sleep was now out of reach he sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm up, I'm up." He saw he trio from yesterday and Chimp waiting for him to wakeup.

"So, now that I'm done with the meeting behind my eyelids, could you explain a few things to us?" He asked curious about what Pokegirls and Blood gifts were, as well as just to be sure where they were.

"All right first can you explain why you two were in a crater where five minutes of lightning strikes hit you?" Oak asked the two.

Chimp looked at Redd as he thought on how to answer that without boring them to tears.

"I was working on a gateway that would allow great distances to be as if where ever one would go as if it was a next-door neighbor."

He started off.

"So you were trying to make a gate sized wormhole like you did last night with the glove then?" Oak clarified.

He nodded at this and explained what happened during his travel thru the gate he made.

"No matter how long it will take me! I will come back to you both! I promise~."

During the transition between Warfang and the unknown Redd saw light being stretched as he traveled the void that was the air space between here and there...wherever 'there' would be.

'If this is just a forgotten piece of Tall Plains, then I can make the journey back home in about a week or two if it's near the shrine.' Caleb thought making plans to return home, and hoping no one else was pulled in.

"HEADS UP!" A familiar voice warned him, as he looked...wherever, there did not seem to be a concept of any direction.

"Chimp!" He saw his friend flying at him.

"What are you doing here!?" Caleb demanded thinking he followed on purpose.

"I lost my grip on Cheri after you went thru." Chimp explained.

"That's just great; now all the others are going to be right behind us then." Caleb grumbled thinking the others were going to be trapped wherever they were going to end up.

"No they won't, just before I went thru I hit the off lever so they shouldn't be behind us in this whatever this is...is this what limbo is?" Chimp explained the situation getting a sigh of relief from Caleb thankful no one else could follow.

"We aren't dead Chimp this is just what portal travel is...I think." Caleb replied not too familiar with portal travel on this scale.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Wait until we get to Tall Plains and try to make the jump back thru the gate there if we can." Caleb answered back looking around at the surroundings' he couldn't help but remember the image the gate showed him before it sucked him in; portals give a picture of where one was going and a name of that location, he didn't see that and figured the portal was on its last legs to last as long as it did.

Moments later a sudden jolt sparked between the two.

"Ow I've got some static electricity stay back Redd." Chimp warned when they brushed against each other.

He took a step back but it did not seem to help as electricity kept jumping between the two of them.

"Dang it Chimp stop passing that back to me." Caleb said after the fifth pass between the two of them.

Curious as to why the voltage felt stronger every time it came back.

"Ow! I'm not doing anything!" Crying aloud when the amps went up. They both kept passing it back and forth.

Moreover, before long it was a thunderstorm that knocked out Chimp after two minutes of passing it back and forth.

"Chimp!" Redd called out as the voltage still kept jumping between them and the back and forth speed, was picking up now. 'Damn got to think quick or this electricity will kill us.' He though as he held back a pained grunt as it got stronger again.

'That's it!' He thought with realization. He pulled out his multi glove, grabbed Chimp, and tried to open a wormhole out.

After a few failed attempts, it worked and he jumped out; what he did not take into account was the thunderstorm they started to follow them.

Chimp was spared for the most part of feeling the pain but Redd wasn't and roared in pain as high levels of electricity rained down on him after he hit the ground and held on for the whole five minutes going in and out of conscious thought when he was rolled onto his back then carried off.

Redd explained his side of the story to how they got here and the incidentally thunderstorm.

He looked at their faces and sweat dropped when Oak was staring at him with awe almost literally written on his face.

Nurse Joy was fretting over the two of them again even though all their injuries were healed. Moreover, Betty well she was staring like Oak, but unlike Oak who stared in awe she stared in both awe and...lust? Amazing? Yes he knew, but he's survived worse; not that he was going to let them know that, if this was the reaction he got after just five minutes of a thunderstorm then it would be safe to assume they'd freak out if they knew what else he's lived thru.

He had to also explain how old they were and when he told them they were two hundred years old and still in their primes they had to fight to remember to breathe, they didn't even look a day past twenty-one for crying out loud!

The two Pokegirls and researcher thought.

To make things interesting for them; he explained the whole thing with a straight face. Only cracking a smile when they did something amusing like falling out of their chairs from sitting too close to the edge, and turning blue in the face from not breathing, with this they had no choice but to believe he was telling the truth.

"Wow...that's a lot to take in." Oak broke the silence that fell when he finished.

"Take your time to pull yourselves together." Caleb insisted. After letting them catch up with the situation. He started to ask a few things about a few terms he heard used earlier that morning.

"Now could you explain a few things to us like what are Pokegirls and Blood Gifts? And I heard the word 'taming room' from Nurse Joy, I'm to assume that means something?" Just what these things are or meant he could not even guess and therefore made no more assumptions.

"Alright to answer the first part of your question, A Pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural mindset to submit to a 'master'." Oak started.

"Some were human females who underwent Threshold and transformed into Pokegirls. And all Pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females." Oak explained to the pair.

"Where did they come from? I mean this doesn't exactly sound normal even to our standards." Caleb asked with Chimp nodding his head as well.

"They came to be when a pervert scientist and a mage named Jim Sukotto, or as everyone in the world now knows him as 'Sukebe' created them to be his servants\sex slave whatever." Oak continued in the history on the Pokegirls and included Sukebe's Revenge war the fist Tamers, the Bloody flu, then the Red Plague released by humans to kill the Pokegirls only to have it come back and bite them in the butt.

They took in the information and both could not believe the history behind the world they now found themselves.

"Alright that's the history of Pokegirls, pieces of which have pissed me off to no end." Caleb informed the crowd then shook his head of the violent thoughts.

"Could you explain Blood Gifts now?"

"A Blood Gifts and its counterpart Blood curse are what they sound like. When a male human and a Pokewoman have a child, the child could have a special ability that benefits them, or something that hurts them. It's as simple as that."

"Like what exactly?" Chimp asked curious about the things one could have.

"There are so many possibilities' that if I tried to tell you we'd probably never leave this room, and both gifts and curses are rare though more so for the curses so~, right." Oak finished seeing them nod in understanding.

It would be like going thru a haystack and giving a detailed description of each individual straw...too many possibilities.

"Take your time I'm sure this was a lit to take in...sorry about giving you the whole history of our world." Oak apologized.

"No its alright, knowing that I can-" He stopped there he didn't know what to do with the information, it didn't help him with is plans to get him back home, nor would it help him with portal restoration, which he couldn't care less about right now; so what to do with all that he just learned?

"Why don't you two become tamers?" They looked at the voice and saw Nurse Joy was the one who spoke the question.

"I didn't mention this in my tale of how we got here but I'm a married man...twice now." Betty jumped in now.

"And incase you forgot that we told you, a Tamer can have a harem so it would be alright." Betty dismissed his 'already taken' excuse.

"I'm sure there is more you aren't telling us and we won't push for what your hiding, but if your two wives are able put up with each other in regard to who got you first, then it shouldn't be an issue when you find your way back with a harem of Pokegirls." Nurse Joy continued.

Caleb deflated even more as he was practically backed into a corner in the discussion.

Then remembered; it was HIS decision to be a Tamer or whatever he wanted so he could deny it and focus on a way home.

Just as he was outright going to say 'no', Chimp answered for them.

"We will gladly be Tamers, or rather he will; I want to be a Watcher." He informed with a grin.

That is until he found himself holding his head in pain from the fist that just hit it, and not just anybody's fist but Caleb's fist. He ignored Joy's gasp at the show of violence in favor of chewing out the one he hit.

"And where the deuce do you get off making decisions for me? Last time I checked I was perfectly capable of making decisions on my own." He leveled a glare on him as he said this.

Usually Chimp would shiver in fear from his glare; this time, one of the few times he did so, he glared back.

"You can't tell me you don't find this eye catching!" He started.

"Yes I can, unlike you I'm no pervert and I refuse to have sex with every Pokegirl I come across like some damn horn dog." Redd retorted back.

"You're lying Caleb, you could never lay claim to 'being a bachelor back in Marque cause you were betrothed to marry Stephany after high school, and having to watch over Cheri and Poseidon growing up yourselves, so what better chance than to live that chance out now while we're here?'" He outlined his growing years using his Sage voice.

"And I know you, you'd treat any you came across as if they were queens,...assuming they don't get on your 'kick their ass; list." Chimp joked at the end knowing if this did not get him to agree, HE WOULD be on that list.

Caleb lost whatever argument he had at this, because he knew Chimp was right, so with this in mind he calmed down and thought it thru with closed eyes, no emotion crossing his face at this time.

After a few more minutes thought in which all sat in tense silence waiting for his answer he opened his eyes.

"Alright I'll be a Tamer," He said at last letting them squirm a little before speaking.

At this they all let a breath out Oak, Betty and, Joy for the suspense, Chimp for not getting back on that list.

"And Chimp, you're on my list again." Caleb finished with an evil grin and a twinkle in his eyes enjoying his victims cries of fear.

"And to make it more funny...for me anyways, when we get back home, you are going to explain to Stephany and Nayru; why you felt it necessary to corrupt me with your pervy ways." He cackled at the end when Chimp rolled into a fetal position sucking his thumb.


	3. Chapter 3

"Normally; I'd have new Tamers chose their starter girl at random, but since this is a special case I'll let you know which girl is what; and let you decide from that." Oak led the two new Pokegirl handlers; one a tamer, the other a watcher to his home where he got to work on their licenses, the test for becoming a tamer he believed wasn't necessary for them but they insisted to take it and passed with flying colors; not bad for learning everything necessary only yesterday morning.

It would have been the same day but Nurse Joy wanted to keep them another day just to be absolutely sure they were fine.

Both Redd and Chimp; mostly Redd looked on in barely contained excitement at the things he was seeing.

It wasn't the fact he was getting his first Pokegirl that had him nearly bouncing off the walls; it was this world's technology, or what was left of it. He couldn't believe that whatever he was 'typing on' as he learned was capable of storing massive amounts of information, or that mail could be sent thru it; If Volteer ever heard of this he would be able to learn anything he wanted as long as it was in the computer already.

This world could only be paradise, if it wasn't for the perverted chuckle that made him come back down to earth and remember that this was also some sort of perverted-'winter'-wonderland. He looked at his companion and saw him almost salivating, in lust at the things he would see, and 'do', while they found their way back home.

"Thanks for the cheat then." Chimp spoke to Prof. Oak as he continued to type on the computer then turn to them and hand them both a Pokedex.

"Don't lose this no matter what, this is your license that allows you to be tamers, and also your wallet with five thousand starting credits, and has a built in map feature so you won't get lost if you decide to travel separate of each other." They both looked over the device handed to them; it was about the size of their palms rectangular in shape and red colored, something Caleb liked instantly.

"Alright Caleb, Chimp, here are some starter girls we have." Betty came in with four pokeballs each with a name under them; from the left to the right the names read: Boobisaur, Charamanda, Squirtitty and, Eva.

All of which were sitting in a tray with spherical groves under them so that they wouldn't roll off.

"Okay so we can choose any one we want?" Redd asked; holing Chimp back as he tried to grab them all.

"Yes, this isn't a normal circumstance but even so, I can't let you take more than one; if you want one of the other breeds, you'll have to catch a feral or find someone willing to trade for her." Oak informed them as Redd let go of Chimp and went to the tray to pick a girl.

The test came to mind as he remembered the things on each of the four balled girls; Fire types, tend to be high libido girls so crossed that off, for now anyways; Plant types, were average, give or take in this case so they could range from average to high keep on the table of thoughts; Water types also give or take were average with their libidos changing by season in some cases a good starter for him but not now; last was a normal type the most underestimated of the classes in regards to Pokegirls mostly average with few going past high.

It was the perfect girl for him because of the fact he was 'normal' at one point in his life.

"I think I'll take the Eva." Redd informed them picking up the ball, and then getting a belt from Betty that would hold his pokeballs; as a present from her and Oak.

Chimp went next and unlike Caleb however he glanced at each of them but zeroed in on Charamanda after five seconds of glancing.

"Of course you'd pick the girl whose evolutionary forms put you in harms way." Caleb said with a shake of his head, not disappointed in his choice but the possible danger if and when she evolved.

"Oh like your one to talk." Chimp deadpanned also receiving a belt.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caleb wisely decided to drop the subject not trying to have an argument over the things he went thru to court his wives.

Surviving a 'him' eating shark; also 'him' eating plants, two pissed fathers of two different kingdoms at his nonchalant and cool attitude, and a horde of Amazonian desert dwellers' intent on raping him; just to name a few, and also not in that order, nor were some of them mentioned and otherwise over yet.

"Redd, Chimp." Oak intervened.  
They looked to Oak seeing him with Betty wheeling the cart back into the next room. "Now that you have a starter girl each I'm to assume you two will now start looking for a way home?"

"Yes." Redd answered. "I'll build another gate to travel back or if I can't maybe that mage guy Jim, has a portal gate lying around somewhere; it's the only thing that could've sent us here in the first place, which ever works out first."

Redd summarized his plans while on this world.

Oak nodded and continued with his next thought.

"Those two girls are threshold girls; so you both should try to tame them soon to establish the connection as her masters." Oak finished. They nodded at the information.

"Neither of us will consider her as subservient, so they don't have to refer to us as such." Caleb replied at the last part of Oak's statement, giving Oak a sense of pride that there were two more tamers in the world who wouldn't mistreat their girls.

"There aren't any laws on weapons are there?" Redd asked as a thought that slipped his mind.

"There are a few laws. Why? What do you have?" Oak asked curious about the weapons he used.

"I use a sword, a revolver, and a war-hammer, and multi glove, and bombs all of which can use an element." Redd stated.

At first Oak was not amazed by the list of weapons he used; they all seemed like an everyday thing, other than the bombs; that is until he heard the 'use and element' part, and wondered what he meant.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Each of them can use the forces of nature." He clarified.

Oak couldn't believe it a human; even though from a different world, could use the forces of Mother Nature.

"Prove it." Betty came back in catching the question asked and the use forces of nature.

With a shrug he walked to the back yard with Oak, Betty, and Chimp following, where a training dummy was set up; it was covered in straw with a few scratches that was slowly mending it self.

"Alright I'll use the revolver." He stated using the celestial glove opened the wormhole and pulled out the holster with the revolver and strapped it to his right leg and pulled it out.

It looked like a regular 500 S&W Magnum Revolver but upon looking at the barrel he saw five barrels on a spoke, one barrel matched the gun completely the rest were tinted a different color showing they were different from the rest, though Oak or Betty couldn't figure out why Caleb would have such a silly looking gun on him.

Unaware of the thoughts toward his gun, spun the barrels around to the ice-blue one and fired at the target. The outcome? The target froze almost instantly from the point of impact onward.

This now done he holstered his gun and turned to the crowd and noticed two of them had their jaws on the ground for the thousandth time.

"What?"

He use an ice type move and all he says is 'what.' Picking up their jaws they started to question him.

"How did you do that?" Oak and Betty asked at the same time in his face causing him to take a step back when he blinked and found them there.

"I made this barrel to handle ice manipulation." He curtly explained showing them the tinted barrel. They looked at it like it was the key to the gates of heaven itself.

"May I hold it?" Oak asked Redd.

"Sorry, afraid not." He answered with a smile sticking his tongue out a little.

At Oak's face of indignation he showed him why.

"Hey Chimp." He called him with that evil grin from the other day. When Chimp saw it he shivered violently because he knew what he wanted before even being called.

"No, please not that again." He begged.

"It's either this or whatever else I think up." He gave the ultimatum, and whatever else usually meant it would be a lot worse and painful.

Not wanting to get something worse he strode forward and held his hand out to accept the gun; when he did Redd placed the gun in his hand still holding it himself.

Several seconds later nothing happened and Oak was about to speak up when Caleb removed his hand from the gun and watched as Chimp suddenly fell hand first to the ground like a Snorlass' full weight was in his hand with the gun after hitting the ground floated to Caleb where it holstered itself; with Caleb watching the scene doing nothing.

"My weapons will never betray me, meaning; if someone tries to handle or use it, that," He gestured at Chimp nursing his hand. "Happens to them." He finished to his audience.

Oak just nodded at the information. With that issue handled, he reached for the pokeball on his belt and released his Eva; the ball split between the red and white and a bright light shot forward and formed into a fox-squirrel girl covered in a layer of chocolate brown fur covering her body with exceptions being her chest and vaginal areas where it was thinner, with a off-white mane around her neck and shoulders, stood about 4'5 with a slim a slim waist that flared into a wide set of hips and a tail tipped the same off-white, she had two almost feline ears on top of her head a nice C-cup and had the demeanor of being cute and fluffy; which is what she was, and also naked he noted with a small blush as she looked at him not concerned with her modesty.

"Hi there, my name is Caleb R. Berserker, what's yours?" He introduced himself with a smile trying not to eye her chest which was on display for all he made a note that any and all Pokegirls he caught would wear some kind of clothes so no-one would ogle them like they were an object and not a person.

"I'm an Eva, Master." She answered thinking he meant what her species was.

"Yes, that's you species name; I meant your personal name." He clarified.

"I don't have one." She replied down about not having a personal name.

He looked confused about that one and figured she probably had a level 5 taming to keep her from killing herself. Something threshold girls do when they couldn't come to grasp their life as a human girl ended and began anew as a Pokegirl.

"Can I give you a name?" He asked hoping it would bring her out of her saddened state.

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling hopefully. "Please!"

"How about...Tia?" He thought before a name came to mind.

"I love it!" She enthusiastically replied to her new name; darting forward and kissing Caleb passionately.

Caleb froze in surprise about to push her away but after a second to regain his bearings; he kissed back with equal passion as the now dubbed Tia was kissing him.

They broke apart after a few seconds later; Caleb's face darkened a little at kissing a girl that wasn't his wife, and Tia giggled at her master's apparent shyness.

He found her giggle refreshing with they way his journey back home and less troublesome that it was, and was already making plans for the future of the girls he caught. Then his mind caught up with him and realized what she called him.

"And call me Caleb or, Redd either will do but please don't call me master." He requested from her.

She was shocked at his tone or rather the lack of one; he hadn't ordered her to, just pleaded to not refer to him as 'master'.

"Alright mast- I mean Caleb." She responded getting a large grin from the usage of his name and not a title. After that he reached into his vest's pocket and pointed his pokedex at her.

EVA, the Fox-Squirrel Pokegirl  
Level: 5  
Type: Animorph, Humanoid  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Berries, nuts, Common Pokechow  
Role: Pets, guard animals, distractions, and domestics  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Quick, Aura of Cute, Tackle, Leap, Sand Attack, Dodge, Quick Attack, Growl, Leer  
Enhancements: Fur, capability of evolving to an elemental form, Enhance Speed (x5)  
Evolves: Flarea (Fire Stone), Vaporita (Water Stone), Joltina (Thunder Stone), Solaria (Leaf Stone), Chippyna (Diamond Stone), Marmotte (Battle stress or Round Stone), Espea (Normal; triggered in the day or Sun Stone), Umbrea (Normal; Triggered at night, or Moon Shard), Omegan (Dark Stone & Mana Crystal), Gel Belle (after three taming with a Slimette), Glace (Ice Crystal in cold conditions)  
Evolves From: None

He read the other miscellaneous stuff on Eva's with a nod and closed the pokedex. With this information he nodded and put his pokedex away and paid note to the fact that she was still naked and watching him without a care in the world.

"I'm guessing you don't have any clothes?" He asked her and at her acknowledgment he continued.

"Then before anything else let's go get some clothes for you, don't get me wrong I like what I see; you have an amazing body, but I don't want any pervert gawking at you getting a free show."

He finished crossing his arms and nodding his head at the end. You wouldn't be able to tell because of the fur on her face but she was blushing at how he liked what he saw felt herself grow wet at the knowledge.

He turned to look for Chimp and promptly wished he hadn't; he was currently on the ground making out with his Charamanda and kneading her breasts and tongue was being used on both sides.

"If your that horny then don't do it out here go to your rooms." Redd said holding himself back from hurting his overly enthusiastic friend.

All he got was a nod in-between kisses as they made their way to the room they've been given for the night.

'Thankfully the walls are soundproof.' He thought as he turned to his girl and took her hand in his.

"If you'll excuse us we're going to buy some clothes for ourselves." He informed Oak and Betty already walking off looking for the town's clothes store. At the front-yard he reached into his backpack and pulled out the cloak he wore at Poseidon's ascension and gave it to Tia; she looked at it with a confused look as she took it until she remembered what he said about gawking perverts and put it over her shoulders.

"Tia? He called her name.

"Yes, Redd?" She answered back getting a smile at the usage of his name and not the title of 'master'.

"I was wondering if you needed to be tamed soon." He asked. He flushed like mad his face looked almost completely red at wanting to know if she needed him sexually.

She giggled at his shyness again finding his embarrassment amusing.

"Well to establish a connection you should tame me now, why do you ask?" She asked with a seductive grin on her face leaning against his shoulder. The blood would be leaving his body by being steamed out of him if that could happen; thankfully no such thing would happen...again any time soon.

"I'm just curious." He squeaked at the end like he was still a virgin. She leant in and kissed him again her tongue lapping against his lips silently asking for entry into his mouth. Redd parted his lips slightly, his tongue meeting Tia's tongue as the kiss deepened.

The need for air was what separated them and he caught her lips in on last small kiss before turning to face the road once their make-out session was done. They found a store geared to cater to both human and Pokegirl and entered the establishment.

"Welcome to the Cos-player!" A female voice greeted them. She stood 5'5 maybe 5'6, had short black hair, and C-cup breasts, that jiggled at the bow of her head; not that he was looking at her chest.

"Good afternoon, I'm looking for some clothes for Tia here." He pointed to his Eva who was already looking around the store with his cloak slipping a little from her shoulders, it was obvious it was too big for her small frame, so leaving empty handed wasn't an option.

"Alright then, anything particular you want for her?" She asked getting a pen and pad.

"Yes, the everyday necessary clothes a girl would need bra, panties, and also some loose clothes that don't restrict movement for training and battles. And also some clothes just to go out in." He outlined to the girl as she took in what he wanted for her.

"Okay anything for you sir?" She asked when he finished.

He thought for a second if he should get anything for him.

"Some loose clothes for training as well and some sleeveless vests like this one. And for the training set for me put a little red in it too please." He informed her showing her his vest; it was the same on he had on at the Pokecenter but he wanted others for just traveling around; he didn't want to wear his battle clothes all the time.

She wrote down the specifications for his order and looked at him one more time.

"Anything else I can get for you?"

"No that's it thank you. How long till its ready?" He asked politely.

She was shocked at his politeness tamer who usually came thru were rude, overbearing, and down right not the kind of person one would want to associate with.

'He must not know I'm a Pokegirl, that's probably why he's so nice to me.' She thought saddened.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

"It's...just...don't you know I'm a pokegirl, why are you being so nice to me? I'm used to having male Tamer come thru being rude, and you haven't been rude to me at all."

She answered him; believing he would suddenly flip a switch and be what she normally dealt with.

"First, no I didn't know you were a pokegirl, and I'm being nice because I have good manner towards another good mannered person." He answered her understanding her confusion on why he was showing her kindness; reading how tamers normally beat their girls for the most asinine reasons, or just treated them badly.

Understatement of the year they in most cases were treated as a sex slave would. She was shocked at his answer he didn't know, and would continue to show her those manners even after admitting she was a pokegirl herself.

She didn't have anymore time to think on the matter as the door swung open and in walked a boy walking with false swag in his step like he was just crowned king of the world.

The glass door cracked upon finishing its swing; apparently he must have punched the glass to open it instead of using the push handle like any other person.

"You, Seamstress drop whatever you were doing and service me and my harem." He demanded brushing past Redd as if he was a manikin and continued forward.

Tia saw her tamer 'in danger' and put down the cute bra she was observing and came to Caleb's aid and took up post in front of him ready to fight for him should he want her to.

The Seamstress swallowed the sob that threatened to escape her mouth at his behavior and was about to address him until Redd beat her to it.

"Excuse me, I was here first sir, you'll have to wait your turn until she's done with me; and I think you need to apologize for breaking her door." He informed the rude brat, still keeping a polite tone of voice.

Said brat finally 'saw' him and turned his nose up at him.

"Humph, you should mind your own business, impudent fool, I don't care that you were here first, I'm here now and deserve this slut's full attention before you do." He insulted back before turning back to continue being a snotty brat.

That's until a hand clamped on his shoulder quite painfully too. He turned and saw the 'impudent fool' right behind him with his Eva he guessed leering at him.

"Maybe I wasn't clear, I said apologize for breaking her door, and wait for her to be done with me. And now you have to apologize for that offensive term towards her." He repeated a little too calmly for the smile on his face; it was a pleasant smile yes, but it also promised pain if he was ignored and insulted again.

The punk finally got the point and turned back to the Seamstress.

"Perhaps I was a tad rude towards you, I'm sorry for cracking the door, and calling you a slut." He bowed his head since Redd still had a firm grip on his shoulder to ensure he couldn't shake himself out of his grip.

"There. Was that so hard?" He released the punk with the same smile on his face and his Eva backing off as well; thought still standing next to him.

The spoiled brat found his nerve again after being released and when he was released he turned around and swung a fist at him, to pay him back for making a fool out of him. Caleb deftly caught his fist and squeezed firm enough to make sure he couldn't brake away.

"And that's where my politeness, ends." He informed though the guy didn't understand what he meant by that; the true recipient of the message understood what he meant and watched as he twisted the rude punks arm behind his back walked him to the still open door and kicked him out of the store; he must have kicked real hard because a print of his boot was on his butt a reminder for next time he felt like being an ass to a shopkeeper again.

He should be grateful, if they were back in his world and was rude to him or the shopkeepers they had the right to do more than refuse service, they could, if possible for them to, beat the stupid out of you.

With that ass kicked he turned back to the silently sobbing Seamstress. "Sorry about him, seeing as I got rid of him before he could pay for the damages done to your store, I'll pay for them; just add it to our total when we're finished. And I won't take no for an answer." Redd tilted his head in apology.

Shocked silence met the pokegirl she couldn't believe this tamer was acting yet here he was asking forgiveness and even offering to pay for another's evils out of his own pocket.

He continued his search thru the store for anything else that caught his eye and Tia doing the same; a good two hours later had the pair at the register as she rung up the total of what they had; Tia had several bras, panties, pants, and shirts cut low so that they wouldn't interfere with her man. Redd had three new vests with Tia's stuff and with this she told him his total.

"With the door repairs that'll be 4,500 credits sir." He handed his pokedex to her and watched as she opened it and scanned it.

'I guess the currency here isn't material like we would use.' He thought thinking about their usage of gems compared to these credits. She gave him back his pokedex and bagged his items and watched as Tia took a pair of panties, a shirt, bra, and some shorts that came to just above her knees and got dressed and gave back his cloak.

"Thank you for the gifts Caleb." Tia thanked him with a kiss to the lips, to which he returned.

"You're welcome Tia. And thank you for helping our clothing needs." He surprised the Seamstress again at his formalities. With this done he left the store with Eva; unaware of the Seamstress' thoughts at his departure.

On their way back to Oak's place for their last day of residence there Tia asked Redd question.

"Redd?" At his look that she had his attention she pressed forward. "Why did you offer to pay for that guy who broke that Seamstress' door, it really wasn't your fault?" She asked he whole thing just bugged her to no end.

"It's as I said I got rid of him before he could pay for it so that left me to pick up the mess I kicked him out of." He explained. "Besides that there's really no excuse for what he did, if I ever rudely bumped into someone in a rush I would at least yell back 'sorry' or 'excuse me'."

"What will you do when we leave Prof. Oaks lab Redd? Will you try to become a harem master?" Tia asked changing the subject.

He wasn't sure if he should tell her that he wasn't from her world and that he and Chimp came by accident. But figured it'd be for the best to tell her. So for the rest of the trip he told her of his life before the portal brought them here to this world; and his plans to find a way back home.

"So you're really from a different world?"

"Yep, when we leave this own we'll travel as tamers, while looking for the stuff necessary for another gate or see if that mage has one. He told her his plans not sure if she would want to follow him.

"Then I'd be glad to travel with you if you'd have me master." She slipped at the end and called him master. But let it slide she did good all day by not calling him master; except for when he released her from her ball.

"Yes I'd happily have you." He smiled back as they walked past the gate into the front yard, then into the living room where Betty was sitting was sitting on the sofa watching the weather forecast for the week.

"Oh hey welcome back you two, nice clothes Tia." Betty complemented they matched her eyes a nice brown shirt with streaks of cream-white in it and blue shorts with a hole cut out for her tail in the back of it.

"Evening Betty has Chimp come out since he took his Charamanda." Redd asked.

"Not since you left."

'Of course he hasn't, he's probably forever going to be attached to her hips; or any other girl he catches between now and when he dies.' He dryly thought.

With this he just bid a good night and turned in with Tia bidding good night as well they went up stairs, past the first two doors being used by Oak Chimp and took the third door down on the left.

The room had a massive bed big enough for maybe four, five people. Aside from the bed there was little other furniture to speak of in the room; a small table next to the bed with a digital clock displaying the time 4:56 P.M., and a coffee table next to the door with a hook for clothing on the other side of the table. And a bathroom with a toilet and a shower big enough for them both if they wanted to clean themselves at the same time, he knew if that happened there would be little cleaning and a lot of taming instead.

He set the bags he'd been carrying down and put his bag down at the foot of the bed and sat down with a sigh.

Tia had been watching him like a hawk the whole time waiting for when he sat down. And that was when she made her move on him, she sauntered over to him swaying her hips along the way and sat next to him and placed a hand on his leg.

He looked at the hand on his leg and then at the person the hand belonged to following the path up to her face and saw she was holding back a whimper, he could tell by the way she was biting her bottom lip.

"Redd, please I've been holding it back but I need you now." She whimpered at the end rubbing her thighs together. He saw she really needed to be tamed and couldn't put it off anymore.

With that he kissed her deeply snaking his hand slowly down her stomach to her shorts where he rubbed her lower lips hard enough so she could feel he stimulation.

She moaned into the kiss and brought her hand up pulling at his vest, and got the silent message.

With that he pulled away and pulled the vest off and threw it to the side not worried about the wrinkles he'd probably get for leaving it alone, then his shirt followed; allowing Tia to see his muscular torso, Caleb had no fat on him all muscle with rock hard Pectorals, nicely toned and a six pack to boot.

She found herself licking her lips in lust at her tamers hot body. While he was getting undressed she removed her shirt and bra when she got a show of his chest.

She leaned up and brought him back down to continue making out. He kneaded her breasts as he kissed her though he avoided her nipples, for now at least.

She whimpered into the kiss arching forward to get him to touch her, he was having none of that as he pushed her back down breaking their kiss.

"You like that, huh?" He asked huskily. Another whimper escaped Tia's lips, and Redd immediately decided it was one of the hottest sounds he had ever heard.

She nodded.

"Yes master, it feels go~." Her last word was lost as it got turned into a moan, she moaned because Redd finally touched her nipples and when he did her tweaked the left one and pinched the right earning him the moan.

Tia's body stiffened suddenly after several minutes of this and with a shuddering groan she climaxed drenching her panties which were still on, she was able to get her shorts off but no her panties as her mind was too far focused on pleasure to find the hem of them.

Figuring he worked her up enough he pulled back off her and took off his cargo pants. Tia was disappointed when he stopped, and was about to question why he stopped when she saw him in all his naked glory his member stood at full attention as he pulled her soaked panties off and opened her legs and lined himself up with her slit and rubbed himself against her receiving more of those moans.

He looked into her eyes she nodded at him and he slowly pushed forward into her, her mouth open in a scream of pleasure at how he filled her up. Redd grunted at how tight she was when he first came into her.

Caleb just held his position not moving, allowing her to get used to him, a few minutes later she bucked her hips against him telling him to start moving he did so starting off slowly.

Small lusty whimper escaped Ti's mouth as she felt Redd's member fill her slit, the wonderful feeling of oneness and fulfillment spread through her being, she rocked her hips slightly as her body worked to further heighten the pleasure she was feeling.

His hands found her breasts and began to knead her breasts gently and planted a small kiss on her lips, not letting his lips linger as he wanted to hear every little moan he made her make.

After a few minutes of the slow pace Tia decided it wasn't enough she wanted more.

"Oh~ Redd!" She gasped at a particularly hard thrust. "Please...Please." She started.

"Please, what?" He grunted back to her.

"Please~...go~...faster!" She could only get a word out at a time, and even then they were slurred at the end.

Caleb smiled and stole another kiss his pace picking up speed, his breathing getting a little labored, and a small sheen of sweat beginning to appear on his skin from the physical exertion. Tia threw back her head as she felt the increase in speed letting loose a loud moan as she drew closer to her climax.

"Just...Just a bit more." Tia panted heavily, her hips swinging up to meet everyone of Redd's thrusts into her trying to get him to fill her that little bit more, to bring that little extra pleasure from the experience.

Caleb gave a small nod. "Me too." He agreed planting a firm kiss on Tia's lips as he slammed into her one last time.

The effect was immediate as she screamed out her release her already vice like womanhood clamping down harder on him as her juices splashed out to cover their thighs.

The extra tightness and warmth proved to be too much for him and emptied himself into her welcoming womb his member twitching as he filled her with his seed.

Redd slowly came down from his orgasmic high and smiled down at Tia who was panting at the wonderful climax; her checks flushed, as sheen of sweat covering her, her fur matted down as she held a hand to her forehead with a afterglow surrounding her at their coupling.

He chuckled at her and pulled out of her blushing at the tide of their essence as it dribbled down her thighs in his wake, she moaned in disappointment when he pulled out of her and feebly reached for his member like it was a toy for her amusement.

He picked her up and moved her further up the bed and cuddled with her, pushing his member back into her when she grabbed him and wouldn't let go.

She sleepily groaned in approval and snuggled closer to him and fell asleep; Caleb just watched her doze off and thought about what his wives would say- no what they would DO to him when and if he came home with a harem of girls like Tia.

He knew they would be okay with it as long as love was involved on both sides, not just lust, but real love for him and figured he'd deal with their anger if any when he got back.

He was about to close his eyes for sleep when a constant knocking came from the other side of the wall; Chimp's room.

He reached up and knocked back and when nothing came back, figured he snapped Chimp out of his lust induced haze, or his heart gave out from probably having sex for too long. He'd burry him tomorrow if that was the case, and closed his eyes for sleep hugging Tia to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb slowly came back to the land of the living the next morning. He felt warm and sticky all over; he had to think why he felt as he did and remembered what happened with Tia the night before.

A smile came to his face when he remembered her beautiful face when he tamed her for the first time, and the teasing foreplay before then.

As he tried to move away he stopped at the tension in his crotch; he glanced down and saw why, he was still inside Tia her pleasant face twisting a little at his attempt at pulling out of her.

He watched her face as he pulled out of her slowly; she gave a small short moan as her eyes flicked open when he came of her completely.

"Good morning Tia." He greeted her as she looked at him with gentle smile.

"Eva." She spoke then clamped a hand over mouth at her word. She was going thru taming shock. She must have been close to becoming feral if she could only speak her species name.

He chuckled at her reaction, finding her embarrassment a bit funny.

"Let's take a shower and go see if Chimp is still alive." He stated pulling away from her and stretching with a yawn still naked with Tia doing the same but watching him as he made his way to their bath room and turned the hot and cold nozzles on when it was adequately warm he stepped in and started to clean himself of the grime from their taming.

She did the same but was scrubbing his back as he cleaned his hair. When he rinsed himself of the soap and shampoo, he turned around and got a look at Tia she was kneeling behind him with the towel she scrubbed him with to the side and her fur soaked from the showerhead still on, her dark areola and nipples on display and slightly hardened and forced himself to look in her eyes and not at her chest.

"It's my turn now." He said as she turned around with a nod, he poured a bit of soap onto his hand and began scrubbing her fur out, gaining a few moans from her when he dipped his hand close to the base of her tail; she was cleaning her hair out when Redd started dipping his hand close of her tail and shuddered slightly when he started to brush the knots out for her.

He saw the reaction his actions were doing to her and played like he didn't notice; something that frustrated her when she finished cleaning her hair just before a climax hit, she leaned against his chest enjoying the closeness between them, she wanted him again.

With that in mind she turned around, pinned him down, and straddled his waist, his member already at attention from her sexy moans when he was stroking her tail.

She was about to bring herself onto him when he broke free and switched positions; now she was on the bottom and he had her pinned, her arms above her head as he teased her like last night and brushed his tip against her lips not entering her, even when she bucked against him trying to get him to come into her, all the while whimpering when she couldn't get the relief she wanted from him.

"E-Eva~." She whined after a few minutes of him just rubbing her lips and not penetrating her like she wanted him to.

He just grinned at her cute face not able to resist anymore; he leaned down and stole a kiss from her while entering her womanhood again. The purr emanating from her was swallowed by Redd as he started a rhythm and she bucked her hips upward to meet his thrust into her.

He kept the same moderate pace letting her enjoy what he was doing, even though he wanted to go harder, and faster.

She must have had the same thoughts as him cause she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles so he couldn't pull out, and gave a growl that turned into a mewl; the growl said to go faster and harder, the mewl was her plea for him to do so. With that he growled back and did just so hammering into her like tomorrow wasn't going to come.

She howled her pleasure at his roughness to the heavens and pulled him down into a kiss as he hammered into her. She climaxed again after several minutes with him a few thrusts behind her and came in her; he felt her clamp onto his member and let go as he released into her with grunt and held the position letting her enjoy the sensation.

A few moments later she caught her breath and unlocked her ankles and let him pull out; a tide of their essence leaking from her slit when he did so, he just grabbed another towel and gently rubbed her slit of their juices, Tia moaning when he did so.

He turned off the shower and dried himself off, then dried off Tia; moaning again when his hands touched the more sensitive parts of her body.

"That was unexpected, but fun none the less." Caleb stated carrying Tia bridal style back to the bed; putting her down and looking for their clothes and grabbed his ants, shirt, and vest before finding her things on the opposite of the room and collected them too handing them to her and both getting dressed.

A moment later Tia spoke up.

"E-Redd?" She started with saying her species name only to just get his name out.

He froze and put his shirt down and turned to see her looking at him.

"You've gotten over your taming shock? Congratulations." He asked and congratulated her. She continued onward when he finished.

"Do you plan to participate in gym battles while traveling?" She asked of him.

"I probably will, just to see what they are like, why do you ask?"

It's just I'm not a good fighter in sex battles or a real fight." She replied down that she wouldn't be able to fight from him.

She turned to look at him when he sat next to her.

"If that's the case then I'll train you to be able to fight in battles." He said with a semi-serious smile on his face.

She saw what he did to that spoiled tamer at the store and how he handled it with ease when the punk tried to hit him, so she saw he had experience in a fight.

"Thank you." She gave him a small kiss and put her cloths back on and watched as he put a glove on and opened a wormhole to put their spare clothes, with her jaw on the bed.

He turned to her and realized she never saw him do that before.

"I'll explain later, and you'll catch flies the size of apples if you keep your mouth like that." He said waiting for her to finish getting dressed. When she made her way next to him he opened the door and came to Chimps room and knocked on the door.

"Hey wake up, we're leaving." He called to his perverted friend.

A thud was heard and a few moments later the door opened and his Charamanda peaked out. She had reddish-blonde hair that kind of wavered back and forth like a real fire would, had scales like the dragons back home, he continued to take note that the scales of her stomach, chest, and breasts were deep red in color and just about everything else was orange in color.

He blushed at her answering the door in her state of undress but figured she'd have some clothes later.

"Is Chimp awake?" he asked her, at the tilt of her head he continued. "The guy that tamed you." At the widening of her eyes she opened the door to let them in when she did so he saw the tip of her tail had fire emanating there.

He walked in to see the Chimp in the bed with a grin on his face even thought asleep still; a slight nudge was what had him moving as he sat up.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw Redd glaring at him.

"I hope you at least gave her a name, and didn't just tame day yesterday, I thought you had died when I knocked on the wall to stop you." He said evenly.

Chimp sat up straight now and realized the danger he was in.

"Who do you take me for 'young berserker I'm the wise sage, Chimp.'" He took his sage voice at the glaring berserker.

Caleb didn't bother with looking to see if her was lying, he wanted to make him squirm.

"If that's the case, then you can tell me what her name is then." He grinned when he saw the fear in his eyes at the demand. Of course he spent all of yesterday taming her; probably only stopped to re-hydrate themselves, then went at it again, oh how right he was, because that is exactly what Chimp did.

"I won't question how you do things, but try to give your girls a name if they don't have one, before you try to tame them if you can help it." he relented.

At Chimp's nod he stood back up with Tia doing the same and left the room.

"Get dressed you two we're leaving after breakfast." He called back before closing the door. When they were gone the Charamanda spoke up.

"Master who was that man?" She asked him.

"That was someone you don't want angry at you." He answered her. Getting a confused look at the answer he gave.

"I'll explain as we get dressed." He said getting out of bed and putting his pants and shirt back on putting his cloak away for the time being.

While getting dressed he explained what happened that brought them here and stopped when she wasn't dressed yet.

"Why haven't you gotten dressed yet?" He questioned her.

"I don't have any clothes master." She answered him, he blinked at that and caught what Redd said before he left.

'Get dressed you TWO." He set him up; knowing all they did was tame yesterday.

He could put her back into her ball but when her stomach growled in hunger knew he couldn't do that she had to eat too. He cried tears of fear at what Caleb would do to him for this, at that he came to the correct conclusion.

"I'm still on his list."

With Caleb after he left the room, smirked at the word play on Chimp for his actions or lack therefore. And made his way down stairs to eat what was on the table, there was Betty at the stove cooking breakfast for six people with Oak writing on a pad.

"Morning ya'll." He greeted the pair with them doing the same.

"Where's Chimp? Shouldn't he be up too?" Betty asked still stirring whatever she was cooking.

"I just checked on him he's up and in trouble when he gets down here." He said with a dark chuckle at the end, scaring the three people in his presence.

A little later breakfast was served and Chimp came down just in time with his Charamanda wearing his sage's cloak.

'Nice save Chimp, maybe I'll take you off my list if you beat me.' He thought as they came down. They sat down and thanked Betty for the food and ate their breakfast making light conversation.

"So Chimp," Redd started just barely keeping the evil off his face and voice. "What did you name your girl?" He asked with an innocent smile that was so false that the devil himself would flee in terror from.

"I named her Mandy." He said with as straight a face he could manage. He sat stone statue still hoping he'd but it.

"Alright you're off my list now Chimp." He chuckled at his face when he stopped staring.

"Joking aside we're leaving today." He started; turning to Oak and Betty.

"Thank you for all you've done for us." He thanked the researcher and pokegirl bowing his head in thanks.

"Your welcome Redd, I hope you two find your way back home." After breakfast they saw the otherworlders off, walking them to the edge of the town.

"Wait!" A voice called to them two of which recognized the voice.

They turned and saw the Seamstress from the store running up to them.

"Please take me with you." She breathed out in-between breaths wanting to travel with the tamer who showed more courtesy towards her than anybody else.

Chimp being Chimp thought she was talking about him and stepped forward.

"I'd gladly take you into my harem." He eyed her up and down liking the curves he saw on her.

"I believe she was talking to me, Chimp." A deceptively calm voice scared him. "You must really want to be back on my list...you have been trying so hard lately, perhaps you want me to put you back on it permanently?" Redd questioned putting up a thoughtful face as he did so.

"NO! I was kidding! I was kidding!" He yelled backing off of the girl.

"You sure Chimp? I don't mind." He asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" Chimp said hiding behind Oak who was sweat-dropping at the byplay between them.

Redd just shrugged his shoulders at Chimp and addressed the Seamstress who wanted in, his little party.

"Sorry about that, are you sure you want to join though? Who knows how long I'll be traveling to get where we want to be?" He asked her not wanting her to suddenly change her mind later wanting to stop.

She just nodded her head. "Yes, I want to travel with you, you've shown me more kindness than I've ever been shown by other tamer and seem like a pleasant person to be around." She replied back not counting the hidden threats to the cowering Chimp.

He thought about it for a moments and sighed a the situation he found himself in.

"What about your tamer? Won't he or she wonder where you went if I took you?" He questioned her not trying to steal another's pokegirl.

"You punted him out of my store yesterday." She informed him with a smile at the memory of her selfish stuck-up tamer getting his just-desserts.

'Of course I did, its not enough that I find myself in a perverts paradise, but now I just kicked her former tamer out of possibly his own store.' He though to himself at how Murphy's Law liked to ignore him at times, if anything can go wrong, it will. That was Murphy's Law.

'Where is that ass when I need him?" He grumbled to himself. Little did he know that Murphy was about to screw him over BIG time with some of the legendaries in the future.

"Well if you're sure, I'd gladly have you." He welcomed her.

She just nodded and came into his personal space and kissed him on the lips. He could feel the emotions she was pouring into the kiss, love; thankfulness, lust, and joy just to name a few and returned the kiss.

When they broke apart he pulled his pokedex out and pointed it at her to figure out what she was.

Seamstress, The Cosplay Pokegirl  
Level: 7  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/Magic  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Human Style, leans towards vegetarian.  
Role: Tailor, Showgirl, Mimic  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Quick-change, Imitate, Strike a Pose!  
Enhancements: Enhanced Dexterity (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Magic Closet  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None

While he still had the dex out he also scanned Mandy as well.

Charamanda, the Fiery Lizard-esque Pokegirl  
Level: 5  
Type: Animorphic  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Uncommon to Rare  
Diet: Omnivore, prefers meat and cooked fish  
Role: frontline soldiers  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Ice, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Attacks: Ember, Fire Spin, Fireball, Flamethrower, Tail Whip, Bite, Scratch, Fury swipes  
Enhancements: Fire powers, Endurance, claws  
Evolves: Charmelons (normal)  
Evolves From: None

With a nod at the information on their species history he turned to look at the Seamstress still waiting for him to ball her. So he pulled out a ball and tapped her in the head watching as she turned into some form of red energy and got pulled into the ball.

It didn't wobble back and forth like a feral caught girl would, and after a moment to be sure of it, he let her back out.

When she was released she eyed him with an appreciative smile.

"How may I serve you, Master?" She bowed her head in deference.

"You don't have to refer to me as that, just call me Caleb, or Redd." He started.

She nodded at him. "And I guess say hi to your harem sister, Tia." He introduced unsurely but properly at his Eva as she watched him catch the Seamstress.

"Do you already have a name?" Redd asked tired of calling her by her species name.

"Yes my former tamer called me Sarah. Would you like to change it?" She informed and questioned.

"If you want to change it I'll gladly give you a new name, if not then we can use the one you have now." He responded.

"Then I'd like to keep my name please, I've come to like it."

"Then Sarah it is." He agreed smiling at his second girl and receiving a smile in return.

He double checked his bag seeing if he had everything when he got sent here and after seeing his weapons and all eight elemental stones he nodded and turned waving goodbye to the duo left behind.

"Be sure to drop us a line at any Pokecenter you come across some time!" Betty yelled out to the party of people leaving Starters town.

A few hours traveling down the road and they came across a small clearing with a river not far from it, and the group sat for a rest. It was about five minutes away from the main road, so the chances of being able to find their way back on, was small.

"All right lets talk training so we don't lose any life or death fights." He said clapping his hands catching the attention of all those present.

"Training? But we're supposed to fight and protect you not the other way around." Sarah stated when she noticed he included himself in that.

"So? Besides that; I don't need any protection, I've been thru so much already that if I can fight I will." He explained stretching out to loosen his muscles for some training.

Before she could speak again Chimp spoke up.

"Your not talking about using that portable arena are you?" He asked.

Confusing the girls as they didn't see any arena; unless he meant the clearing they were in.

"No it's not ready yet, I was thinking of just conditioning their bodies for now and then maybe use the arena, besides there are not enough players for it even if it was ready. So lets start with a spar to see how you measure up in a fight, it'll help me with where you're strengths and weaknesses are and vice-versa." He knew Tia wasn't a good fighter, she told him while they were getting dressed that morning but wanted to see what she had and build her skills off that.

And Sarah? The pokedex said her species wasn't meant for battle but would try to work something out for her.

"Come on Tia you first." Redd called out to her.

She was scared he could tell by the quiver she had. "I won't strike back too hard; I just want to see how you handle yourself in a fight that's all." He assured her hugging her while rubbing her back.

She leaned into the hug slightly at that. "Alright." She agreed, Sarah sitting next to Mandy, as both Chimp and her sat to watch the mock fight.

"That's my girl." Redd beamed squeezing her butt, eliciting a startled squeak from her, as he jumped back to put some distance between them.

"No lethal hits, winner by forfeit, knockout or a would-be lethal blow." He laid out the rules when he was a fair distance away, receiving a nod of confirmation from Tia as she took a loose brawlers stance.

Tia started first and charged at Caleb swinging a clumsy right hook at him which he easily sidestepped.

He countered, bringing his knee up into her gut, she dodged but not all of it and took a little of his counterstrike. She reeled back from the attack, clutching her stomach while Redd took a causal stance with his arms behind his back, waiting for her to recover.

'Dang, she wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't a fighter.' He mused to himself as she ran at him again swinging wildly wasting a lot of energy, while he barely used any to weave through the uncoordinated strikes.

The only good thing he's seen so far was her natural speed but that wouldn't get her too far in a real battle. He let her continue her swings for another minute before ducking under a fist, drew his revolver and put it under her chin.

"I win." He grinned holstering it when she conceded defeat.

"I didn't even touch you." She pouted as they made their way back to the others who were watching, two of them looking in awe at Redd.

"I'm sure you'll do better next time." He reassured her as he thought on what to clean up and what style would work best for her. He led her back to the others with Tia settling down next to Sarah, Caleb still standing.

"Alright Sarah, I know your not much of a fighter so you don't have to spar with me right now, but I want to see if there's anything we can do for you; just a future reference that's all." He informed her thinking about what she could possibly do with her skill set.  
At her nod he turned and looked at Mandy as she cuddled with Chimp.

"Well Mandy? You want a go too? I'm not your tamer but you most likely will battle with us, so do you want to spar?" She thought about for a moment then looked to her tamer for permission.

He saw her hooking at him and gave her the green light.

"If you train with him you'll 'without a doubt become stronger, go for it!'" He ended with sage mode.

She stood up and walked forward with the cloak billowing in a small breeze that came thru the clearing.

Just when she was about to open the fight he stopped her.

"Just a second, before we start don't use any wide-spread flame attacks; don't want a forest fire on our hands." He informed her as he took the same causal stance from earlier.

She nodded at the restriction and took a basic stance as well, crossing her arms in front of her, with her claws pointed at him and circled him.

'She's actually taking her time, good-' He thought not moving from his spot but also not letting her out of his sight. 'But also not good.' He thought as he bum rushed her getting into her guard palming her in the back; she stumbled forward from his preemptive strike, but was definitely going to get a hit in this spar, with that she swung her tail at him to sweep him off his feet.

He saw her hips sway and knew what she was planning, he hopped a little to avoid falling on his back from the move, he didn't expect her to use ember on him when she was facing him though and stumbled back a little, blinded by the burning in his eyes, having taken off his glasses before his spar with Tia since this wasn't a life and death fight, only a mock one.

"Caleb!" Both Tia and Sarah shouted seeing him stumble back in pain.

They just got to their feet and were about to rush out to help him, when he held a hand out stopping them.

"I'm alright." He said keeping his eyes closed for the time being. How could he be alright, Mandy just blinded him for life! Scarred eye tissue doesn't heal...ever.

They didn't notice how Chimp was calm despite the situation and he kept quiet all the same.

Said girl watched horrified how she blinded him; she figured he'd dodge again when she didn't fell contact with him with her Tail Whip and watched as he stood his ground, and was shocked when he took a stance again.

"I never said the spar was over." He calmly spoke to her. She couldn't believe this tamer she blinds him for life and still wanted to spar!

"But you can't see; you won't be able to fight now." She reasoned thinking she won, but at the price of his sight.

"If this was a real fight...I would've use the moment I stumbled back to use a more powerful move, like your Flamethrower, or maybe Fury swipes therefore winning the match." He said.

"But seeing as you've let your guard down-" He bum rushed her again, moving too quickly for her to put up a guard not expecting him to run towards her blindly and felt cold metal under her chin and saw Redd with his gun there and Redd smiling with his eyes closed still.

"My win again." He holstered his gun and walked back to his girls, hearing them rushing to his side, using that as his guide to them.

"Let me see." Tia said holding his face as he felt around with his hands searching for something.

"Where's my bag?" He asked felling around and gabbed something soft and squishy in his hand, he instantly knew what he grabbed and the small moan only proved it as he let go of Tia's boob.

"I have it." Sarah said next to him also worried about his eyes.

"Look in it and give me the pearl colored glove that's in it." He said holding onto Tia's shoulder, having your eyes closed for anything other than sleep while still standing up mode one sway a little after so long.

She did so unzipping the bag and finding it next to a smaller bag in the main zipper. She pulled it out and gave it to him and after fiddling with it he put it on and turned around and opened another wormhole and reached in and pulled out a small bottle of something gold; he popped the lid and downed the gold substance in three gulps.

After downing it the girls stood in silence wondering why he was more worried about his thirst to his eye sight.

They got their answer two seconds later as he slowly opened his eyes as if he was just opening them from a nights rest with his eyes perfectly fine, his pupils constricting in the sunlight.

"And there we go; I can see again." He said showing off his sight, looking at the gawking girls at him healing his eyesight with only a drink.

"What was that you drunk?" Mandy asked still believing he was still blind. And glancing at the bottle he still held in his hand.

"Gold Chu Jelly, it heals anything like it's nothing like that." He snapped his fingers to accentuate his point. Putting the bottle back in the wormhole he pulled it from.

"Good spar by the way; you got me good there at the beginning you planned your next move when you realized you didn't hit me, but next time push forward in your attack. Don't assume one good blow is enough to stop your opponent." He criticized her at the end when she froze at 'blinding' him.

He walked forward with Tia and Sarah clamped onto an arm each as he sat back against the tree they were sitting at and Mandy moving back to Chimp.

"Tia, you have good speed, but obliviously haven't been trained in combat." He said with an even voice but Tia still deflated at the blunt assessment of her skills thus far, but not enough to let him go.

"But I guess that's to be expected, I only got you yesterday so don't be too down about it." He consoled her at the end, kissing her on the forehead instantly bringing her out of her little funk.

"You really let her get you good man." Chimp commented.

"Yeah, I was fighting like I would another human, forgetting she's got special abilities in fire." He said to Chimp while rubbing his girls backs as they fussed over him.

"You should be more than grateful that Link wanted to pay you back for helping him, otherwise you'd be blind right now." Chimp said hugging Mandy closer to him when she shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah and I am for that." He was silently thankful that Chimp didn't mention the several other times he was blinded and forced to use his other senses to stay alive.

"Anyway, we'll be using the next week or so to bring your skills up as high as we can." He continued with a grin.

"So you'll teach us to fight like you did then?" Tia asked her excitement almost physical. He just chuckled finally getting his arm back and rubbed her ears, Tia leaning into the act.

"Not quite like me, I'll show you the moves, even help with a few, but it all comes down to you if you can use it." He explained as she purred at him.

"Hey Chimp I've got a spare tent, are you two going to be okay, or do you want it for the night." He offered getting his other arm free and standing up and pulling out the two tents showing he spare. Before he got Tia from Oak, they stopped and picked up two tents both of them big enough for maybe five people to sleep comfortably; they had apparently been designed for tamers with big harems so the floors were soft to facilitate, and quoting the leaflet, 'group activities', and thankfully soundproofed to prevent anybody coming to investigate any moans or screams.

'Thank the maker of this thing for that, the last thing I want is Chimp or anybody else hearing us if we ever decide to get busy.' He thought not putting it past Chimp to try and spy otherwise.

"Probably best if we did, thank you." He answered in reply thinking of Mandy and the morning dew if they slept in the grass, not wanting her tail flame to go out; if it dimming meant her weakening, then if it went out went without saying.

After accepting the spare they set it up and turned in for the night.

With them out for the night he pulled out theirs and after setting it up and one last comment from his girls turned in for the night as well. When Redd pulled away from them both, Sarah scooted over to Tia and quickly, and quietly, whispered her plans fro them into her ear.

The growing vindictive grin told her she wanted in as well, whispering back what she wanted to do. So when Caleb called them, they said they'd be right behind him shortly. So she used her magic closet bringing out what they would need for what they wanted with them, and a part of it was for the red berserker they were scheming towards.

Unaware of his girls plans for him he stripped himself fingering his pants, before deciding to just sleep commando like he usually does and took his pans off then switched to some sleeping shorts. He just got them on when the zipper to the tent opened up.

"There you two are," He said turning to them. "What were you two do-" His words died in his throat at what they were wearing, they were wearing thongs with bits and pieces of their bras slightly see thru; their nipples poked out a little and they were seductively smiling at him when they saw his semi-erect member.

"Oh look it likes us." Sarah said playfully.

"It seems like it does, what should we do for our master." Tia agreed going with the plan.

"I say we help him so he can stand at full attention for us." Sarah sounded off as she zipped back up the tent and started to dance erotically for Redd with backing her up.

(Play I'm in love with a stripper by T-Pain feat. Mike Jones/Long Lap Dance)

They danced slowly swinging their hips, and moving their hands over their bodies.

First Sarah teased the edges of her bra as she spun around slowly showing her back to him as she slid off the left strap, still swaying her hips back and forth, then the right strap followed.

She slowly turned back around hiding her breasts from his sight, loving how he almost yelled out in frustration when she did so. She continued to dance even when Tia helped pull of her thong in synch with her swaying hips so as to not disrupt the show.

Tia was not standing still throughout the whole thing she was doing the exact opposite of Sarah starting with her thong and moving on up to her bra and did the same thing as Sarah turning around and undoing her bra, and turning back around hiding her breasts from his view.

Caleb watched them and knew they'd be sticky when they woke up the next day and couldn't care less. They danced in the nude now, and Redd almost jumped up and took them both right then and there.

With the way Sarah was swaying her hips out of his reach and, Tia doing the same, her tail mesmerizing him as it swayed in rhythm with her swaying hips. He sat back as best as he could, and let the provocative dance run its course.

And when they were done Sarah stepped forward first and licked her lips at his twitching member still in his sleepwear.

"Oh, your too kind master." She said not touching him yet. She wanted him badly but wanted to tease him a little more.

He groaned when he saw she wouldn't touch him but held himself back again, letting them play their game.

"You really are the best master, may we take our prize?" Tia asked looking all the more sexy when she sucked on the tip of her pinky.

Caleb must have died and got past the gates leading to heaven, because he swore that's where he was.

He didn't trust his voice to squeak so just nodded and let them continue. Sarah gently pushed him down and kneeled in-between his legs, pulling his nightwear off, eyeing his member and finally reached out and grabbed him pumping him a little when he bucked his hips to get more friction going.

She kept her slow pace and shortly afterwards slowly engulfed his member in her mouth and hummed, the vibrations her throat had on him had him groaning out loud and looked over to Tia as she came forward at his groan and straddled his face, and spread her lower lips for him.

"Please master, lick me here." She begged.

She gave an appreciative moan of approval when she felt his tongue probe her lower lips. He did so just to distract his attention from Sarah who was licking him raw now and happily ate her out.

She played with her breasts as she felt him eating her out, tweaking her nipples every now and then, enjoying the pleasure he was giving to her with his tongue.

A few minutes later they climaxed starting with Redd, followed by Tia who climaxed when the vibrations of Redd's groan stimulated her, then Sarah last as she swallowed his seed.

Once Tia let him up he saw her swallowing his essence and was hard instantly, Sarah saw this and laid on her back, spreading her legs open for him.

"Please master, I need you in me." She whined, out of all of them she got the least attention and didn't bother with teasing her and slowly slid into her with both groaning in pleasure.

'So big.' She thought realizing how much bigger he was to her previous tamer.

He started at a slow pace to let her get used to him; he saw a little pain flash across her face and knew that he couldn't rush this part. He kissed her and groped her breasts to help with the pain, a few minutes into the act she bucked back into him; she was ready for him to go faster now.

He did so all too happy and sped up getting a loud groan in response to the new pace. She could die right now and be happy with it; she was top of the world and wanted more.

She was surprised when he pulled her up and on top of him letting her be on top, and bounced on his member grinding every so often. She pinched her left nipple and groped her other breast while he steadied her bounces with his hands on her hips caressing her, even thrusting into her when she came back down onto him.

She climaxed soon afterwards with a scream and he groaned out his release as they rode out their high; Redd came down first and slowly pulled out of her and laid her down then turned to Tia, she was groping her left breast and biting her lip waiting for him to pay attention to her.

He came to her and kissed her making out with her, groping her other breast along the way. He laid her down and spread her legs open hearing her moan in anticipation when he started to rub her lips.

"I wonder; if that little show you two did, was your way of getting back at my teasing you earlier." He said entering his tip but nothing else, she groaned in frustration and pleasure that he caught onto her part in the plan and tried to pull him into her to no avail as he had a firm grip on her hips.

"P-Please master, don't tease me again." She begged grinding against him, looking up at his pleasured face.

He didn't break though.

"Well guess what Tia." He huskily whispered in her ear leaning down no more deeper then earlier. She piteously moaned again in response at his warm breath in her ear.

"You've made my list." He whispered as he finally thrust into her, with Tia screaming in pleasure at finally having him in her.

"However I, won't beat you senseless, like I would Chimp, or anyone else, who've made, my list though," He grunted out between thrusts. "No, I'm going to keep, the same slow pace, until you pass out." He said proving himself by keeping the pace slow.

Her eyes widened in pleasure and fear in how he was punishing her for teasing him.

"NO master, please go faster, please!" She cried out at him bucking her hips to entice him into picking up his pace.

He ignored her efforts as best he could and kept the same slow pace even thru her cries of 'faster!'

An hour later she climaxed again for the sixth time, with Redd only climaxing every two timer from his slow pace, and still she begged him to go faster.

'She's totally delirious with pleasure; I guess she's suffered enough.' He thought still going at the same slow pace he started with.

"Have you, learned your, lesson yet?" He asked her.

"Yes mater, yes I have!" She cried out, still wanting him to move faster.

"And that is?" He questioned her stopping his thrusts to hear her.

"Only you get to tease." She answered him.

Well~ it wasn't what he wanted her to learn, not even sure himself if there was a lesson to learn himself, he enjoyed their stripping and the show they put on, and would most likely ask for another in the future, but for now her answer would work.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered huskily again.

"Good answer." He said finally picking up his pace and hammered into her getting a scream of pleasure at finally having him go faster.

She didn't last long; four minutes in she climaxed again, Redd right behind her and passed out from it all a smile on her face as she finally fell asleep.

'Well I did say I'd do this till she passed out.' He though as she finally fell asleep. He pulled out of her and laid her on her side and cuddled with her and Sarah. He saw the grin on Tia's face and promptly thought with a proud grin.

'That grins gonna have to be surgically removed.' He thought with a snicker.

"Your next, if you think you can revenge tease me and walk away, if I let you walk at all." He growled out.

Sarah shuddered in fear and pleasure at his threat and hugged him closer in response.

"Yes Redd, I understand." She replied with a yawn. Before they all followed Tia's example and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

True to his prediction he was sticky, Redd came to realize as he started to stir from his sleep the next morning. He was on his back snuggled in-between Tia on his left and Sarah to his right with him in the middle; he had an arm around them both as they slept half on half off his chest like it was a pillow.

He absently noted last night that the whole time they referred to him as 'master', and considered that to be a quirk they'd either get over it or get used to it himself.

It bothered him to disturb them, but he had to get up and try to get cleaned of the grime on him.

He made to rise up but stopped at the tightening in his lower area and their moans at his attempt to move stopped him cold, he knew he didn't fall asleep in either of them so had to wonder why he felt the two grips on him...wait, TWO grips.

He sat up as much as he could and looked down and saw why he felt the tightness; they both had a hand on his erect member, Tia had the base, and Sarah had above that, and they were slightly pumping him.

He groaned in pleasure at this, or would have if he hadn't bit his lip at the last second.

Either they woke up before he did and was teasing him, something he couldn't give heads-or-tails about, or they just grabbed onto him after he fell asleep.

He slowly pried their grips from his member hearing their groans of disappointment at not having a grip on him anymore and stood up as much as he could in the tent; he had to bend a little in the knees to avoid hitting the ceiling.

He searched for his shorts and after finding them next to a chocolate brown thong that matched Tia's fur perfectly pulled them on and tied a knot with the string, with a blush on his face as he remembered the show he got from them last night.

He looked back at them and found them cuddling with each other trying to retain heat; the warmth he brought lost to them. The sight was endearing and he left the tent with a wanton look as it reminded him of the dance they gave him; he unzipped the tent and stepped into the morning sun and stretched out his limbs and glanced a the other tent and saw it was still closed off.

To the outside world, it wouldn't matter as Chimp would make sure to keep his back turned to another guy. He grabbed a towel from his bag, and walked the short distance to the river and shed his sleepwear leaving the towel too, and took a dip in the waist deep stream.

Rinsing himself and instantly awake the water was almost ice cold, something he appreciated in the morning.

He was so into cleaning himself that he didn't notice the pair of eyes watching him as he cleaned himself. He continued as he was and when he felt sufficiently clean, waded back to shore and dried himself off and made his way back to the tents and entered the tent still oblivious of the spying eyes on him.

Tia and Sarah were as he last saw them cuddled together and still asleep where he was sleeping. He almost didn't do it, but it had to be done. He leaned down and lightly shook them both; they groaned and shifted but didn't wake up.

He shook them again a bit harder.

"Hey come on time to get up." He said when they flittered their eyes open. They slowly moved at the familiar voce and sat up with Sarah in the lead, Tia was much slower in her rising up.

The sheet pooling at their tummies as they stretched out their breasts jiggling a little and yawned rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and blurrily looked to the one who woke them up.

"Good morning you two, sleep well?" Redd greeted them with a smile, straining not to ogle their breasts still on display. Heedless to his uphill battle, Tia spoke up first.

"Good morning Caleb, Sarah." Tia greeted him then turned and greeted her next; Sarah doing the same with them both, gave a good morning kiss, and then asked why they were woken up.

"It's time to start your training, well just Tia's actually, but I had to wake you up too, you'd have woken up when she moved anyway so two birds, one stone." He explained with a smile.

They nodded at his explanation, but neither moved no faster, or rather Tia couldn't; she walked around with a small but noticeable limp. He noticed this and thought to put off her training.

"You two go freshen up in the river, splash yourself with some water; it'll help you wake up." He informed them, they nodded and left the tent with a fresh towel each and still nude walked to the shore and splashed themselves.

They weren't expecting the chill of the early morning water and when they felt it, snapped awake and shivered at the contrast of temperatures.

Redd was thankful they were quick for two reasons, one Chimp could have come out while they were still cleaning, and two was it was so cold, their nipples stood out on their chests as they walked by him and didn't want to be caught by Chimp if he came out; he'd never hear the end of it, of how the pervy side of him was finally coming out to enjoy this marvelous world they found themselves in.

He shook his head at the seemingly casual sexuality of this world as they entered back inside as he followed and got dressed with them. When they came back out they were dressed for some physical strengthening.

Caleb came out in some red shorts that was blue rimmed at the bottom, with a red sleeveless shirt, but didn't carry any of his weapons for this session; he didn't think either of his girls would take to any of HIS weapons.

Tia was wearing some short-shorts in a light brown color that stopped at her thighs with a tail-hole to accommodate for hers, with a sports bra in the same color as her shorts.

Sarah was wearing some blue jeans, with a purple shirt with a gold star right in the middle of it outlined in red, with no shoes on walking barefooted.

"Alright Tia lets begin." Redd began he said as Sarah leaned against the tree from yesterday.

"First we'll warm-up with fifty pushups, crunch's, punches, kicks, and then I'll show you a proper stance instead of what you used yesterday, and then we'll spar for thirty minutes, before stopping for breakfast." He outlined her schedule with a pointed finger waging at each point in what she would learn in the morning.

She widened her eyes at that and questioned him on it.

"Why so much Redd?"

"Much? This is just your starting exercises to get you ready for the major stuff later on." He said stretching out his legs and arms; loosening them for the session.

"And the stronger you get the more we'll do." As he got ready to start with her tor-he meant training.

"Now come on, no more questions get down on the ground." He ordered her dropping first just to do some with her; Tia doing the same.

An hour and thirty minutes later had Tia back on the ground chest heaving up and down to get the oxygen she needed. She got thru the whole ordeal still one piece, but felt like a giant bruise in the end, at least she wasn't alone she thought as she looked at her other partner in this hell Redd called training.

There Mandy was heaving in exhaustion too as she felt burnt out from the muscle training he put them thru. She came out with Chimp about half an hour into the torture session and was promptly drafted into the program.

Said berserker was doing some pull-ups nearby from a low hanging branch he deemed sturdy enough to hold his weight.

"297-298-298-299-300." He sounded off his chin completely above the branch each time as he finished and let go rolling his arms to cool them down.

"I know this is harsh, but I promise it will make you stronger in the end." He reassured them from their place still on the ground.

They just groaned back to him their muscles not used to such heavy (in their minds)conditions.

He just chuckled at the response as Chimp came back for the fifth time with an arm full of the local berries and a few 'exotic' ones with Sarah doing the same.  
He told her to join him and to consider it endurance training to see how many loads she could do before exhaustion got to her.

She came back and put her load down in the pile, and fell back with a sigh of exhaustion and just sat there waiting to eat breakfast. There was a small assortment of berries he noted: Pecha stood out as the most plentiful, a good hand full of Cheri and Figy berries, and some Mago berries in the bunch, and a few other things he recognized as normal fruits: apples, oranges, pears, and a few cherries.

Redd helped the two up and they sat down and ate their breakfast. As they were eating he noticed that Mandy was mostly eating just the Cheri, and Figy berries and remembered fire types preferred the hot stuff like that.

He grabbed two or three of both berries and eyed them in his hands one looked like cherries and the other looked chewed up; he felt their firmness they were both soft and not all that big.

He liked spicy food any way and popped them into his mouth, one at a time to see how spicy was spicy.

Mandy saw him pick a few of the Cheri and Figy berries, examine them, then start eating them. She widened her eyes as she saw him do that and expected him to start howling in pain as his taste buds got singed from their juices.

The most he did was start looking uncomfortable and fanned himself, blowing out of his mouth to help cool it down, before he got a few Pecha berries eating them, and then he got the last Mago berry and gnawed on it to help soothe his taste buds.

Amazement was the primary emotion on the foreground of Mandy's mind, he took some of the spicier of the spicy berries and only fanned himself and blew out his mouth before moving on to other things, she felt her respect for her master's friend go up as he finished with the berry.

With some food in their belies they relaxed for an hour or so before Caleb put them back onto their training.

"Come on lets train some more." He encouraged them.

The shivers he saw from Tia and Mandy said they didn't want to.

He snickered at the reaction and just to prove they were actually getting stronger he pulled out his pokedex and eyed their level.

"See, come on you two look." He said as he showed them their stats; Tia went from level five to level eight, with Mandy at seven.

Not surprising for her really, she came in late and he didn't force her to do what they had already did.

They were shocked at their progress thus far, they were already seeing results and that was only their first session with him.

"See? You've gotten stronger already." He said laughing at their expressions.

They both eventually got over that and beamed in pride at their 'massive' jump in skill that is until Redd burst their bubbles.

"But don't let that go to your heads, you're only getting stronger, and strength means little if you don't have the experience to back it up." He said seriously to them; not wanting them to think their invincible.

They deflated at his tone.

"Which is why if you aren't eating, sleeping, or taming if you need it," He continued, they picked their heads up and looked at him, and promptly regretted doing so.

"You'll be sparing with me, getting that experience." He said already in position with his hands calmly open in a palm the right in front of him and the left hand held out to his side, with his legs slightly spread out as he eyed them both.

Chimp cringed at the stance he took with them and prayed they'd be alive by the time he finished; he knew they would, but in-between now and then could be a lo~ng time.

A long time it was, two hours of hell was how long they lasted against him and hated every second of it as they hadn't even been able to move him from the spot he stood in when they began; they were beaten up and tired from the hits he landed, or the redirected ones to the other and the counterstrikes he took if the first two didn't occur.

He dropped his stance when he was they wouldn't be getting up again and frowned at what he did to them. They were moaning and groaning in pain from this session and knew he'd have to use some of his jellies for them, he debated saying what he was thinking about, but whether it hurt their egos more or not would be up to them.

"I wasn't even close to using a-eighth of my full strength." He started as he got his glove out of his bag and got two bottles of red jelly and threw one to Chimp as he made to help Mandy up.

They couldn't believe this, this tamer wasn't even taking them serious and they felt like they put thru a meat grinder; this brought the thought of how strong he really was their minds all the more so for Tia, as she was his pokegirl.

Sarah was in the same boat as them and she didn't even have to train like they just did.

He must have read their minds because he started again.

"And I hope you NEVER; have to see me go all out." He finished as he knelt down, carefully picking Tia up to help her drink.

Tia groaned all the way; when she was sitting up he held up the uncapped bottle for her to drink.

"This'll help you heal faster but you have to drink it all, now drink up." He ordered softly and watched as she unsurely gulped it down.

When she finished she felt all the aches she had heal almost instantly and watched as the bruise on her stomach practically disappear, her body still ached a little but to a more manageable point, she glanced over at Mandy and saw the same thing.

She wondered what this stuff was that he pulled from...wherever he kept pulling it from. At the question written on her face he briefly explained.

"When I was younger, a traveling swordsman passed out from exhaustion, in a special area I found, I brought him to our village's healer and helped bring him back from deaths door. When he awoke two days later he was so grateful he was willing to trade some of his items with me, and in return since I was taking his supplies, I either upgraded his weapons and helped him find a fragment of some mirror he was looking for." Not exactly brief, but true none the less, he didn't know if that guy found all of the shards, but hoped he wasn't dead.

She nodded at the story not letting anything else distract her, she was learning a piece of her tamers growing years and felt closer to him when he shared.

She stood up when he turned around and caught the other bottle from Chimp and rose to her feet as well. When they were on their feet he checked his pokedex again to see where they stood, he smiled at the knowledge it showed him.

Tia and Mandy now at level eleven and made it know to them. Or would have if his instincts hadn't roared at him to drop.

When he did so, dodging the would've been clean slice, he rolled forward and kicked back up to his feet and looked at his attacker.

She stood eight feet tall easily towering over him, had long black hair, hauntingly beautiful red eyes, a complete contrast to her pale skin, plump D-cup breasts that he ignored, seeing as she attacked him when his back was turned deduced she wasn't looking for a taming session, had four arms on e pair normal and the other pair had twin lethal scythe-arms and seemed to be a metamorphic between a woman and a mantis.

He warily pointed his dex at her.

Mantis, the Man-Eater Pokegirl  
Level: 28  
Type: Near Human Animorph/Metamorph  
(Insectoid)  
Element: Bug  
Frequency: Not Rare Enough (Extremely Rare)  
Diet: Live, wriggling meat (Mainly human males, but also bird, lizard, frog, and bug-type Pokegirls)  
Role: Assassins, Torturers, Executioners  
Libido: Very High  
Strong Vs: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock  
Attacks: Slash, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Sword Dance, Megaton Kick, Slash Wave, Spin cut, Confuse, Broken Castle, Weapon Guard, Weapon Repel, Zanmato  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x6), 2 extra arms with razor sharp serrated sickles on them, light shape-shifting, wings for high velocity jumping  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None  
Bounty (for confirmed kill): 4,000,000 SLC  
Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive):500,000 SLC  
Recommendation if you see one: Have a strong warrior-type or fire-type ready to fight. Otherwise, evacuate at once if at all possible, where there's one there's almost always more.

'That's just wonderful, not only does she outclass our girls right now, but she'll try to eat me too. And to make this more annoying, there's probably more around.' Redd grumbled to himself as he glanced thru the info on her not letting himself get caught up in the history on her.

Said Mantis was eyeing the two males and the Charamanda, with a hungry look in her eyes, her appetizer dodged her first strike but she'd get him this time.

"Look at all this fresh meat," She said licking her lips. She didn't expect much of a fight form them, she watched them train all day, and knew none of them had the strength to resist her too much, and considered this meal a steal.

"I don't know which of you I should rape first and eat." She continued as she advanced intending to play with her food.

Caleb didn't hear any of what she said, he was busy thinking of what he should do now, he knew the girls while healed weren't healed enough to handle this, even if they were, it would be suicide to even think it, still both Tia and Mandy stood in front of her respective tamer and were ready for battle.

The only two of the three who had a shot was Mandy; being a fire-type she had the advantage, but could also be food to this thing and therefore a disadvantage.

Tia he wouldn't consider, the Mantis with her sickles could be counted as a weapons fighter, and she was still a long way from handling that if at all.

That left him, he handled weapons to a second-nature degree it was as easy as breathing now, but he only had his glasses, and that wasn't going to work by themselves.

He glanced at his leg wishing his gun was here, he then saw he still had his gloves on and remembered he stored his weapons with this. So he raised his right hand, about chest level moving Tia out of the way.

"Oho! A volunteer, well aren't you brave? Maybe I'll let you live when I'm done with you." She taunted him, intending to give him some hope; she even sounded sincere to make it believable for him.

Tia and Sarah snapped their heads at him at this he'd offer himself to this monster of a pokegirl to save them, they thought.

'That's right, they've never seen me pull any of my weapons out, only the jellies and or, put stuff in.' He thought as he flexed his fingers ready to get his gear out and fight for their lives.

He waited until she relaxed just a little and when she did he opened the hole and jumped thru coming back out with his gun on his leg, and his sword and hammer on his back angled for his right hand.

"All of you stay back, you've made great strides in training today, but she's at level Twenty-Eight, you're no match for her right now!" He ordered as he pulled his sword out of its sheath and held it with a highly reflective shield on his left wrist; it was small about the size of a cereal bowl and had the berserker's steaks on it.

His girls widened their eyes at his command, the pride they felt in getting stronger shot down just as quickly as he stared down this carnivorous monster.

"Chimp, take them and get away from here!" He commanded still eyeing his enemy.

Chimp curtly nodded, not that he could see him and turned his attention to the three girls.

"Come on lets fallback while we can!" He ordered, Mandy was next to him almost reluctantly, she knew she had an advantage and disadvantage against the Mantis, and wanted to fight to see how far she came but heeded his words.

Tia and Sarah were a bit more stubborn or more like Tia was, Sarah next to Chimp as they prepared to leave the area and their stuff behind.

"Tia, you heard Redd, let's go!" He yelled to her when she didn't move, she eyed Redd one more time before she turned and left as well, not before getting one last word in.

"Please come back, master!" She called out still in hearing distance running from their camp site. The Mantis stood and watched her prey leave then looked to the tamer still before her.

"Ah, you let them go; now it's just you and me now." She said sounding down at first then nonchalant in the end as she licked her lips in hunger and lust.

"So it would seem." He answered ready to start this battle running.

She saw his eagerness and tried to get him off guard.

"Why so tense? I was only looking for something to eat." She innocently replied to his curt response.

"Says the girl who tried to take my head off when my back was turned. And you already admitted that you were going to rape me, so yeah I don't believe you." He countered back.

Yeah-right, he wouldn't believe that if his life depended on it. She saw he wasn't going to drop his guard and threw caution to the wind, even if he had skills with his sword she outclassed him in everyway possible; why not toy with him a little.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter in the end, you're still going to die today!" She yelled dashing at him at high speeds; to anyone who got a side view of her, all they would've seen was a blur, assuming they didn't blink.

To Redd she was moving in slow motion she was quick yes, but he didn't move from his spot; if he did he'd be granting her passage to the others as they hid.

Instead he sheathed his sword as she dashed towards him, he quickly pulled the blade out and spinning forward half a step brought the blade down cleaving one of her arms off.

She cried out in pain taking a knee as she clenched her now profusely bleeding stub and eyed her twitching limb on the ground as it stopped after another moment or so; dead.

She didn't expect this tamer to be strong enough to do that with his sword; she though he was just an overly cocky tamer who thought he could handle a pokegirl of her species; apparently he was good enough to sever a limb.

She turned back and looked at him as he sheathed his sword and looked at her with the kind of eyes that whoever they were directed to would know; they said: you won't be leaving alive.

He eyed the downed girl as she glared at him and knew she wasn't going to take him lightly anymore. She rose to her feet a bit wobbly from the blood loss from her arm, and then went back down to her knee.

He pulled his gun out and deftly switched to the Night Fall barrel; it was a pure black barrel and as he spun it into place it slid right in, without any grinding from meeting the original barrel and when in place you'd never be able to tell the barrels are interchangeable to begin with.

'I should have taken her head off, now I'll have to rely on quick fire shots.' He planned to pin her down then either weaken her with the Riot Blazer barrel, then finish with the light saber again.

She held her useless stub with her left hand to try and tem the tide of blood she was losing; not really working but it did slow it down a little.

She eyed him again as he pointed the gun at her and fired. Even with her massive blood loss she didn't have to dodge the shots they missed her by a mile, all six of them.

"My my, you have lousy aim, you suck at hitting your target and now look, your out of bullets," She causally said at him as he calmly looked on at her; a little TOO calmly for missing her, she paid it no mind, thinking he was just bluffing to keep his cool, something she called him out on.

"No way will I let you reload either!" She roared out rising back to her feet, or so she thought, she didn't move an inch from her kneeled position on the ground, and she couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't moving.

She roared in pain when she suddenly found herself being pierced by fire and looked at the tamer still pointing his gun at her firing a spear of fire from his revolver. She didn't notice the fire red barrel he had in place and thought of the only thing she could about this tamer.

"A blood gift?!" She yield out in pain as she could've sworn the bullets were passing straight thru her. He fired a few more at the joints of her body mostly but also at other locations around her body.

"You have a damn fire based blood gift?!" She yelled out when a bullet hit her other hand rendering the appendage useless.

"You can say that." He said, not intending to tell a dead person any of his secrets as he continued to shoot.

Eighteen bullets later found him holstering his revolver as he walked up to the downed Mantis, she's seen better days he was sure, she almost looked cooked and was barely alive when he stopped.

She was thankful when he stopped shooting her and looked up at the tamer who did this to her. What she saw was death incarnate he stalked up to her with no emotions on his face as he pulled his sword from its sheath and watched as the hilt twisted on its own and the blade it self set itself on fire.

She knew then and there she was going to die by this tamers sword.

"Please don't kill me!" She cried out tears of fear and pain running down her face that she was going to die at the hands of this seemingly everyday tamer.

He didn't show any signs of showing mercy today, his eyes still emotionless as he came in front of her and raised his sword above his head ready to bring it down on her. He brought the fire sword down severing her head from her shoulders watching as her head rolled past his feet and with her neck drenching his boots in blood as her body slumped to the ground and continued to do for a few minutes.

A quick scan of the immediate area was done, seeing as if there was one there was almost always more; the area secure he dropped is guard and relaxed. He knew he couldn't let her live, she'd only go about her way and kill someone else she encountered; despite this a tear passed his cheek, shed didn't ask to be born a Mantis she just was. It was either his group or her, and he enjoyed life too much to let it end prematurely.

He remembered that killing a bounty pokegirl got money for the tamer who did so and eyed the head just behind him, he picked it up, opened a wormhole, and dropped it in for later cashing out; hopping that just the head would prove that he killed one.

He eyed their camp, turned battle field and sighed as he tore down their up tents packed up and after burning the body left the area.

He found the group a few meters down the river in another clearing, all the girls nervously pacing back and forth; really it was just Tia and Sarah who were doing the real pacing, Mandy was just swaying back and forth with her back to him. He cleared his throat announcing his presence to the group.

They were far enough away so as to not be caught in any cross fire, but still in hearing range of the battle happening, they all wanted to see what was happening but a stern command from Chimp is what held Mandy back, Tia and Sarah tolerated him but after his telling them that if they showed back up they'd be putting him in danger they settled for pacing back and forth, listening to the cries of pain, a total of Twenty-four shots, and the plea for mercy, before silence met their ears, then the clearing of a throat and there Redd stood.

"Redd!" Tia and Sarah ran up to him checking him up and down for injuries seeing the blood on his pants leg believing it to be his.

"I'm fine, it's not my blood, and it was hers." He somberly informed them. They still checked him over for injury and he stood still letting them.

A moment later he continued with his thoughts before he fought that Mantis, while dropping his weapons back in the wormhole he pulled them from along with his battle clothes.

"The moment was ruined by that Mantis showing up but, congrats you two, you two are now at level eleven." They nodded at the level increase but watched him pull out the tents and haphazardly set them back up.

"I'm going to take a nap for now, if I'm asleep for long, wake me up when its time to eat again." He called back entering his tent with Sarah and Tia right behind him. Chimp and Mandy just hung out for a few hours before the tent opened again and out came the occupants of said tent.

They all looked refreshed and rested from the ordeal pushed upon them.

He brought his bag with him when he walked out zipping it back up his hand free from the glove, not noticing that he also opened the bag with the elemental stones on the way out.

"Redd?" The timid voice of Tia spoke up. He looked at her as she called to him, looking away when she caught his eyes; then nodding with resolution looked him in the eyes again.

"Please start training me again!" She announced to him determined to become stronger, so that he didn't have to fight alone like he did with the Mantis.

"Me too!" Mandy said standing next to Tia not wanting how strong she was to prevent her from fighting for her tamer Chimp. He saw that they were determined to grow stronger and knew the answer to their request for more training.

"Then we'll hit the ground running once I finish the arena, Chimp and I were talking about earlier, you'll need to practice in using the attacks you're species has available to you as well." He informed them fishing out the glove and stepped inside to finish what ever that needed to be done; another two hours went by before he came back out.

He grumbled under his breath at how long that took him, but brushed it off when he saw Tia and Mandy staring at him.

"I'll tell you this now, beyond this point is how I trained back home growing up," He warned them. "It's rather easy at first, but as you move on it steadily gets harder and harder. Do you two still want to continue?" He asked giving them the chance to back down; he didn't have to they were already stretching themselves out like he did earlier in the day to loosen themselves up.

He nodded at the silent answer and prepared to train with them too, though a bit differently than the norm for him.  
"Chimp, you coming? You have to learn how to call out attacks for Mandy and now is the best time where she can't be hurt beyond control." He extended to him.

"Sure, I can't rely on you to protect me all the time and this will help like you said." He agreed.

"I'm sorry Sarah; all I can really give you is endurance training right now." He said with a down expression.

She nodded and was thankful he would still train her, even if it was only endurance training. Just as Caleb turned and took his first step into the portal Tia asked one last question.

"Redd, when you fought that Mantis were you fighting her at full strength?" The three girls eyed Caleb's back as he answered.

"No, I wasn't fighting at full strength." He responded walking in.

With that they all entered the miniature portal and began their training again; Berserker style.


	6. Chapter 6

A week and a half. That's how long they stayed in the next clearing training in and out of the arena Redd had designed, it was like the original in everyway (Insert Austin powers Mini-me intro theme) it had the five variations of battle and the 'medals' awarded to the winner at the end of the round, except he had to account for a pokegirl battle continued until one or all battlers were out; not much of a change but he kept the original too for when they were in the wild, cause out there, there weren't any rules, no referee, no time outs, only the last one standing in the end...unless your trying to catch a feral.

He didn't teach them weapons-play he tried at first but he was right they didn't take to it so stuck to cleaning up their hand-to-hand styles, and calling out attacks like a 'normal' tamer would; he only let them do 'Survival' and 'Kings & Knights' thru out the whole time, saying that the other three needed more players.

They stood at a proud level twenty and were itching to show the fruits of their labor.

It was early when they all woke up and they were still just lounging around the clearing when Caleb rose to his feet catching the attention of the others.

"Let's move on, I think we've spent enough time here." He suggested as he broke down his tent.

"Yeah, I'm ready to move on and see more of this world." Chimp stated, not much of a surprise he was a traveler like him; except he didn't stay put for long.

With that they packed up and retraced back to the other clearing and walked for five minutes away from the river they found and continued on.

They grabbed berries on the go not stopping to eat and held light conversation as they walked on.

About three hours in, in which they sprinted lightly they stopped to refresh themselves and rest. With the next town in seeing distance now.

"Dang, Redd, I'm out of shape." Chimp huffed trying to get oxygen in his lungs.

"Just chill for a few minutes, I'm gonna walk around, hey Tia come keep me company."

He invited her along. She rose back to her feet and followed him away from the area, they didn't do much just sightseeing the forest they were in; in another clearing about ten meters away, they saw a feral pokegirl sunning herself facedown on the ground with deep green hair and skin, with darker spots of green all over her, with a bulb on her lower back.

"Hey isn't' that a-" He stopped, pulled out his dex, and pointed it at her. 

Boobisaur, the Busty Plant Pokegirl  
Level: 16  
Type: Near Human  
Element Plant/Poison  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: Sunlight, water, nutrients through soil  
Role: Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting  
Weak Vs: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice  
Attacks: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage  
Enhancements: Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4 Vines Only)  
Evolves: Ivywhore (normal)  
Evolves From: None

"Yeah she's a Boobisaur." He finished; the Boobisaur hearing him and rising to her feet.

He noted that she was well endowed, D-Cup and apparently had no back pain problems.

"Let's catch her Tia." Redd said letting Tia battle against another pokegirl that wasn't Mandy.

"Get in close and tackle her!" He ordered; Tia took off towards the Boobisaur, said girl opened with Razor Leaf.

"Dodge, get in close to her, she isn't physically strong!" He ordered seeing the leaves.

Tia jumped to the side out of the way and continued to the Boobisaur and tackled her hard.

The Boobisaur stumbled back a few steps but caught herself and retaliated with a Vine Whip.

"Dodge, don't let them catch you!" He called, watching her ducking and weaving thru the Vines. One of them caught her leg holding her down as the feral shot a Leech Seed at her feet.

Tia felt her strength leaving her as the seed drained her.

Caleb had to hold himself back letting her fight for herself.

"Tia! Grab the vines and swing her around!" He called to her.

Tia reached down and pulled getting a cry of surprise form the Boobisaur at being pulled. She swung her a few times before letting her go. Said girl flu across the field hitting the ground hard; she made to get up only to collapse from the dizziness of being swung.

When her attempt to get up failed Caleb reached for a pokeball and threw it at the downed girl; it bounced off her head and turned her into red energy and pulled into the ball.

It fell to the ground and wobbled; Caleb and Tia with bated breath at the ball. A few tense moments later a 'ding' was heard and it stopped rocking.

Caleb walked forward and picked up the ball.

"Sweet I caught my first feral." He elated that he caught his first feral.

He put her ball on his belt and eyed Tia. She was exhausted and was heaving for breath.

"Why don't you go back to your ball, I'll bring you out after we get to the Pokecenter." He said pulling her ball out. She nodded to him too exhausted to answer him.

He nodded and 'returned' her then put her ball back on his belt.

He eyed the area and made his way back to the area they were resting in, or not; on his way back he passed a part of the woods that turned into a grove, and being the curious person he was with nature, he stepped in.

It was dark inside, not so much that he couldn't see but it was enough for him. He walked for a little while coming into a clearing like the one back in Marque.

This place brought memories of the wooded area back home before an unnatural natural disaster ruined it; finding it, hiding there when he didn't want to be found, getting his first kiss from Stephany, and just a place to be alone with his thoughts. He chuckled at the memories, thinking the way he was made him sound like an old man.

He shook his head at the thought of it and left the area, or he tried a giggle stopped him stock-still; he tensed and put his guard up waiting for the sound again, he didn't wait for long another moment passed another giggle followed by two other giggles. He turned to the left a little and stalked forward quietly and moved a few bush's out of his way.

He saw in a clearing with a small pond with a single three meter wide beam of sunlight pouring thru the foliage into the pond with three pokegirls dancing in it he didn't recognize.

They were strangely clothed for being feral, until he took a closer look at them and saw they had light green skin, dark glass-like eyes, and their hair looked like the flora around them, and on the sides of their heads in their 'hair' was studded with common flowers of the area in this case; daisies their clothes seemed to be pure vegetation, leaves, flowers, and vines all put in a way so that they could hold some modesty if they ever suddenly got coherent thought back and went out in public.

Redd noted that the area had a sweet smell in the wind, he figured it was them that were causing it. He reached for his dex and pointed it at one of them. 

FlowerGirl, the Blossom Pokegirl  
Level: 5 (All)  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Plant/Magic  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Vegetarian  
Role: Farmers, plant caretakers, Sex battle tanks'  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Rock, Water, Sex attacks  
Weak Vs: Fire, Ice, Bug  
Attacks: Command Plants, Leech Seed, Regenerate, Antitoxin, Root, Virus, Antivirus, Petal Armor, Lure, Fruit Juice, Grass Floor, Lust Dust, Bloom, Buttsprout, Gender Dust, Paralyzation Powder  
Enhancements: High Sexual Endurance, Plant Affinity, magical Affinity  
Evolves: Moonflower (Moon Stone)  
Evolves From: None 

After reading the info on them he acted, he pulled his Revolver out and switched from the red tinted one, to the purple tinted one; the Peace Maker.

He pointed at the pond and fired; at first the chamber rotated signifying that a bullet was used, but nothing came out of the barrel, regardless he pulled the trigger again getting the same reaction, in this instance from any one else they'd know the first shot they had an empty gun, the second time; if there were people around to see it they'd start thinking the wielder was not all there in the head.

After the second 'shot' he pulled the hammer back and let go firing a basketball sized ball of condensed electricity that spiraled into the water shocking the girls so much that they simply dropped unconscious.

With that he grabbed his last three empty balls and caught them watching them feebly wobble, 'ding', and then walked thru the pond to retrieve them; it was only about ankle deep more or less and after putting them on his belt he found his way out of the grove, to the clearing he caught the Boobisaur, and back to the other who were waiting for him.

"There you are man, where've you been?" Chimp asked rested and ready to make the last stretch to the next town and the first gym for Redd.

"Just walking around, caught a new girl, reminiscing about Marque, and caught triplet pokegirls." He told Chimp.

He dropped his jaw at that and stared at him in disbelief.

Only a tamer for two weeks at most and already he has a proper harem of girls; he couldn't stop the tears of manly pride at this man before him and prepared to congratulate him with his sage voice until he heard what he said next.

"But I'm not going to keep the last three I got, I'll get them healed at the Pokecenter and then from there, I don't know." He said as he picked up his bag.

"Please tell me you're joking, or lying, you have a full-sized harem and you're not even going to keep them?" Chimp begged.

"No I'm not, these three can't fight any battles I'll let you scan one if you don't believe me when I trade for her."

He could've sold her too, but the thought of selling a girl like that put a rather bad taste in his mouth.

Chimp curtly nodded at this and grabbed his staff before they all left and made it into town ten minutes later. The town was named Logue; it was a busy mid-sized won with buildings that reached high into the sky, getting some directions they headed to the Pokecenter.

On the way he picked up conversations on 'the nearby hive' and that 'they would be the one to capture the queen.' He looked at Chimp; he heard too and nodded but didn't say anything. After two more turns they found the Pokecenter and entered.

"Good Afternoon, welcome to the Logue Pokecenter." The Nurse Joy greeted them as they walked in.

There were other tamers in the waiting area as well; three males and a pokegirl next to them probably their alphas, cause no way would a human female sit half naked in a public area, and two fully clothed females with an equally fully clothed girl next to them.

He spared a cursory glance at them all, the fighter in him assessing their threat levels; he ignored them and made his way to the counter with Chimp next to him.

"Good Afternoon, I'd like my girls to be put thru a healing cycle please, their either tired from travel or battle with feral pokegirls." He informed.

"Same here, I'd like my Mandy to get healed from the long road here." Chimp jumped in when Caleb stopped.

"Alright, I'll need you two, to ball your girls, and hand me your pokedex." She informed getting two trays for their pokeballs.

Redd put Sarah back in her ball and grabbed the other five and put them on the tray while getting his pokedex from his inner pocket, with Chimp doing the same with Mandy after a long game of tonsil hockey; then handed his dex over as well.

"Oh yeah one more thing." He said as he remembered something, two something's actually, the Joy on duty passed the trays onto the back and turned back to Redd.

"Yes sir?"

"Since we've been here we've been hearing talk about a hive and catching a queen, could you shed some light on what that's about." He asked her.

"Oh, there's a Buzzbreast hive in the area and tamers have come trying to tame the queen of the hive; though I wish they wouldn't, all the tamers who've went haven't come back, I fear they've been turned into pokegirls as well." She informed him, down at the end about the unfortunate tamers who lost their humanity.

This reminded him about the bug of the two earth kingdoms; now extinct in thanks to his father and Laurence's father, they destroyed the hive and freed all those who fell to the hives mind.

"I see, one last thing," He dipped his head at the knowledge of the lost tamers. She looked at him.

"I recently killed a Mantis on the way here, where, do I go to talk about the bounty." He questioned, getting a thud of eleven jaws hitting the floor. One of them was from Joy whose jaw hit the counter; he looked behind him and saw the other tamers were staring at him with their girls gawking as well.

"What?" He questioned after seeing their reactions.

They picked their jaws up but still gawked at him.

"You mean you had one of your girls fight and slay the Mantis?" The nurse asked thinking he just said it in the wrong context. The other tamers nodded at that believing the same.

"No ma'am, at the time I only had two girls, one of them battle ready, and she wasn't ready to even think of fighting her, so I personally killed her." He corrected with a straight face, no signs of arrogance, or deceit in his voice.

They all, Chimp excluded, widened their eyes at this tamer who claimed to have killed a Mantis on his own.

"Prove it!" One of the guys yelled out.

With a shrug he reached into his bag and pulled his glove out, getting sweat drops from the audience.

They dropped their jaws again when he opened a hole in mid air, reached down, and pulled out a still fresh cut Mantis's head.

"I didn't know if the head would be enough to prove it, but yeah I cut her head off when the battle was over." He informed the nurse seeing as he asked her not the guy who yelled out to him.

She looked in horror at the head in his gloved hand; it still had the expression of pure fear on its face; even though the head looked cooked a little, it was as clear as day, her last view was of something truly horrifying.

'What did she see from this tamer to still have that face even in death?' Joy thought to herself.

She grabbed another tray and rushed it to the back to begin the test to see if this was the real deal and not some fake knockoff.

He just went to an empty seat and sat down waiting for the results and his girls to come back, all under the watch of the other tamers as they stared at him.

'I wish people wouldn't stare.' He thought as he leaned back closing his eyes.

"Hey? Excuse me." A new voice asked.

"Whazat?" He mumbled opening an eye to see a young male looking at him.

"Yes?" He queried when nothing was said.

"Are you...are you the one's who survived that thunderstorm back in Starters town?" He asked finding their faces familiar, he saw them when they were brought in almost dead, and was curious.

"Yes, that's us." Chimp confirmed as he stood to the side of the chairs. More gawking.

"Nice going Chimp, now their gonna stare more." He hissed to his companion.

"It would've happened sooner or later, best to get it out of the way now." He waved off.

"I preferred 'never', over later." He bit back in response at the waving off.

"Do you two have a Blood Gift?" One of the girls asked, jumping into the conversation.

"No, just incredibly high thresholds for pain." Redd came out and said.

More questions sparked at this, but were saved by Nurse Joy as she came back out; Redd jumped to his feet and headed back to the counter to hear the 'final verdict.'

"It's real." She stated. That two word statement had all the tamers look in awe at this tamer; he single-handedly fought a Mantis and lived, something even experienced hunters of the breed didn't do.

"So where do I go to get paid?" He asked again. She snapped out of her daze at his question.

"You're already here; I can see that you get your bounty for killing her." She said hooking his dex into the computer, Redd watched as she typed a few things before he saw his wallet increase by four million credits.

He took his dex back and pocketed it.

"And my girls?" He politely asked.

"They'll be out momentarily; will you need a taming room for the four you caught?"

"Yes please, but it'll be for my first caught feral, not the other three." He informed her, holding a finger to his lips when she was about to question him about the FlowerGirls he had.

"One for me too, while I wait for my Mandy." Chimp stated as well.

"Alright then." She nodded reaching for two keys on the wall behind her.

"Your rooms are numbers 5 and 7 down the hall on the left, any thing else I can do for you?" She asked after handing them their keys.

No thank you, that's it." They shook their heads.

At that moment the door to the back opened and out came Joys assistant with their girls still balled.

They picked up their respective balls and turned in, Chimp just to tame Mandy; and Redd to tame the Boobisaur he caught.  
Chimp got room seven, which he called 'lucky', and entered to tame.

He shook his head at that, he's done nothing but tamer her since he got her he was sure but Mandy wasn't his and let him do as he felt.

The room was about the same size as the room back at Oaks place and dropped his bag in the chair in front of the TV and fingered the balls on his belt; first was Tia, Sarah, the Boobisaur, and then the FlowerGirls, he caught.

He wasn't sure if he should tame all three of the first three, at the same time, or the Boobisaur first then have Tia, and Sarah join in later. He figured to just tame the Boobisaur alone for now then introduce her to her harem sisters afterwards.

With a plan in mind he pulled the ball from his belt and let her out.

She blinked owlishly, stretching as she looked around getting her bearing for a few seconds before her gaze landed firmly on the berserker Redd.

He gave a slightly nervous small wave in her direction, before he cautiously approached her leading her to the bed and sat down remembering she would never lie on her back as she is now.

He gently initiated a kiss hoping to arouse with just that hoping it was enough to get a response from her. It took the Boobisaur a few seconds to realize she was being kissed but once her brain caught up she returned the kiss, getting into the swing of it.

As their tongues battled his hand strayed to her thigh and massaged her, she groaned into the kiss and pulled up on his vest; he got the message and pulled away taking quick breaths as he lifted his vest off throwing it aside with his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, before stepping out of them, leaving his underwear on before, reengaging her to a game of tongue war again.

She played well but in the end she relented and let him lead the kiss, as they drew out their make out session Redd's hand crept up to her breasts, getting whimpers from the girl when his hand kept ghosting past her nipples, she arched her back trying to get him to play with her as he rolled them over so he was on the bottom with her on top as she sat on his still clothed member, grinding herself on him.

"Boob-Boobisaur~" She said after breaking away from the war of tongues, when he still kept tracing her areola with his fingers.

"Why yes," He said smoothly as he finally palmed all her breast, with her grinding even more when he pinched her right nipple.

"You do have quite nice breasts." He said licking her other nipple, getting a whimper of pleasure from her.

He switched between licking her nipples and pinching at uneven intervals getting her all the more worked up when he stopped occasionally to grope her.

She used her vines and directed them to his clothed erect member, pulling his underwear off and pumping him, getting a groan of pleasure from him in return.

They came to a stop when the Boobisaur climaxed from the stimulation of him lightly biting her nipple and roll it in his mouth.

She fell against him and heaved for breath on his chest as she let the control on her vines go.

He caught her and waited for her to catch her breath. He kept her aroused by fingering her womanhood lightly so as to penetrate her.

"You ready to move to the main event?" He broke the silence after two minutes of fingering her.

She gave an eager nod and prepared to ride him for all he was worth when he got up, pushing her off him getting a confused and desperate look from her.

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees." He told her, she nodded all too eager for a good taming now that he worked her up so much; she was so worked up she released some of her Lust Dust, it aroused them both more than they were and Redd forwent the usual teasing in favor of thrusting into her.

She threw her head back and screamed her species name when he pushed himself into her.

He pushed in with all he had not sure why he felt the need to make her scream his name, gave her a moment to get used to being filled and got the ok to go on when she looked back, and pushed back into him, shaking her hips and whimpering in desire.

He didn't need to be told twice and started to thrust into her at a moderate speed, enjoying her cries of pleasure when he thrust into her. She was pushing into his thrusts and he could practically hear her begging for more.

He didn't disappoint and picked up in speed and strength and hammered into her getting a cry of joy from her. She lost the strength to hold herself up and collapsed her arms keeping her hips in the air as he hammered into her.

She climaxed a little later with Redd right behind her, she clamped down on him and screamed out her species name one more time; Redd roared out feeling her tightening on him and pushed in one more time, he held the position for a moment to let her enjoy the sensations.

She half expected him to pull out of her once she came back from her high, so she was surprised when he still inside her pulled her up and was sitting in his lap.

She turned her head to look at him as he caressed her back briefly, before gently touching her bulb.

"It's your turn now." He simply said and thrust up into her lightly to entice her.

She moaned out in response to his thrust and bounced back in return, then leaned forward and put her hands on his knees for balance and was moaning in pleasure from being inside her.

Redd after caressing her back and bulb, caressed her hips and her thighs as she bounced on him, thrusting up meeting her downward motion groaning with her in pleasure at the others actions. A few minutes in he stopped her bounces by holding on to her hips and turned her around so she was facing him.

She almost right then and there, climaxed when he turned her around, the sensation of her walls grinding while she turned, had her desperate for release now.

Now facing each other, with her hands groping her own breasts, she continued where she left off, with Redd balancing her bounces with his hands on her hips but didn't linger there, he slowly trailed his hands up her sides and helped groped her breasts, pinching her nipples again.

She arched her back into his touch and cried out in pleasure when he sat up and sucked on her left nipple while lightly pinching her right.

She climaxed later the stimulation of being filled by him, and having him play with her breasts was too much and clenched down on him again yelling out her species name as she felt him empty himself in her again.

She fell forward on to his chest, pushing him back onto the bed with a content sigh as she felt his seed slosh inside her.

Caleb felt her sigh of contentment and opted to remain as they were seeing as she doesn't sleep on her back and stayed connected to her.

"A bit late for it but the names Caleb, or Redd. Do you have a name?" A shake of the head was his answer.

"May I give you one?" He asked her. She shifted her hips, both groaning in pleasure from still being connected to the other.

"I'll be taking that as a yes, now let's see." He thought with his eyes closed. The Boobisaur sleepily watching him.

His eyes popped open a moment later and shifted himself, getting another groan from them both. "How about Saya?" He asked.

She nodded her head with an enthusiastic, but sleepy smile and lifted her head to kiss him again.

They gave a small chaste kiss that didn't fit the scene seeing as they were still connected.

I mean seriously, how do you give someone a kiss like that when you're still connected to them?

"We'll talk more later, for now lets get some sleep." He offered when she yawned, she nodded and made to get off him when he locked his arms around her about mid-back; just above her bulb.

"You don't have to move, you can stay where you are, if you want." He offered to her.

She relaxed and went to sleep using his chest as a pillow; his steadying heartbeat soothing her to sleep.

After a few minutes to ensure that she was out, he slide back the sheets and brought them over them both and slept the rest of the day. 

Redd awoke to a shuddering climax, and blinked his eyes as he saw Tia grinning down at him from on top of his member.

"Master~ you're so mean, not letting us out of our balls, to properly welcome our new harem-sister." She whined on top of him.

Before he could reply, with 'How the deuce did you get out of your ball?' Sarah leaned in from the side and kissed him, her tongue domination his mouth.

"You've been very naughty without us." She whined as well.

He blinked again as he tried to think but the way he was woken had robbed him of coherent thought and could only mumble out gibberish.

"Oh no," A new vice sounded off and Saya leaned in from his left. That was what he was trying to ask next; where was Saya?

"He's gone feral, what should we do?" Saya asked as she looked at Tia and Sarah.

Tia rose off him and traded places with Sarah who sat on his member, moaning all the way. When she had him in her to the hilt she continued with a moan grinding to keep him aroused.

"We have no choice but to tame him, until coherent thought comes back to him." She stated as she put her hands on his chest for leverage.

He groaned out when she started bouncing on him and had no choice but to wait until they were sated and enjoy the ride until then; and thrust into her with what little strength over his body he had. 

"Now that we're all here, lets talk about that hive we heard about on the way in." Redd started to scheme with Chimp and Mandy in their room, his girls were sleeping off the three hour taming they pulled on him that morning.

"What about it? You heard what Joy said right; none of the tamer who went have come back." Chimp reminded him.

"Yeah I remember, but I wonder if they had what I have?" He chuckled.

"What is it you have that they didn't?" Mandy asked curious about what else set him apart from the others who've tried.

"Come with me and see." He invited them along as he walked to the door.

When they weren't following he enticed. "I'm sure all the girls we see will be eager to tame with what I have." Chimp was already on the other side of the door dragging Redd by the hand when he said 'eager to tame'.

"'Let's go young berserker, the girls await my guidance in the ways of Chimp.'" He spoke in sage mode. He shook his head and let Mandy walk thru before closing the door walking behind Chimp as he 'dragged' him out of the taming sector of the center.

"We need breakfast first, if we are to survive the encounter," He said now effortlessly dragging Chimp the other way; away from the door.

"Besides we don't know where the hive is, we need at least a general direction first." He said entering the cafeteria seeing a buffet of breakfast items.

Chimp stopped pulling and got a plate and got some eggs and bacon, with a banana, and some fruit juice; while Mandy got some spicy sausage and apple juice and sat down with Chimp who was chocking down his food, anxious for another girl.

"Hey Chimp, slow down you gonna chock or something!" He warned his friend when he got a plate at the beginning and saw the speed at which he was chocking down his food; he was eating so fast Caleb wasn't even sure if he was tasting his food before swallowing.

"Don't tell me how to e-" He chocked on some of his food and had the Heimlich maneuver applied by Joy who came in for breakfast as well. He just sighed at the scene he caused; he did try to warn him.

Caleb just got a little bit of everything and some grape and apple juice and multiple plates before he was 'full'. He got up and left the cafeteria later with Chimp and Mandy behind him.

On the way out he stopped at the front desk.

"Oh nurse? I left my three girls in the room so they could sleep in, could you take some thing up form them please." He asked her.

"Sure, I'll have something sent up to them." She responded.

He leant in a little and whispered in her ear.

"And could you tell me where that hive you mentioned yesterday is at?" She widened her eyes at the question and looked at him, he was serious about that and sighed, she should've known he'd try when she noticed the FlowerGirls he had, and pointed out on his pokedex map feature they were deep in the woods about a four hour walk from town.

He nodded and left the center.

"K you two go to the exit, I'm going to see if the gym is open and claim a spot to battle the gym leader." He shooed them and made his way to the gym it stood out from all the others, it had 'gym' in big letters and was the only one in the area, and all the other buildings were a good fifty yards away from it.

He knocked and entered when he heard the 'enter' from the other side. A secretary was typing on a computer when he walked up to her desk.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked.

"I'd like to schedule a match with the gym leader." He stated to her.

She nodded and asked for any time in particular. He asked for three in the afternoon the day after tomorrow and got the confirmation that he was free at that time, with a thank you he left and caught up to Chimp and Mandy at the towns exit.

"Sorry about that, so let's go." He took the lead into the woods with the others following him.

About three hours and a half in Chimp asked. "Hey what do you have that'll get me a new girl." He was curious about what this pokegirl was that could keep them from becoming pokegirls themselves.

"FlowerGirls." He answered as he moved a branch from his path and kept moving forward.

'FlowerGirls, that was plural.' Chimp thought as he eyed the three balls on his belt.

"Redd, how many FlowerGirls did you catch yesterday?" Chimp asked he knew that there were many other girls who weren't battlers, but wanted to be sure of what he was hearing.

"On my way back yesterday, I came across three FlowerGirls and promptly caught them for trading with at a later date." They had to be getting close he was hearing a buzzing noise in the distance.

"We need to be careful; we don't want to upset the hive, not before what I have planned happens." He said ducking low pulling one of the balls off his belt ready to throw it. They walked for a few more minutes the buzzing almost deafening as they found the entrance to the hive in front of them.

It wasn't hanging off a tree like a normal beehive would; instead it was centered in the hugest tree they had ever seen with the entrances at various locations all over it.

And Buzzbreasts all over it; they were mostly human looking, their skin various shades and tans, beautiful feminine faces somewhat ruined by the compound eyes they adorned. Their hair lengths differed from girl to girl but they were all striped yellow and black, the exact width of the strips also changed from girl to girl, even their pubic hair had the pattern he blushingly noticed. Their arms, legs and most of their chest appeared to be covered in armor of some kind that copied the same yellow and black patterning as their hair, although the breast plate failed to cover the tops of their breasts or their bellies, resembling a chitin like tube top. They couldn't see it seeing as they were facing him but a tail emerged from just above their butts that looked similar to a bee's thorax, again same coloration, and ended in a wicked looking stinger, their backs adorned with a set of gossamer wings for flight.

He pulled his dex out and scanned the closest one to them. 

Buzzbreast, the Swarm Warrior Pokegirl  
Level: Various  
Type: Near Human (Insect)  
Element: Bug/Poison  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: Vegetarian  
Role: Fodder Soldiers  
Libido: Average (becomes high seasonally)  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock  
Attacks: Sting, Double Sting, Tri-Sting, Rapid Sting, Air Recovery, Honey, Sweet Honey, Honey Syrup, Stop Sting, Berserk Sting, Hot Sting, Silence Sting, Blur, Quickturn, Dash  
Enhancements: Exoskeleton and endoskeleton, Enhanced Endurance (x2 human), Enhanced Durability (x3 human), wings for flight, Stinger tail, Stingers mounted in breasts, Status effect venoms, can generate wax for entrapment and building of honeycomb hives  
Evolves: Buzzqueen (mechanism unknown; only occurs in the wild when attended by a full hive), (Special ceremony from queen), Killerbreast (special ceremony from queen), Assasara (Heavy Metal)  
Evolves From: None 

He nodded with Chimp doing the same as he scanned the girls as well.

"So what now, how are we going to do this?" He asked forgetting who he was talking to.

"Like this." He stated before jumping out of the brush.

"Hey! Look at me! Here I am!" He shouted out waving his arms around drawing attention to himself as the Buzzbreast spotted him and started to swarm him.

"Damn, I forgot who I was talking to." Chimp said joining him with Mandy right there ready to fight for her tamer as the swarm drew in closer.

"Re~dd if you have a plan, please put it in action, now please!" Chimp said pressed against his back.

"I do, but we need to wait a moment more." He said with a calm face smiling, still holding the ball in his right hand.

He threw the ball when no escape was made clear and out of the ball came the FlowerGirl he caught. The Buzzbreast all halted in their swarming of the group, catching the pollen of said girl and forgot the trespassers and almost swarmed her to carry her off for a coma inducing taming session, when she was recalled.

They all looked at the tamer who stole their obsession from them and saw him waving his finger at them.

"Ah-ah-ah," He said with the same smile on his face from earlier. They prepared to Stop Sting and, Hot Sting him when he continued.

"I want to speak to you, face to face." He said looking at one of the Buzzbreasts, hoping the queen was aware of them. They all stopped and stood still or floated in midair as they awaited their orders.

After a tense few moments they parted way, showing them the entrance to the hive and ushered them in.

"Be on your guard, but don't attack first." Caleb warned Chimp and Mandy seeing as he only had the three FlowerGirls on him in terms of poke power.

He had his revolver; already set to the Riot Blazer for safety; incase Mandy needed backup. And his bag of various other things he carried.

They followed the crowd so to speak and after multiple turns up the tree in which the corridors all led to either a nursery or a room with honey combs, those of which would have them licking their lips in delight at all the honey stored in them.

"That's why you wanted to eat breakfast," Chimp realized, "You didn't want us to get hungry, then caught up in this hive lost, and cause trouble." He summarized.

"That and I wanted to be sure you didn't try anything to jeopardize this operation with you being you." He told him.

As they climbed another set of stairs to the next level; that was their fifth set, they had to be close to the top now.

"Oh come on, I don't cause that much trouble do I?" He asked.

"Well Chimp, remember when you first tamed me? And how Redd backed you into a corner when he figured out you only tamed me that whole day before." Mandy asked.

"Also the time when you spied on the girls' medical checkup and got destroyed when they caught you because of the nosebleed you left outside the window." Caleb reminded of their school days.

"And then there was-" Caleb began only to be cut off.

"Alright alright, you've picked on me enough!" He childishly huffed when Mandy laughed at his expense.

"No where near enough, but your right that's enough for now, we're here." He informed as they came to the throne room with the Buzzbreasts that lead them this far breaking off to the side watching with soulless eyes at the duo of humans and pokegirl being permitted in the hive.

The entire massive room of the tree reeked of sex and light streamed in thru the leaves that doubled over as a roof; they looked up and saw the wax keeping it all together so there would be no worries if it ever rained.

Another strong scent overlaid with the scent of sex, honey was just as strong as the sex; the floor had odd sticky patches from spilled honey and against the walls they could just make out what looked like cocoons, some fully formed others broken open and brittle with age, they all seemed to be made of a milky white substance that put in their minds; plaster.

"Ah welcome." A sultry, heavy, female voice purred (buzzed?) from the other side of the room, Chimp and Mandy who had been too busy looking around soon joined Redd in warily watching the Buzzqueen lounging at the other end.

She looked like the royalty she was named after, a queen, lounging on a raised dais of flattened plaster, flanked by a semicircle of at least a dozen Buzzbreast on the lower step of the dais, who were chattering and shifting but otherwise silent. The queen was clearly larger than her subjects, her breasts an impressive E-cup that looked nice and firm, her compound eyes gazing with a curious but imperious look, judging them; her glinting red eyes flickering in the light, her body wasn't thin and lithe as the Buzzbreast, she had a layer of fat giving the queen a chubby look that matched her rounded hips and sizeable butt, the all could see between her legs the glinting liquid dancing in the light, honey dripping abundantly from her slit, and she had four arms, all four of which were covered by the same chitin armor as the Buzzbreasts.

Beside her on either side were two girls that were smaller, more human in size, dark stormy blue that was fixed onto them, their wings seemed slightly longer, coming down to their butts, they had more of heir bodies armored too, the chitin covered her abdomen and her breasts, they were almost totally flat-chest an A-cup at best, but the armor made it difficult to be sure.

He slowly reached into his pocket so as to not upset the hive and scanned the queen and her guards at her sides. 

Buzzqueen, the Queen Bee Pokegirl  
Level: 34  
Type: Humanoid Animorph (Insect)  
Element: Bug/Poison  
Frequency: Very Rare (One per hive)  
Diet: Omnivore  
Role: Breeder, Hive Leader, Alpha Pokegirl  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock  
Attacks: Erotic Kiss, Sting, Double Sting, TriSting, Rapid Sting, Stop Sting, Berserk Sting, Itchy Sting, Hot Sting, Silence Sting, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Honey Syrup, Maple Syrup, Royal Syrup  
Enhancements: Exoskeleton and Endoskeleton, Enhanced Endurance (x4 human), Enhanced Durability (x5 human), Wings for flight, Tri-stinger tail, Status effect venoms, heavier Honey production, pheromones in Honey creates soporific effect, can trans-mutate Pokegirls and humans into Buzzbreasts, multiple arms, high Feral intelligence, extremely fertile, mental control over Buzzbreasts in their hive, can regain DNA by consuming dead Buzzbreasts  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Buzzbreasts (Specific mechanism unknown, occurs under certain circumstances) 

He skimmed thru the history of Buzzqueen's, hoping that what he was doing wouldn't be considered rude in her eyes, and scanned the girl to her left. 

Killerbreast, the Defending Bee Pokegirl  
Level: 20 (both)  
Type: Humanoid Animorph (Insect)  
Element: Bug/Poison  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Vegetarian  
Role: Queen's bodyguards  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock  
Attacks: Fade, Sting, Double Sting, TriSting, Rapid Sting, Berserk Sting, Hot Sting, Silence Sting, Blur, Quickturn, Dash, Cut, Slash, Harden, Sleep Powder, Seismic Toss  
After level 50: Dark Blade, Toxic Blade, Pin Missile*  
Enhancements: Exoskeleton and endoskeleton, Enhanced Endurance (x2 human), Enhanced Durability (x3 human), Enhanced Strength (x5) Wings for flight, stinger tail, retractable blades in arms, Status effect venoms, Compound eyes  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Buzzbreast (special ceremony from queen) 

A quick skim was done here too, as he put his dex back into his pocket.

"Good day, your majesty." He addressed her, taking a knee, and bowing his head in respect, Chimp then Mandy followed.

Chimp knew first hand Caleb took a knee and bowed, for the respect of a position, how things turned out from here on would decide if he continued to show that respect.

The Buzzqueen's lips curled up in amusement at his bow.

"So tell me," She purred,(Buzzed?) "Why have you come to my kingdom, do you intend to start a war with my hive?" She insinuated, her guards tensing for battle if that was the case. He picked his head up when she replied to him.

"No your majesty, if anything I have a gift and a request for you and your hive." He respectfully answered her.

She raised her brow at this, she knew what he was talking about; the FlowerGirl he had on him, but played the game of ignorance.

"Pray tell, what is this gift and request?" She queried him.

He slowly reached for the first ball on his belt and held it out in front of him as if he were offering a gift to a goddess.

"My gift is for you and your hive; a FlowerGirl, I recently caught." He offered. She knew what he had balled. She saw it thru her workers eyes after all.

"My, how generous of you young tamer." She said.

"And your request?" She had him figured out, he'd without a doubt ask for her to join his harem. Why else would he want to speak to her face to face?

"My request is that you hear my second gift," He answered her, placing the ball in front of him. That got her to pay a little more attention to the tamer; he didn't want her and had a second gift?

She saw him pull another ball from his belt and eyed it curiously.

'Why'd he pull another one?' She thought to herself.

"My second gift is a second gift is a second FlowerGirl I caught the same day, and my request for her is a trade for one of your guards." He said showing off the second ball.

Her guards eyed the second ball skeptically; unlike their hive mates they had the presence of mind for individual thought.

'Does this tamer really think he can fool our queen, he only has the one FlowerGirl?' They thought glancing at their counterpart and getting a nod from the other.

'If he thinks he can make a fool of our queen, I'll kill him where he stands.' The other thought threating him.

Caleb got a chill up his spine at the thoughts to do him bodily harm, and eyed the queen's guards glaring at him; or at least he thought they were, it was hard to tell for sure with their compound eyes.

Not to be underestimated he glared back at them, to a stand still, but remembered; he didn't come here to pick a fight though so he broke off the glaring contest in favor of addressing the queen again when she spoke up again.

"You want my guard? If you really have that second FlowerGirl, then you may choose one to have for yourself." She granted him. He nodded and when she believed he was done, he began again.

"And my third and final gift for the hive is a third FlowerGirl, and my request is that you yourself join my...I don't like calling it so but, join my harem." He said pulling the last ball from his belt and placing it in front of him.

At his final gift and request, the queen's guards shouted out in outrage.

"Do you really expect us to believe you really have THREE FLOWERGIRLS?!" The left one yelled out at him.

"It was believable when you said you had one, but three?! Do you take our queen for a FOOL?!" The other yelled out at him as well.

Redd eyed them both and calmly replied. "I speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, when I said I have three FlowerGirls for the hive. Do you doubt me?"

"Yes!" "We think you're trying to make a fool of our queen!" They both yelled unsheathing their swords from their wrists with a definite, meaty, click.

They rushed forward ready to take his head from his shoulders when they stopped at the hardened voice of their queen.

"Both of you FREEZE!" She roared out at them standing from her throne. Their swords stopped inches away from his throat their blades dripping in poison. Caleb showed no fear at the deadly blades or the poison dripping from them as he kept his eyes on the queen.

Besides, he's had worse than a poison lased sword at his throat.

"If you harm him I'll never forgive you, now return to my side." She ordered sternly. They sheathed their swords and deftly returned to her side completely cowed from the stern tone she took with them.

She looked back at them both before sitting back into her chair, connecting eyes with the tamer.

"Tamer, would you be as kind as to tell me your names?" She asked of them.

"My birth given name is Caleb R. Berserker, but those close to me either call met just 'Caleb' or 'Redd' your majesty." He introduced himself, then the other two behind him.

"The Charamanda is named Mandy, and her tamer Chimp." They both nodded in acknowledgement at being addressed.

"And may I ask what your name is?" He queried back to the queen of this hive.

"My name?" The Buzzqueen laughed. "Well, aren't you a unique human Redd?" Her voice was thick and smooth. She truly seemed genuinely amused by his question, of the handful of humans she'd conversed with, none had ever thought to ask her that, only challenge her and try to take her as their prize.

"The former queen of this hive never gave me a name, but I suppose I can take hers, if you must call me something, call me Elizabeth." He nodded now knowing what to refer to her as. She shifted up straight keeping her gaze with the berserker.

"Redd, if you truly have the three girls you say you have, then, I will grant your wishes...all of them." She agreed to his requests.

"However, if you don't have them then, your lives are forfeited and are mine to do with as I please." She warned him, her guards slowly unsheathing their blades for when he failed to provide on his gifts.

"Thank you your highness, we accept your terms." He agreed. Mandy looked horrified that he would do that with her and her tamers lives and was ready to give a Flamethrower to his back, when Chimp stopped her by putting his hand in her way.  
She looked at him and saw for the first time a serious face as he watched the scene.

"If you attack, you might get us killed." He said. She believed Redd would be the one to get them killed and was about to say so when Chimp spoke again.

"When Redd says he'll do something, he delivers on it." He sternly said, turning to look at her telling her to keep quiet for now.

Unaware of the argument behind him he picked up the first ball and let the FlowerGirl out.

"As promised, the first," He started letting the girl out form her ball, she looked around before looking at the Buzzbreasts and walked to them.

While she walked Redd picked up the second ball.

"As promised, the second," He began letting her out from her ball, she looked around before joining the Buzzbreasts already taming the first.

The moment of truth, the guards, queen, and Mandy thought as he picked up the third ball.

"And as promised, the third." He finished as he let her out breaking eye contact with the queen, watching her join in the orgy of the first two FlowerGirls.

He had to double-take though when he saw the orgy though, seeing as he paid attention only to Elizabeth.

'Impossible.' The guards thought in unison holding themselves back from joining in on the orgy as they weren't given permission from their queen.

Elizabeth nodded at the three FlowerGirls as she let her workers tame with the pokegirls and turned to Redd.

"You've proven yourself Redd; you may take your pick of one of my guards." She allowed as he two Killerbreast stepped forward.

Caleb waved Chimp forward telling him to pick a girl.

"I will let my companion have my pick, they are bodyguards primarily, and I don't need a guard." She nodded and allowed the change. Chimp stood forward and eyed them both, two in thought he chose.

"I'd like you." He said picking the one on the right. She nodded demurely and waited for him to ball her. She knew her position in life and that was to without question follow her queen's orders; if she was traded off then she would leave without argument.  
The other went back to stand next to the queen. He pulled a ball from his belt and tapped her in the head and caught her ball before it hit the ground.

"Thank you, your Majesty, Redd." Chimp bowed to her as he stepped back behind Redd.

"And as I promised, I will join your harem." Elizabeth stated rising from , and stepping down from her throne. The reaming guard watched her queen step down and make her way to the tamer she doubted.

"I'm honored that you'd grace me with your presence, Elizabeth." He said finally rising to his feet. She stood about as tall as him, with upper back length black hair with yellow streaks going form front to back like the streaks of his berserker mode, she was beautiful of course, even thought the compound eyes would take some getting used to, as well as the six arms she had.

"Now, everyone leave us." She ordered all the other occupants of her throne room. Her drones still taming with the FlowerGirls slowly ambled out of the chamber still taming with the FlowerGirls letting themselves be carried out.

Elizabeth turned to her remaining guard. "You too, I wish to be alone with Redd as we consummate a bond, go tame with the FlowerGirls." The remaining Killerbreast nodded and left the room.

"Thank you my queen, your kindness knows no boundary." She said on her way out, eager for the pollen of the FlowerGirls.

"Chimp, Mandy; go ahead we'll see you outside when we're finished, if we're not down by sundown, then just go back to the Pokecenter." Redd said addressing his company.

"You sure Redd; I mean no disrespect to Elizabeth, but yeah~." Chimp half warned, after all she may very well try to turn him into a Buzzbreast.

"I'm sure; tell my girls if I don't come back today, we'll be back later. And don't tell them about Elizabeth here, I wanna surprise them." Redd added as an after thought.

And watched as they both left; Chimp releasing his Killerbreast for directions out of the hive; leaving Redd and Elizabeth to themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite still being in his prime, with his hormones pumping at two hundred percent, he wasn't quite as eager as he normally would be. Elizabeth's eye still freaked him out a little, even though they were one of his favorite colors, though he held back just how uncomfortable he was. Still, he was a HOT blooded human male berserker, he'd get thru the experience and the next, and all that followed like any true man would.

~No! He'd set the bar for any who called themselves men; he started and led the crowd, he didn't follow it.

"I guess I should tame you then?" It wasn't really a question, despite how he worded it.

Elizabeth just sauntered up to him with a sway in her hips, her breasts jiggling with each step she took towards him, closing the few feet between them. Caleb watched her saunter up to him, and was amazed in how beautiful she was; her wings were spread out giving her an even more royal air about her, her breasts bounced and swayed with every step she took towards him. She was leaking honey from her slit like mad, eager for some attention and she would get it, seeing as she got hit with the FlowerGirls pollen as well.

When she was in front of him he gently initiated a kiss unaware of how turned-on she was.

Elizabeth wasn't having that and kissed back harshly forcing her tongue in his mouth getting a surprised look out of him at her initial roughness.

He wasn't to be outdone though and quickly pushed his tongue against hers as they wrestled with their tongues, his hand coming up coming up and lightly groping her massive breasts; he was right, they were firm. She groaned into his mouth wrapping one set of arms around him bringing him closer to her, and with one hand helped him grope her breasts, her hand started to travel over his still clothed body feeling what he hid under them.

She found herself disappointed, not at what she felt, but at what she couldn't feel, his clothes almost perfectly hid what he was packing and broke away from the tongue war and pulled the arms she was using for her 'inspection' away from him.

"Disrobe." She commanded of him with a whimper, he was still groping her breasts after all. He nodded feeling his own arousal almost painfully push against his pants. And broke away from her, and removed his clothes, all under the observation of Elizabeth, who started groping herself and fingering her slit while he got undressed.

Now she saw what he had and nodded in approval at his body, a sturdy build with muscles all in the right places so that he had a limber body so he could bend and stretch if he wanted to and it was apparent he kept both himself and his other pokegirls in shape to have a body like that.

When the last article of clothing was shed she was instantly upon his lips again and pushing her tongue past his lips; he was ready that time and drove his tongue forward, dominating the kiss.

She moaned in ecstasy when he reached around her back and massaged the slit where her wings emerged from her flesh. He could feel the rows and rows of powerful muscles that were what allowed her flight; and, as his finger ghosted over those tightly bound muscles, Elizabeth groaned happily letting him work.

Like almost any flying type girl, the muscles that controlled her wings could get incredibly tight and a massage to loosen them back up would get just about any flyer to jump the practitioner. Redd was only giving a light massage, his loving, probing, touches helped a little and it was what had Elizabeth, putty in his capable hands.

Sadly it seemed Redd wasn't going to continue as he pulled his hands away and move on, she felt his fingers shift to her wings, the thin structures shifted and twitched automatically, and he jerked his hand back the first few times when they did so, but he soon got the message that while she was aware of his fingers; there just weren't enough nerves there for her to draw any kind of pleasure form it.

Despite their fragile, almost glassy appearance, they weren't that weak and he wouldn't need to worry about crushing them when they moved on. With that he slid his hand down and gently grasped her hips, and rear caressing them.

"Redd~." Elizabeth breathed out as he kept up caressing her.

He looked at her and noticed her cheeks were lit with a full blown blush and she had a set of hands groping her breasts, and was still fingering herself, he pulled back and looked at her fingers pumping in and out of her; literal honey dripping her digits. He restrained her probing digits and brought them to eye level, eyeing them as they glinted in the light that streamed thru the ceiling.

'I know she's a bee-girl-hybrid and all, but honey comes from there?!" Any revulsion he might have had disappeared when he caught her eyeing him as he restrained her hand.

She was biting her lips to prevent herself from moaning with need and trying not to let one of her other hands continue.

At this he realized he was still hungry, he didn't eat enough at the center; he could really put away food and didn't want to be told that he had to stop and only had about six plates; a far outcry of what he needed.

'Well it is food.' He though sucking her index finger smiling lewdly at what he did seeing as she could provide food for him and his girls whenever they were hungry and food couldn't be found. It was THE most freaking perfect combination of sex and eating he could possibly think of.

She must've found the action arousing because she sat on the floor, pulling him down with her.

"If you're hungry," She started, opening her legs showing off her dripping womanhood, her swollen lips glazed with the gold of her natural honey, still dripping from her in rivulets.

"I can feed you." She finished with a wink.

He had to do a double-take at that. Caleb was hungry, check; he was aroused, check; and the girl before him was offering herself as a meal for him to eat, Check with a capital C.

He didn't say a thing as he leaned down and took in the sight of her womanhood begging for attention, and took a sample lick; Elizabeth arching her back with the lick.

'Sweet.' He thought as he pressed on, enjoying her taste and the cries of joy from her. Elizabeth couldn't compute the pleasure she was getting from Redd, she looked down, past her breast and saw him holding her legs apart, enjoying the sweet treat of honey straight from the pot. She climaxed a moment later, yelling out in joy at the thought of him eating her out.

Redd was surprised when he suddenly got more honey form her, but not so much that he couldn't keep up and gulped down the increase of food from her slit all too eagerly. Her climax was prolonged longer as he kept on tasting her honey and collapsed on her back when he stopped.

'A grin will have to be surgically removed today, yes indeed.' He thought to himself as he licked his lips and just to mess with her a little kissed her lower lips; enjoying her moan of joy. He pulled back with some of her honey on his lips and came up to her and gave her a deep passionate kiss, Elizabeth returning the kiss with equal fervor; tasting herself on his tongue, her own honey only arousing her even more.

"I'm still hungry," He began with a whisper in her ear, after breaking the kiss with her, his tip sandwiched between her lips, pushing her further into her aroused state when he didn't enter her. She bucked on his length thinking he was about tame her, and tried to entice him into quickening his entry into her slit.

"I wonder if I go back for seconds, if I'll find a different flavor." So imagine her arousal when he mentioned seconds.

He slid back down her body this time kissing her on the way, at her neck he kissed and nibbled lightly and after the confirmed hickey he moved on, he stopped at her breasts first licking and sucking on her nipples. She cried out in joy as he paid tribute on her breasts and held his head to her bodacious boobs.

He felt her hug his mouth to her and happily too the full force of her massive breasts to his face. He didn't linger for long and broke out from that heavenly place. He continued onward down and at her belly button licked her, her tickled laugh music to his ears and after easing her for a moment more, made his way back to her slit still leaking her nectar, this time her nectar was darker in color and seemed thicker then her fluids the first time.

He paid no mind and took another probing lick, this time a slower one; with Elizabeth arching her back and moaning in delight at his actions.

'Still deliciously sweet.' He thought licking his lips and just to mess with her; he sat up getting a whimper from her when he moved away. She was groping her breasts the whole time and when she felt his tongue on her again she let him know with her arching into his tongue and the moan she gave.

She watched as he rubbed her lips with his fingers and grinded on his digits when he didn't penetrate her like he did with his tongue. She whimpered in frustration when he pulled back, but that turned into a shout of delight as he pushed past her lips scooping out her honey.

He did this for a minute or two with each of his fingers, then pulled his digits out and held them in front of her, his fingers were absolutely covered in her honey and dripping a little; she cried out in delight as she watched him sucked each finger clean of her honey, as she saw him sucking his fingers of her honey, she knew right then she had to have him.

"R-Redd." She called out to him when he finished licking his fingers; he looked down at her as she spread her lips again, with two fingers, showing off her glistening pink flesh and honey still streaming out of her at a quicker pace now.

"Please tame me, I want you in me." She whimpered almost fingering herself in desire.

He watched as she spread herself and go tin between her legs and lined himself up with her slit, caressing her thighs as he slowly sank into her depths. It was an odd experience, Redd decided, She was tight, tighter than the three girls he had, but it was the thickness of the honey dripping over and coating his member that made the sensation that much different to her harem sisters.

The sensation wasn't unpleasant, but it would take a bit to get used to. He groaned huskily at the grip she had on him, and the stickiness of her honey.

"You ok?" He questioned her when he saw her grimace of pain.

"Of course." She replied easily, she could feel her body being made to stretch to his size and there was a slight pain, but it wasn't unbearable.

"Start moving." She ordered with a whimper. He obliged her command; drawing back before thrusting into her in earnest, lewd wet noises sounding from his thrusts into her, the slapping of flesh meeting flesh was the sensual symphony of their coupling.

Her honey gripped his member and made movement difficult in a way, it added to the friction of his thrusts, but didn't stop him from increasing the pace of his thrusts. Elizabeth sung out her pleasure to the would when she felt the increase in speed and him leaning down to suck on her nipples again and started to buck into him to return the pleasure he gave her thus far.

When she started to buck back, he growled out after releasing her nipples and he almost activated berserker mode; the red bleeding into his hair before he called it back.

Despite the great pleasure she was receiving, she saw the three red streaks that bled into his hair before it completely receded.

'What was that?' She thought. She didn't have time to think of it for long before she climaxed; his hot essence shooting into her depths and claiming her mental capabilities.

The experience of this taming was something new for him, never had food been involved and with her would probably be the only time that it would be. He held the position enjoying her pleasured face as she twitched sporadically.

When she came back down from her high he leaned down and stole a kiss that turned into a make out battle as they both were determined to come out on top; in Elizabeth's case literally.

It was when he pulled away for breath that she used his return to the upright position that she pushed him down and held him down one set of arms trapping his arms above him; and the other set she used for balance. She rocked back and forth keeping them aroused and smirked when he growled at the slow pace and felt him try to sit up.

"Nu-uh," She waved a finger like he did when he first showed up. "I'm not letting you up until I confirm something I saw." She said bouncing on his member now still leaned over him; her breasts swayed in his face as he eyed them in a hypnotic way.

She giggled naughtily at the effect her breasts had on him and decided to tease him, something she would learn later not to do. She had a set of arms grope her breasts in his face as he tried to stretch his neck out to suckle her nipple.

She had to restrain herself from gibing in to the temptation at his attempts; he looked real cute when he did that.

She did more than that and he saw that she pinched her nipples and licked them herself smirking down at him, knowing he wanted to do that himself.

'So she thinks she can tease me, and get away with it?...Oh~ I'm going to enjoy showing you what happens to girls who think they can tease me and walk away form it." He promised; all he needed was a little patience.

Oh yeah, and the will to stay conscious for it. 

Meanwhile back at the Pokecenter Tia, Sarah, and Saya, shivered and moaned together at the same time. They looked at each other and they thought the same thing. 'Someone is teasing Redd.' They thought still in bed unable to walk from the taming session they pulled on him that morning. 

Back with Caleb and Elizabeth; her bounces got a bit more frantic the closer she came to climaxing again, with Redd fighting against her grip, unknowingly pushing up into her. She cried out with joy when he hit her G-spot when she came back down, her walls clamping down hard on him as she milked him for all he had.

He saw her face when he hit that particular spot and made a note to find it again. Redd yelled out when he climaxed too, watching the expressions on Elizabeth's face as she writhed on top of him; the grip she had on him loosening, if she had the presence of mind, she would have shivered in equal fear and pleasure at the 'evil' smile on his face.

She barely felt the switching of positions as she found herself on her back again; she came back down to clearly see his grinning face hovering above her, still inside her.

"So, you think you can tease me and walk away to tell the tale?" He said gyrating his member inside her; enjoying her whimpers at his revenge teasing.

"Well I got some news for you, my Queen," He growled into her ear still gyrating. She felt herself become tighter on him again when he referred to her as 'his queen' and bucked her hips into him.

"We're not stopping until you realize who your King is." He said reluctantly pulling out of her. She cried out in displeasure when he pulled out, and cried out in surprise when he flipped her onto her front; she made to get up when she felt him push into her again; the new position going in deeper and was close to her G-spot.

She wiggled her hips in pleasure and pushed onto her hands and looked back at him as he loomed over her.

"Keep going." She commanded him when they locked eyes. He only looked on; as he held the position then he reached down and massaged the slits where her wings emerged one at a time.

She moaned out in happiness at the massage as he massaged her wings slit.

She moaned out in pleasure when he pumped into her slowly while still massaging her wings slit and pushed into him when he started.

"Go faster." She commanded again when he kept his moderate pace.

"Whazat? Did you just say 'go slower', well okay." He said slowing down both the massage and his pace. She widened her eyes when he slowed down and tried to push him onto his back to get the pace she wanted. He predicted she would try that and deftly pushed her back down when he saw her tense her four arms.

"Ah-uh-uh." He wagged a finger on her slit as he pushed into a cluster of nerves there. She cried out at the looseness of her muscles and he deemed that one was free of tense muscles.

He leaned down pressing his chest against her back, mindful of her tri-stingers as he whispered in her ear; his warm breath exciting her even more.

"One down, four more to go." He purred to her. He leaned back and picked up the pace to where he started it at the beginning of the massage. She cried out again when he started anew on the slit parallel to the first.

She pushed into him trying to get as much pleasure as she could get. Only to whimper when despite all the bucking back into his thrusts he wouldn't pick up the pace for her.

She climaxed later when he found another cluster of nerves in that area and collapsed onto her breasts and heaved for breath as she recovered from this release. He bent down again and pressed himself to her back and whispered again.

"Two down, three to go. And because you didn't give me a command I'll even pick up my pace, my Queen." He purred, licking her ear when he finished. He pulled back and began on her slit perpendicular to the last.

She buzzed in joy as he pumped faster and kept massaging her slits. The buzzing she produced only revealed more nerves for him to massage and quickly climaxed with Redd holding his back as she clamped onto him.

She felt a pang of sadness at the sadness at the fact that she wasn't being pumped full of his essence, but that quickly turned into a moan as she worked the slit a little more.

"Now now, none of that." He leaned down again nibbling on her other ear this time.

"Three down, Two to go. And as a reward for not giving me a command again," He started pumping into her even faster now, and massaging her final slit.

"I'll pick up my pace again; I hope you'll realize who your king is by the time we get to the final part of this, if not, then we'll keep on at it until one of us passes out." She cried out at his even faster pace and used all her willpower to push herself up onto her hands again as the force of his thrusts were like that of an earthquake to her.

"Pl...Please don't stop~!" She begged as she looked back at him with a pleasured and humbled face. Redd didn't 'hear' her 'plea' and promptly called her out on it.

"Did you just give me a command again? Maybe you want me to slow down again?" He 'threatened' slowing just a little so she'd notice; she felt the decrease and frantically cried out.

"No I didn't give a command, PLEASE DON'T SLOW DOWN AGAIN!" She yelled out the last par, desperately pushing back into him to get the quickened pace he came from before her plea; he just kept pumping in and out while massaging her last slit as she kept pushing into him.

"Well, because you were honest with me," He said picking up his pace to where it was, her motions from earlier adding to the pleasure she was getting.

"I'll go even faster for you." He finished thrusting even faster, she cried out in joy when he picked it up again, she couldn't believe how fast and strong his thrusts were at this point; he was hammering harder than he had ever done to her thus far and she let him know that.

"Please more! Please give me more!" She cried out pushing back into him close to climaxing again. Redd was close at this point anyway and found no point in denying her.

"You want it? Then here you go!" He said, yelling at the end hitting her G-spot again causing an instant climax for Elizabeth. Elizabeth yelled out her release and clenched her walls on his member as he pumped her full of his seed when he hit her G-spot, and howled out again when she had a less powerful second climax when he found a third bundle of nerves in her last wing slit. She collapsed onto her stomach, Redd's member coming out of her as she fell to the floor with a sigh; that was the strongest climax she had and the whole experience e left her drained.

That's why she moaned when she was lifted back onto her knees, with her back pressed against something firm and his member sandwiched in her lips again, while a pair of arms wrapped around and groped her breasts. She looked down at the hands tweaking her nipples and moaned at the fingers lightly pinching her and turned to Redd.

He looked fine still; he was only lightly sweating and was barely winded.

"You still have one more massage, and you haven't told me who your king is yet." He said kissing her lips and pushing into her; the moan she emitted swallowed by him as he held her to him as he kept playing with her breasts.

'This is insane!' She thought after she broke the lip-lock. 'I'm practically dead on my feet and he still looks like we've just started.' Now Redd was just groping her breasts when he pinched her nipple and hit her G-spot again this triggered another climax for them both; Redd pumping her full of his seed when she squeezed him again.

When she fell forward he caught her just before she could land face first on the floor and leaned down and kissed each of her slits, getting a flutter of her wings; also, she was so out of it, she accidentally Berserk Stung him in the gut, it wasn't a deep puncture, just enough for him to feel it; he grunted at the sting and watched as another stinger grew from her thorax like that and looked down and pulled out the stinger that was in his stomach.

He didn't notice but he entered berserker mode; the three red streaks lining his head from front to back, and looked on at Elizabeth as she tiredly turned her head to him and lifted her hips into the air and shook her derriere at him.

"Please, my King, give me more." She was tired; this next one would probably be her last.

"Yes, my Queen, you shall have it." He granted her, grabbing her hips and thrusting into her again with reckless abandon, unaware he was in berserker mode as he tamed her for the last time of that evening now; they'd been at it for most of the day now, it was nearing sundown, from the waning sunlight streaming into the chamber.

If she believed what he did to her earlier was an earthquake, then what he was doing now must be what the end of the world felt like. She was climaxing with every thrust into her now his thrusts hitting her G-spot, hard, she looked back at him as he hammered into her and saw the streaks in his hair.

'Blood?' She thought as he reached around her arms and played with her breasts again. She was too far gone to care for her confirmation that this was what she saw earlier.

"PLEASE MY KING! PLEASE KEEP GOING!" She yelled out on the brink of insanity from all the pleasure 'her' king was giving her.

He gave a wild grin at her and picked up his pace even further, now blurring from sight. She screamed out in pleasure when he slammed into her and climaxed into her again, all the essence he pumped into her actually making her belly swell, giving her a 'any day I'm expecting' look.

When he finally finished she fell to the floor already asleep from the pleasure she received from her king; an afterglow surrounding her as she had a smile on her face in her sleep.

Redd caught her again and pulled out of her and watched as their combined juices leaked from her slit and blushed at seeing both her literal 'honey' and his essence pool beneath her slit. He came around to her front; still unaware of being in his berserker mode and cuddled up to her and pushed back into her listening to her moan as he felt her wrap her six arms around him and nuzzled her face against his chest.

He quietly laughed at her actions and wrapped his two arms around her shifting so that he was on his back with her up top, with him now comfortably on his back, with his air flow slightly restricted he went to sleep. 

The next morning when he came to he felt something stroking his hair, four things. He jolted awake at that and attempted to jump back only to be restrained by those four things.

"Please my king, don't move, your bleeding on your head." He heard the voice of Elizabeth cautioned as she doted on him.

"I'm bleeding?" He said trying to get an arm free, he succeeded and felt the top of his head; nothing felt tender and wondered what she was talking about.

"What do you mean; nothing hurts like it would if I was bleeding." He told her after putting his arm down absently caressing one of her left arms, at how she was doting over him.

Her armor wasn't as rough as it looked up close, strong, yes; she could take some serious hits before they broke off. Then again he probably wouldn't have know; his pain tolerance was unbelievably high. So unless she could drop a mountain on top of him with his guard down, he wouldn't even fell it unless pointed out.

"Then why are there three streaks of red in your hair my king?" She questioned him.

At the 'three streaks of red' he easily broke her grip on him and checked himself as best he could; he expanded his senses to see how good they were; he could hear the FlowerGirls moaning from their comas as exactly nine Buzzbreasts were awake and taming with one of the three girls, nine on one, for each of the FlowerGirls, he could hear just outside the guards chattering with each other, probably hoping that their queen would let them tame with the FlowerGirls that he brought the other day, and they were at least three hundred meters from the entrance they were at.

Redd was confused, why was he in berserker mode? He didn't actively turn it on, yet here it was; the proof was in his heightened senses. He didn't have time to check the other senses as the loud sounds of footsteps hit his sense of hearing.

He looked at the source and saw Elizabeth looking in worry at him.

"Please my King we have to leave, I can't hold the hive back for long." He nodded at this; when a tamed Buzzqueen was tamed by a tamer she 'crowned' a new queen and had just enough control over them to leave her and her tamer alone.

He didn't know how long she could keep her hold so he quickly grabbed his clothes putting on his pants, belt, and shoes, and grabbed the pokeballs he neglected to pick up yesterday and put them on his belt.

He handed her his shirt and explained he'd get her some proper clothes later, he grabbed his bag while she put on his shirt.

"I can't put this on, my wings won't go thru." She said holding his shirt over her head but pulled it back off when it caught on her wings.

He sighed at this and tore some holes for them and threw it back to her, then threw his vest on his muscular upper body on display for any who cared; Elizabeth did and she felt the desire to have her King again at how the vest accentuated his body.

He didn't pay attention to this as he made his way out of the chamber, Elizabeth leading him down, seeing as when he tried to find his way out he found either a nursery or a honey room. At the bottom they passed the guards to the hive entrance and quickly left the scene.

When he felt a good enough distance between them and the hive about half an hour in their run, he stopped. He turned to Elizabeth and couldn't find her, he heard a buzzing sound a moment later and there she was flying to him as she found his running speed too much to keep up with.

"You're faster than you look." She stated as she came to a landing in front of him.

"Yeah sorry about that, I kind of forgot everything in berserker mode is heightened." He apologized to her. She wondered what he meant by 'berserker mode' and asked what that was.

"Berserker mode? Is that your Blood Gift?" She asked tilting her head at the unfamiliar phrase, and guessed he had a Blood Gift.

"No it's, well~ I'll explain later when we get back to the Pokecenter, and I'd rather not have to explain this twice." He told her. He was trying to turn it off now; and that was why he wanted to explain it at the Pokecenter, it wasn't working, if felt like a barrier was keeping him in this state.

She just nodded at her kings attempt to explain, and walked beside him taking his right arm in one of hers as she walked next to him. As they were walking back Redd noticed she was walking with a limp and slowed his pace down eyeing her to see if she was comfortable with the pace he set and when she seemed okay with the new pace he stuck to it.

Elizabeth was aware of the pace change and couldn't help but hug his arm to her cleavage even more as they walked.

After about another two hours of walking or in Elizabeth's case flying, they made it back to the gate of the Logue town.

He didn't like the thought of her being watched as he stood there trying to think of someway to help keep some modesty. He tried but the best he could come up with was that she pull the shirt down as much as she could and hope that it didn't rip from her puling it, or from her bust size, it was a miracle that it didn't already, but he wasn't going to question a good thing; he completely forgot about the now empty pokeballs on his belt.

As they walked thru the town the spectators gawked at the scene the two made, here was the tamer who killed a Mantis on his own walking thru the town with a Buzzqueen, the very pokegirl most of them had been hoping to capture and tame; and here she was walking alongside him.

'Just a few more corners.' Redd thought as they walked thru the town to the Pokecenter, and just when the center was one last corner to turn.

"Hey you, Stop!" 'Damn! He hung his head at the outraged voice that called out to him.

He could have ignored it, but they probably would just follow and cause a disturbance.

He turned and looked for whoever called him out. He wasn't hard to find; it was the guy from yesterday who told him to prove he killed a Mantis.

"Yeah? Something you need?" He curtly responded when he saw the perverted leer he was giving Elizabeth. His eyes never once left Elizabeth's, or more specifically her chest; as the shirt he gave to her was meant for him so her breasts were almost ripping it.

Exactly what he hoped wouldn't happen.

"Yeah, I want that Buzzqueen!" He demanded stepping forward as if Caleb had already agreed to trade her.

No, his tone said he'd receive her and Redd would walk away empty-handed. Redd didn't take too nicely to his tone or the way he held his hand out waiting for her pokeball.

"Excuse you?" He incredulously replied. Giving him a once-over to see how difficult it would be to take this guy down, if he decided to try and take her by force; it wasn't necessary, he was so weak, that Redd could beat him if he was standing at death's door and the other guy used every pokegirl he had at once on him.

"You heard me, I want that pokegirl. And you will give her to me." He clarified stopping a few feet from them both.

Elizabeth shivered in disgust at how he kept leering at her; stripping her of the only clothing she had.

'ONLY my King can strip me of the clothes I wear.' She thought repulsed by his blatant ogling her breasts.

"Ye~ah, not a damn chance of that happening." He said turning back around and pulled Elizabeth along; she didn't need to be pulled, she was already walking when he shifted to turn.

The tamer frowned and quickly caught up with them.

"Hey, I'm the greatest Bug-type pokegirl tamer there is, and I demand that you give me that Buzzqueen." An annoyed snarl escaped Redd's lips at this punk's tenacity in getting his Elizabeth; his agitation only being fueled from being in berserker mode.

"Her name, not that you need to know that, is Elizabeth, and I already said not a chance; now get lost." He said as calmly as he could, his bloodlust spiking at this point. All the people giving him a wide berth at the unknown feeling they at least knew he was releasing.

'I'm getting too worked up, I need to calm down.' He quickly thought to himself and started to get a good reign of his rampant emotions.

That went flying out the window at his next statement.

"I don't care about her name; all I want is your whore of a pokegirl!" He yelled putting the last nail in his coffin.

Redd felt his darkness spike wildly at his insult to his pokegirl, and slowly turned to face this idiot, no this dead idiot.

Luis had his close encounters with menace level pokegirls, even a few Dark Ladies and was able to get away from them all without them noticing him. However he felt no place in the world, he would be able to call safe from what he was seeing of Redd.

His entire body turned darker than the blackest nigh, and small puffs of darkness floated off his body from head to toe, a few small bolts of dark red lightning jumped across his body giving him the deadly to the touch look, and the area where the strange red streaks were, there was puffs of dark red floating off his head, but the truly terrifying part of the experience was the glowing all white eyes he had, there was no visible iris in either of his eyes only the vision he believed was his gruesome death; needles at various points all over his body and then Redd putting a current of electricity thru one or multiple needles at once, and the voltage increased every time before enough electricity was running thru him he got cooked to a crisp, as his heart stopped from the voltage he was subjected to.

 **"I'LL LET YOU LIVE ONLY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER."** He began in a warped voice that scared Luis witless as he stared at this monster of a tamer.

Elizabeth watched from his side; taking a step away when she felt something mysteriously dangerous start rolling off him.

 **"HOWEVER, IF YOU EVER REFER TO MY GIRLS THAT TERM AGAIN, OR REFER TO THEM AS JUST AN OBJECT, I'LL MAKE WHAT YOU SAW LOOK LIKE PARADISE, COMPARED TO WHAT I'LL DO NEXT TIME."** Redd warned as he got control of his emotions and reigned in his intent to kill, as well as the darkness.

He turned back around and headed to the Pokecenter with Elizabeth following after getting her nerve back at seeing him in that state; Luis wisely decided t o let him be...for now.

Caleb walked up to the door and saw thru the reflection that Elizabeth was still shaken up a little and sighed at what he unintentionally put her thru. He let go of the handle and turned around wrapping his arms around her, kissing her deeply when she walked into him.

She flinched when she walked into his arms and made to squeak when she found her lips beings claimed by Redd her mouth already slightly open for the squeak; only to find her mouth being invaded by his tongue and moaned after a moment, they held the lip-lock for about two minutes, in which she felt him up feeling his biceps and pectorals; slipping a hand into his vest with two sets of hands as she held him close to her as he hugged her; they kept the kiss going until they needed to breath and broke apart, a trail of saliva linking their lips that broke when Caleb licked his lips.

"I'm sorry you had to bear that part of me." He started off.

"I just lost it when he kept referring to you like an object instead of a hum-, a living person." He finished, at first calling her human then remembering she was a pokegirl a being part human, part bee in her case. She was shocked that her King considered her on equal grounds in her rights in society.

"Don't fret Redd; you protected me from that vile tamer who only saw me as a trophy, and not as a sentient being." She comforted him with a shake of her head at him worrying over her.  
He held her close as they shared an intimate moment together, then remembered she was practically naked and pulled back with a blush.

"Let's get to my room so that Sarah can make some clothes that won't disrupt your wings or your stingers now that I think about it." He said walking in after breaking out of their hug.

He was stopped by the nurse on duty when she saw him 'bleeding' and promptly pulled him aside and healed his wounds; all thru out he kept assuring her he wasn't hurt and that he just needed to get to his room, it took some convincing but twenty minutes later saw him back to the door to his room; after inserting the keycard he stepped inside letting Elizabeth walk thru and closed the door.

"Tia, Sarah, Saya I'm back!" He called out setting his bag on the floor next to the floor next to the couch; not noticing the elemental stone that rolled out of the open zipper under the couch.

The sound of feet stampeding had him wincing a little as he heard, before he saw his girls, wearing bras and panties except for Saya, who wore nothing yet.

"Redd!" They all simultaneously shouted rushing forward, glad that he was back and not a pokegirl too. All of which enjoyed the show of him shirtless with only his vest blocking full view of his chest.

They shared a four way heated kiss as a greeting and he had to restrain himself from pushing them down to tame with them; after a good two minute kiss each he eyed them all.

They were probably just lounging around when he walked in, which explained why Saya was in the nude still she hadn't found it necessary to put some clothes on. Which was fine for now, but he would make sure that she had something on when they had company, or were in public.

"I'm glad to see you all too." He properly greeted them as he turned to introduce their newest harem sister.

"Hey girls check it out, say hello to your harem sister Elizabeth." He jabbed a thumb back at the Buzzqueen as she watched him interact with those who came before her.

They all looked at the Buzzqueen and stepped forward and introduced themselves to their newest sister. Introductions done; Redd sat down and pulled his boots off, he shouldn't have done that.

As one Tia, Sarah and Saya gasped when they saw the blood in his hair and began to dote on him trying to make sure he wasn't hurt.

'Maybe Nurse Joy would've been better.' He thought as they fussed over him. "I promise I'm fine, this isn't blood it's the sign that I'm in berserker mode." He explained to the three doting girls.

They stopped at the term berserker mode.

"What's berserker mode?" Elizabeth asked, seeing as she saw it when they were taming she felt the need for some clarification; her harem sister curious too.

Caleb walked to the couch having sat on the bed; the girls as one all gathered around to hear his explanation on why the streaks in his hair signified something.

"Berserker mode is when a male member who has survived puberty gains a greater increase in their strength, these streaks show that I'm fighting seriously, or as seriously as I may want to." He began trying to think of the simple way of putting it; not telling about the second part of it.

The girls took in the information of the red streaks he had and nodded.

"So any one could be a berserker then?" Saya asked him. He shook his head at her question.

"No, only those of berserkian blood can accomplish this, and only the males; Red and Silver are the strongest, but there are other colors too, I guess it could be considered a blood gift to this world's standard." He corrected her.

Tia and Sarah already knew he and Chimp weren't from their world but Saya and Elizabeth didn't.

"'This world's standards', you speak as if you were an alien." Elizabeth joked. At the blank face she got she wiped the smirk off her face.

"You're serious?" She asked not believing what she was hearing. He nodded at the question and explained the events that led him here and that he was looking for a way home with Chimp.

He quickly finished telling his two new girls what his real plans for the future. They sat dumbfounded at this; he was from a world where pokegirls didn't exist and was a married man, that last part didn't bother them much just a twinge of jealousy at the women who claimed this man first.

"If Jim doesn't have that portal you're looking for, how will you get back?" Elizabeth queried him. At this he smiled.

"I still have the stone necessary and all the others so energy for the gate isn't an issue." He said retrieving his bag, reaching in and showed them the stones; he pulled seven and froze, Fire, Water, Wind, Blank, Earth, Light, Shadow, Celestial.

He was missing one.

He got up, shocking the girls out of their observations of the stones. They watched as he put the stones down in the spot he was sitting in, frantically dig thru his bag, before he put the stones in the bag and closed it.

"I'm missing a stone." He said panicking a little, it wasn't necessary for the portal, in fact only the celestial stone was, but he couldn't leave it or any of them behind for nothing. Who knows what could happen if someone stumbled upon it and saw it had astounding electric capabilities.

Especially with groups like Team Rocket and Trauma and the others around.

"I know I had it when we walked into town, so it should be in here. Help me find it." He said, looking around the chairs where he put his bag yesterday before he tamed Saya.

They all got down and looked for the stone he lost.

Easier said then done; they didn't know what it looked like.

"Redd what does this stone look like?" Tia asked, looking around the couch.

"It's purple, looks like a really warped version of a typical thunderbolt, and is about the size of my boot." He depicted to her as he and Saya checked under the bed; Elizabeth just looking around the room exploring and looking for the stone; and Sarah checking in-between the couch seats.

She nodded and looked at the fringes of the couch they were just sitting on; just poking out at the corner was something purple.

'Is that it?' She thought to herself moving the frilly fringes and found the stone he lost.

"Caleb I found it!" She called out grabbing the stone and stood up with it in her hand.

She felt a sudden increase of strength as her body was enshrouded in pure white light.

Caleb and the other looked up at the call just in time to see Tia becoming pure white light and watched in awe as her body changed.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone looked up at Tia as she claimed she found the lost stone. When they were looking at her though, Tia's body was enveloped in a blinding white light.

It took Caleb a moment to realize what was happening to Tia and widened his eyes at the conclusion he came to.

"Evolution?" His shocked expression mirroring that of Saya, Elizabeth, and Sarah, his question drew a look from them all though.

Yeah he was from a different world, but evolution was fairly distinct, and it was hard to, if not impossible to mistake it for anything else; he meant that for her to evolve though, the requirements were she would either need great experience and\or an E-medal, or an evolution stone, depending on how you wanted your girl to advance in the chain of evolutions she could take, he didn't think the elemental stone could serve the same purpose.

There were also a few evolutions that required that the pokegirl have at least a delta bond with their tamer for them to evolve the way the tamer wanted, and their were some that forced the girl to evolve thru battle stress.

Nevertheless he watched as her form changed; her tail coiled up and became spiky, with her mane showing the same spiky look as her tail, and her ears grew in length. This was just her outline, since the rest of her was still surrounded by the brilliant light, the light soon faded revealing her new form now; she was still furry, but it lost the fluffiness it had at first and appeared coarse and stiff, and went from chocolate brown, to yellow with her mane a lighter shade of yellow, and she appeared to have lost a little bust size, her ears were a little longer and streamlined and her inner ear was a dark electric blue; almost black, the bra she had on now too big for her smaller bust size which looked like a B-cup now.

She stood there wither eyes closed still for a few more moments then opened her eyes to everyone; still holding the stone in one hand close to her; they were gawking at her a little.

"What? What is it?" She asked not aware of her evolution. Redd snapped out of his daze for telling her.

"Tia?" He said unsurely, if this was the same girl he started with. She looked hurt at his unsure tone.

"Of course it's me. Don't you recognize me?" She asked showcasing herself. He shook his head at that.

"No, it's not that. It's that you evolved." He informed her of her evolution she was unaware of.

She widened her eyes and ran to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror; noting the changes to her body; mostly to her bust size she was now at a B-cup, the different coloration of her fur, and her tail as she turned in the mirror to see was coiled and spiky like her mane, and her now blonde hair; still shoulder length, with her self-observations done she came out of the bathroom and saw them all watching her for her next move. She gave them a smile even thought she was afraid that Redd wouldn't want her anymore, after all as she was now, she knew her kind weren't all that popular, and was sooner or later traded off; in her haste she conveniently forgot that he wasn't from this world, and therefore forgot that he didn't know of the prejudice towards her breed of pokegirls.

Said berserker stepped forward and stood in front of her looking her in the eyes for a tense minute between her and him, before he wrapped her in a hug, catching her off guard.

"Thank goodness, your still you, Even if you've changed, your still you." He sounded relieved that she hadn't become someone else. She wrapped her arms around him too, too relieved that he still cared for her even in her new form, and gave a happy sob that still wanted her.

The others soon joined in the hug welcoming Tia back from her evolution; five minutes into the hug Caleb broke the group hug and made for his pokedex to see what she was now. 

Joltina, the Lightning Eva Pokegirl  
Level: 25  
Type: Animorph, Humanoid  
Element: Electric  
Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: berries, nuts, common Pokechow  
Role: Storm generation, Flank Protection  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
Weak Vs: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
Attacks: Thunder Bolt, Quick Attack, Thunder, Thunder wave, Static Barrier, Agility, Zapring, Satellite, Spike Cannon  
Enhancements: Enhanced Agility (x5), Electrical powers  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Eva (Thunder Stone) 

Redd read over the requirements needed for the evolution for Eva's multiple times; it said 'Thunder Stone' which was a green stone that had a yellow thunderbolt on it; so how did the elemental stone accomplish the same thing? He also noted that she jumped in level experience and figured that evolving gave some experience in the transformation.

He would've thought more on it if it weren't for Elizabeth waving three of her hands in his face. He snapped out of his thoughts and addressed his group.

"While Tia's evolution was unexpected, it is a welcomed change," he began noting how she still held onto the elemental stone, which he took and placed in his bag with the others, before moving on.

"However, for any of my girls who can evolve," he was talking to Saya now; she was the only that had an evolutionary form right now. "I don't want you to feel pressured into evolving on my behalf; I want you to evolve because _you_ want to." He finished, with an emphasis on 'you'.

She nodded at the info that he didn't want her to become an Ivywhore unless she was ready to become one. At seeing her nod, he addressed them all again.

"Seeing as I have four girls now, let's talk about training for our gym battle tomorrow." He stated, still holding their full attention. "But first Sarah, could you make some clothes for Saya, and Elizabeth? I'd rather they didn't have to deal with any idiots like we had to earlier." Sarah nodded and handed out some temporary clothes.

Saya had some work out clothes on that were Tia's; but seeing as their bust sizes, before her evolution, were different she found herself a little short on breath, and some shorts also Tia's, except they fit almost perfectly.

Elizabeth was a bit harder, as Sarah had to make some alterations to the few Edo league clothes she had traded with from another Seamstress from that region.

Elizabeth found that the black and yellow kimono she had on felt as if it wasn't even there, she had some holes cut thru for her tri-stingers and didn't interfere with her flight capabilities or her stingers. Seeing everyone dressed he got a new shirt; he only got the new one when Elizabeth made to take off the one she borrowed from him ripped when she made to pull it off, her massive breasts bouncing and jiggling in their freedom from their prison that was her former shirt, now it was a few tattered pieces of cloth; her breasts on full display for them all as they gawked at her bust size, the girl _really_ had a set of breasts on her; redressing done, Redd lead them out of the room to get some clothes for the two new girls and train with the three battle ready ones; i.e. Tia, Saya, and Elizabeth, even thought technically she wasn't a fighter either.

He felt the barrier to coming out of berserker mode weakening but just a little and sighed at this, he'd probably be it for the rest of the day, and made their way to this town's clothes store. He could handle staying as he was, no doubt about that, but he wanted to keep his status as a berserker under wraps still.

That didn't seem to be a problem as the other tamers and travelers didn't pay him any real attention; and those that did notice him probably thought that it was a fashion statement and continued on with their day-to-day life.

This was his hope anyway.

Soon after that they found a good clothing store and began the cycle of need and demand for the economy for the town of Logue. Sarah and Redd respectively got into a argument over the price on the bulk price of the materials Sarah would need for on the go altercations, they all got what they wanted after a little haggling on the price and Caleb got a good deal for all that they bought; some new clothes for Tia, Sarah restocking her 'stores', some clothes for training and causal for Saya, and Elizabeth the same.

Though she complained that she'd only mess up her panties because of her honey; the clerk giggling perversely at that; knowing about the heavier honey production of a Buzzqueen, and promptly thought 'That lucky bastard.', then was silenced by Redd's glare, and told her both Sarah and her would take care of that later; Sarah wondered what they'd be doing for Elizabeth's panties to avoid her having to change them every so often, but a quick wink from him kept her quiet as they kept on shopping for clothes.

Once everyone had whatever they thought was cute and/ or sexy, or in Redd's opinion as he saw a few arms full of lingerie they had: kill Redd by being too sexy look.

They walked to the Pokecenter again to drop their purchases and out to a nearby clearing to train again with Caleb's ever so watchful eye on them.

"Tia lets start with you first, you've become elemental in nature, so maybe I can teach you some of my thunder based techniques." He stated with a hint of excitement at training her in an element, especially one he like using often.

She nodded seeing his excitement and took the stance he taught her as an Eva.

Sarah, Saya, and Elizabeth taking to watching the fight form the sidelines, under a tree; except for Saya who divested of her borrowed clothes and watched from her sunning place on the ground in the nude again. Tia held herself better closing the holes in her defenses, and kept her eyes on him.

She started with Agility hoping to get in close to use Zapring on him.

She was quicker now then when she was a Eva and he had to pay a little more attention than when he first trained her; or he would have had to, in berserker mode she seemed even slower then they first started, though he noted the punches she threw were accurate not just a random swing hoping to hit him.

He did the same thing like the first time and drove a knee into her stomach when he redirected both arms out from her, and got a nasty surprise when she used Static Barrier, to defend; it lessened the blow for her, but she still got the wind knocked out of her in the end.

Caleb backed off seeing that she had some defensive moves now and she knew how to effectively use them; that leveled out the field a little, just a small little though. She still had a long road to walk before she could even dream of beating him, and an even longer road before actually beating him.

"Good thinking Tia," He praised her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't praise her for her ability to act first, think later; Tia soaking up the praise not taking her eyes off him like he trained her to.

"You defended yourself when you saw that I opened a path into you personal space, with something that would guarantee that you weren't the only one to receive damage, impressive, how about I join you in elemental play?" He said wearing his multi glove and opened a portal on his right side, jumped thru and coming back out with only his gun and the same pair of gloves on with a few symbols on the wrists of them as he threw his bag to Sarah; who caught it in mid-air.

"Round two." Caleb began with a fierce grin at the draw from their first round. He started by lifting a hand and throwing it and a bolt of lightning at her; she dodged, jumping to the side, then again with a handspring as she dodged his straight kick.

She bounced back to her feet and used Thunder Wave on him; a wave of Electricity rushing to him in a tidal wave manner. He threw his hand out in a downward slice motion, and parted a path in the wave safely evading the wave of electricity and rushed forward to attack again.

"Expect the unexpected Tia!" He called out. She didn't expect him to part the wave and stood in shock as he barreled down on her and watched as he brought his hands in close proximity to each other and electricity jumped between his two hands and felt her joints locking up from the stream of electricity her threw at her from close range.

She wasn't as hurt as one should've been he noted, she almost immediately shook it off and used Zapring on him giving him an electrically charged tackle to him. He dodged but took a grazing blow to the shoulder at not reacting quick enough, and backed off again Tia felt the hit land if only barely and watched as he brushed off the hit to his shoulder.

"Let's call that a draw too." Technically it was his win, but she still got him even if it was a grazing blow. "This will be the last round, winner take all." He said not playing around anymore despite the smile on his face.

"Agreed." She responded determined to actually win a round against him. She began with Thunder Bolt again and watched as he jumped back and threw one as well she jumped back too; both keeping their distance as they eyed the other.

'I can't use that on her it'll kill her.' He thought to himself as he weighed his options. Jumping to his left as she threw another bolt of lightning at him again. 'I'll just get it set up and end it there.' He concluded as he put his plan in action; he pulled his revolver out and switched to the Night Fall barrel; all without taking his eyes off Tia as she watched him do it.

Tia didn't know what that barrel do, but if he had it on him, it had to be special; 'I can't let him hit me with it no matter what.' She thought planning to dodge all his fired shot.

He ran forward planning to syk her out with a pistol whip. She saw him dash and prepared her Static Barrier again for the pistol whip he telegraphed to her.

She launched the move expecting him to get blasted with electricity and finish with Thunder; so she was completely surprised when he stopped just short of her barriers range and shot her shadow, she was curious why he shot her shadow but didn't lose her focus and dashed forward; or would have if she didn't feel pinned down she looked at herself and saw that her feet weren't moving from their place on the ground, no matter how much she willed them to; she looked back up to see him holster his gun and hold up his right fist; electricity running thru it.

"I did say to expect the unexpected." He chided then dashed forward and gave a vicious haymaker to her face. She flinched and looked away when he appeared in front of her, and waited for the hit.

A few seconds later, when she wasn't feeling pain in her face, she opened her eyes and saw him with his fist next to her cheek, still crackling with the electricity from whatever he was about to use.

"If I had finished that one, you'd either be severely beaten, or dead. I win." He said dropping the electricity in his fist, and caressing her cheek as he stood in front of her.

Tia leaning into the hand holding him to her as she lightly purred from his ministrations. She was a little unnerved that whatever he planned to use could've killed her but didn't let it deter her in getting some contact with her tamer.

He was correct in his assumption that her fur wasn't fluffy anymore; it had a roughness almost like a callused hand. He still found her beautiful to look at and wouldn't let the things he read about her breed sway his thoughts on her, he gave her a small kiss as her mobility came back to her and walked her back to the audience of pokegirls, pinching her butt thru her shorts and enjoyed her squeak as she had a blush on her face as she turned to look at him when they were back with the others.

"Alright, Saya let's go, I have an idea of how you fight but this'll let me know how you fight personally." He already had a general idea from when she fought Tia the other day, but secondhand and firsthand experience were two different things.

"What if I hurt you too badly?" She asked from the ground concerned for his wellbeing; he fought a Joltina to a draw twice and won the third time after pinning her down with...something and was a little worried and scared, she got a chuckle for her concern; which she pouted at him laughing at her concern for his wellbeing.

"I'm sorry for laughing; it's just that I'm still in berserker mode, so I probably won't even feel your attack, which is if you can hit me." He explained then challenged at the end. She took him up on that challenge, got to her feet, put her clothes back on at his request, and got ready for battle.

Really now, who could say they could fight a well-endowed girl that was fighting you, in the nude, and say they weren't distracted at all. He sure as hell couldn't, even now watching as she pulled the shirt on she discarded earlier over her head her breasts were jiggling with her movements in putting it on and her breathing in made them bigger too.

Berserker mode was a pain to his libido sometimes; speaking of libidos.

"Just as a side rule, no Lust Dust, we can talk taming later, but not now." He said laying out her only restriction; just as she put her shirt back on. She nodded and launched a Vine Whip at him; he sidestepped the vines and calmly walked forward to her.

She saw his 'cockiness' and smirked as she loosed a barrage of Razor Leaves at him, he danced forward, weaving thru the leaves even stepping back a few times but the calm look never left his face as he strode forward; that is until he felt himself losing some of his strength. He looked down and saw a Leech Seed sapping him; sometime in his dance thru the barrage of Razor Leaves, Saya dropped onto her hands and knees leaving her butt, and bulb in the air, from her bulb she shot the small seed in his path, then with her Vine Whip, wrapped them around his ankles holding him down as Saya come forward with a Tackle to his chest.

He skidded back a little at the hit to his chest and took a knee when he stopped; raising a hand and held himself as he knelt there with his head down.

Initially, when she first hit him his eyes widened in shock as she actually made full on contact with him with that tackle, and dug his feet into the ground to avoid being pushed on his back, and leaving himself more or less open for another attack on his person.

Saya watched him take that knee and was horrified that she hurt her tamer, and made the stride forward to help him until she heard him chuckling under his breath.

She watched in astonishment as he stood up scratching his chest lightly.

"See? I told you that I could take a hit, the most that did was knock some wind out of me." He said shaking off the tackle, though felt just a tad sluggish from her Leech Seed. Which was good for when he ended this spar in a moment, it would be painful, but it wouldn't be as painful for her, if he had been at full strength and not holding back; as it stood now she would be getting fifteen percent of what he could give.

She watched him rise to his feet again and puff out his chest popping a few bones. 'He, really didn't feel that?' Saya thought as he puffed his chest out; hearing the bones pop in his chest.

"It's my turn~." He sung a little at the end as he disappeared from her sight. She found him a little too late as he put a fist into her gut. She chocked on her spit as she leaned forward onto him and heaved to refill her lungs of the air forced from her.

He called it his win and helped her lie back down on her stomach and apologized for his roughness.

"You did good Saya, if you hadn't used your Leech Seed on me, that hit could've been a lot more painful." He rubbed her belly for a moment before pulling his hand out from between the ground and her deep green skin. He would've held back even if she hadn't used her Leech Seed on him; but with him being in berserker mode, holding back was a lot harder than compared to him fighting in his normal state.

So her using her Leech Seed really helped in that area, even if she couldn't tell from the pain of him putting his fist in her stomach.

"Last up, Elizabeth." He called her out as she sat next to Sarah, her multi-faceted eyes watching as he won the last two battles and didn't even look out of breath at all, even the Leech Seed seemingly did little to his endurance; two mock battle, back-to-back and he's ready for the next.

"Do you not require rest first Redd?" She asked wanting to give him the time necessary to recuperate.

"Nah, its better this way, that way while I'm weakened by her Leech Seed, my hits won't hurt as much like they would if she hadn't weakened me." He told her ready for the next fight.

She unsurely stepped forward; a Buzzqueen while she could be a fighter, she still wasn't necessarily a fighter. She took to the air planning to stay out of close quarters with him and strike with her air superiority. This would be where a Buzzqueen would shine; not necessarily in battle, but the organization of it.

This was why the made good alphas in a tamer harem, they knew when to press forward in a fight and when to pull back and wait for an opening, she watched as he fought her harem-sister, he was a close quarters fighter, from Tia's fight; and had the instincts in dodging attacks thrown at him, and the speed to cross short distances quickly; as she saw from Saya's encounter with him so the best way to win was to go where he couldn't possibly get to while simultaneously attack him; the sky.

The only thing that was an unknown was that gun on his leg, but didn't know what to make of it and would have to play it by ear. He eyed her as she took off into the air and dive back at him pointing her stingers at him.

He dodged at the last second since he was weakened from the Leech Seed and she had him pinned down with her superiority over him. He shot at her with his Snow Box barrel hoping to catch her by surprise; it wasn't too effective as he could only get her to change her trajectory but not outright stop her.

It was a little later of using this tactic that she hit him with a Hot Sting in the shoulder; she didn't really worry about hurting him too badly, as he proved he had stamina in spades from her first taming session with him and going from one fight to the next like it was an every day occurrence; he only proved her thoughts as he pulled the stinger out of his shoulder and threw it to the side, soon he'd feel so hot it would be like suffering from heat exhaustion.

Caleb felt the heat a little later as he swayed in place feeling the heat from her venom. Elizabeth dove in again ready to Stop Sting him like she originally planned to from the beginning; so she was surprised when he aimed at her and hit her in the armored arms partially freezing one of her left arms.

She felt her armor and a little of her arm freeze over, effectively making the arm useless; and watched as he took aim again, she pulled back up and hovered out of reach again; she was still in range, but Redd felt annoyed at the situation, and decided to even the field. He holstered his gun and eyed Elizabeth as she floated a good fifty feet or so above the ground.

"Elizabeth, you've done well so far, but lets' even the playing field...I'm coming up!" He shouted out to her. She looked at him like he was insane; maybe the Hot Sting finally made him delirious and he was spouting nonsense.

He didn't have wings, there was no way he could get in the air like she could she reasoned as she watched him sway a little as he looked up to her.

"Maybe you should stop Redd; you're in no condition to continue!" She shouted back down.

She watched in amazement as he started to run to her, actually coming closer, like he was climbing stairs to her. All the other girls' jaws hit the ground at this feat; excluding Saya since she was already on the ground.

Redd ran up and forward, then grabbed the front of her clothes and held her up; lightning arched between his free hand and the clenched one on Elizabeth, as she cried out in pain at the unexpected shock, then he threw her down to the ground; he dropped as well, and latched onto her locking her arms in place and begun to spin as they descended to the ground; he was going to pile drive her.

The unexpected shock took her ability to flap her wings, not that she would've been able to, with him spinning she was also a bit dizzy but she was saved from hitting the ground headfirst when Caleb stopped them both in mid-air and held her to him in a upside down hug.

The others on the sidelines watched as the two were, one, two feet above the ground, upside down, floating in midair, with Elizabeth just looking on, not flapping her wings no less and they were still floating there as if an invisible net or web caught them.

"My win again Elizabeth." He chuckled at her face of confusion. He forgot how much fun it was doing impossible things like walking on water, or defying the laws of gravity in the company of someone who didn't know of his accomplishments.

The next set of laws he would have to defy was the laws of physics'; the best thing about defying laws like gravity and physics? No one could say 'he couldn't do that', and try to arrest him...at least they didn't try any more. He flipped them upside up, and carried her back to the others; on their way he finally felt berserker mode turn off, and sighed in relief.

It was then on his way back to the gawking girls of his harem, that he felt her stingers lightly scrapping against his arm and remembered her status venom capabilities and remembered that prick to the gut when they were taming earlier; that was why he was in berserker mode; She must've had berserk venom in her stingers at the time of their taming. He put her down and took a seat next to her on the ground Elizabeth finding her voice again after he sat down.

The others soon made their way over by his side as he leaned back in the shade of a tree.

"How did you do that?" She asked him. He decided to milk the laws of gravity for a bit more. Never let it be said that he did not have fun with defying certain laws that were said to be set in stone.

"I never studied the laws of gravity." He said snuggling up with her and Tia who claimed his left arm, Saya lying on his right leg, and Sarah lying on his left leg. She gawked at his answer and deemed it as something he'd tell at a later time, and let the matter go.

They all sat in comfortable silence just enjoying the others company and nature; about twenty minutes later Redd broke that silence.

"Tia, you've improved a bit since you evolved, you were able to plan ahead and defend yourself when I got thru your defenses, I look forward to teaching you the techniques I have in mind." He told her getting a tighter grip in return for his praise, he squeezed back and turned to Saya on his leg.

"Saya, we're going to work on your long range and close range skills, the only good point was when you hit me with that Leech Seed, and that tackle at the end; you need to get used to someone who could possibly get past your guard like I did, then again if I allowed you to use your Lust Dust, it might've turned out differently, so don't be too down." He soothed her.

Yeah, they'd be taming right now and maybe with the others too. Lust Dust, the quickest way to sanction a taming orgy, you can never go wrong with that stuff. She took a deep breath and smiled, still looking winded from his fist to her unguarded gut.

He turned to his right to look at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you've got some amazing poison abilities you did the smart thing and kept out of close range combat, and tried to pin me down with your Sting attacks, had I been weakened any more than I was, you would have beaten me." Elizabeth puffing her already massive chest out at being the closest one that beat him; even if he was weakened by her harem sisters' move against him. He was still holding back so she came closest to beating him at that level, but would keep quiet about that and let her have her moment.

"Thank you my king." She gave him an Erotic Kiss and shoved her tongue into his mouth for another battle, but with his tongue that had the others a little jealous that they didn't think of that; the two broke apart when air became necessary, he gave a small peck and leaned back.

"Sarah, would you like some more endurance training while I train these three?" He asked the only noncombatant of the group.

"Sure, that way I'm not just sitting still." She answered not wanting to be left out. She wasn't a fighter yes, but she showed she was capable of hanging with those who were fighters; she proved this by maintaining the same level as both Tia and Mandy when they first showed up to Logue, and had no intentions of letting her harem sister pull away from her.

Surely if another tamer who had a Seamstress came by, she'd be on a much higher level than that Seamstress.

"Alright then, then we'll train for the rest of the day, in preparation for our first gym match tomorrow. So let's be prepared." He said getting Sarah and Saya to move off him and began to stretch; with his multi glove he got four bottles of red Chu jelly for their injuries, that way they could train fresh. 

The next day had Redd outside the gym as he walked in with four balls on his belt he passed the secretary as she gave the go ahead gesture for him to enter. He walked forward to see the battle field being separated by a white line and the gym leader on the other side.

"Are you Caleb?" He asked, at the confirmation he continued. "Welcome, the names Strich gym leader of Logue." He looked fairly young still, maybe by this worlds standards in his twenties still, he had a mustache like he did but his was in the handlebar style, unlike his that curled up at the sides.

"I came to challenge you for the forest badge." He announced to Strich.

"Okay, this'll be a two on two battles; winner is decided when a pokegirl is unable to battle." Strich laid out the ground rules; getting a nod of agreement from Redd.

"Alright I choose you, Kerrie!" Strich called out throwing a pokeball; in a flash of light a girl with mostly yellow skin with a thin chitin armoring, a coal-colored face with white markings, white, insect eyes and antennae that curled around the top of her head. Wearing a black shirt with some blue shorts that came just above her knees.

Redd pulled out his dex and scanned her. 

Ladyba, the Ladybug Pokegirl  
Level: 24  
Type: Animorph (insectile)  
Element: Bug/Flying  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: Fruits and nuts, has an unusual fondness for raspberries  
Role: Used as scouts by most tamers to locate other wild Pokegirls, secretarial work, study partners  
Libido: High if only Pokegirl in Tamer's Harem, settles down once tamer has more Pokegirls  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Rock  
Attacks: Tackle, Lust Dust, Bloom, Buttsprout, Wrestle, Takedown, Head butt (Feral only)  
Enhancements: Four arms, natural armor, wings for flight  
Evolves: Ladyien (normal)  
Evolves From: None 

He took in the information and played a quick scenario in his head over who should go first and made a decision based on the scenario; Redd got the first ball on his belt.

"I choose you, Tia!" he threw her ball and out came Tia; she was wearing a gold shirt tied in a bundle, showing off her bellybutton and her B-cup bust, and some loose fitted shorts with furred at the cuffs at her knees with a section cut out for her spiky tail, and no shoes; ever since he got her, she opted not to wear footwear, claiming she liked he feeling of nature on her feet.

The two girls squared off after a minute sizing the other up.

"Let the match begin!" The referee called out from the sidelines raising both respective flags for gym leader Strich, and challenger Caleb.

"Kerrie lets open with a Tackle attack!" Kerrie flu in with a tackle; Tia countered with Static Barrier and sent the Ladyba flying back to her side of the field on her side. That was another thing they worked on during the two week training course; to think for themselves in terms of offense of defense as it may be for Tia now; however she knew that if he called out an attack for her to do, she'd be silent and oblige the command of her tamer. The barrier while made of electricity and wasn't physical, felt as if she flu head fist into a brick wall and stunned her as made to rise back to her feet and fight.

"Nice going Tia, use Spike Cannon while she's down!" Redd called out; Tia turned her tail to Kerrie and launched the spikes on her tail; the needles growing back immediately after shot.

"Kerrie, dodge it!" Strich called out hoping to rouse her. She moved, but not quick enough; she just got to her feet when the needles struck her, pinning her down. Kerrie cried out as the needles scraped against her lightly armored body, slowly piercing her with every needle.

"Tia, end it with Zapring!" Redd called out to her. Tia surrounded herself with electricity and charged her opponent; tackling and shocking her to unconsciousness. As seen by the dazed unresponsive look in her eyes; the only thing that pointed to her still being alive was the rise and fall of her chest.

"Kerrie!" "Ladyba is unable to battle, Joltina wings!" The Ref raised Redd's flag in victory.

"Way to go Tia, you were awesome!" Redd congratulated her on her first gym match win. She blushed at his praise and shifted in place. "Thank you, Caleb." She shyly replied.

On the other side of the field Strich recalled his girl and turned to the duo.

"You've trained her well, your 'Tia' as you've named her, is strong." He complimented them as he pulled his next and last girl.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet, if you have a stronger girl, then maybe you'll see what I taught her just yesterday!" Redd bragged; Tia gave a knowing smirk at that.

'Will he let me use that move?' She thought glancing back at Redd.

"Oh, let's see if you can handle this then. I choose you, Marie!" He threw a ball and out came a Buzzbreast.

"A Buzzbreast? Stay safe, and use your speed to dodge her sting attacks." He told her; she nodded ready to use some long range moves.

"Let the match begin." The referee called out again raising both flags signifying the start of the battle.

"Marie, use Rapid Sting!" Strich called out. She flu up, then down toward Tia; her stingers pointed at Tia.

She jumped aside using her agility and safely avoided her stings. Marie wasn't giving up, she tried again only getting the same results and Tia jumped aside.

Seeing that she wasn't hitting her target, Strich changed the attack.

"Marie, use Stop Sting!" Marie backed off, hovering in mid-air and focused on changing her poisons out; she had Hot Sting venom, but needed a moment to change the fluids in her stingers.

Redd saw her lose focus on Tia and took his chance.

"Tia use Volt Arch!" He called to her; she was down that she wasn't using the other move but complied; she got in closer and threw her hands out after gathering the charge in her hands and shocked the Buzzbreast.

Marie lost whatever poison she had and cried out at the shock; falling from the air. Just when Strich was about to issue the command of Air Recovery, Redd beat him to it.

"Tia use Electric Festival, while she is out of it!" Redd called out; Tia immediately cocked her right fist, it was crackling with energy as she shot forward and clocked her opponent with a vicious haymaker; getting her to stumble back when she righted herself at the last second, Tia continued with the full circular motion of her haymaker and when she was looking at her opponent again charged the fist she used with more electrical energy and prepared to deliver a massive uppercut, Kerrie then took the uppercut sending her flying back up into the air, then got another Volt Arch before falling to the ground twitching in pain; she made the motion of getting up, struggling all the while, before collapsing.

"Buzzbreast is unable to battle; the winner of the gym match is Redd." The referee announced. Tia gave a whoop of victory as Redd smirked at her enthusiasm, it was her first gym battle, and she wont it; then Redd Watched as Strich balled his girl and walked over while pulling out the badge from his shirt pocket; it was an emerald green leaf with the veins of the leaf in black. Caleb took the badge and pocketed it in his vest.

"Good battle Caleb, I've never seen that last move from a Joltina before, it was an amazing move." He complimented the move.

"Thanks, not that I'm trying to rub salt in any wounds but it was a two-part move, if I let Tia do the whole thing, your Marie would probably be dead." He told him as Tia came next to him and hugged his arm to her cleavage, or what was left of it. A whistle was given in response.

"Is that so? Then thank you for your consideration. By the way do you not have a badge container for that badge?" A shake of the head was his answer.

"Here, you can keep your badges in here. Less chance of losing it if you take off our clothes and turn the pockets inside out." He said having a small blue box brought to him that had eight slots for badges of the league.

"Oh, thanks again Strich, can you point me to the next gym from here?" Caleb accepted the gift and asked for a road to take.

"Sure, just follow the road out of town past gusty plains, you'll make good time if you don't cross the packs of dog breed pokegirls there, you'll be in Griffin city in about three days, the gym is the next town over from Griffin, you can get more directions there." He said after pointing out the path on Redd's map.

"By 'don't cross', do you mean pick a fight with them?" Redd asked, a confirmation nod.

"That and DON'T catch an unwilling member of the pack." He warned him putting emphasis on the word 'don't'.

He heard stories of those that ignored that particular warning and the stories were all the same about how the pack came for their poke-napped member.

Another thanks and he left the gym with Tia and headed back to the Pokecenter.

On their way an annoyingly familiar voice sounded off.

"There he is; he's the one who stole my Buzzqueen!" Caleb and Tia turned at the accusation of him stealing, and turned to see Luis; not that he knew his name, seeing as he never cared enough to ask for it; and a blue haired woman in official policewoman clothes, stood as tall as him at six feet, a bust size of B maybe C, and her hair was in a small pony tail that spiked out, and a badge to prove she was the law of the town; not that he cared about it.

"Is that true sir, did you steal a pokegirl from this tamer?" She asked not in a very enthusiastic voice. After all it was just a case of 'he said, she said' therefore not much could be done.

"No I didn't." He answered her.

"Yes you did, I caught that Buzzqueen, and on my way back you jumped me, and stole it while I was exhausted." He claimed lying thru his teeth.

Redd growled at this annoying punks lie on his name.

Tia leering at him as he put dirt on her tamers good name.

Then a smile came to his face and quickly schooled his emotions as he nonchalantly started off the 'word play' game of the day while Tia still leered at him. Leer maybe a move an Eva can use, but who said a Joltina couldn't use the same move as well.

"So you say that I stole 'your' Buzzqueen, right?" He questioned him.

"Yeah I do say that." He replied to him not seeing the smile that came to his face before it was schooled; too busy was he imagining about the Buzzqueen he hoped to steal by any means necessary.

"Is that so? Then were there any witness's that saw you catch her then?" He queried back to him.

"No, I went alone, so that no one could try to steal it from me." He answered coming out of his daydreaming and continued to glare at him. The policewoman just kept quiet; seeing the smile that came to the accused face before it was schooled.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I don't know your name but can we go see my friends at the Pokecenter?" He asked her.

"Sure lets go, but try any thing funny." She warned him; she didn't have to agree but was curious about what he wanted to see and what he had planned. He nodded and continued towards the center with the two tagalongs.

"By the way I'm a Jenny." She introduced herself. He nodded and made a note of how she introduced herself and made it a point to scan her later.

They made it to the center and asked the nurse on duty to get Chimp and have him come out, he told her to tell him it was an emergency and to bring his two girls; she left the desk rushing to get the three and returned shortly with the three in question.

"Damn it! I was in the middle of setting the world record for longest threesome ever, what's the-" Chimp stopped when he saw Redd semi-glaring, Jenny, the guy from the other day and a 'new' girl hanging off Redd's shoulder.

"You too Nurse; I need you for this too." Redd told her as she turned to leave. Luis was feeling the sweat starting to form as he wondered why Redd had the others to assemble.

"Chimp did you or did you not see me catch a Buzzqueen the day before yesterday, and when and where did you get that Killerbreast?" Redd asked him.

"You traded a Flowergirl in exchange for her and gave me your choice in Elizabeth's guards. And you traded another Flowergirl for the Buzzqueen in question the day before yesterday." Chimp answered him.

"Jenny, I give you Witness One." Redd pointed out to Chimp as he turned to look at her.

"So what, you could be bribing him to say that!" Luis shouted out trying to stop the mess he started. His accusation was pathetic.

"That's not so, these two came in together at the same time and seem to be good friends." Joy defended Caleb. It was a wide known fact that the two girls Joy and Jenny got along rather well, so if Joy was protecting Redd, Jenny had to assume it was the truth.

"And that brings you in now Nurse, when I came back yesterday, what pokegirl did you see with me?" He asked her, eying Luis as he subtly made to escape.

"When you came in you had a Buzzqueen next to you." She clarified to him.

"Officer, I give you Witness Two, and on a side note," he stated fading from sight, causing the group (who didn't know him) to blink when he disappeared.

And Tia to blink since she had his arm in her grip, then to find she was gripping air.

"This trash lied to your face and sullied my good name, by saying I stole a girl he never caught, and tried to make a run for it." He finished as he reappeared with Luis in his grip and had his wrists behind his back, and a tight grip to ensure no breaking away would happen.

"And for extra insurance, this trash never once said her name, only referring to her as an object; while everyone else who are aware of MY Buzzqueen's name, have rightly called her so." Redd finished with a scowl on his face, while Luis struggled for all his worth trying to escape Redd's grip as he was yanked back to the little circle of people; spectators watching as Caleb disappeared then reappeared with a trapped liar.

Those who saw him disappear then reappear believed this was how he killed that Mantis on his own; with his superior speed; he must have some Cheetit in his blood for speed like that.

Jenny found herself amazed at his performance and ability in proving his innocence, but had to let him go.

"Not bad sir, but it was just a case of he said you said, and he didn't actually steal you Buzzqueen, so I can't arrest him." She spoke to him as he released the lying trash. Luis scrambled away from him; remembering the vision of his 'paradise' death as he looked into his normal glaring eyes.

"Dang! Oh well, but Officer?" He said shrugging his shoulders. He knew from the beginning nothing could be done but still it was annoying; then addressed Jenny, at her paying attention to him he continued.

"I noticed in your introduction you said 'you're an', are you a pokegirl too?" He asked her trying to move past the lying trash incident as said trash watched the scene unfold; eying the balls on Caleb's belt.

"Yep I'm a pokegirl alright. Obviously I work in the police department." She answered with pride in her work.

He pulled his dex out and kind of waved it asking for permission; at her nod he scanned her. 

Officer Jenny, the Police Pokegirl  
Level: 45  
Type: Very near Human  
Element Fighting/Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon. Not found in the wild  
Diet: Human-style diet  
Role: Law enforcement of all kinds  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Flying, Psychic  
Libido: Average  
Attacks: Tackle, Counter, Evade, Pose, Head butt, Takedown, Body Slam, Toss, Stone Palm, Focus, Focus Energy, Resist, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Mirror, Throwing Handcuffs  
Enhancements: Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), encyclopedic knowledge of all laws, photographic memory, incorruptible  
Evolves: LawFoxx (Fox E-medal)  
Evolves From: None 

He read her history and nodded at that and since he had it out he asked Joy too; when he learned she too was a pokegirl he had to wonder if the two joys he met so far were twins or something...he'd call Oak and the Joy back in Starter later; boy would he almost hate that decision. 

Nurse Joy, the Nursing Pokegirl  
Level: 30  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokegirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild  
Diet: any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables  
Role: Nursing  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multi-heal, Omni-heal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell  
Enhancements: innate knowledge of human and Pokegirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing  
Evolves: Night Nurse (battle stress)  
Evolves From: None 

He calmly read her history, not much could be said about her though; they were healers plain and simple, though there were a rare few apparently who were fighters and closed his dex at that.

It happened when he closed his dex; he felt something being ripped from his belt and watched as Luis ran off.

Caleb quickly eyed his belt, widening his eyes when he saw the missing fourth ball.

"Stop him, he took my Elizabeth!" He called out already 'running' after him with Tia beside him. Jenny saw the act and made to chase after him too. He was already outside when Redd yelled out and was making a get away with one of his balled girls. Luis called back out behind him when he saw them giving chase.

"Ha! I told you I'd get your whore of a girl!" He called back seeing the huge gap between them, believing that there was no way that Redd could catch up to him.

So he was shocked when he saw Redd disappear leaving behind Tia and Jenny, and his partner Chimp and found himself running into a clothesline; he was now looking at the sky from the ground, coughing at the pain in his throat and clutched at his throat with the hand Redd's balled girl was in, and saw that it wasn't a clothesline, but Redd's outstretched arm as he lowered his arm back to his side.

"I specifically said if you ever called my girls that term again, I'd make the death you saw seem like paradise," He started too calmly for the trembling his body was doing. Luis realized his mistake in choice of words and tried to back peddle, until he found Redd's boot planted on his chest. He cried out in pain at the heavy foot on him and feebly tried to remove it, to no avail.

"I guess you want~ **THE REAL PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR EVILS AFTER ALL!"** He started normally then ended with his dark influenced voice. Luis widened his eyes in horror as he believed his death was imminent.

"Easy there sir I got him." Jenny told him arriving after seeing him clothesline him.

Caleb just glared down at him before reaching down and prying the stolen ball from his hand.

And watched as she handcuffed him, and confiscated his pokeballs, then turned to Caleb as he looked at the ball in his hand.

"Yes thank you, for getting that trash off my boot, I don't like cleaning off the blood of trash anyway." He said glaring at Luis who avoided eye contact with him trying not to figure out what the real punishment was.

They turned as Tia, Chimp, and his two girls came up to them, the Killerbreast tensed to protect her tamer incase someone tried anything and Mandy eyeing the scene curiously.

The Killerbreasts reaction wasn't all that shocking seeing as she's a bodyguard and the crowd gathering around but keeping their distance had her on high alert.

"Why did you let him get your balled girl? You could've broken his wrist long before he even grabbed her." Chimp asked him straightforward.

At that they all looked at him as he calmly explained.

"Because, even if I did, he'd just get it fixed, then track us down and try to take her from me again, at least this way I know he's behind bars at his attempt to steal from another, and more than enough witness's to say he did try." That was more than an idiotic thing to try in the presence of Officer Jenny; seriously, who tries to steal something with the cops right there next to them?

"So you put your girl at risk to catch him?" She asked him. He shook his head at that though.

"No, I never did." He said opening the ball; it was empty. They all eyed him as he closed it and pulled the third ball, and let Elizabeth out of her ball, she was wearing a black and yellow battle kimono this time it was shortened for use in a fight, and she was something beautiful to see for the crowd and looked on in awe.

"Here she is, I had to make it believable to all that he actually had her, and I had a gym battle today so I left Sarah, my Seamstress, at the center seeing as she isn't a fighter but took her ball." He answered her. She nodded at his logic in protecting what was his and complimented him on it.

"Good job sir, but what if he grabbed her ball instead of the empty one?" She asked him.

"Do I really have to answer that? You saw my speed, when he first made a break for it at the Pokecenter, even if by some miracle he got her ball, he wasn't going to get far." He told her. Caleb had it all planned out; the setup, the bait, and the chase and capture.

Luis just gambled against Redd and lost, and would now pay for it with time in a jail cell.

"Not bad at all, well while he didn't steal your Buzzqueen, he did steal a pokeball from you so a theft is a theft so you don't have to worry about him he'll be in jail for a while." Jenny comforted him.

He nodded at that. "Much obliged Jenny, its nice to see the law doing their jobs so well." He said giving Elizabeth and Tia a one armed hug as they stood next to him; absent mindedly caressing their hips as they hugged him closer to them and leaned their heads on his shoulder.

After that she dispersed the crowd and took the struggling tamer to the police station. With that handled; he looked at the two on his sides as they snuggled against him, and Chimp and his two girls.

"So Chimp what'd you name your Killerbreast?" He asked with no threat in his voice.

Chimp looked at her, then back at Redd as he waited to hear what he was going to call her.

"I named her, Kuina." He told him as he beamed at the name he pulled from the air when he named her after leaving the hive the other day. Redd nodded at that and addressed her.

"It's nice to meet you Kuina, I'm Caleb, this is Tia, and you already know Elizabeth." He said as they made their way back to the Pokecenter.

"Yes I remember my former queen, and it's nice to meet you too." She answered him stoically.

He gave her a smile and led them back to the rooms they'd be in for one more day.

"Hey Caleb who is this, did you get another girl when I wasn't looking?" Chimp asked as they walked back to the Pokecenter.

Caleb looked back at Chimp then to who he was pointing to; Tia.

"What do you mean? This is Tia, you've meet her before. She evolved from Eva to a Joltina yesterday." Caleb spoke back to him. Chimp looked bewildered at that and saw after looking a little closer that yes Redd's new girl was indeed new but was still Tia.

A quick look into his pokedex had him caught up on how she evolved; or so he thought.

"I didn't know you found a Thunder Stone." He stated as he walked beside Redd's group; Mandy on his left arm, with Kuina on his right between him and Redd keeping her senses aware incase of attack on her tamer.

Caleb took a nonchalant look around in case someone was listening, when none was found he whispered a bit loudly for him and his group to hear him.

"That's just it, I didn't find one. She touched one of the elemental stones and it let her evolve." He told him and put a finger to his lips when he saw Chimps eyes widen, silently telling him they'd talk about it later.

They soon were back at the Pokecenter entering their rooms, Caleb let Saya out of her ball and greeted her as well as Sarah and set back out saying he had an errand to run with Chimp.

A quick stop at his room had Chimp following as he told his two girls to get to know the other better and he'd be back later.

"So Caleb, what am I hanging with you for?" He asked as they left the center with their empty pokeballs like he requested. He didn't think they were going to talk about the elemental stone issue so didn't mention it.

"We're going to get our girls presents for them, and while you don't need it, it'll probably get your two girls willing to tame tonight. And I learned where the next gym is so we're also going to stock up on supplies for the road." He said informing him of what they were going to do while they were out; Chimp nodded at their plans and was one hundred percent behind the present plan. They found themselves at the store Caleb visited from yesterday and entered again.  
"Hey welcome, what can I do for you today?" The same clerk from earlier was on duty as he greeted them.

"Good Afternoon, do you do personal customization on pokeballs?" Redd asked him as Chimp took a look around.

"Yes sir, we handle customization on new and being used pokeballs, what did you have in mind today?" He asked getting ready to call out his assistant for a job for her. Redd pulled a ball from his belt and showed him how he wanted it done.

Jeff as he saw on his name tag saw the changes he wanted done, were more than simple and replied at how long until they'd be done.

"I'd be done in thirty minutes tops if that's it, wait what about him?" He pointed to Chimp as he was examining some S&M items.

"Chimp, get over here." He called out red in the face at the nipple clamps he was holding; damn this guy was a freak. He put the clamps down and came up to the counter.

"Do you want any customization on your pokeballs?" Redd asked while he was walking to them. He thought about it for a second and specified what he wanted done to the set he had. Jeff nodded at Chimps specifications.

"Gotcha, anything else for you two?"

"Yeah, where are your pokeballs?" Redd asked.

"Over there, we have a variety of balls for you, if you have certain materials I can give a discount on the price." Jeff pointed out for him.

"I might have something else in mind for later but that's it for now." He said as he made his way over to the pokeballs in the directed area; and saw the merchandise he had: Standard, Great, Ultra, Luxury, and a rare one apparently Timer. There were only two of them.

Redd just got six of the standard, saw that the Great and Ultra balls could also be bought one by one; and with that he grabbed two each and dropped them off at the counter as he watched Jeff and a girl worked on their order.

"Excuse me?" He interrupted them, when they looked up he continued.

"Do you have any collars? Regular collars." He asked then clarified when he saw him give him a perverted look. Another point had him next to Chimp as he eyed a Spiked Collar.

"Dude do you have any limitations when sex is involved? Wait, don't answer that; I don't want to know if you do. But anyway, stop thinking with your dick and go see the pokeball section." He said watching him put down a whip, and after finding some got a few regular collars for his four girls then headed back up front and told him the specifications he wanted for them and the names he wanted on them as well.

Then passing on the specifications of the collars to a girl working on the first part of his order.

"Will this be all together or separate?" Jeff asked before he started ringing up the items Redd put on the counter.

"Hey Chimp can you handle your own stuff?" He asked him as he eyed a broom back in the S&M section. What the deuce! How the heck that could be used in S&M he didn't want to know.

"I think I can handle my own bill!" He called out waving his hand. He shrugged his shoulders at that and addressed Jeff again. "Separate." And chatted it up with Jeff who told him some of the deeper things about his items he picked for his girls.

"By the way I don't remember hearing the door open from the back is she a pokegirl too?" Redd asked about the girl still working on his order; a stupid question, she had bright pink hair with streaks of yellow in it, bright blue eyes and was wearing a smock and beret as she colored in the order for his pokeballs.

Not exactly everyday hair color so of course she was.

"Yeah she is, Rachael was my first caught feral girl and after traveling the leagues we settled down to enjoy life together." He told Redd.

He pulled out his pokedex and asked if he could scan her right quick.

"Sure Rachael, come here for a sec." He called her. She put down the brush and came up to them.

"Yes?" Redd now seeing she was a little shorter than him, and held out his dex asking her personally if he could scan her. She was shocked that he would ask her and gave her consent. 

Ar-tits, the Artist Pokegirl  
Level: 57  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/Magic  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Human-style diet  
Role: domestic, police artist, artwork in general  
Strong Vs: Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting  
Libido: Average to High (if she has a loving or caring Tamer)  
Attacks: Cheer, Smile, Easel (similar to Hammer), Tackle, Paint Splatter, Sketch, Painted Fantasy  
Enhancements: Enhanced Dexterity (x4), high empathy, good sense of someone's inner self, can summon any artistry implement they need, can summon other Pokegirls magically  
Evolves: Tatfir (Fire Stone), Tatmon (Moon Stone), Tats (normal, Lvl 45)  
Evolves from: None 

He nodded at her entry log as she went back to work when he started to pay attention to his dex and finished his sets a few minutes later. Then he saw the 'evolves' requirements and her level and looked at what the dex told him.

"Here you go sir your balls are ready." She said. Nothing else could be said by anyone as Chimp chose that moment to come back and fell to the floor laughing hysterically at the innuendo of her statement.

"Unless you wanna kiss yours goodbye, I'd stop." Redd warned him as he received his pokeballs back.

Silence ensued.

He nodded at that and also received the collars, he checked them out and gave them the thumbs up of approval.

"Outstanding job on the inscriptions on the collars, Thank you Rachael." He said acknowledging her work on the letters.

She glowed at the praise she got from someone who appreciated her work. "You're quite welcome Sir." She pleasantly replied. With his inspections done he addressed the no evolution issue.

"Excuse me again, how come you aren't a Tats, I thought at level forty-five you'd evolve?" He asked as Jeff rung up his items.

At his question she pulled out a necklace with a silver stone in the centerpiece of it.

"This is why I haven't evolved, an ever stone keeps pokegirls from evolving if we don't want to be that evolved form." She explained after showing him the stone. He nodded and turned back to Jeff as he told him his grand total.

"Alright your grand total is 10,200 credits today." He said handing him the collars and the ten new balls first and then the first six he got from Oak once he paid for his stuff.

Caleb thanked them again and called to Chimp; who was eying something that he wasn't even sure what it was used for; and what made things worse was that he wasn't even sure if he was eying it for use on himself, or his two girls.

"If you're going to look around some more, I'm going to go buy the foodstuffs for the road." He said already walking out.

"Sure, see you back at the center or tomorrow." He answered as he looked over whatever that thing was.

When he was outside he put the collars and other ten balls in his back pack. With no more company he headed for the grocery store and got a little bit of everything from Pokechow, fresh fish, meat, mixed nuts, red meat, and veggies for the vegetarians of his party, and some bags of ice to properly store them; in bulk, and after handing over another good chunk of change; he still had credits to spare so despite all the spending he's been doing for the past two days, he could if he wanted to sit back and enjoy this life away from home; a question if he needed help with his haul; to which he answered in the negative, he made his way back to the Pokecenter; it was late in the evening now, maybe five or six in the evening, and he was ready to get back and chill with his harem of pokegirls.

It was a strange thought having an actual harem, his family was polygamous by nature, so it really wasn't odd for a male berserker like him to have multiple wives or mistresses, what was considered odd was a male berserker having only wife he wanted as a wife, when he first married in his life, then the events of marrying Nayru happened and after she meet Stephany's expectations, he found himself with two wives in his life.

The only known exception to that blood law was his dad and Laurence's dad; both of whom married only once, and Laurence, Valentina made it clear that she wasn't going to share. Apparently the wife decides who gets to join, and if the woman doesn't meet some sort of expectations from the first wife, she can't join and be his wife. It's plain and simple.

The **ONLY** time the husband could override her decision of who could be a wife or mistress in his harem was if the first wife couldn't make the journey to stand by his side and 'judge'; which is the exact situation he found himself in, and now he found himself 'collecting' so to speak, a harem by simply traveling the leagues capturing pokegirls who **HAD** to have sex to keep a clear head, how ironic that he find himself here in this world were one could literally go into the wilderness and if they caught a feral he or she, could keep the pokegirl if the tamer so chose to do so.

Now what would really be ironic was if Laurence was with him instead of Chimp, that was something that he and Valentina would have issues with, if and when he came home with a harem in tow; but he wouldn't wish for something like a fight between the two.

He soon walked the distance to the Pokecenter and passed Joy with no trouble this time; though she had wide eyes on him as he walked by with a mountain of bags on his person, he paid her little mind and continued down the hall to his door, he set the bags down and got his keycard out and unlocked the door to his room.

"Hey girls I'm back again!" He said after walking in with his bags setting them down either on the table or beside it. He turned and found them all coming to greet his triumphant return in the nude as they sauntered up to him.

"Welcome back Redd!" They chorused together. He ogled them a moment before pulling his eyes from their busty breasts, struggling all the way; and looked in their eyes, every now and then he'd twitched an eye down then to the left and right going down the line; Tia at the far left her bust the smallest at B, Sarah next in line with a solid C, Saya followed next with her D breasts, and Elizabeth on the far right with her massive E sized bust.

It was something that almost had him swallow his tongue in arousal something that they'd make him cough back up if it ever happened he was sure.

"While I love the view we can't have a taming marathon right now. I have to put this food away first." He reluctantly said as he started to categorize what needed to be stored where for when he put them in the personal portal space he had.

They all groaned in disappointment at that and grabbed a robe or some lingerie and help him.

A quick chore later, had them placing the supplies in his portal space and back in their room; as he sat on the couch they all grabbed a limb and hugged it to their cleavage in an attempt to arouse him, so he could tame them.

Needy girls aren't they; not that he was complaining.

He chuckled at their efforts and reached for his bag behind the couch.

"I'm really proud of you all for your strides in training yesterday." He began when he found his bag. They all stopped rubbing themselves on him at that and listened to him as he sat his bag in his lap.

"So proud in fact, that I have something, two something's for you all. Though~ one of them might be more for me than you but I'll let you decide on that." He said as he set his bag next to Sarah on the floor.

They all thought the 'something' he had was the taming they were trying to get from him and patiently waited for him to show them what he had.

He reached between Tia and himself and discreetly felt her up.

Tia bit her lip to not let a moan out as she felt him drag his hand down her torso past her nipple to his belt then took the same trail back up. He held in his hand their pokeballs; though they were different than the last time they saw them, most of the red on the top half of the ball was blackened out only three streaks of the half red ball was left, and all three streaks were outlined by gold. And the bottom half was the same with as before.

They all looked on in awe at the new design of their ball and looked up at his smiling face as he tilted his head down and showed them the red streaks in his hair.

He was saying they were his if he ever had to ball them. And it was a good way of identifying them if by some Murphy related disaster struck, and he lost them if he put them in their balls.

"Thank you!" They all shouted and shared a five way kiss with him as they kissed him in thanks. One incredibly hot, five way make out session later had him pull back for air as they all caught their breaths.

'~yep not complain'.' He thought to himself as they all leaned back onto him.

"This next one needs me to get back up." He said detangling himself from the trap of grabbing hands and limbs as he reached down and got his multi-glove and opening the wormhole again.

Placing his bag on his back.

"I won't be gone long; I'll be back before you know it." He told them then walked in; when it closed they eyed the balls he left on the table.

"I can't believe he's actually letting us wear his mark!" Sarah elated as she picked up her ball and eyed it with the others doing the same as they looked over Sarah's ball.

Her pink lingerie mostly see-thru as one could see her nipples on her bra, and her lower lips on her panties.

"I know; he really knows how to spoil us, doesn't he?" Saya rhetorically asked them. She had on a light green bath robe that she didn't tie up so the vast the expanse of her cleavage and inner breasts could be seen.

"I agree with you Saya, but what about this?" Elizabeth pointed out on Sarah's ball; they all looked at what she was pointing at and saw it was the outline of gold on the red of his streaks. The altered robe she wore lightly tied so she hid some skin but enough was shown to entice any who looked in her direction. Really all it was, was the T-shirt she ripped with her bust size that Sarah was able to put back together after he left to go and get their supplies for the road.

"What about them?" Tia asked a bit upset at Redd teasing her again. Her dark-blue lingerie was almost not there, she felt the skin of his hand on her right nipple as he reached between them and it was slightly hardened from his ghosting touch.

"Exactly that, we've seen his streaks twice now, did any of you see any gold in his hair?"

She asked them. At that they all thought back to the moments in which he was looking down or something that would require them to be above them and realized she was right, he didn't have gold in his hair only the red; so why was there gold on their pokeballs?

"Maybe we're looking into this a little too deeply, it could be apart of the gift he gave, I don't think it means anything." Tia placated when she calmed down a little at his teasing her again.

They all nodded at her logic in that; unknown to them Redd started a hurricane from the sneeze he just had; which immediately died as soon as it started.

'Someone's talking about me. And thankfully there's no real atmosphere here, so no wanna be natural disasters can happen here.' he thought as he finished working on Saya's collar. And got ready to leave his personal work area. On the other side the girls were talking about what their gifts could be and how anxious they were to find out what it is. That was what Caleb walked into as he reappeared again.

"Then wait no more, because here it is." They all jumped up at the sudden voice of Caleb and turned to see him walk there the wormhole; he retook his place on the couch and they all reclaimed their spots Tia on his left arm, Elizabeth on his right arm, Sarah on his left leg, and Saya on his right leg.

"Well, what else do you have for us?" Saya asked as he just sat there letting them stroke his body as he sat back enjoying their ministrations. He reached in his bag and pulled out the four collars he got and worked on in his workspace.

They all looked on at the collars he held in his hands two hung off them as they eyed their next gift, they were simple black leather collars; a little soft padding on the inside to make them more comfortable, with their names printed on the outside in ruby red letters. He handed out the collars to who they belonged to; they all observed the careful details to the he had done.

Tia stared at her collar for a bit a few tears of happiness springing into her eyes, before hugging him harder with a squeal of "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Redd returned her hug as she squeezed him and squeezed back to show that he cared for her, she wasn't just some girl he sexed up, he truly cared for her and her harem-sisters.

"You haven't even heard the rest of the gift yet." He chuckled as the hug became a group hug, with his face sandwiched between four sets of breasts.

"There's more?" Saya asked as she held her collar. Redd nodded enjoying their breasts on his face a moment more before he gently pushed them off and took the collar from her as he pointed out the small mark in the inscriptions of her name; it was a tear of water.

"I added the effect of wading thru water in your collars so you can train by doing anything thru out the day." He said observing their reactions to the special collars. They were ecstatic in that they could become stronger by simply going about their day.

The collars, he hoped would let everybody know they had a tamer; and therefore they would get better treatment. They weren't in any of the leagues where they had to worry about that, but tamers travel; so what's to say one from one of the less pokegirl tolerant leagues wouldn't mistreat them if they weren't careful.

"Would you like me to help ya'll put it on?" He asked them as they looked over their gifts. He got nods from them all and helped them put on their gifts and got a thank you make-out session from them as they got their collars on.

Once he got all of their collars on, he couldn't help but feel a little perverted; while it was a identification for them it was also something that seemed quite S&M, seeing as the only time one would wear a collar like that was when S&M activities were happening; They felt the effects of the wading feeling as they took a small walk around the couch to see the difference in their walking speed; it would take some getting used to seeing as none of them as far as he knew have never went swimming before.

About a minute later they all sat back down where they were when they first sat on the couch earlier, and cuddled with him as he rubbed on Tia's and Elizabeth's legs.

Tia started to purr lightly at his ministrations and shifted closer to him with her eyes closed, while Elizabeth hugged him closer to her breasts, and felt herself leak a little more of her honey at his actions and laid a hand on his leg and rubbed his leg; her hand slowly edging up to his clothed member and after a few pass's, she started to rub his stiffening member.

Redd lightly growled out at that as he felt her pet him thru his pants and tried to play it off as nothing. They all heard it though, and Saya and Sarah looked at him and the hand petting him and giggled at him as he played it off.

That taming they were looking for might be coming their way after all was the thought of all parties involved.

"Master? Will you let us give you a gift as well?" Tia asked seductively as she opened her eyes at his growl. He eyed them as Elizabeth kept rubbing him, but slipped one of her hands into his zipper and reached thru the slit in his underwear, pumping him directly; and slowly.

They all looked eager to be tamed again, which was fine with him as he went with the flow.

"I wonder what gifts you girls got for me." He groaned out as her pumping picked up speed, and they all shed their clothes at that.


	9. Chapter 9

Shed; would be too strong a word for him to use as they ripped his clothes off and watched as the shirt and pants he wore that day went flying thru the air; no seriously, he could've sworn he heard something ripping.

Elizabeth kept pumping her member slowly, watching as Sarah and Saya sat their knees and licked the base of his member. Tia turned his head towards her and engaged him in a keep tongue kiss; seeing as he's done nothing but tease her since her evolution, she wanted to get to the main event and not deal with all the foreplay before hand. She broke the kiss a little later and groaned when she felt him rub her lips thru her panties and grinded on his probing digits as they all continued to pleasure him and be pleasured. He watched as Tia broke away from his touch and slip off her bra and panties as they were only in her way and kissed him again this time feeling his fingers directly on her lips as she grinded on them.

Elizabeth just continued as she pumped him and leaned down to return some of the pleasure he gave earlier and licked his tip as Sarah and Saya had his base already covered. Redd groaned into his kiss with Tia; feeling a third tongue had him ready to tame the girls as he held himself back letting them dictate the night.

"Master," Tia began as she whimpered from his fingers now penetrating her. He innocently looked on as she writhed in pleasure. "Please tame me, please don't tease me again, you've done nothing but tease me since I evolved. I need you, now!" She begged sounding desperate for release from the build up of pent up sexual frustration.

"Let's move this to the bed, if we don't we might break the couch from how hard we go at it tonight." He suggested when he heard her plea for no teasing foreplay; and figured the others might be in the same mood as Tia.

The three licking him gave a long slow lick from the base of his member, all the way to his tip, were their tongues met as they broke away and moved to the bed where they continued after he lied back down and had Tia on his fingers again. He continued 'heedless' of her needs and shortly afterwards, stopped right when she was about to climax and pulled his fingers out of her.

She whined piteously at him teasing her right when she was about to climax and tried to pick up where he left off only to watch as he moved Sarah, Elizabeth, and Saya off him and pull her onto his lap placing her on top of his hardened member, his tip just spreading her lips, and holding her there not letting her descend any further; she whined again when she believed he was teasing her again and tried to drop her weight on him to get him in her; to no avail, he had a strong grip on her hips so she wasn't even getting him any deeper than he already was; only grinding on what she already had in her.

So she was unprepared when he let go when she pushed down with all her might and had him in her completely. Her mouth open in a silent scream of joy at the completion he gave her and rocked gently as he let her enjoy the ride at her own pace.

The others watched as he slid into her and were envious that she got Redd first.

"Sarah, Saya why don't you try out the honey Elizabeth has to offer? I'm sure she'd love to share with you." Caleb suggested to them as Tia slowly rocked back and forth on him.

Sarah looked from Redd to Elizabeth then back as she looked between the robe she had on, she could indeed see the natural honey she produced leaking from her slit; her robe opened a little and she could see that the thought of her harem sister or sisters eating her out was a bit of a turn on for her.

Elizabeth only ever thought of letting Redd eat her out so when she heard the suggestion of Sarah and Saya, maybe even Tia doing the same she felt herself moisten and undid whatever of the robe that wasn't undone; the robe falling to the floor, and lied down at the foot of the bed and spread herself for her sisters ready to provide food and sexual pleasure and looked at her harem mates as they watched her undress and bare herself to them.

They looked on as Elizabeth's slit leaked a stream of honey and licked their lips in hunger at the sight.

Sarah was the first to move in and leaned down and took a slow testing lick of her honey and licked her lips at the delicious flavor she had and continued on, she wasn't alone for long, Saya soon joined in on the action and both had Elizabeth screaming in joy while groping her own breasts as she felt Saya's tongue either her lips or deeper.

With the other three of his four girls occupied, he turned his full attention back onto Tia as she continued the slow pace and reached up and groped her breasts; Tia moaned in pleasure at him groping her and helped him by bringing her hands over his hands; her fingers groping the spaces his fingers didn't cover, and bouncing a little faster for him.

"Y-you're s-so mean to me M-Master." She moaned out to him with her eyes closed. Redd for his part widened his eyes at that and responded back.

"Me? Mean, what did I do?" he asked her, pinching her left nipple; getting another moan out of her as he pinched her nipple.

"You've wor-ah, worked me up for so long that I-I thought I'd go feral. She answered back to him as he started to thrust up to meet her downwards motion.

He let go of her breasts and grabbed her hips to stop her when she came back down again.

She groaned in displeasure when he held her down stopping her from getting release right when she was about to climax again.

"See? You're doing it right now!" She whined on top of him as she fought his grip to continue.

"Tia, if you were that close to becoming feral from my teasing you, why didn't you speak up? I would've gladly dropped everything else to help you." He questioned then placated her by gently caressing her hips.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked calming down a little at that. In response he sat up and engaged her in a deep and passionate kiss, and started a game of tonsil hockey with her, he pushed her down to the bed so that he was up top, grinding his member in her the whole time.

She moaned happily at that and ground right back while fighting back in the game with a deep seated fervor to win this time.  
They continued until they broke away for air and Caleb began again.

"Every word." He said caressing her face with his right hand, still grinding watching her face twist in pleasure as she leaned into his hand. She groaned and bucked her hips against his at his assurance he wouldn't let her fall into her feral state.

"Then prove it to me, make me climax like I've never climaxed before, please!" She told him then begged at the end.

Going feral, was something pokegirls only wanted when they considered it better than what they were dealing with when they were in their right minds.

He nodded at that and leaned back while keeping his hold on her hips and thrust into her at a slightly quicker speed. She shouted in joy at his speed and locked her ankles around his waist to keep him from pulling out; not that he was going to, not until she was sated and assured that he wouldn't let her go feral.

"Yes, keep going please, just a little more!" She cried out to him tightening her legs grip on him. He increased his speed again for her and listened to her shouts of pleasure at his pace.

About five minutes later had her moaning in joy as she felt him pump her full of his essence. He felt her grip on his member increase near the end and thrust forward into her with all he had and groaned out with her enjoying her walls caressing his member; still thrusting into her prolonging her climax.

She felt him thrusting still and her orgasmic high being lengthened by his actions. She didn't unlock her ankles the whole time she was still in her prolonged high, and when she finally came back down, she smiled up at him with tears of happiness in her eyes at Redd for his loving care for her needs.

He saw the heartfelt smile she gave him and leaned down and gave her a loving kiss which she soon turned into a make out battle and rolled them over so she was on top again; rocking back and forth on him with a naughty smile as she put her hands on his chest for leverage.

He growled out again at her slow pace but held himself back from pushing her down and having his way with her, letting her dictate how she wanted him and lightly thrust up into her. So he just put his hands on her thighs and lightly caressed them as she rocked on top of him.

She saw how he was letting her lead them and made up her mind about what her gift for him was and winked at him as she leaned back down gyrating on his member as she whispered in his ear.

"Master?" She called him, coming to a full stop on him, even pushing her hips down to ensure that he couldn't thrust into her, even thought she would've loved it if he did.

"Yes, Tia?" He groaned out forcing himself not to continue thrusting, moving his hands to her hips caressing her, before he moved them down to her butt and did the same; he could've overpowered her, but just as he was about to her remembered he was letting all of his girls have it the way they wanted him now.

"Can I aha~, can I give you my gift now?" She asked still leaning down and pressing herself against him and licking the shell of his ear, enjoying his soft caressing of her body and his pleasured growl at her licking his ear; in his opinion, she was teasing him, but he'd let it slide this time. Her walls were massaging him with the tightness of her slit and he almost forwent the thought of her leading them.

"A gift? I can't wai~, wait to receive it." He started, and then lost his words for a second when she worked her inner muscles to massage his member. She smiled and sat back up and bounced on him, both moaning as she finally started moving again.

He continued to caress her hips as he waited for this gift she said she had for him.

Shortly after she continued he felt a pulse of electricity on his member and widened his eyes while thrusting up into her, in shock, with a shout of pleasure at what she just did. Tia sent a small pulse of electricity thru her vaginal walls on his member to stimulate him; it was a skill all and only Joltina's could do, but few tamers who had a Joltina experienced; the girl had to be comfortable around their tamers to do it, and it couldn't be forced out of the girl.

Tia just showed that she felt that comfort around Caleb, he took care of her, he trained her how to fight properly when she couldn't fight at all, he even taught her one of his favored electricity techniques, he even assured her he'd never let her go feral, and she was more than happy to grant him this gift of sexual stimulation.

Tia screamed in pleasure when he suddenly thrust up into her and fell on his chest to catch her breath from the unexpected, but welcomed pleasure from it, while still wiggling her hips to keep them aroused; Redd with her in that department as her gift to him shocked him, literally and metaphorically, he read about her stimulation ability in sex from his pokedex, and was thrilled that she felt the comfort around him to use it.

It just goes to show that being kind and considerate to your partner is always a good thing.

"That was an amazing gift Tia." He huskily growled in her ear, caressing her hips and butt again, and Tia still grinding on his member; both moaning at the others actions as they tried to outdo the other. Tia smiled and kissed his chest as she felt him now massaging her butt again.

"Your welcome, Master. Would you like me to do it again?" She asked as she leaned up and whispered sultrily in his ear, while grinding on him.

He turned her head to him and kissed her deeply as she kissed back, her tongue rising to play with his as she moaned in his mouth when she started to bounce on him again. He groaned into her mouth as she moved again; he groaned again when she sent another pulse to stimulate him and thrust up into her again swallowing her moan as he came close to hitting her G-spot. She broke the kiss and gave him a desperate look.

"Please Master, please go deeper." She begged him as she kept sending pulses on him to hit it. Caleb didn't have time to compute the pleasure that kept bombarding him and pushed her back and onto her back; she landed on her back with Redd holding her hips up and screamed in pleasure as he pumped into her with a desperate look in his face now, she really worked him up; his base instincts coming to the foreground and demanded that he bring them both to the edge as she kept sending jolts of electricity thru her walls onto his member and pushed into her as deep as he could like she begged him, all the while she kept sending pulses to him and cried out in joy when he hit her G-spot, hard and repeatedly.

She clamped down on him while sending one last pulse thru him and screamed again when she felt him pump his essence into her. Caleb still thrusting into her as they both climaxed, prolonging their highs as they groaned or screamed in pleasure from the others actions.

He eventually came down from his high to see that Tia was panting from the pleasure she received from him, and she had her left arm over her forehead as she heaved to catch her breath. She eventually came down too, to see him watching her and smiled softly up at him, and brought him down to place a loving kiss on his lips.

It was about to become another make out session when they both broke apart at the scream that came from the foot of the bed to see Sarah still eating Elizabeth out, and Elizabeth now eating Saya out, with Saya using her vines pumping in and out of Sarah. And all of them climaxing together as they ate the other out.

Caleb pulled out of Tia getting a groan of displeasure from her and turned to them; letting Tia get her second wind.

"Hey girls." He called to them as they heaved to catch their breaths. They looked up at him and licked their lips as they saw him standing over them with his member at full length still covered in both his and Tia's release's and felt themselves moisten again ready for him to tame them now that he was done with Tia.

"Have you been enjoying Elizabeth's honey?" He asked them eyeing her slit still leaking her honey as it dribbled down her slit.

Sarah moved away from Elizabeth's slit and sat to the side catching her breath, and watching as the scene unfolds.

"Oh yes, she was quite a sweet treat." Sarah informed him; making a show of it by licking her lips sensually as he came to be in direct view of Elizabeth's dribbling slit.

"What? No way, she can't be that sweet." He winked at Sarah as he looked at her, winking the eye Elizabeth couldn't see; his left eye. Seeing the wink she went along with the flow.

Elizabeth now looked at them and whimpered in desire as no more pleasure came to her and listened in on the conversation of how Redd doubted the sweetness of her honey; she didn't follow the situation, Redd ate her out before, he knew she could make a delicious honey for him and watched as Sarah continued on.

"But she is Master; I swear she's as sweet as sweet gets." Sarah insisted as Elizabeth sat up listening in on their conversation. Caleb still didn't look convinced as he eyed her slit again and 'made up' his mind; while resisting licking his lips in hunger as he eyed her slit.

"Well the only way I'll know is to try her for myself, won't I?" He said licking his lips at the thought of eating her honey again. Elizabeth for her part just moaned in anticipation seeing him lick his lips and at him eating her out again and opened her legs further for him, and used her first and second fingers to spread her lips open, displaying her glistening pink flesh to him and her honey as it dribbled down her exposed lips.

Redd saw her silent invitation to eat her out again and sadly turned his attention to Sarah, and laid on his back positioning her on top of his member and letting her ride on him. So she moaned in disappointment when he took Sarah and had her on top of his member riding him.

"My King~, what about me?" She asked as she watched with envy that Sarah got to ride him, and need for him to eat her out again. He reached up and groped Sarah's breasts and looked over to see Elizabeth looking desperate for some attention.

"Why don't you go let T-Tia taste some of your honey? She hasn't tasted how sweet you are." He suggested then stuttered and stopped when Sarah squeezed him, turning his head back to face her, telling him she wanted his attention back on her.

Elizabeth crawled up the bed, past Redd and Sarah and came next to Tia who looked at Elizabeth as she crawled on top of her face showing her glistening slit and the honey dripping from it.

Tia got the message and licked her lips then her folds and her delicious honey; they were right she silently noted at the sweet taste of her honey, she really was sweet, and dug her tongue in deeper to taste more.

Elizabeth moaned in joy at being eaten out and returned the favor leaning down and buried her head in-between Tia's thighs and licked up her juices, all too eager to eat out the girl eating herself out. Tia moaned loudly into Elizabeth's crotch as she felt the Buzzqueen's tongue work on her slit retracting her tongue from inside her and instead focused her attacks on her clit.

Elizabeth's head jerked up as a loud scream of pleasure announced her orgasm to the world; she didn't expect her to attack her clit and felt her climax approach faster than when Tia was just eating her out, her honey splashing into Tia's mouth.

Tia for her part kept up the pace of licking and swallowing her honey as best as she could as Elizabeth's orgasm was prolonged, letting her get more of her honey. Elizabeth, feeling Tia continuing to lick her lower lips and prolong her orgasm lowered her head back down between her legs and focused her attention on bringing her to the same heights of pleasure as she had just visited.

Her effort where quickly rewarded; her enthusiastic licking, kissing her folds, and sucking her clit had Tia erupt in a scream as she climaxed; Elizabeth kept on tasting her release with glee and when the flow tapered she removed her tongue from inside her and rolled off Tia, turned around so they were facing each other; both licking their lips happily, Elizabeth planted a deep kiss on the Joltina, a kiss Tia was only too happy to return; both tasting themselves and each other in the kiss, their tastes only fueling their arousal and soon found themselves making out with each other as they both did their best to out do the other; Tia, determined to win reached between them and groped the Buzzqueen's breasts getting a muffled moan from her as she arched her back into her hands wanting more.

They soon broke apart smiling lewdly at each other. With Tia still groping Elizabeth's breasts as she spoke to her. "Sarah was right you really are sweet." Tia stated; and just to prove her point she sensually licked her lips. Elizabeth watched Tia lick her lips and gave a bigger lewd smirk.

"Ready for seconds?" She asked using one of her hands to rub Tia's lower lips, using a finger to lightly probe her.

To answer her, Tia rolled them over so she was on top and Elizabeth on the bottom and happily ate her out again; with Elizabeth happily doing the same.

Back with Sarah and Redd when she told him to pay attention to her; he thrust up into her getting a moan of surprise at his action. "If you want my attention, you shall have it." He hotly whispered into her ear sitting up, and then leaned down lightly nibbling on her left nipple.

All he heard from her was her chanting 'yes, yes, yes' over again as she grinded against him wanting more. He let go of her nipple and balanced her bounces with his hands caressing her thighs; Sarah groaned in content, but wanted more from him and started to bounce a little faster for him; putting her hands on his knees thrusting her chest out, her breasts bouncing with her unrestricted.

Redd felt her increase in speed and caressed her thighs a little more, eyeing her swaying breasts as they bounced. A little later when her bounces got more frantic, he stopped caressing her thighs to stop her all together, by holding onto her hips; Sarah was moments away from her climax and made her displeasure known to him.

"M-Master?" She questioned as he looked on at her; she was covered in a sheen of sweat and was heaving for breath from their actions together so far; she was beautiful, her black three-inch hair was down like it always was and matted down from the sheen of sweat covering her and she was heaving for breath; her breasts jiggling with her quickened intake of breath.

He just gave her a smile as she sat up to kiss her on the lips; while it was a shock to her she kissed back and ground her hips on him trying to get her release. Redd broke the kiss when he needed to breathe and watched as Sarah tried to break his grip on her butt to continue her previous actions; not working too well in her favor, even though she was sleeked in sweat he had a perfect grip on her butt cheeks.

He just sat there enjoying her struggling as it did things for both of them; not enough for Sarah apparently, which she desperately let him aware of.

"Ma-Master~ P-Plea~se let me move!" She begged him as he started to massage her butt cheeks; she was enjoying it but wanted more from him. He held her down on him a little more and right when it looked like she was about to cry out in desperation he moved his hands to the small of her back, just above her butt and intertwined his fingers together and helped her bounce on him; when she could finally move again she bounced as hard and as fast as she could to get the release he denied her and after three minutes of uninterrupted bouncing she screamed out in joy as her walls clamped down on him and a moment later Caleb shot his load into her awaiting womb.

Caleb felt her walls pulsate coaxing his seed out of him as he groaned in pleasure while keeping his hold on her, his hands still locked together at her back and holding her down on his member. They both came down a little later and Sarah opened her eyes to look down at Caleb doing the same as she looked down at him with a pout at him teasing her right at the end.

"No fair Master," She started with a finger under her lips and a small quiver as well; though it was ruined by her slight grinding on him; her face contorting from pouting to pleasured joy.

"Teasing me like that right at the end, not letting me climax...I think you need to be punished." She said her grinding coming to a stop. Caleb just widened his eyes at her threat and replied.

"Alright what's my punishment?" He asked her; if she wanted to play this game, he'd let her do just that. She looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled at whatever she thought up, and removed his member from her; his still at attention member glistening with their releases.

She got on her hands and knees her dripping slit facing Redd as he watched her position herself in front of him. She looked back and told him what his punishment was to be.

"You're going to pump your seed into me until I burst." She told him and accentuate this by shaking her hips to entice him; not that she was giving him a choice. He heard his, 'punishment' and simply sat up on his knees and walked forward to where Sarah was eagerly waiting for him.

"If that is my punishment, then I will carry it out," He stated lining himself up with her slit; then slide in with a hard thrust, and a grunt that had her screaming in joy at the welcomed intrusion.

Then leaned down pressing his chiseled chest onto her back, careful not to press his full weight onto her and whispered into her ear hotly. "With great pleasure." He said then leaned back up and began to thrust into her at a moderate pace as he kept a hold on her hips; bringing her into him with his forward motion.

Sarah kept her upper body in the air and began to grind into his thrusts when she was brought back into him to get more pleasure out of the experience of him taking her in this position.

"M-My breasts, please gr-grope, my breasts!" She begged him as he picked up the intensity of his thrusts, her eyes screwed shut from the pleasure she felt from him so far; he let go of her hips, leaned over her back, reached under her and grabbed her swaying breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. Sarah cried out at the sensation of Redd pinching her nipples, noticing that he bottomed out in her and wasn't thrusting into her; to remedy this, she surprised him by pushing him on his back and turn to face him; forcing him to let go of her breasts then began riding him for all his worth. Redd widened his eyes when she forced him onto his back and turn around to bounce on him.

Not being one to wrongfully deny someone, he thrust up into her as hard as he could and reached up to grope her breasts again, except this time when she cried out she moved her hands over his hands helping him grope her breasts as she rode him to her next climax.

Sarah went over the edge after several minutes of him pinching her left nipple, while sucking on her right, it was this and Caleb hitting her G-spot that had her scream out her climax letting all who could hear that she achieved the highest point in a climax; which thankfully was only those in the room, seeing as the walls were soundproofed for the screamers in the pokegirl world.

Caleb felt himself once again release into her, groaning with her screams as she twitched with each shot into her and when his high tapered, he picked her up and off him. Looking on as she moaned in pleasure from all that he pumped into her he laid her on her side and looked at her tummy; she almost looked three months pregnant from all that he pumped into her.

When Sarah finally came back down to earth she was looking at him as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Master, why did you stop? I still have room for more." She whined as she wanted to tame again; she made a show of it by trying to pull him back down and have him tame with her again. Redd just widened his eyes at that.

"I'm sure you can, but if we did that I think you might actually pop." He said as he rubs her belly to prove his point. She moaned feeling his lightly calloused hand on her tummy.

"Don't worry Sarah; I'll see that you aren't left alone." He comforted her, as he looked at Saya who was fingering herself and tweaking her nipples, while watching him tame with the rest of his harem; and Tia and Elizabeth eating the other out, and enjoying it too, from the moans he heard from them as they climaxed into the others waiting mouths.

"Tia, Sarah seems to have some honey for you just like Elizabeth does, would you like to try some?" He asked coming behind Sarah and, after opening her legs and reaching down to spread her lips, using his first and second fingers, her slit was still dribbling some of their combined essence's leaking from her.

Both hearing Caleb speak to them looked as he bared Sarah to them; Tia eyed the scene of her harem sister being bared to her and rose off Elizabeth's mouth to see how her slit tasted, and crawled to Sarah who was blushing at being bared so blatantly like this to her harem sister; Tia was now lying in front of Sarah as she put her head in-between Sarah's legs and took a probing lick of their combined essences.

Sarah moaned as she felt her harem sister lightly probe her lips; Redd seeing that they'd be fine removed his fingers and let them go at their own pace. He turned to Saya and Elizabeth; the previous was groping her own breasts as he set the two girls together and turned his attention to his next girl.

"Saya, how do you want me to tame you?" He asked her; her choices so far was limited and was going to just ask her how she wanted him to take her.

"Can I be on top again?" She asked lustily as she continued to play with her own breasts while waiting for him to pay attention to her. He nodded and after crossing the short distance to her, pulled her on top of him and let her work from there.

Saya sat on top of him, his tip just below her slit as she made to have him tame her like the first time he did so. She groaned as she felt him slide into her and used his chest for leverage as she leaned forward as she leaned forward; her breasts dangling as she got used to his presence she pressed herself against him, her head coming to rest under his chin and her breasts being squished against his chest; she ground herself on him as she found him inside her again and moaned into his chest as he reached down and groped her butt cheeks.

Redd just groaned as Saya took her time to enjoy the sensations of being connected to him and looked towards Elizabeth; the Buzzqueen was getting desperate for him but held herself back, letting the flow of how things went so far go unchallenged and bit her lips to suppress her whimper of desire to have him eating her out, and, or pumping into her giving her what Saya had claim of at the moment.

"Why don't you lather yourself in your honey? That way I can enjoy your honey and tame you at the same time." He suggested to her to keep her occupied as he tamed Saya.

Elizabeth did just that; reaching down to her leaking slit, getting a handful of her honey before bringing it up to her body and covering herself in it.

With his last girl doing something while waiting for him; he paid Saya her due by giving her his full attention as she finally began to bounce on his member moaning in glee as Redd began to thrust into her as she came back down. As they did this Caleb reached around her to pull her down into a kiss; Saya gave a gasp in surprise as she found herself kissing him, but returned the kiss and kept her pace as she kissed him. Redd for his part after she started to return the kiss licked her lips asking for permission to her mouth, she opened her mouth letting him explore her mouth, with her doing the same as they licked the others tongue groaning into the others mouth, as she picked up her pace, bouncing faster for him as she wrestled against his tongue.

Saya broke the kiss to moan out as Redd massaged her breasts while they were French kissing.

"More! Give me more!" She cried out as she pressed her firm breasts into his hands as he massaged her, her bounces on him were getting a bit uneven and frantic and Redd figured she was about to climax.

Without saying a word he thrust up into her hard enough to pick her up into the air, and pinched her nipples at the same time, the result was instantaneous for them both; Saya clamped down on Caleb with a moan and felt him unload inside her and willed her walls to milk him for his essence, determined not to let any of him to get away from her; on the other end, Caleb grunted as Saya clamped down on him and as her walls milked him for his seed, he lowered his hips back onto the bed, and when he could see more of himself coming out of her, then saw Saya come down on him to get him all the way in her.

That was when he thrust back into her; Saya wasn't all there in spatial awareness as she was still seeing spots in her vision, but could tell Caleb was trying to pull out of her and slide down trying to get the fullness he gave her.

Saya screamed out another climax when he thrust back into her and hit her G-spot, rather hard. Having him press into her the way he was had her blacking out; seeing as she never gave herself the time to come back down from her first climax and fell onto his chest; out cold.

Redd didn't think that Saya would pass out after only two times with him, but remembered that she was occupying herself when he was taming certain members of his harem and she must've not joined in, and opted to just play with herself till he got to her.

Regardless of this this he slid out of her; Saya moaned out in her sleep as he pulled out and when he felt himself free of her, he picked her up and rolled from under her and lied her flat on her stomach to let her sleep, and turned to Elizabeth, then promptly swallowed at the sight; Elizabeth's breasts were drenched in her honey and she was still lathering herself in her own arousal, her honey was bright in coloration and from her nipples a bit of her honey was dripping from her; he saw the drop of honey swell on her nipple before in made to drip off her and onto her leg, it was a slow process, that had him concentrate on it as the drip made to capture his attention on the nipples of her breasts.

Elizabeth saw him swallow at her and smirked at him, then struck a pose with a set of her arms picking up her breasts; the ones she used to lather herself with, showing them off to him, she propped her right arm of her other set on the side of her head with her left hand on her hips.

"Well, what are you waiting for Redd, a written invitation?" She teased him as he stared at her breasts. That snapped him out of his staring at her breasts into action; he approached her and licked his lips eager to eat her honey again, despite his teasing earlier about the deliciousness of her honey, he really wanted to eat her honey again, and was looking forward to it.

When he came to be in her space, he used a finger to scoop some of the honey she lathered herself in; his fingers path was from the bottom of her left breast to the top, when he was half-way, he swirled his finger around her areola a few times getting gasps of pleasure from Elizabeth as he took his time before he flicked his finger past her nipple before continuing to the top of her breasts.

He held up the finger at eye level for them both to see her honey gathered and a bit of it fell off to return back to her breasts; he slowly licked a bit of it from his finger, letting her see what he was doing with the honey she lathered herself in.

Elizabeth saw him slowly licking his finger and rubbed her thighs together, watching as he swallowed her honey before he did the same thing to her other breast; feeling him start at the bottom of her breast circle her areola, she expected him to flick her other nipple so she moaned in surprise when instead he pinched her nipple, before he finished the trail at her collarbone.

"Sarah was right; you really are delicious My Queen." He huskily said as he held up his finger again as he said this.

Elizabeth was eyeing his finger with her honey coating it but heard what he said, and followed the finger as it was brought to her mouth.

"Would you like to taste?" He said with as much innocence as possible.

Which wasn't a lot, seeing as he was talking about her sexual fluids, which also coincidentally turned out to be honestly delicious food.

Elizabeth just looked on as he held his finger there and gently grasped his wrist with one of her hands; her tongue drug across his finger eating her own honey as she finished. Redd watched as his finger disappeared into her mouth, and felt as her tongue lick all of his finger before she pulled back; when his finger left her mouth he moved in and kissed her; worming his tongue into her mouth tasting the honey she just sucked off his finger.

Elizabeth felt him licking her own tongue tasting the honey she ate off his finger and engaged him in a tongue war letting him win, and eating the honey on her tongue.

Redd broke the deep kiss with her when he couldn't find any more of her honey, a trail of saliva connecting them before it broke. When the trail broke she pushed Redd down onto the bed, before she straddled him and positioned her slit over the tip of his member; feeling his tip pressing against her lips she lowered herself onto his member, moaning all the way down him as her honey coated him; when she had him in her again she groaned loudly, her wings buzzing in joy at having him pleasuring her again.

Caleb groaned at having her slit caressing his member again, her honey covering him again was making the friction from her actions greater as she made to bounce on him.

"M-my Queen?" He questioned as she bounced on him at a slow pace; too slow a pace for him.

Elizabeth just opened her eyes, having closed them at his entrance into her, and looked down at him; she saw the hunger and lust in his eyes and answered him by bouncing her breasts a little and hefting them up for emphasis; drawing his eyes to her bouncing breasts.

"I want you to lick every last drop of honey on me, Redd." She pouted as she looked down at him with one of her fingers covered in her honey next to her mouth and licked her finger free of it. Oh this was something he'd enjoy and he'd be sure Elizabeth felt the same pleasure.

He sat up as much as he could and placed his hands on her butt just to grip her, and flicked his tongue out on her left breast staying clear of her nipple, and lapped up her honey as she made to bounce on him at a pace that wouldn't make her breasts bounce too much and be away from his tongue; she moaned out feeling his oral muscle move over her left breast and looked on as he carefully licked all the honey off of her left breast except for a good bit around her areola and nipple, before he moved onto her right breast.

Just before he could start on eating the honey on her, Elizabeth climaxed catching him off guard as he climaxed with her as well; Elizabeth kept her slow pace the whole time and was watching as Redd licked the honey she lathered herself in, the sight of him eating her honey and licking it off her breasts had her climaxing at her slow pace and cried out in joy when he was right there with her.

Redd came down from his high first and groaned as Elizabeth came back down, rocking her hips all the way as she did so, something that he wanted to help prolong for her so got right back to licking the honey on her right breast with great enthusiasm.

Elizabeth was aware of the tongue licking the honey off her right breast, and moaned out in lust as he broke away with a pop sucking just outside of her areola; leaving some honey on her areola and nipple just like her other breast. When Redd licked the last of her honey off her breast he broke away with a smack and a satisfied and pleasured smile on his face as she still rocked back and forth on him.

"There you go, nice and clean Elizabeth." He informed her with a grip on her butt cheeks, both of his hands with more than a handful of her butt, shifting her cheeks up and down, pulling her into him more and encouraging her to bounce more; something she immediately did in her lust at finally being able to move unrestrained on his member.

Elizabeth looked down into his eyes, her butt smacking against his lap loudly as she came back down on him, both moaned out at their partner's action at getting the other to climax. Redd was getting quite the show watching Elizabeth's breasts bouncing with her from his pint of view on the bed, and started to thrust up into her as she came back down on him while using his grip on her hips to bring her down onto him.

Elizabeth screamed in pleasure and leaned back putting a set of hands on his knees; which he had pulled up for his thrusting, for leverage as he pushed into her and pulled her into his thrusts.

"Ah~ Redd! Please keep going, I'm so close!" Elizabeth begged with a scream feeling her building climax as Redd hammered into her, hearing her and feeling her getting even tighter on him Caleb picked up his pace as much as he could and released shortly afterwards with a roar as she clamped down on him and shot his load into her eager womanhood, he could feel her walls pulsating and massaging his member; coaxing as much of his seed as she could from him.

He tapered off a moment later and Elizabeth opened her eyes, having closed them during her climax and saw that Caleb was looking into her eyes and was smiling at her; she returned his smile with a naughty smirk as she looked past her breasts and began to rock back and forth on him again.

"Ready for the main course now?" She asked with that same naughty smirk on her face as she rocked back and forth on him, feeling that he hadn't softened at all and was still able to tame with her; it was after she asked him this that she noticed two things about herself and him.

The first was: when she asked him that, he broke eye contact with her and eyed her breasts and licked his lips; she wondered what he was looking at on her and that was the second thing, she paid attention to her areola and nipples and saw that she still had some of her honey on them. She widened her eyes at this and at that moment, Redd suddenly flipped them over so she was on the bottom and he was up top.

She landed on her back with a small exhalation as the change was too quick for her to do anything else other than that. She looked up at Caleb as he looked down at her; his eyes taking in the sight she made; she was layered in a slick sheen of sweat that gave her body a little glow, and she was spread out under him; her arms out not hiding her body from his sight as he made to watch, her intake of air was in big quick breaths as she fought to refill her lungs, incidentally her attempts to do that were bringing greater emphasis to the size of her breasts as they moved up and down with her breaths.

He leaned down, careful not to press his chest against the honey on her breasts, and whispered into her ear.

"Why yes, I am ready for the main course Elizabeth. The real question to ask is: Are you ready for me?" His warm breath exciting her more and tightened her grip on him. He leaned back and started to lick off the honey he left on her; starting from the outer areola inwards on her left breast.

Elizabeth was getting restless as he took his time to clean off the honey on her, and to make this more frustrating for her, he wasn't moving, at all. So all she could do was moan out in desperation for him to move.

"Redd, please move." She begged as he took his time on her breast and bucked against him trying to get more pleasure out of him. Elizabeth got a pleasant feeling as he started to move his hips for her and also when he locked his lips on her nipple and flicking his tongue out on her nipple and sucking it clean of her honey.

She moaned in delight that he finally started up again and watched as he pulled back from his lip-lock with her nipple. Then gave a gasp as he kissed her nipple, she blushed at the intimate act and widened her eyes at that.

Redd was about to swallow the honey he had in his mouth, when he saw her blush and before he did; he engage her in a kiss and wormed his way into her mouth and began a tongue war with her. Elizabeth felt his tongue and tasted her honey and played with his tongue as he moved his tongue around exploring her mouth; both groaning into the others mouth as Redd kept his slow pace to make this last for them both.

He pulled back a minute later and gave a peck against her lips, before he whispered in her ear again.

"And now for the other one." He said as he leaned down to the right breast and began cleaning off her honey; still keeping his pace. This time when Redd was tracing her areola to her nipple.

"Go faster Redd! Go faster for me! Please go faster!" She cried out wrapping her legs around him and locking her ankles around his waist. By this point he was at her nipple and picked up his pace as much as he could with her legs restricting some of his movement.

With the faster pace he returned to her nipple and locked his lips around her nipple flicked his tongue out and sucked her nipple clean. Elizabeth was putty in his hands and felt him kiss her right nipple before he locked his lips with hers, and another tongue war as he shared some of the honey he collected from her breast.

While doing this Elizabeth was bucking against Caleb's thrusts; their rhythm both becoming frantic but didn't break their kiss and climaxed together both of them swallowing the others moans and groans as Redd pumped her full of his seed, and Elizabeth clamped down on him milking him for what she worked for. When their climaxes tapered, Elizabeth unlocked her ankles and let him sit up as he pulled away from their kiss; when she unlocked her ankles Redd pulled his member out of her and watched as his seed and her honey leaked out of her slit and her lips twitched in aftershocks of pleasure.

Elizabeth was still heaving to catch her breath and seemed to be in a sex induced coma from the dazed look on her face.

At that he looked at the other members of this orgy and saw that Sarah and Tia were still at it eating the other out, but apparently about to pass out and Saya was still asleep all on her own. As he predicted, both of them climaxed and passed out and were out like a light; the only sounds from the two was the slight snoring sound coming from them both.

Seeing as they all were asleep or just too exhausted for another round he moved them further up the bed and put them in positions that he believed would let them sleep comfortably; Tia on his left arm; with Sarah as well as she used his stomach as a pillow, Elizabeth on his right arm, Saya was a bit different, and as she was different her sleeping arrangement was harder; he knew that she wouldn't sleep on her back, but did that mean that she'd also not sleep on her side? Probably, the chances of her rolling onto her back were there in his mind.

He just left her behind Elizabeth, she seemed fine there and just cuddled with those in his reach, and gave a small possessive hug to the three in his reach. They all gave a sigh of contentment and cuddled in closer to him as a result of his hug; with that they all just went to sleep.

The next time Redd found himself awake he was surrounded by the beautiful and exotic faces of his harem of pokegirls. They hadn't moved since he positioned them last night; upon further inspection he found that they all had a limb or vine, in Saya's case around his semi-flaccid member.

He looked at the bed-side table with the clock, miraculously still standing upright; with his glasses beside the clock, it read 7:00 A.M., a bit later than when he usually woke up and shifted slightly, trying to get out of this living trap of grabby limbs to clean up and get ready to leave the town.

The girls had other ideas as they all tightened their grips on him, and whine and Elizabeth fluttered her wings, when they settled back down he opted to just wake one of them and go from there. With his arm around the two girls on his right he shook Tia awake.

She groaned and muttered incoherent words upon being woken up and blurrily looked at who woke her up.

"M-Ha~uh, Master?" She started then broke off into a little yawn at being disturbed in her sleep. He watched as she rose up and releasing his member and stretched out.

That didn't mean he was home free though; when Tia moved her hand Elizabeth claimed that spot with another hand of her own; as if that weren't enough to handle he was getting a bit turned on as Tia sat up, the sheet pooling around her stomach putting her chest on display for him; now that he thought about it they all slept in the nude, not much of a shocker they just finished a sex-a-thon and he didn't bother dressing them up in any of the sleepwear they bought the other day, and went straight to sleep.

"Good Morning Tia. Sorry to wake you up but I need to get up." He said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and watched as she stretched out with a groan.

She shuffled out of bed and shivered as the coolness of the room floor as she set first foot on it chilled her a little. Tia's shuffling disturbed Sarah enough to grouse her to wake up as well. Well, one less person he had to wake personally, even if technically he did because he had asked Tia to move for him and her actions because of him woke her up.

"We're not done yet Master." She sleepily said as she ground herself on his leg.

"You passed out, eating out Tia no less Sarah. I assure you you're done, and beside that its morning time to get up." He said resisting her attempts at arousing him for another orgy.

Sarah a bit embarrassed at passing out eating out her harem-sister just relented and stopped her grinding, and removed her hand off his member. With that she sort of bounce/slide off the bed; both Tia and Sarah weren't out of bed just out of his way so he could get out himself.

With those two no longer holding onto him he undid Saya's vine from himself and watched as it retracted in-between Elizabeth's legs, suspiciously close to her slit and disappearing after the travel thru the honey still leaking slightly.

'Just one more.' He thought with a smirk as he just had Elizabeth's two hands to relocate. One hand. Two hands. 'Home free.' He thought as he began to scoot out of bed, in-between Sarah and Tia.

Only for the four hands of the one he just broke free from to latch onto him and pull him into a soft embrace.

"Hmm, I don't get a good morning too?" A warm voice whispered in his ear, pressing her breasts into his back. Caleb bit back a groan feeling her trying to arouse him with her breasts on him.

"Good morning Elizabeth, can I have my spine back now? Gotta get cleaned up for the day you know." He said with a smile at her antics at giving a good morning to him.

"Hmm, No, I have a much better idea on what you can use it for." She said as she snaked an arm down his six-pack and grabbed his member and began to pump him lightly.

Now Redd, being the hot-blooded man he was lightly growled in pleasure as she began to arouse him and let her do so for a minute.

'Either she really enjoys sex with me, or she just wants to be spoiled.' Redd thought as she continued to pump his member.

The higher a pokegirls libido, the more often they needed sex to stay 'sane' or tame; and seeing as she's his first girl that reaches a high libido, maybe she just needed him more often than the other three of his harem, who were only average.

Good thing that even in her feral state she was still highly intelligent.

"We have to get dressed and go eat breakfast." He told her as she picked up the speed of her pumps a little when he growled. That, was the wrong thing to say; as Elizabeth smirked to herself and leaking more of her honey at giving him something to eat; herself.

"Why get dressed when I can feed you with no clothes on?" She whispered in his ear; despite the hushed tone she used they all heard her and rubbed their thighs together to quell the moistness they were beginning to feel as Elizabeth tried to start another taming orgy.

"While that's incredibly arousing," he stated, even as she continued to pump his now almost firm member; damn hormones betraying him. "One can't live off of massive amounts of sex." He finished continuing to get out of bed and groaned out loud as his spine gave several satisfying pops as he did so.

Both Tia and Sarah with Elizabeth also watching, watched the muscles in his back flex as he woke himself up to get cleaned up.

Redd felt the three sets of eyes on him and with a smirk decided to mess with them a little.

"Alright if you girls are done molesting me with your eyes, I'm going to take a shower and then get dressed." He teased them as he looked around for some clean clothes to wear.

They all watched as he walked thru the room in the nude looking for his clothes and eyed each other and silently decided to just enjoy the show of him in his birthday suit as he got some new clothes.

As this was happening Elizabeth turned back and shook Saya awake for her to enjoy the show Redd was putting on for them; even though he didn't actually say to stop molesting him with their eyes; she woke up with a groan and was hushed into silence as she saw Elizabeth put a finger to her lips and with another hand point to Caleb as he walked the room naked some more; that got her up.

A few minutes later Redd came across the clothes he wore yesterday next to some lingerie of Tia's, and Elizabeth's 'robe' aka the red shirt she ripped when he gave it to her. He picked them up, that is his clothes and decided they were still good for another day; after checking to see if they were ripped and strangely seeing no rips he took them to the bathroom.

Just as he was coming up to the bathroom, "Ah good morning Saya, and to save some time on this, you can join me in the shower if you can control yourselves and not start another orgy right now." He said as he walked in; Tia, Saya, Elizabeth, and Sarah all gave a mischievous smirk at that and got out of the bed and joined him to...attend to the cleansing for the day.

An hour later they all came back out of the bathroom clean and ready to start the day; they didn't have another taming orgy they heeded Redd when he said control themselves, no instead they just passed off their actions like rubbing his member as cleaning and not arousing him, or if they weren't doing that they were cleaning their breasts or each others, and making a lot of noise while doing it; needless to say Redd was having a hard time keeping himself in check but somehow made it thru the experience with his pride somehow intact.

When they emerged from the bathroom Caleb saw Elizabeth's bag of clothes from the other day and remembered that Elizabeth couldn't wear any of her panties because she could very well ruin them. I was 8:07 A.M., and figured he and Sarah could handle the issue with her panties in about thirty minutes or so.

"Oh right Sarah," He called her out as she pulled on her panties and looked to him when he called her.

"We forgot to fix Elizabeth's panties yesterday so that she doesn't mess them up." He said as he picked up the bag of her undergarments after pulling on a clean pair of boxers. At that she realized he was right and completely forgot about that issue in favor of having an orgy with Redd.

"That's right you said we'd handle that, so how are we going to fix it so she doesn't mess them up?" She asked as Elizabeth just looked on as the panties she picked out were being discussed.

At her question he gave her a smile she didn't recognize; if she did know the meaning of that smile she'd know to be more cautious than curious but seeing as she's never worked with what he was about to enable her to do she could only claim to being curious; lets see how long Caleb can enjoy curiosity instead of caution with his ever growing harem of Pokegirls.

"Sarah, I know you use a needle for fixing up tears in clothes, but what do you use to make new clothes?" He asked as she continued with looking curious; but answered by showing him a sewing machine that could be used plugged into a wall for automatic use or manually by a little platform at the feet, all you'd have to do if done manually, was tap your foot and you'd have sewing action.

After inspecting her machine he made up his mind on how he was going to handle the panty issue.

"Alright, come with me Sarah, and bring your needles, all of them please." He said as he walked over to his bag and fished out his multi-glove, and throwing his bag over his shoulders; still holding onto the bag of Elizabeth's things.

She nodded still holding her tools and used her magic closet to see if everything was there; of course it was, wherever she went her supplies were always there.

The other girls were just as curious as Sarah in how they were going to fix the problem of Elizabeth's heavier honey production. Redd grabbed a blue shirt and another pair of shorts and his glasses; once Sarah was next to him he turned and opened a wormhole. He turned and addressed the other girls of his harem.

"Just relax for now, chill out. We'll be back soon." He eased their thoughts as he and Sarah walked in and the wormhole closed behind them.

She's been in the training area Caleb trained them plenty of time to recognize by sight; a giant arena with stands that could seat a whole town of people with all their pokegirls she was sure when she first saw it and the area in the middle of the whole thing with a pedestal he called 'The Menu' but this time she didn't see the arena but something that looked like someone's workstation, that crossed over with what looked like a smithy a little ways away from the station they were approaching; a work bench with a few tools out and on the wall behind it were other tools you'd find in a hardware store, an old fashioned hardware store.

Nothing was modernized she noticed, all of it was just manual tools that required a lot of manpower to use.

"Alright Sarah, give my your things so I can upgrade them." His voice snapped her out of her thoughts on this new area, and played back what she heard him say last.

"Upgrade? What do you mean by that?" She asked as she wasn't to clear on what he was going to do that would 'upgrade' her tools. He then explained what he meant.

"What I mean is this; I'm going to improve your needles and sewing machine to handle one of the elements." He told her. She widened her eyes at that and was curious as to how he was going to do that, and which element could enable this to happen.

"And what will this upgrade allow me to do?" She asked as she passed on her tools; he took them and walked over to the work station and pulled his bag off his shoulder, an reached in to pull out the Celestial stone; it was a pearl/silver in color and in the design of a ring.

"I'm arranging it so that you can put patches, so to speak, in clothes so that instead of Elizabeth's honey going into her panties, her honey will be directed elsewhere and her panties will remain honey free." He explained as he began to break down her sewing machine and rebuild it so it would be able to handle the energies the Celestial stone would give it; next were her needles and after making a mold for them he began re-forging them in his forge, and charging them with Celestial energy, he passed Sarah's tools back to her.

She looked over her sewing machine first, the only thing that was different was an additional setting that showed an oval, and a perfect circle sharing the same setting on the far right end of the dial. The needles seemed exactly the same except, on closer inspection they were better than before, and they seemed to glow a little as she observed them.

"Ok then Sara, sew into her panties where her lower lips would be, an oval or a circle and that'll be it." He ordered her as he leaned against the desk, anxious to see if he did everything right; Sarah saw the anxiousness he was feeling as he tapped a finger on his desk as he waited.

She wasted no time and picked a pair of Elizabeth's panties, and set up her machine in manual mode and began to do what was natural for a pokegirl of her breed.

As she did so Caleb watched as she did so, she began with the black lace panties she picked. Ten minutes later Sarah pulled the pair of panties back and was about to get another pair when Redd stopped her.

"No not yet, we have to see if she will mess this one up first. I'd hate to have you do the rest only to have to scratch it all because it didn't work correctly." He said as he put all his tools and the Celestial stone back in their proper places; Sarah doing the same with her needles and sewing machine.

With that done they both exited the obvious workspace of Redd and back into the room where the other three pokegirls were on the couch watching the television. Caleb came up behind the couch, and listened in as the announcer advertised for whatever reason he was on the air in the first place.

"Hey we're back." He stated as they turned at his voice, catching the closing of the wormhole as they stood there with the black lace in his hand.

Elizabeth just gave him a scandalous smirk as he held her panties.

"My oh my, my King, holding onto my panties with such ease and no shame." She feigned embarrassment as he started to twirl them on his finger. Redd just rolled his eyes at her, with a smile as she tried to fluster him.

"Oh hush Elizabeth, and put these on so I can see if we've fixed your panty issue." He said as he passed her the pair.

She stood up and walked over and took them off his finger; she turned her back to him and pulled them on, while shaking her butt knowing he was watching her.

Caleb knew that she was messing with him still, just like when she started to clean his member in the shower, but didn't rise to her attempt of arousal and when she had them on she turned back to him; it stayed quiet for a minute as they all waited for something to happen.

"Well, is something supposed to happen?" Elizabeth questioned as he stood there watching her. He nodded and told her to make any of her honeys or the syrup's.

She unsurely nodded, not wanting to mess this pair up; but began to increase her output of Maple Syrup; Redd just watched her for a moment more before he turned and opened a small wormhole and looked in.

He looked at whatever was on the other side and after a period of time in which the girls were wondering what he was looking at; he pulled his eyes away from whatever he was looking at, and closed the hole.

"Ok looks like you won't be messing up your panties, Elizabeth." He said with a smile of success at fixing her panty issue. Said Buzzqueen widened her eyes and pulled her panties down and checked; to her surprise not a drop of her honey stained them.

She pulled them back up just to be sure and began to making just regular Honey and after about five minutes in which her panties should be completely soaked in her honey she checked again; not a single drop. She looked up at Redd with the question written all over her face; how and where is the honey I made?

"I had Sarah tailor them so that any honey or syrup you make goes to another area in the wormhole and bottled for later." He answered her. The Red berserker Caleb didn't believe in wasting food, despite his growing years when he did so; only because the food he didn't like at the time he believed was gross.

Elizabeth just looked on as he beamed at his accomplishment and finished getting dressed with his girls following his example; Elizabeth just draped herself over his back after he took off the blue shirt before he could put a new shirt on, pressing her breasts into his bare back.

"Thank you Redd, for helping me with my panties," She huskily whispered in his ear; all the while rubbing her bust on him.

Caleb for his part bit back the groan of arousal at her breasts being pressed against him as he felt her nipples rubbing on him, and turned his head to look back at her. She was giving him a sensual smile, knowing that he was breaking under her breast assault.

"Your welcome Elizabeth, I kinda figured you really didn't want to have to lose your panties because of your heavier honey production." When they were shopping she spent more of her time checking out the panty section longer than the others; 'And only picking the laciest, most stringy, inappropriate, and see-thru of panties they had.' He thought back to when she was comparing hers to the others picks.

Elizabeth continued to rub her breasts into his back as she continued with her thoughts.

"You're so thoughtful my King; I believe your thoughtfulness should be...rewarded." She whispered in his ear as she felt his Pecs and Abs with both sets of hands roaming his body; one of her hands ghosting to his underwear and started to fish out his member.

"Oh come on! I plan on leaving this room today you know!" He said with a smile as she tried to start another orgy, even though they just had one the night before.


	10. Chapter 10

It was about twenty minutes later that Redd walked out of his room with his shield over his backpack, when asked why he was wearing it by Tia and Sarah; having seen it when he fought against that Mantis, he simply responded that he felt like having it out.

And so with his four girls in tow went down the hall and knocked at Chimps room; room Seven and Kuina coming to the door saying that her lord was still resting, when Caleb asked if they could come in, then Mandy calling out that he was already up that she permitted him entrance.

A quick good morning and they were back out the door to lean against the wall to wait for Chimp to come out for breakfast. Ten minutes later and the door opened to reveal Redd's pervy companion and his two pokegirls; Mandy instead of wearing Chimps cloak was wearing some short-shorts with an orange and red shirt and a hole cut thru for her tail.

Kuina was wearing nothing at all, well that was a bit much; true she didn't have clothes on like he did or Chimp; she was wearing her armor, which could technically count as clothes, her chitin armor made her decent at least, like she was wearing a one piece bikini; Redd figured that Chimp didn't have the credits for clothes for both Mandy and her.

A short walk to the cafeteria had the group of eight in line to eat with Caleb claiming a table at the patio for those tamers who had Plant type pokegirls who only needed to sun themselves to stay healthy.

Saya divested of her clothes and laid face down in the grass; when she did this Redd watched as she sunned herself for a minute; she was a plant type so what she was doing would keep her healthy. Did that mean he'd have to water her like a real plant too? He thought about it and looked into his Pokedex about caring for plant types; specifically on Boobisaur and her evolutionary forms, when he saw Mandy come over followed by Sarah; he closed his dex and got up to get himself a plate.

It was when he was piling up his plate that he heard some of the hushed whispers of the other tamers whispering to other tamers and their pokegirls to their tamers, he expanded his sense of hearing.

"Hey man, check it out! Isn't that the guy who killed a Mantis by himself and then caught a Buzzqueen like the next day?" A guy from one of the tables near the beginning of the line whispered like it was some greatly coveted secret.

Redd could tell it was a guy from the deepness of his voice.

"Yeah that's him, I heard from one of the Watchers here, that he and that other guy near the window at the patio that they survived some freak thunderstorm in Starter half a month back. Maybe he used that shield on his back to survive it?" Another guy whispered back pointing to the shield on Redd's back, then to Chimp who was having Kuina feed him a banana with a smile on his face as she serviced him.

"You mean that was him too!?" The first shout whispered to him. A nod was his silent response.

"Whoa, that's pretty amazing dude. Does he have a blood gift?" He asked his companion who swallowed his food to reply.

"From what he said when he first showed up here, they don't just high thresholds for pain, that's scary man, do you think he did some kind of conditioning to not fry when thousands of volts of electricity is shoved thru his body?" The second guy theorized.

"Seriously? Who, no better yet, why; would anyone have to do something like that, it's not like thunderstorms striking someone happens daily anywhere." The first guy questioned his companion.

'Well when you're training an Electric dragoness to master her fury attack you'd be surprised how often the bolts of lighting aim for you.' Caleb thought to himself as he walked back with Tia as she got some trail mix and Pokechow meant for Joltina's and sat down to eat. 'And that was while I had cover.' He thought with annoyance at no matter how far back he was in the room it seemed that the bolts just wanted to cook his butt just for the fun of it.

He got back up to get a drink with Elizabeth doing the same after setting her plate down, as they walked together to the juice station and got some grape juice then made their way back to the table and began to eat.

Before he sat down he set his shield to the side of his chair and began to eat his food.

"Hey Redd?" Chimp called out once everyone had gotten a plate, he looked over at Chimp as he kept on glancing between Kuina and him. Caleb gave a gesture that told him he had his attention.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm feeling Kuina." He informed him as Kuina just sat with poise, keeping her wits about her as she listened in not speaking up on the issue; she wasn't being spoken to, so she'd remain silent until addressed.

"Dude, I don't want to know that you're coping a feel on your Killerbreast! Keep that kind of info to yourself." He said in annoyance about Chimp being pervy with his girl and his apparent desire to let him know.

Chimp looked confused for a second before he realized the innuendo of his own comment.

"No not like that! I mean that she's just sitting there and I can almost tell how she's feeling." Chimp explained as best as he could.

Caleb widened his eyes a bit and thought about what this was; Redd remembered something about this from his test to become a tamer and then it was mentioned again when he scanned Kuina in the hive, it was after he looked into his dex and read the history on Killerbreasts that he realized what Chimp was trying to say.

"O~h, you must have a Delta-bond with her then." He said after actually reading her history and not skimming thru it like he did the first time; then returned to eating his breakfast.

"Well what does that mean?" He pursued further trying to find out why he could feel her.

Redd thought on how to put it and after a moment longer he came up with what he believed was the closest to the case.

"Well my guess is that when you tamed her, you both became slightly physic to the other, you can't read her mind per say but you can get a general feel for what she's thinking." He explained as best he could.

At Chimp's confused face he tried a different approach. He took the same test as he did he should know what a Delta-bond meant; even if not much was known in the first place.

"Like a solider needs a commanding officer to know how he should advance in battle, you are her commander, or 'lord' as I heard her call you when I came to wake you up." Chimp got what he was trying to say at that.

In the wild if a tamer was to steal a Killerbreast from a hive and then released her the Killerbreast would try and escape and return to her queen and she'd know exactly where to go no matter how far she was taken from her hive and queen, in a way a Delta-bond was like a compass for her, it would guide her back home should she be forced.

When Chimp got it Caleb fell into his own thoughts on the matter, he was curious about what it meant to have a Delta-bond with his girls and if they wanted one with him; of course not much was know about Delta-bonds or the more in-depth bond, the one known as Recognition; apparently it was in essence a soul mate kind of bond and if a tamer ever got this kind of bond he or she had to retire from the taming life.

Redd as far as he was concerned he'd be alright with a Delta-bond with any of the four girls or even any girls he may catch in the future but Recognition, he was a bit cautious, not for the part of having to retire from being a tamer because he didn't want to be a tamer in the first place; he only took it because despite the perverted reasoning's it was a good argument on Chimp's part.

Another thirty minutes later they all had their fill they left the cafeteria, once Caleb picked up his shield and strapped it on his back, and went to the front desk; Nurse Joy was at the desk doing some work on the computer and just went to the picture phones that were just beside her against the far wall.

"I'm just going to call Professor Oak right quick you guys, I shouldn't be long." He said as Chimp and his two girls took a seat and Redd's girls did the same. Redd looked into his dex and found Oak's number in the contacts area, and punched in his digits, the words 'Ringing' kept flashing by on the screen in different sizes and in different places as he waited for Oak to answer; after the third repeat of the cycle of 'Ringing', the screen flashed showing Betty sitting in a chair on the screen with a small pleasant smile on her face in the living room from the background.

"Hello? Oh Caleb it's you!" She answered and after seeing a familiar face, brightened her smile.

"Good morning Betty, is Oak around, I need to speak with him right quick?" He said after greeting the Peekabu; seriously the tech of this world couldn't possibly become old anytime soon, all his world had for talking over long distances' was messenger falcons, and while they were a good mode of delivering a message nothing beats speaking face to face with the recipient; metaphorically speaking in this case.

"Yeah just a moment he's in the lab." She said before she hit the intercom he guessed and called down to him.

"Professor Oak, you have a call." She informed him speaking into the microphone then another picture came up showing Oak on the left side of Betty's picture, with Oak on the left; Oak still wearing that white coat of his.

"Yes, hello? Oh Redd, so nice to see you again, tell me what have you been up to since you and Chimp left Starter?" He greeted then questioned him.

"Everything's good on this end, we're actually about to leave Logue town, I won my first gym battle yesterday, and I figured I'd drop a line and ask you something while I had you." He told them seeing as Betty never closed her end of the picture phone, and decided to talk to both of them, even if Betty may decide to just listen in; she was pretty cool in his opinion and felt no harm from it.

"Sure ask away." Oak said as he leaned back a little in his chair, intertwining his fingers together on his stomach.

"Actually it's probably less then nothing, but I came across an Ar-Tit that had an Ever Stone and was wondering if you had one or if it was a come across one by accident kind of thing?"

"An Ever Stone? Why yes I do have one on me," He said as he unlaced his fingers and opened one of the drawers behind him and pulled out the small silver stone for him.

"Did you want to keep your Eva from evolving?" He asked as he set the stone down and looked back at his screen.

"She already evolved into a Joltina two days ago, I'd just like to have an Ever Stone or two incase any of my girls don't want to evolve in their evolutionary chains." He stated to them.

"That's not really surprising, just because we have an evolutionary form, doesn't always mean we want to be what we could evolve into." Betty said as she nodded her head at that; she was glad that she would need a Thunder Stone to evolve, otherwise she'd need an Ever Stone as well.

"Well if you're asking for an Ever Stone, and you're Eva has evolved already, that means that you've caught a new girl, what'd you catch if you don't mind me asking?" Oak stated then queried.

"Not counting Sarah, my first caught feral was a Boobisaur I named Saya, and then a few minutes later three FlowerGirls, and the next day I traded the FlowerGirls for Elizabeth, my Buzzqueen." Redd told the two on the phone. They both widened their eyes at that, had a full sized harem only to trade a few of his pokegirls and got a Buzzqueen, it was just shy of a full sized, but the Buzzqueen made up for the two empty pokeballs he had seeing as she was a high libido girl.

"Wow!" They both said at the same time with wide eyes on him.

"Oh wait, I forgot that I also killed a Mantis about two weeks ago." He told them. If their eyes widened any further they'd pop out of their heads he was sure of this; they weren't going to try and correct him and say he had one of his girls do it, cause really all he had was Tia and then Mandy with Chimp, and neither of them could've handled a Mantis as starter girls.

"Caleb do you realized what you've done?" Oak asked him with awe.

"I killed a menace level pokegirl?" He questioned not seeing the issue in killing that Mantis on his own.

"Exactly, not even veteran bounty hunters of that breed can say that they can do that without help from one of their stronger girls." Oak clarified to him.

"What was her Exp level?" He asked him.

"Um I think she was level 28? Yeah it was 28." He thought back on his fight with the man eating pokegirl, and recalled her level.

"That's a record you know." Betty said as she came to her sense. The record for handling this particular breed was: two high level pokegirls and their tamer as they picked apart the pokegirl, Lvl 23 before the killing blow was delivered by the tamer.

"Yeah, but I doubt anyone will ever top this; fighting and killing a Mantis on their own." Oak replied to Betty as she realized he was right.

"Ignoring the fact that there's competition on how bounties are done, back to what I asked about, is that the only Ever Stone you have?" He tried to redirect the conversation to the reason why he called.

Oak shook off the astonishment and took another quick look thru the drawers behind him and then the one's of the desk he was sitting at.

"Yes, this one is all I have. If you want more talk to Nurse Joy at the Pokecenter, they usually have some on hand." Oak said as he picked up the stone he did have on him.

"Well how am I going to get it? I could as easily come back for it but that's time wasted on my part." Redd said seeing as he was in Logue but the stone he wanted was back in Starter.

Oak raised an eyebrow at that and remembered that he wasn't from this world and didn't know of all the advances they had.

"You're still at the Pokecenter right, then I can teleport it to the Joy there so you don't have to turn around and come back to Starter." He said as he got up from his chair, the monitor doing the same as it followed him to the machine used for teleportation.

He put the stone on the platform in a glass case and closed the door then typed a few things on the panel and then a picture of Joy showed up on the screen for the teleporter. Some pleasantries between the two as Oak told her that he was sending an Ever Stone for Redd to receive, and then Redd watched as the stone slowly started to glow before it disappeared from view.

"And there you go; the Ever Stone should be there in a moment." Oak said he sat back down. When he did so, the door's to the back opened up and out came an assistant to Joy with the Ever Stone; she left the stone with her before returning to her own duties.

"Co~ol, Thanks Oak, Betty your both awesome!" He complemented them with a grin.

"You're quite welcome Caleb." Both Researcher and Pokegirl welcomed in return.

"Well thanks for the stone we'll be in touch soon, I'm on my way to Griffon city for the next gym past it, so I'll call again at the Pokecenter." He told them as he got ready to hang up.

"Don't forget to not catch an unwilling member of the pack, which includes any Catgirls you may find, their also considered part of the pack to the dog breeds." Oak warned him, knowing that there was a known pack in-between Logue and the next town Griffin.

Redd just nodded his head remembering what Strich warned him about and hung up the phone. While this was happening Redd's girl's were listening in on the conversation he was having with Oak; seeing as it wasn't a hushed conversation and it was just idle curiosity, at the part of him killing a Mantis on his own Elizabeth widened her eyes at that and eyed her harem-sisters and Chimp's two girls.

Tia, Sarah and Mandy didn't react to the news, while Saya did as she displayed amazement at the knowledge, while Kuina kept the same silent visage over her 'lord' but obviously heard the conversation as she looked at his back as he spoke then put her full attention back on guarding Chimp.

Elizabeth concluded that this was common knowledge amongst the group and asked for details from Tia; she was a bit disappointed to hear that none of them witnessed the fight as they were only in hearing distance and that when it was all said and done he came back after a plea for mercy.

Back with Caleb when he was finished with the phone he got up and went to the front desk, Nurse Joy looked up as he walked over to her and greeted him.

"Good morning Redd. I believe you're here for that Ever Stone?" She asked as he nodded and while he did that she reached over for the stone he requested from Oak.

"That and I'm turning in my key for room 5." He told her as he pulled out the keycard and accepted the stone from her as she took the keycard from him and placed it on a different hook that had 'To be cleaned' on another board from the 'Ready for use' one.

"And do you have any Ever Stones available?" He asked her when she turned back around to face him.

"Yes sir, it'll be 20,000 credits per stone though." She informed him as he put the one he got from Oak in his bag.

"Can I buy two stones then?" He asked her as he pulled his dex from his pocket.

"Why yes, that'll be 40,000 credits then." She accepted his dex and after opening it, scanned it and his wallet shrunk by 40,000. Three million, Seven hundred seventy-one thousand, two hundred fifty-nine; that's how much he had left after his purchase's since he came back with Elizabeth and providing for her and Saya's everyday clothing needs, and buying supplies for traveling; she first handed back his pokedex then typed in her computer something, and a few moment later, her assistant came out with the two stones he just bought; Redd accepted them both and thanked both of them and put them in his backpack with the one he got from Oak.

'K, I now have the forest badge, a direction to go, four sexy and almost constantly horny pokegirls, and three Ever Stones incase one of my girls or I don't want them to evolve a certain way; yep this was a nice step back into civilization.' He mused to himself as he walked back to his group.

"Chimp, did you turn in your keycard already?" He asked as he sat down at the far end seat with Elizabeth on his left; looking across the way to Chimp who took the same seating arrangement with Mandy on his right, with Kuina standing slightly behind and to his left.

"Yeah I did when you were on the phone. That was Oak right?"

"Yeah I got an Ever Stone from him and told him about what's been happening since we left Starter." He said as he intertwined a hand with one of Elizabeth's and gave a squeeze, she returned the squeeze and turned a little to press her bust into his arm. Chimp watched as Elizabeth pressed her bust into his arm and stared as her right breast conformed to the contours of Redd's arm and went down the line, Saya's D-cup, then Sarah's C-cup, and then Tia's B-cup busts; then eyed his two girls bust in comparison, Mandy and Kuina both with a B sized bust each.

'It's just not fair; Redd is getting all the busty pokegirls while I'm getting the smaller ones.' Chimp thought with a little depression and envy that his two girls were on the small side. What he forgot was that Kuina was feeling his emotions, from their Delta-bond with each other.

She was coming to the conclusion after working out what had him down when he eyed the busts of Redd's harem, then the busts of his own. With that she took a knee catching the attention of the others as she bowed submissively to Chimp.

"Please forgive me my lord for not having big breasts like that of Redd's harem." She begged for forgiveness at not being bustier than she was. It took a moment but Chimp's brain processed what she said and responded to that.

"I never said anything about being down about your bust. Was it our Delta-bond that told you what I was feeling?" He asked her checking this being bonded to someone thing that Redd explained to him at breakfast. Kuina didn't raise her head but answered him.

"Yes my lord, I saw you comparing our busts with that of Redd's harem and felt you depression at not having busty girls like he does." She answered and explained to him with her head still bowed in deference. He didn't know what to say at that not that anything could be said as Caleb cleared his throat to address the bust difference in harems.

"Chimp it was by chance that I have busty girls like them." He said as he gestured to his four girls as they puffed their chest out in pride at having big breasts; even though they all were jealous of Elizabeth's breasts as they all watched her breasts bounce and jiggle with her breathe intake and exhalation.

"If you want a bustier girl, then stop screwing around when we're out in the wild, and go find and catch a feral pokegirl. Then again, I've seen you do nothing but rest when we do chill for a break. I don't know how often you tame your two girls, but try and pace yourself better and not just have sex with them all day, like I'm almost sure you've been doing." He lectured him as he had an eyebrow raised at how Chimp was envious of how he was getting the busty girls while he wasn't, it was his own fault; he never left their camp site when they set up, he'd just chill and watch grass grow, not literally but he didn't do much so he tried to encourage him to actually do what he had been doing; getting off his butt and looking around. His words lit a fire in Chimp as there was a fire of determination in his eyes as he epically rose from his seat.

His rise had Mandy blinking as his demeanor changed from depressed to determined; Kuina feeling the shift in emotions picked up her head and watched Chimp.

"You're absolutely right Young Berserker!" He shouted out with his sage voice, with his cloak and beard on and he was epically holding his staff up in the air as if to direct a great crowd of followers.

His shouting ended up drawing the attention of the other tamers in the lobby as they stopped what they were doing, and wondered what he was shouting about.

"I have been slacking in the ways of Chimp and have not shown the pokegirls the pervy path to enlightenment!" He shouted from a pile of stacked up chairs he moved before standing at the top of it with a strange heavenly light shining on him, with white feathers descending on him.

'Please forgive me, all you feral pokegirls,' Redd thought to himself as he too watched Chimp make a spectacle of himself in the lobby; with Nurse Joy fearfully asking him to come down before he hurt himself.

'For I fear that I've unleashed a perverted dumb-ass unto you all.' Redd shook his head at this and rose from his seat as Chimp was ranting from the top of his self made mountain.

"Dude stop your ranting and get down from there so we can leave." He ordered him as he looked up the mountain of chairs. Chimp did so and when he came back to ground level he was beardless, but had his staff still and was wearing some baggy jeans and a tan colored shirt.

After that episode of madness they the Pokecenter, once Chimp moved the chairs back to their proper places. As they walked thru the town, people were giving the group a look of awe as if they were prophets sent to prophesy the end of a horrible evil brought onto them.

Chimp wallowed in the admiration, while Redd was curious about it all; some hushed whispers told him it was the two Buzz breeds and how he took a menace level pokegirl on his own, it wasn't new news so with that he just walked on with his party to the towns exit; a nonchalant expression on his face.

They had just crossed the towns exit sign and walking on when something caught Redd's attention; he stopped waling in mid-step, even as the rest of the group moved on, Elizabeth holding a conversation with her harem-sisters; and Mandy and Kuina both had an arm around Chimp's left and right respectively as he walked on.

He put his foot down and looked over at one of the trees to his left as it was what grabbed his attention; it was just an average looking wild grown tree that grew in the wild, it's leaves were green with branches reaching out providing shade to those that may come to sit under it. At first Redd's facial expression was nonchalant, then inquisitive as he looked at it, then it was a little scrutinizing as he gave the tree a once-over.

'Something's not right about this tree; it feels like this tree is...looking at me?' He thought to himself as he sensed a pair of eyes on him from the tree; but saw no eyes on it. He reached a hand up to pull down his diamond lens to see what it was that was watching him; he just go a hand on a lens when a voice called out to him.

"Redd, what's the hold up back there?" Chimp called back when they all finally realized that he wasn't with them when he asked him a question and got no response after the third time of saying his name, and turned to see him looking at a tree to the side of the road.

Caleb for his part glanced to his group as they all turned to look at him, then back to the tree as it still 'looked' at him. With the hand still up he scratched his brow as he turned to them and gave a smile.

"Oh you know just enjoying nature don't worry, I'm right behind you." He called up to them. Chimp shrugged at that, his two girls continuing on; Redd's girls slowly turned and did the same, not wanting to leave their tamer behind.

When he was sure they weren't paying attention to him he looked back at the tree again; he still felt like it was watching him but in curiosity.

'Well, I don't feel any malevolence from it, so I guess I can let who, or whatever this is be.' He said to himself and gave a smile and a two finger with a thumb wave goodbye with his right hand and ran to catch up to the others; his shield slightly jostling with his backpack as he sprinted to the group.

"Hey now, such insolence in leaving me behind like that." He yelled up to them not meaning it as he ran up to them with a smile. Seriously all he did was stop announcing his presence and they didn't even realize he wasn't there anymore, how rude of them.

"Sorry Redd, I hadn't realized you weren't with us when you first stopped to stare at a tree. What was so special that you had to stop and stare at that tree anyway?" Chimp asked as he looked over at Caleb as he walked with him and their harems.

"Oh just noticing that it was a lemon tree and it would start producing its fruit later in the year." He told him as his girls gathered around him and grabbed a limb and brought him closer to them as they walked on.

Chimp accepted the response knowing that he liked lemons and was into nature a little, and turned back to the road.

'No need to tell him that someone or thing was watching me, best to cross that bridge later if I have to.' He thought to himself as he headed onto gusty plains with his party following.

Back at that tree, the area around it shimmered and revealed who was hidden there, as it stepped out a little into the road. The figure stood seven feet, six inches in height, it had fur in varying shades and stripes of red and orange, giving the appearance of being living fire, its hair was unkempt in a wide flowing mane that stretched down it's back, a tail longer than it's legs and appeared very prehensile as it swayed back and forth behind it, a pair of large E-cup breasts adorning her chest, an outfit consisting of a black leather halter-top and a pair of form-fitting shorts, cut high on her legs allowing maximum freedom of movement.

"He saw me?" She spoke to herself watching the tamer who apparently saw her thru her illusion. She had only planned to prank the citizens of Logue by changing out the towns supply of shampoo with various dyes and put itchy powder in their clothes when she first showed then as she was about to begin, he walked by and saw her even though she was using her greater invisibility abilities.

"How...unexpected." She licked her lips slowly and sensually as he disappeared in the horizon; rubbing her thighs together to try and quell the desire to tame with the tamer who seemingly saw her when she was hidden.

"Maybe once I'm finished with this prank, I'll go look for him." She laughed to herself with a devious smile as she reapplied her invisibility to carry out her prank.

At that moment Redd shivered, violently; in the grip of Elizabeth and Sarah as they continued to walk.

"My king, are you well?" Elizabeth asked him feeling him shiver as if the ice cold hand of death was on him. Everyone looked over to him as he held himself a little; holding his arms at the elbows and kept on shivering a little.

"I don't know it just felt like Murphy got a partner in crime and that partner found me interesting enough to hunt me down." He said as he picked up his pace a little. It didn't feel malevolent in intention, just mischievous and that got him to be wary. If this partner was anything like Murphy then who know what pokegirls or creatures would start trying to eat him if it showed up in his presence; he already dealt with that Mantis since he showed up, so there was no way he was willing to deal with something else trying to eat him.

"Come on let's run or fly if you can, I only wanna see nature and perhaps the occasional feral, I don't want to turn and see Logue behind us. And this is the perfect time to try and handle the difference in how you move with your new collars." He said as he broke away from Sarah's and Elizabeth's grip.

They all knew what he meant by that, all that morning they'd been sluggish and unused to the resistance, a quick test run would help get them accustomed to the changes.

"Sarah, do you think you can keep up? If not just say so and I'll ball you for a bit so you can rest as we run." He said as he looked back at the Seamstress. She nodded her head and prepared for the getaway from Logue.

"Elizabeth, I want you in the back, to keep an eye on us if anyone falls behind shout it out and we'll ball whoever they are. You too Tia, cover her incase of an attack on her." They both nodded their head ready to serve their tamer; and took up positions behind the group.

With that he turned and dashed forward; and took up positions behind the group. With that he turned and dashed forward; the rest doing the same as the Red berserker, with Elizabeth flying in the back and Tia to cover her.

About a hour later after sprinting and full out running even for a few minutes, they stopped to rest all the pokegirls were taking deep breaths in and out trying to get oxygen into their lungs, they were sweating like they were after their orgies with their respective tamers; Redd and Chimp were slightly winded or Redd wasn't, Chimp looked ready to drop dead any moment now from not getting the air he needed; Redd was glistening at most and taking slightly bigger breaths in, but looked more relieved than when they were still in view of Logue, now it wasn't even a speck.

Redd wiped his brow as he sat that they were entering the gusty plains area; the trees were starting to thin out and turn into a open field with little to no coverage; then looked down to see the whole group and out and figured this was a well needed break.

"Seeing as you're too exhausted to move, I guess we can rest here for a bit." He said as they all just continued to heave for breath, but they all sat up against any upright surface to catch their second winds; Saya stripped her clothes off and began to sun herself in a sunny spot in-between the shad the branches and leaves made.

After a few hours had passed, with everyone doing their own thing he began to prepare some food for the party as he opened his wormhole and after a few trips he had enough of his food store to feed everyone that was hungry and dug a small hole for a fire after getting some fire wood and lighting it with some help from Mandy; fruit salad and regular salad for his vegetarians, some trail mix and Pokechow for Tia; specifically for Joltina's, and some beef stew with diced bits of meat in the pot, with a few ground up bay leafs, carrots, cabbage, onions, salt and peeper and some diced garlic; about an hour later had everything ready as they had all caught their breaths smelling the food being cooked by the red berserker and felt a little hungry from their little excursion from Logue.

"I didn't know you could cook Redd?" Elizabeth questioned him as she sat across from him and watched as he stirred the contents of the pot and occasionally adding more ingredients as he continued to watch the pot.

"What? You didn't think I could cook and that I'd have to eat you and your honey from now onward." He teased her as he bumped against her as he put the lid back over the pot.

"Actually yes." She sheepishly answered him, not denying the part about him eating her out. He shook his head at her honest answer but continued to watch over the contents of the pot.

"Well maybe sometime when I cook I should think about using some of your honey to glaze some meat or something, that way I can eat you out." He teased her. Elizabeth rubbed her thighs together in arousal at him using her honey in cooking food and started to leak some out of her slit for him when he did so.

Another few minutes later and a quick taste test had Redd getting a few bowls out and serving a portion to those who were omnivorous in appetite, and plates for the vegetarians, once everyone had a plate of food he served himself and ate as well. He was just in the first bite into his food when he heard the girls all hum in delight as amazing flavor hit their taste buds and complimented the chef.

"This is really good Redd, you really know how to cook!" Mandy said as she ate with great enthusiasm.

"Yes I had little faith that you knew what you were doing, but no more!" Elizabeth spoke up as she too was enjoying the prepared food.

"Indeed this fruit salad has flavor despite it being just salad mix and some fruit mix." Kuina stoically complimented him as she ate her salad with all the poise of a guardian.

"That's saying something, I don't really care for meat, but even I want a little of that stew with my salad." Sarah said with a garden salad but had a little taste for some of the beef stew he made.

"By all means Sarah, don't be shy, there's plenty for everyone here." He said as he passed her a smaller bowl with the stew in it. She accepted and ate some of the stew.

'It's better than they said.' She thought as she went back and forth from her salad to stew. Caleb felt pride that they were enjoying their meals as he continued to eat as well.

A few second plates later had cleared out the pot of beef stew and the salad's as he put it all back into his wormhole to clean later once a river was found and sat back against a tree in the shade licking his lips in delight at his own creation.

A weight on his chest had him looking down to see Elizabeth resting her head on him as she cuddled up to him; two of her arms resting on his chest.

"Thank you for lunch Redd, it was delicious." She said as she lied next to him. Sarah came up on his other side and cuddled with him as well.

"Yeah, thanks for the salad and stew Caleb." She said as she gave a sigh in content.

"That was the best food I've ever tasted." She continued as she sighed. Tia sat in his lap as he sat with his legs partially parted open; careful that her spikes don't hurt him.

"I'm glad that there was more to my meal then just the Pokechow, so thank you for the trail mix." She finished as she was grateful for the choice of nuts and dried berries or Pokechow.

Redd just basked in their gratitude as he took a deep breath in then let it out; blowing it into the air.

"You're all welcome, you all have your own tastes in food and I just tried to cover them all in what I prepared for you." He told them as they continued to hold onto him.

A few minutes later into the cuddling, Chimps voice broke the peace.

"Alright enough of the lovey-dovey time. It's time for me to go and catch a busty feral pokegirl." Chimp said as he rose to his feet ready to add to his harem; Kuina rising to her feet after him then Mandy after her.

"Sure." Redd said, not moving from his spot on the ground.

Chimp looked on as Redd just lie there.  
"Well? Aren't you going to get up to come with me?" Chimp asked him as he just sat there.

"Uh no not really, you're the one trying to catch a 'busty feral' as you've said so you should do so on your own harem's strength." Redd told him as he remained on the ground.

"But don't you want to see how much more busty my girls going to be compared to yours?" Chimp tried to challenge him in terms of one's harems bust size.

He just shook his head at his attempt at challenging him.

"Nah, I'm too comfortable where I am to get up right now." He said as he stretched out; the three girls on him groaned out at him moving around; they weren't asleep, just comfortable, and didn't want him to move at the moment.

"Fine, stay here at the camp site, the next time you see me I'll have the bustiest pokegirl you've ever seen." He said walking off with his two girls following him.

"Sure, sure see you when you get back." He waved him off as he watched Chimp walk off. 'Huh, I feel like I forgot to tell him something important.' He thought to himself.

Chimp was fuming as he walked into the plains with his two girl following.

"That cocky berserker, thinking that I can't catch a busty pokegirl with my own harem, I'll show him." He grumbled to himself as he walked on in the field of grass, Kuina and Mandy behind him; both watching as he kicked a stone, that turned out to be more sturdy than it looked and tried to calm him down as he jumped around in pain holding his foot.

Rubbing his foot for a moment he sat down and folded his arms as he tried to calm down at the behest of his two girls as they were with him still. He gave a big sigh and then again for safe measure and once he felt he'd calmed down he opened his eyes to them.

"Thank you, I needed that." He said as he looked at them both; Mandy was smiling at him calming down, and Kuina just nodded her head in understanding that they could keep him calm with their presence.

He was looking at them when something stood out in the grass and snapped his attention to it. Kuina did the same; seeing her lord react to something behind them, unsheathing her swords from her wrists as she spun around to face whatever the threat may be.

Looking closer they saw that it had feline ears, tan colored hair that was un-groomed, and was napping without a care in the world; occasionally she would twitch an arm or leg as if she was running in her sleep, and had C-cup breasts as he saw when she rolled over onto her other side.

"Yes! Perfect! This catch is a steal, I won't even have to worry about battling her, and she's dead asleep." He said as he pulled out one of his empty pokeballs; it was still in the design of the standard ball, except his had a green cane on it in the red colored part of the top half in the same style as his cane narrow at the bottom and expanded as it reached the tip of the cane and curled into itself at the top to make a knot.

"Chimp aren't you going to scan her first?" Mandy asked as he prepared to throw it at the sleeping girl; he stopped himself mid throw and looked over to her.

"No, she might wake up if I do, I'll just scan her later once we get back to the camp and I can flaunt her in Redd's face." Chimp said as he threw the ball at the sleeping pokegirl it bounced off her head, just as she opened her eyes and got pulled into the ball and fell to the ground and wobbled back and forth; all three just watched it in suspense as it wobbled with Kuina with her swords still out incase she broke free and decided to attack her lord.

A few moment later it 'dinged' and stopped wobbling; Chimp walked up to it and picked up the ball, he looked it over for a moment with a unreadable expression on his face, before long a smile came across his face before he threw the hand with the balled girl in the air with a shout.

"Alright! I caught my first busty pokegirl!" He shouted with pride in his voice at catching a pokegirl so easily.

'The tamers test said I'd have to weaken her first before I try to capture her, she must've been really weak for me to catch her without having to fight her.' He thought to himself believing he could catch any pokegirl he wanted.

"Alright let's get back to the camp site, so we can welcome her to the harem." He said already walking in the direction he came from with Kuina dutifully following after him, and Mandy doing the same.

None of them noticed that multiple pairs of eyes, hidden in the tall grass saw the whole thing and were in hot pursuit of the thief of a member of the pack and would stop at nothing to get their pack mate back.

Back with Chimp as he practically skipped back to the rest stop of the camp to find Redd and his harem as he left them; Saya sunning but in a different spot as the sunny spot moved with the passage of time and Redd still against the tree with three of his four cuddled up to him.

Caleb opened his eyes at the sound of crunching grass under someone's foot and saw Chimp, Mandy, and Kuina approaching them, he shook the three on him as they dozed off on him; all of which groaned at being woken up from their naps.

"Oh the triumphant return." He sarcastically said to Chimp as he rose back to his feet as well, groaning as a few bones pooped with his stretch.

"Did you catch anything while you were out or did you come back empty handed?" He teased him as he looked at Chimp who had a smirk on his face at the question.

"Why yes, and while she isn't as busty as Elizabeth, she's still a step in the right direction, to having a bustier harem then you do." He claimed as he pulled her ball off his belt to show it to him.

"You wanna see her?" He asked as he held the ball to him.

"Nah, I don't really care if you girl is as busty as one of my own, just that you caught your own girl without my help." He said as he looked at the ball in his hand; his instincts were telling him that this balled girl was about to cause trouble.

"Oh come on, are you kidding me?" He complained.

"I didn't need your help with Kuina, so what do you mean by that?" He asked him.

"Dude, Kuina would've been my girl if I hadn't given you the choice of which of Elizabeth's former guards to take for myself." Redd pointed out Elizabeth and Kuina, as Elizabeth stretched out her arms; and Kuina stood behind Chimp still observing the byplay between the two.

There was a little nagging at the back of his head as he kept on glancing at the ball, but couldn't remember what it was; just that one shouldn't do it.

Chimp grumbled at that, he wouldn't have had Kuina if Caleb kept the choice of a guard for himself; but since he believed that he didn't need a guard, she would've been wasted on him.

"Fine! Let's hurry up and get to Griffin city." He took charge as he stormed past Caleb; while placing the ball on his belt. Caleb just nodded at that and turned to his girls.

"Ok girls, back into your balls for now and rest some more." He said as he pulled out their balls and returned them; they all went in without complaint and disappeared in a flash of red energy.

With all his girls comfortably balled he turned to Chimp as he tapped his foot on the ground for him to pick up his pace. They walked for a few minutes in silence before realization hit him.

"Hey what did you catch anyway, I don't recall you ever saying what breed of pokegirl she was." He said as he went over their conversation and not once did he say what breed she was; that nagging feeling returned as he walked in the plains and looked over and down to Chimp.

"I don't know what she is." He replied not all that concerned about the breed; only that she was busty. His response fired up his instincts as he stopped walking, Chimp a few steps later.

"Chimp, was the girl you caught in resemblance to a dog?" He asked with trepidation in his voice. Chimp heard the tone and began to get scared as well.

"No." That one word response calmed his nerves as he un-tensed himself;

'If he didn't catch a Dog or Cat type pokegirl then everything's cool.' He thought to himself as he nodded in relief.

"Good."

"She was feline." Chimp continued in describing what he caught. Chimp watched as Caleb narrowed his eyes and look left and right, then to the left again.

"We've been surrounded." He stated to him; it was quiet, too quiet. Only the wind was blowing, rustling the tall grass giving cover to whatever was hiding in it, and there weren't any birds chirping, it was dead silence in the open field the perfect sign that a fight was about to break out.

"Strich and Oak told me that dog breed pokegirls would come after their stolen member, but I didn't think they'd be on us so quickly." He stated more to himself than to Chimp.

"What do we do?" Chimp asked as he tried not to make any sudden movements that would spring the ambush on them.

"Why didn't you scan her before you caught her? I'm sure it would've said something about how feline pokegirls are sometimes pack mates with dog breeds!" He harshly whispered to Chimp as he reached into his bag for his multi-glove; noting the growling that broke the silence when he did so.

"I might have let the fact that she was as busty as Sarah go to my head that I didn't care about the details." He answered him as he didn't meet his eyes as he fastened his gloves on just incase things went down south.

"Let's just hope that one of the few intelligent feral breeds is in the group Chimp." Redd whispered to him. And looked out and shouted out.

"Alright we know you're out there, come out of hiding!" He yelled out; the silence held for another moment before about fifteen pokegirls stepped out of the tall grass walking on all fours, they all were covered in fur of various breeds and colors in their coats; even amongst those that appeared to be the same breed, some were bigger, more mature in appearance.

The one that caught their eyes was the one that showed up in front of them; red fur with black tiger stripes going down her back, arms and legs, blonde hair on top of her head, that was dirtied and spiked all down her chest, stomach and becoming longer and more pronounced, the way the blonde part of her hair gave her the look of having a mane like Tia did when she was still an Eva, and a bushy tail extended from her tail-bone; which was rigid as she didn't look happy, the snarl on her face said she wasn't amused.

She just growled out loud, and showed her canines to intimidate, they were more pronounced then the rests were and the pack followed their Alpha's lead and showed their teeth as they growled as well; not one of the girls growled toward him and figured since they were from the canine family they smelt their missing pack mate on Chimp and weren't paying him more then the necessary attention on him; Chimp became frightened by all the sharp teeth being brandished towards him as he trembled in fear; a ball opened up on his belt and out came Kuina as she took up post in front of her lord, her swords out as some of the pack backed off in shock as the sudden appearance of Kuina startled them out of their intimidation, then shook it off and continued to growl.

"Kuina, what are you doing out of your ball?" Chimp asked since he didn't call her out.

"I felt your fear and let my self out to serve as your sword or as you shield; however you wish to use me, my lord" She informed him as she squared off incase of an attack.

"Alright Chimp, carefully reach for that balled girl and let her go, that should be all their looking for." Redd calmly said as he looked around him, after Kuina showed up trying to keep the peace between his party and that of the pack; none of them had moved from where they were since Kuina showed up. Chimp looked to Redd as he kept a calm head as he looked at him, urging him to do so.

Chimp just grumbled at having to free the only busty girl he caught, but reached for her ball; all under the watch of the alpha as she growled even louder when he moved his hand towards his belt, the rest doing the same perhaps believing he was reaching for a weapon of some kind.

The Alpha lessened her growls when she saw the pokeball in his hand; she gave a sniff into the air and lessened her growling and eyed the ball but still had the snarl on her face. She then gave a bark to silence the others of her pack as they all did the same as her.

Chimp let a sigh out when they stopped growling and opened the ball letting the pokegirl out; she emerged with a flash of light and once seeing her pack mates, ran behind the now obvious alpha; other members checked her out seeing if she was alright, once seeing she was unharmed they all resumed watching the tamers as they just stood in place.

"There you go, you have your friend back, now let us be." Redd spoke to the Alpha; he wasn't sure if she was able to understand him, seeing as he wasn't going to chance it and try to scan any of them to see what they were and if any had intelligence, but the fact that they were coordinated in this little ambush answered enough for him. She seemed to understand him and barked an order to the others as they all left the scene with the returned pokegirl, disappearing into the tall grass; the Alpha was the last to leave as she walked backwards into the field as well, keeping her eyes on Redd as he kept an eye on her too, the Alpha female knowing that he was an 'Alpha' as well, which was why none of her growls were directed at him.

Once her face disappeared into the brush Chimp let out a sigh at dodging a bullet here as this could've gotten ugly; and Kuina sheathed her blades but kept up her senses incase one of the pokegirls tried a sneak attack; although he would've gladly dealt with that again instead of the talk that was sure to be had with Caleb.

"I'm so sorry for this Redd, if I'd scanned that girl none of this would've happened in the first place." He apologized to him as he tried to avoid eye contact with him. Redd just shook his head at the apology.

He was grateful that things didn't get violent between them all.

"Don't be too down; I forgot to tell you about catching any canine or feline girls before you left so I'm partially to blame for this as well." He sort of apologized as well; what ever made him shiver when they were leaving Logue really threw him off as it made him forget to tell Chimp what both Strich and Oak told him.

"Oh well, at least no one was hurt, so lets just forget most of this event and move on." Redd took the lead and walked forward with Chimp doing the same, Kuina walking alongside Chimp as he never deemed it necessary to re-ball her. The sounds of nature soon came back to the area as the birds came back and sung their songs as they came across a river with some trees next to them; Chimp went to get a drink from the river.

"Let me see if it's safe to drink first Chimp." Redd warned him as he came up behind him and scooped a handful of the water and took a sniff to see if there was anything that shouldn't be in it was in it. He threw the handful he had to the side and got a glove out and after opening a wormhole pulled out two bottles and threw one to Chimp; which was intercepted by Kuina as she caught it for him.

Redd let his four girls out; everyone getting a cool drink of water and just relaxed.

"Go ahead and keep that bottle Chimp, you know I've got more then I'll probably ever use so what's one that I give out?" Redd said when Chimp made to give him back the bottle once he and his two girls thirst was sated.

Chimp looked at the bottle he had; it was one of Redd's custom ordered 'two servings' bottles that he used to sell his Chu Jellies to those who bought two servings, with a screw on lid with his three red streaks across the top of the lid.

"Uh, thanks man." He said feeling down still about not getting to keep that pokegirl he caught.

"Hey come on snap out of it, you'll catch a pokegirl sooner or later." Redd tried to cheer him up knowing why he looked so downhearted.

Chimp just nodded his head not looking too convinced that he'd have a harem like Redd's. Seeing that Chimp would eventually snap out of it; Caleb just turned back to the stream and opened his wormhole again and pulled out the pots and utensils he used to make lunch and started to clean his things, after putting a towel down to place the cleaned stuff; Sarah and Elizabeth coming to his side to help as they grabbed a dish and rinsed out the inside and out of the pot he used or the forks and spoons.

A little later had them finish, and just left the pots out to let the wind dry them and lied on the grass and watched the clouds pass by over head. Tia joined in on the threesome and lied on her back and watched the clouds with her tamer and harem-sisters, occasionally they all pointed out a shape they saw in the clouds Caleb got a laugh when he pointed out something that they didn't get, like; that one cloud that looked like a great white shark chasing another cloud that was in the image of a boy, or another one he pointed out that he swore looked like another cloud in the likeness of a human being sent flying after another cloud 'exploded/separated.

Chimp listening in and chuckling at some of the stuff he was reminded of as Redd shot off things that he saw in the clouds. It was later when the sun set a little more that Caleb got up and got the dried kitchenware and put them away, then pulled out his tent and set it up, seeing Chimp had already done so earlier.

It was just when he finished setting it up that he turned to address his harem; the tents were very easy to set up and break down.

"Before we turn in for the night, I want to appoint an Alpha." He said as that got all of them to attentively look to him, three of them wanting the position as his Alpha; Sarah wouldn't be able to handle the position because she wasn't combat suitable.

"It was with much thought in this, that I want Elizabeth to be my Alpha." He appointed her to be his Alpha. Elizabeth was overjoyed that she would be Alpha; it was a sound choice, seeing as she was queen over a hive of pokegirls, in which she commanded a whole swarm; therefore used to the position of leading others.

"Thank you, Redd. I won't disappoint you as your Alpha." She assured him as she gave him a massive hug, and then an Erotic Kiss he returned as well. When they broke apart he continued; Elizabeth watching from his side.

"Now there are going to be some things that will happen in the future as the harem grows, and even more when I eventually find my way back home, but we'll cross those bridges as we come to them." He finished as he turned to the other three of his harem; they all nodded in understanding.

"I guess that's it, so lets get some sleep, and I mean sleep, we're most likely still in the territory of those pokegirls, so the sooner we wake up to leave the better; I don't want to push it and upset the pack by staying too long." He warned them; he wasn't sure how big their territory was, so the less noise they made while in these plains the better.

That meant no taming tonight; and they all groaned in disappointment at that, now eager to get out these plains so taming wasn't restricted.

"Ok Redd, we'll see you in the morning." Chimp waved as he entered his tent followed by Kuina and Mandy.

Caleb asked Sarah to get out their sleepwear so they could turn in as well; one change of clothes later for them all, Redd just lied in his tent; Elizabeth on his left arm, snuggling his arm into her breasts as she made to get comfortable for the night, Tia on his right arm doing the same as Elizabeth, even thou her bust wasn't as big as hers, Saya behind Elizabeth again sleeping on her front side not able to sleep in any other position yet, and Sarah with Tia as she had her head on his leg.

They all dozed off one by one, all of them slipping into the realm of dreams; just before sleep could claim him, Caleb wondered about the presence he felt from that tree when he left Logue that morning, keeping his harem of pokegirls happy and tame, and of course; his family and friends back home.

'I hope all of you are holding up without me.' He thought to himself as his eyelids became heavy and went to sleep; dreaming of returning home and making it home for the pokegirls he hoped to bring with him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy! Hey Daddy!" Aglaia called out to her father, trying to get his attention as he swam with her mother, Nayru.

"Yes sweetie!" He called up to her; looking up and over to the small diving board meant for kids her age.

"Look at me; I'm a big girl now!" She waved over to him as she got on the board all by herself and started to walk out to the tip.

"Ok sweetie," He said walking over to her and held his arms out to catch her.

"Go ahead I'll catch you." He chuckled at her indignant face as she pouted at him.

"Daddy I can do it by myself now." She pouted as her father stood just out of her jumping range, but still close enough to catch her.

"Sorry sweetie, but there's a water monster in these waters that likes to eat little girls for breakfast." He told her, keeping the laugh out of his voice as she looked into the water from the board scared of this imaginary monster.

"A mo-monster?" She asked him, thinking that this monster would jump out and get her from the diving board.

"Yeah, but don't worry sweetie, Daddy scared the monster away, but you have to jump into my arms so that the monster knows not to come back and try to eat you."

He told her as he turned around and splashed a fist into the water behind him. Aglaia childishly laughed at the massive tower that shot up when he hit the water and watched as he opened his arms to her again.

"So no monsters?" She asked him.

"No monsters." He assured her waving his arms towards himself to get her to jump in.

With that she gave a little hop into the pool and was promptly caught by Redd as her legs transformed into a mermaids tail; she had her eyes closed as she clung to him and he held her to him.

"Look sweetie, you're in the pool, and all the monsters know to stay away." He told her as he kicked his feet to stay afloat with his daughter. She opened her eyes and saw that only both of them, her older brother Memphis and her mother Nayru was in the pool; Stephany, her sister mother, Thalia her twin sister and older sister Janie were out of the pool still.

With that she broke free of her fathers grip and flapped her tail fin; swimming over to her mother.

"Mommy, Mommy! Daddy saved me from the monsters!" She said as she swam up to Nayru; Nayru stood up in the pool as she watched the first twin swim a circle around her; she was in the shallow end so the water only came up to her bellybutton.

"He did?!" She asked as she looked over to the berserker, who looked away from her gaze with his massive smile on his face; he was enjoying himself too much to nonchalantly whistle a tune.

"He did! He said he scared the monster away and that the monster knows to not to eat me!" She said as she watched her mother's legs turn into a mermaid's tail too.

"He did huh? Well he forgot about the other one." She stated as she looked to her daughter, then back to Redd as he widened his eyes at seeing Nayru in her mermaid form.

'Uh-oh!' He thought to himself knowing that if he didn't get out of the water she'd do something he wouldn't be sure if he liked.

"Other one?" Aglaia asked as she huddled next to Nayru scared of the one that her father forgot.

"Oh yes, we're playing a game in which I pretend to be the monster and try to catch you father before he tries to get out of the pool." She told her as she watched Redd backstroking like mad trying to get to the nearest ladder out.

With that she swam towards him as he scrambled to get out; just as she made to grab him.

"NO!" He JUST felt her hand miss his loin-cloth as he climbed out, and turned around to see that she was resting her left arm on the side of the pool, and her right arm was outstretched to grab him.

Seeing that he safely evaded capture of the hungry 'monster' he let out a massive laugh at winning this little game.

"I remain out of the monster's hungry hands once again!" He shouted out, before breaking off into another laugh as Nayru pouted at losing.

'Or not.' She thought with a smile as she moved away from the edge of the pool; Redd having closed his eyes during his laugh didn't see Nayru react and was unprepared for the voice in his ear.

"But you forgot about me." Stephany whispered in his ear; Caleb stiffened at that and looked back at her as she rested her hands on his back, tensed and ready to push him, then noticed that he wasn't that far from the edge of the pool.

"Stephany~ don't you dare push me back into the-Ah!" He warned her then gave a small yell as she did just so. He went in with a splash, not getting much air before he was forced to hold his breath; he didn't go that far down so his return to the surface was quick.

That's what he thought as Nayru came by and drug him back down, he didn't struggle as that would be what Nayru wanted in this little game of theirs that he started.

"Now that's not fair." Nayru whined as she spoke to him as he waited for her to let go; seeing as she's a mermaid she could breathe underwater as easily as on dry land.

"The game's not fun if you don't struggle like a good pry does." She told him as if he didn't know that he was supposed to struggle; her tone was a little condescending, as if she was explaining the rules to someone for the millionth time.

He gave her his best dry look as she pouted.

"You know, I can stay down here all day." She pointed out the only weak spot he had as prey. He rolled his eyes at that and started to squirm around in her grip to satisfy her.

'I can't hold my breath much longer anyway, best I just get this over with.' He thought as he pointed up to the surface; signaling that he needed air.

"My prey need to breathe?" She asked him. He nodded his head.

"Then let me breathe for you." She said as she locked lips with him and breathes in air for him.

She wouldn't have let him drown they all knew this but the fact she's only done this so often for him had him enjoying the strange sensation and hugged her body to him as she did the same. They soon came back up seeing Stephany to the side as she kneeled down.

"That was mean." Redd stated to her; Nayru giggled at their effective double teaming him. Stephany just rolled her eyes at him as he tried to be mad at her; the smile that kept coming to his face just ruined it for him.

"Oh don't be a baby; you started the game so we finished it." She told him as he rested his arms on the edge of the pool with his chin resting on his folded arms.

"But didn't you know, if you're caught by the monster you become the monsters helper?"

He said as a massive tooth filled smile came on his face. Stephany widened her eyes at that and before she could jump back, he grabbed one of her arms and pulled her in as well; once she was in he swam away from the area going to another end of the deeper end.

She surfaced soon afterwards with a cough as she breathed in a little of the water and glared over a the laughing berserker; Nayru coming next to her.

"Sweet, sweet justice." He said as if she horrendously wronged him and he was seeing retribution on her for her crimes.

"Why you conceited little berserker, get over here so I can drown you!" She shouted as she started to swim to the strategic withdrawing berserker.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He yelled back swimming in any direction that was away from Stephany; only to be caught by Nayru as she shot thru the water and clamped on to his left arm, preventing his swift escape, as she back pedaled to hinder him.

"You also forgot that I can free my monster helper for another if I want." She said changing the rules for Stephany to catch him.

He widened his eyes at the change and looked back at Stephany; she looked like she was really going to drown him, with that he really struggled now.

"NO! LET ME GO!" He shouted as Nayru really put effort into holding him back; soon Stephany clamped onto his other arm.

"Gotcha!" She triumphantly proclaimed as he realized that his death would be by the hands of his two wives was here. So he really was shocked when she gave him a massive kiss on his lips; he got bearings back and returned her kiss, both of them ignoring the gagging sound of their children at the show of affection between their mother and father.

They broke apart a minute later as he leaned his forehead against hers; both of them breathing in the others air.

"I knew you were making out with Nayru down there, I just wanted the same thing." She said as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke contact with her forehead and saw her brown hair was down and wet, the three streaks of gold were still in her hair; unlike regular dyes, this dye went down to the roots and grew golden like she was naturally blonde and wouldn't ever come out, her swim suit was a two piece that showed that even though she's had two children already she still had the body that professionals would be envious of.

"And also," She began, and then pushed his head underwater. "This is for pulling me into the pool!" She shouted getting back at her husband. He flailed about trying to avoid drowning as she held his head underneath the water.

She let him come back up a moment later, he took a deep breathe having fresh air again and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Stephany." He whispered to her. She wrapped her arms around him too.

"I love you too." She said back to him. The moment ended too soon as he gently pushed her away.

"Ok you should run away now," He said with a straight face. She looked confused at that.

"Why?" Before he answered her broke into another tooth filled smile.

"Because, I lost the game, which means I get to be the hungry monster of the pool now!" He yelled out as both Stephany and Nayru; followed by their kids who got in the pool at their own leisure swam away from him.

"Look at all this prey I have, I don't know who I should hunt down first." He taunted them all as he slowly swam after his wives and children.

"Oh no! Daddy is the monster now children, swim as fast as you can!" Nayru faked being terrified as he swam after Thalia first.

"Gotcha!" He said as he grabbed Thalia; she shrieked with laughter as he started to tickle her sides. 

Redd was slow to wake up as the dream ended, it was a memory from about three months before the portal incident that brought him here. He kept his eyes closed for a little longer before he cracked them open and took in the scenery; everyone was where they were when they went to sleep the night before, nothing had changed from their positions since they went sleep.

He just lied there, trapped between three pokegirls for another few minutes longer before he decided to get up. He carefully untangled himself from their busts and limbs, grabbing his glasses, and pokedex from above were he had rested his head and crept out, deciding to let them sleep in a little longer or just let them wake up on their own, whichever happed first.

He unzipped the 'door' of his tent and stepped out into the morning air; it was a little chilly seeing the sun just peeking out over the trees, the grass had dew on it still. He looked over to Chimp's tent to see if anybody had woken up yet and seeing it closed still he started to stretch and get the remaining sleep out of his system.

He finished with his stretches a moment later and sighed out the last of the sleep he had in him; with that done he walked over to the river and got a handful of the cold water and splashed some on his face before he got a drink of the fresh water. He turned around and walked past his tent to the tree no too far behind it; Redd thought to himself as he just took a seat against one of the trees next to their tents and waited for anyone else to wake up on their own; he sat with both his hands behind his head and his right leg crossing over his left leg at his knee, propped up against the ground.

It was about maybe twenty minutes later that Chimp came out of his tent, alone too; that bit surprised Redd, seeing as Kuina wasn't attached to his side, like he had seen her since Logue.

"Ah~, good morning." He greeted Caleb as he finished yawning.

"Morning, Chimp." He returned as he switched the position of his legs, watching as Chimp washed the sleep out of his eyes and shivering a little at the temperature difference.

When he was done he came over and leaned against the same tree as Caleb, on his left side.

"If we only make brief stops, we should be in Griffin a little after midday, give or take." Redd guessed as he looked at the map on his dex; Chimp gave an absent nod at that and just sat there with his head against the tree.

"Do you plan to make any breakfast?" Chimp asked turning his head to the berserker.

"Yeah; eggs, bacon, and maybe some oatmeal." He listed off, deciding what to prepare off of what he had on hand. With that Redd pushed himself off the tree and went to his tent, once inside he saw that Saya was starting to stir, from her sleep. He motioned her to be quiet when she noticed him while he was going thru his bag and to come outside; he greeted her once they came out, then Saya lied back down on the ground in the grass to wait for the sun to shine down on her.

He dug another hole for a fire and with his glove on he grabbed the things required for breakfast, first he lit some burnable fire wood, then he put some bacon in the pan and began to scramble the eggs in a bowl adding some seasonings, by the time the bacon started to sizzle, he was finished scrambling the eggs; he put the bowl of scrambled eggs down and flipped them and picked them up and put more down; careful not to burn himself as he put more down.

After getting some more bacon cooked he used the grease left behind as a meat flavoring for the eggs and poured the beat eggs into the pan, after that he got out the oatmeal, briskly walked to the river and got some of the fresh water with a bottle, and with another pot in hand poured some of the oatmeal in with the water and set it next to the eggs, they hadn't burned yet and started to move the eggs around. With both the eggs and oatmeal being cooked, he grabbed a spoon from his personal space, and tasted the oatmeal; 'It could use some more flavor still.' he thought as he opened another wormhole and reached in; he pulled out a small bottle of Maple Syrup and poured it into the oatmeal, it was slow in coming, Elizabeth's honey was real thick so it was a while before the bottle was empty, he grabbed another spoon and started to scoop out the syrup, then stirred it into the oatmeal once everything was blended in he tasted again and nodded to himself.

It was just as he was pulling the eggs off the fire that Chimps tent opened up and Kuina walked out and over to Chimp and sat next to him, taking up sentry as he relaxed, next was Mandy in a long T-shirt that he guessed was her sleepwear.

A exchange of 'Good mornings' between them and she walked over to her tamer and leaned against the tree as well. Just as the oatmeal was done his tent opened up and out came his other three girls, they all must've been woken up by the smell of breakfast as they all eyed what Redd had prepared.

"Good morning you three, you're just in time everything's ready." He greeted them; they all woke up a little more at that knowing that he knew how to cook, and was anxious to eat. Once they were done he called Chimp and his two girls over and they all sat down to eat; everyone got what they wanted and once again complimented Redd again for breakfast.

Once everyone had their fill, only scraps were left behind and quickly cleaned out the leftovers and put the pans and bowls back into storage; it was about eight in the morning from what he could tell from the positioning of the sun and told everyone to get dressed so they could leave.

They were all dressed ten minutes later, the tents were broken down and packed away, and they were on the road again for Griffin city again. Their pace wasn't rushed, just short of jogging as Redd was up front in the lead. 

Meanwhile back at Logue a feminine laugh rung out as the people of the town were running around scratching their clothes with hair colors that made them look like an Ar-tits went crazy with their paint.

"Nah, where is she? This mess has her name written all over it!" One resident screamed out as she held her now purple hair, while scratching all over her body. "I'll kill her for messing with my gorgeous blond hair, I swear!"

"Get in line! I'm personally going to skin her alive and turn her pelt into the Blue league officials there!" Another guy heard the woman say and yelled out not amused at having pink hair, or struggling his back without help.

"Damn that girl, wait I think I hear her laughing from over there!" Another male whose hair was dyed green and scratching his armpits while pointing down the road where the sound of the laugh seemed to come from.

Once everyone had run off down the road, a figure shimmered into existence on one of the rooftops, her legs dangling over the edge as she kicked her legs; right behind where the last guy was standing before he, and the others ran off down the road.

"They should be grateful; this one's not destructive like any of the other pranks I've pulled." She spoke to herself as she watched all her victims running around trying to find her; nobody ever thought to look on the roofs.

The whole time she was adding various dyes to shampoos and putting itchy powder in their clothes, her mind kept going back to that tamer who smiled and waved at her; from her point of view on him as he walked by, was that he looked like an everyday tamer, and wasn't going to give him a second glance, that thought was thrown out the window when he stopped in front of her and seemed to see, or at the very least know, that she was there in hiding, and watched in curiosity as he reached a hand up to the lens above the ones he had on, but stopped when that other tamer called his name out then he waved at her then continued down the road.

"Redd." She stated again to herself, testing out his name on her tongue. She rubbed her thighs together again, the unexpected was quite the turn on for her, so she was looking forward to finding this 'Redd', and seeing if he could surprise her again, and satisfy her taming needs.

She listened in as another resident tamer swore that they'd take her head as a trophy to place on their walls. She rolled her eyes at that; if you've heard one threat, you've heard them all. She rose to her feet and went to the towns' exit that would lead her to the road to Griffin.

The unknown figure passed by the tree again and gave a mischievous smirk as she turned back to the road.

"I'm coming for you, Redd." She said out loud as she left behind Logue. 

Just like yesterday, another shiver ran down his spine; except everyone was in front of him, and not clinging to or around him, so no one saw him.

'What is that horrible, horrible feeling?' He thought as he continued down the road. Ever since he passed up whoever was hiding in front of that tree he's been feeling trouble...NO, a LOT MORE trouble was on its way.

"Caleb, are you ok?" He looked up and saw that no one was in front of him and wondered where they went and turned around to see that Chimp had walked off the path into the grass and was looking at him wondering what was on Redd's mind; his two girls attentions was split, Mandy's was on him, and Kuina's was on Chimp alone.

His own harem was just behind him as they wondered what was distracting they're tamer.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just thinking too deeply I guess." He assured Chimp as he back tracked to the group.

"Well try not to think too hard, or next time you just might walk on forever, and not realize that you left us behind."

Chimp exaggerated as he sat on the grass.

Redd rolled his eyes at that.

"You know dang well as I do that it's not possible to walk forever, I'd eventually get tired and rest." He said as he looked down at Chimp as he looked back at the berserker as he stood above him, blocking some of the sun shinning down on him.

"Yeah, IF you ever got tired in the first place." Chimp emphasized the 'if'; chuckling once he finished. Redd twitched an eyebrow in annoyance and decided to let him have it.

"Well seeing as this is a good place as any I guess to rest might as well." He said as he just sat on the ground and pulled out his pokedex; checking out the details of some of the options it had other than identifying pokegirls and their history, and map feature. He noted that there was a storage option for extra pokeballs, potions, Evolution Stones, and a data sheet showing the experience levels of his four girls.

As he was doing this, his harem was doing their own things again; Saya sunning herself in the nude face down, Sarah was now working on some of the other panties of Elizabeth and putting ovals or circles depending on the type of undergarment for her to wear at her own leisure, Elizabeth was asking Tia about him, probably trying to learn of how strong he really was in a battle; seeing as she and Sarah were with him the longest, they had to know or at the least have a general idea of his full potential.

"No, in all of the spars we've had I've never seen what he could do if he wasn't holding back. He did say when we first started conditioning that he hopes we NEVER had to see that though." Tia emphasized 'never' to get her point across to Elizabeth as she looked over to him as Redd was still checking out the features of his pokedex.

He was listening in on their conversation, as he was looking thru his dex, but made it look like his full attention was on his pokedex, and started to scheme about how to work his full strength into their training; and should they beat him the reward that would follow.

He thought about it for a while before he closed his pokedex to tell them what he was thinking about when several loud barks sounded off not too far in the distance. That broke the peaceful atmosphere of the group as Redd quickly balled his girls and quietly dashed back up the road, with Chimp bringing up the rear, once he balled his two girls, about two minutes later they both came upon an open area in the plains where the grass was low, there two people a male and a female in all black outfits with a capital 'R' on their chests, with white gloves and boots that had a ring of red on both the gloves and boots; the male had green hair in the soup bowl style, the female had orange hair that was tied in two tails that spiked at the ends, with pink upside down triangle earrings.

"The boss will be pleased with all these Doggirls and Catgirls we're bringing in for him; their loyalty will be a great asset to us once their tamed." The female of the duo spoke watching as their traps caught another of the pokegirls.

"Even though this Denmother was a real pain to trap, it was all worth the trouble." The other one said looking over to one of the cages; Said Denmother was practically foaming at the mouth as she raged inside her cage, thrashing around, and clawing at the see-through glass in her rage and to the astonishment of the hidden spies, she was breathing out a stream of fire into the air; her rage was understandable though, she was seeing her pack-mates being captured in cages like hers and she was likely hearing the younger ones whimpering in fear and or pain as some of the other caged cat and dog pokegirls were nursing some nasty bruises; but no matter how much she raged, her own cage wouldn't give.

'So this is a Team Rocket duo.' Redd thought as he watched the pair of humans start to catalogue how many of each girl they had caught.

"Chimp." Caleb whispered to his tagalong. "We have to help the pack." He said as he got ready to jump out of the tall grass and confront the duo.

Chimp nodded and got ready to join him in battle.

"Hey! What are you doing to this pack of pokegirls?!" He shouted out after leaving the grass, Chimp right behind him.  
The two team Rocket members stiffened as they turned to see Caleb and Chimp coming out of the tall grass to stand across from them.

Both Caleb and Chimp watched with a little confusion as the duo of bandits began some sot of motto with choreography, the male starting it off and switching with the female, as they both started or finished the others part in their motto.

"Prepare for trouble, and make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!" The now identified female informed.

"And Butch, of course!" The green haired one introduced himself.

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!" Once they were finished they struck a ridiculous pose, and to make the whole situation even weirder was that there was music playing to their intro that fit perfectly.

Once this motto or whatever was done Caleb shook his head from their intro.

"I asked you a question, what are you doing with this pack?" He repeated to the duo of team rocket members; the Denmother while in her Rage caught a whiff of a familiar scent and looked out into the clearing and saw the two tamers that passed thru her territory, once she saw the other Alpha again, that being the hidden red berserker, she calmed herself and watched with interest at what her fellow Alpha would do.

The orange haired one huffed at Caleb's 'obliviousness' at what they were going to do with this pack.

"Isn't it obvious? We're capturing this pack of Dog and Catgirls for their loyalty once tamed, that way we will have ready to serve pokegirls."

"Yeah kid, so just leave quietly and maybe we'll even let you have a Cat or Doggirl for yourself." The male said in a deep voice, probably to intimidate the uninvited guests.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said with a voice that said he was bought on their offer with a smile on his face; the duo of thief's subtle threat seemingly not affecting him.

"Smart kid." The male spoke condescendingly to him.

The Denmother was about to start Raging again when the other Alpha was going to take advantage of the situation and take a member of her pack.

"But I have a better idea, how about you free these pokegirls, and leave without a bruised ego and body." He threatened back with no subtly to return to them.

The team Rocket duo gawked at Redd as he stared back at them with a nonchalant stare; The Denmother calmed herself when she sensed a change in his aura; going from calm to slightly hostile, and knew then and there the Alpha, Redd, was on her side.

"No way kid, we've gone thru too much trouble to capture this pack and Denmother, so there's no way we're letting them go!" Cassidy yelled back as she pulled out a pokeball.

It was a poke battle then for Redd as he pulled a ball as well.

"Sorry you went thru all the trouble then Cassandra and Butch." He apologized with sarcasm in his voice for all her work going to waste. It was then that she tripped over nothing and landed face first in the grass; occasionally she would twitch a leg, while the other one just looked at Redd with wide eyes.

She shot up and glared at him as he palmed a pokeball of his own.

"My name is 'Cassidy', not 'Cassandra' you moron!" She said in anger that he got her name wrong.

"Saya, I choose you!" He called out his Boobisaur; ignoring the shouting woman, Saya appeared in a flash of light wearing a light green bra and panties both of which were slightly see-through; she was a plant type pokegirl so she needed sunlight to live, and her wearing clothes all the time then taking them off was only a waste of time on her part so confronted him about it while he was cooking breakfast; he came up with the compromise that she be fully clothed while they were in city's and that she at least wear some lingerie when out in the wild that way she didn't have much to put back on when they decided to leave their rest stop; she agreed hence her bra and panty attire.

Butch shaking off the weirdness of the situation that he usually finds himself in pulled out a balled girl of his own to fight this tamer's Boobisaur.

"Not now Cassidy, I choose you Amazonlee!" Butch reprimanded his teammate, then threw his ball; out of the ball came a mostly human looking girl, from what Redd could tell off of looking her over she was five feet, ten inches in height, and had shoulder length brown hair that was tied into a bun at the back of her head, and C-cup borderline D-cup breasts and was wearing a blue shirt with a high cut blue skirt that flashed her panties as she bounced on her feet while she rocked side to side.

Redd in curiosity pulled out his dex and scanned the slowly swaying girl. 

Amazonlee, the Kicking Fiend Pokegirl  
Lvl: 20  
Type: Very near Human  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Uncommon, Mainly found in Fight City  
Diet: Any Human style food except high sugar foods  
Role: Scouts, Fighters  
Libido: Low (High twice a year)  
Strong Vs: Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: Gatling Kick, Double Knee, Hurricane Kick, Chi Blast, Leg Sweep, Low Kick, Dodge, Drill Kick, and one of the following: Fire Kick, Water Kick, or Lighting Kick.  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Speed (x5), Flexibility  
Evolves: Herolee (normal), Armsmistress (special training; works on its strength), Heroine (Works on her fist attacks, Delta Bonded)  
Evolves from: Tyamazon (battle stress; special) 

Redd read her history and closed his dex and focused on the battle with Butch and his Amazonlee; even thou he wanted to fight this battle, this was the first 'fighting' pokegirl he came across, and he wanted to know what the standard would be for a fighter who specialized in kicking techniques.

"Okay Saya, use Vine Whip on her legs!" He called out his opening attack; Vines sprouted from her bulb as she prepared to whip the Amazonlee.

"Amazonlee, Dodge it then use Drill Kick!" Butch called out; she started to doge the Vines as she got in close to use her Drill Kick. Seeing that the Amazonlee was weaving thru Saya's Vine Whip, he changed tactics as she was closing in on Saya, preparing to Drill Kick her.

"Saya, Dodge it then use Razor Leaf on her legs!" He called out to her; Saya Dodged to the side but got a glancing blow to her arm as she fired off her Razor Leaf, they hit the Amazonlee's legs; cutting up the blue skirt she was wearing, exposing some of her panties, a few trails of blood began to flow from her legs as her legs started to buckle at not being able to hold up her own body.

"Come on Amazonlee, don't give up!" Butch tried to encourage his girl as she tried to stay on her feet and fight; the leaves also ended up pushing the Amazonlee back as Saya held her left arm as a bruise began to form.

"Saya are you all right?" Redd asked her as she held her arm.

"Yeah, I think so." She told him; trying to keep the pain out of her voice. Redd heard it all the same as he figured that that Drill Kick must've gotten her better then she thought.

"Then use Vine Bondage to catch her, then Leech Seed!" Saya nodded her head and let go of her arm with her vines sprouting from her bulb again, intent on catching the Amazonlee; not all that hard as the other pokegirl was barely able to hold herself up; her vines were almost around the Amazonlee's ankles when she pulled them back when a stream of fire came close to roasting her.

The stream of fire caught both Saya and Redd by surprise as they turned to see who attacked them; it was Cassandra (Not her name) who had a vindictive smirk at getting to battle with the moronic tamer that didn't get her name right, and a girl that looked like the one that was raging in her cage, and breathing fire; she had the same red fur with black tiger stripes down her back, arms and legs blonde hair on her head but was less wild and spiky, with the blonde fur on her chest, stomach, groin, and inner thighs being less pronounced.

Redd quickly pulled his dex out as Chimp did the same thing behind him; getting ready for a battle as well. 

Growltit, the Warm and Fuzzy Pokegirl  
Lvl: 23  
Type: Animorph (Canine)  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: near human diet (Omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)  
Role: originally tracking and frontline, make excellent pets or police Pokegirls  
Libido: Average (High if other amorous Pokegirls in area)  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Attacks: Flamethrower, Rage, Fire Spin, Fire Blast, Growl, Slash, Bite, Tackle, Takedown, Quick Attack  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Speed (x3), Elemental-based powers, Endurance  
Evolves: Denmother (Special, giving birth), Sparkanine (Thunder Stone), Huskie (Ice Crystal)  
Evolves From: Growlie (Normal, experience needed) 

'Oh this is just wonderful, a fire type vs. a plant type, just when we were about to beat her too.' He thought with a calm expression on his face as he glanced between the almost downed Amazonlee and the Growltit, who had the advantage over his Saya.

"Redd, let me handle the Growltit; finish off that other one." Chimp said as he pulled out Mandy's ball.

Caleb nodded at that and turned his full attention back onto his battle with Butch and his Amazonlee.

"Saya!" He called to her; she snapped out of it when he called her.

"Use Vine Bondage then Leech Seed like we were going to at first!" Saya nodded and grabbed onto the Amazonlee as she wasn't able to dodge at all, she actually fell down on her butt, once Saya shot the Leech Seed at her feet feeling what little strength she could use ebbing away.

"Use Chi Blast!" Butch called out to her, but it was too late for that; already the Amazonlee was panting in exhaustion only able to glare at the Boobisaur before she lost her will to hold her upper body up and collapsed.

Back with Chimp and Cassandra (Still not her name) "Mandy I choose you!" He threw out his ball; the Charamanda was wearing the short-shorts with the orange and red shirt from yesterday.

"Ha! Do your really think you can beat my Growltit with that weak Charamanda?!" She taunted him and Mandy; the Growltit giving a small growl for added effect.

"My Mandy isn't weak and we'll prove it by beating you! Mandy use Fire Spin!" He began his preemptive strike.

Mandy opened her mouth and breathed out a spinning funnel of fire at the Growltit.

"Growltit use Fire Spin too!" Cassidy called out; the Growltit breathing out a funnel of spinning fire as well.

Both funnels met half way and exploded sending dirt into the air making it hard for both tamer to see the battle, the cloud of debris didn't hang for long, a breeze came by a moment later and made it possible to see the results of the two attacks; both Mandy and the Growltit locked together hand-to-hand as they both had snarls on their faces, both trying to overpower the other; it soon came to light that Mandy was slowly losing the battle as she was being pushed back. Seeing this Chimp started to freak out and issued a command to Mandy.

"Mandy let go and use Fury swipes!" Mandy let go of the lock with the Growltit and used her claws and began to swipe them back and forth on the Growltit as she lost her balance and fell forward into the claws of Mandy. The Growltit howled out in pain as Mandy clawed her face.

"Growltit! Get it together, use Takedown!" She yelled out to the Growltit; the pokegirl shook off the pain she felt and charged forward to attack.

"Mandy use your Tail Whip to send her back!" When the Growltit was almost in her space, Mandy swayed her hips and swung her tail; catching her opponent in the face, effectively sending her back into Cassidy; both flying into Butch and his Amazonlee.

"Their better then I thought." Butch said after getting his partner and her pokegirl off him; he looked over to see that Redd's girl and the other ones girl was standing side by side as Caleb still had a nonchalant outlook as he watched them both.

"I hate having to admit it but your right; I never thought that we would lose to someone when that Ash kid wasn't around." Cassidy growled out as she looked to see her Growltit out cold; having hit her head when she landed on Butch.

"We better just cut our losses while we can, I'd rather not be sent flying off again like those losers Jessie and James." Butch said as he balled his girl, with Cassidy reluctantly doing the same.

They both rose to their feet and glared at the two tamers who got in their way and their mission.

"Be grateful kid that we're cutting our losses and retreating!" Butch said turning tail and running off.

"That's right, get in our way again and you'll regret it!" Cassidy threatened him as she ran as well. As they were running off Redd threw in on last thought on his part.

"YEAH WHATEVER CASSANDRA!" He yelled to the retreating duo; and of course ignoring the 'my name is Cassidy you moron!' Once the duo of bandits was out of sight he and Chimp looked to the still caged pokegirls.

"Well that was a weird experience." Chimp said as he looked over to Caleb.

"Yeah man that was just strange; I know that they steal pokegirls and apparently rare stuff but man, I kinda expected a little more out of a run-in with a team Rocket duo." Caleb stated to Chimp who nodded his head at that.

Then realized what he was agreeing to.

"Dude don't say that! With how trouble keeps coming to you, you're liable to end up fighting a Team Trauma someday and from the aftermath rumors when a traveling tamer comes into towns that were attacked, they leave no witness's." Chimp admonished the berserker.

Then flinched as he saw the hardened look he had as he looked into the distance.

"I sure hope that it doesn't come to that Chimp," He said as he turned to look at Chimp as he continued, his eyes holding no emotion; his brown eyes becoming colder than the coldest of winter nights.

"Because if we ever were to cross paths...well lets just say I'll become their worst nightmare." He threatened before he wiped the hardened look off his face for more important issues. He looked to the caged Denmother as she just stared at him from the middle of her cage.

"Well we should free the pack." He said as he walked up to her cage; when he was close to her cage, the other caged girls started to bark and snarl as he approached their Alpha, but were quieted by a stern bark by their Alpha; she was sitting in the middle of her cage watching as they both moved next to her cage.

Redd and Chimp started looking over the cage for a door or something that would let them free this Pokegirl, three minutes passed and Chimp sighed in frustration.

"Caleb we've looked this thing over several times and come up with nothing."

"What if the door to this thing is on the bottom?" Caleb suggested as he looked to the floor the trapped Denmother was sitting on; it was solid and they couldn't see the ground under it, unlike the walls which they could see to the other side. Chimp just shrugged his shoulders when Caleb looked over to him.

With an unsure vote of confidence from Chimp, he looked back at the Denmother; she was still watching the two tamers and their Pokegirls as they had taken it upon themselves to look over the other cages, trying to find a door or something to let the caged girls out.

With that he stepped up to the cage and slipped his fingers under the bottom of the cage; to the shock of the Denmother she started to claw the floor for a grip as it became the wall as the other Alpha rolled the cage over.

Saya and Mandy were watching as he pushed his fingers under the cage as if it weighed next to nothing, they got a very small glimpse of his full physical strength.

Once the cage was flipped over Redd and Chimp looked at the bottom turned side and found nothing.

"what kind of cage doesn't have a door in, or out for that matter?" Chimp asked as he looked at the now side of the cage.  
"The kind that I can make one." He said as he pulled his backpack off and got his multi-glove out; and slipped on the right glove. Once Chimp saw his gloves out, questioned Redd about his choice in liberating the caged pokegirl.

"You're not going to just punch the glass?"

"Normally I would, but if I do that the glass shards might hurt this, this, hang on what kind of Pokegirl is she anyway?" He questioned as he pulled out his pokedex and scanned the caged pokegirl. 

Denmother, the Protector Pokegirl  
Lvl: 40  
Type: Animorph (Canine)  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Near human diet (Omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)  
Role: Guardians, mothers, leaders, make excellent police Pokegirls (detectives)  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel, Ghost  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Attacks: Tackle, Quick attack, Dodge, Agility, Foresight, Flamethrower, Rage, Fire floor, Fire Spin, Fire Blast, Growl, Slash, Bite  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Senses (x4), Attacks will damage Ghost-types and other non-corporeal Pokegirls, Highly Intelligent, "Rage"  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Growltit (special; giving birth) 

"Oh~, She's a Denmother." He said as he tucked his pokedex back into his vests inner pocket.

With that done he drew a circle to his right making a wormhole to his right, reached in and pulled out a sheathed sword, the sides were a royal blue on both sides, gold was next also on both sides of the royal blue, and in-between those two colors was ruby red; these colors ran down the whole length of the sheath.

He strapped on the sword; under the shield he had yet to put away, once strapped on properly for his right hand he unsheathed it; the full length of the sword was bout four and a half feet that included the handle in the length, with a brace of some kind with three cylindrical apertures along the brace, the hilt of the sword was silver on the front and back with seven rectangular boxes about a inch and a half in height and a symbol representing an element in six of them, the handle had a blue cloth wrapped around it that appeared sturdy and ensured a good grip, the butt of the sword had a platinum "V" that was holding a beautiful ruby stone that was cut to fit snuggly into the "V" and was smoothed out to an unbelievable degree.

Despite the beauty of the sword Chimp knew how dangerous it was to be the person on the cutting end of it and stepped away from the cage when Caleb set his sights on it.

Everyone watched as the hilt as the hilt of the sword twisted around to the left one space, and stopped on the rectangle with a pearl white sphere in it; when that was done the blades edge started to glow with pure light. All the pokegirls watched as Caleb made a motion with his hand to the Denmother to move over, said caged girl did so, moving to the opposite corner as he stabbed his sword into the floor turned wall and effortlessly sliced a door out for the pokegirl; when his sword was back at the starting point of his cut he maneuvered his sword so that the wall would fall outward and let the Denmother jump out of her cage.

When the wall fell, the Denmother was cautious as she left her cage, but that cautiousness left when Redd sheathed his sword and went to another cage to release the other caged girls; the Denmother following him as well, her maternal instincts told her to check her pack mates.

The other cages weren't like hers was, hers was a one way box with air holes for oxygen, all the others were boxes but had metal bars baring their escape; all the caged pokegirls sounded relived that their alpha was alright and about to help them out, they didn't seem to mind Redd as he stepped up to the next cage; the bars appeared to be able to bend out of the way if enough force was used, so forwent the use of his razor sword again, and grabbed two bars and pulled them apart, the bars groaning under the pressure had a space opened up for the canine and feline pokegirls to walk out after he bent another set of bars out of the way.

One by one he bent back the bars for the pokegirls freedom and it was as he was clearing out the last cage that he noticed that one of the pokegirls was still laying on the floor of her cage; she was a feline pokegirl he noted and pulled out his pokedex to scan her. 

Catgirl, the All purpose Perceptual Pokegirl  
Lvl: 12  
Type: Animorph, very near human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: human style foods (enjoys fish and milk products)  
Role: Assumed to be the first evolution possible  
Libido: Average (becomes High monthly at New Moon)  
Strong Vs: None  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Ghost  
Attacks: Leap, Kitten's Roar, Fury Swipes, Glare, Foresight, Agility, Double Kick  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Senses (x2), high hand-eye coordination, night vision  
Evolves: Cabbit (orgasm), Housecat (Normal), Griffon (Angel Stone), Cheetit (Cat E-Medal), Cheshire (Psi Crystal), Shaguar (Ice Crystal), Tigress (battle stress), Catfish (Water Stone), Mistoffeles (Mana crystal) 

Now knowing what breed of pokegirl she was, he also noted she was hurt; she was nursing a rather nasty cut on her right forearm that was preventing her from moving from her spot on the ground. It was hard to tell from the lack of sunlight but she was a dark orange with light yellow fur and had kitty ears on top of her head that were down.

That had Redd soften his gaze as he approached the injured pokegirl; the Denmother seeing and smelling the blood of the Catgirl came in as well to observe the actions of her fellow Alpha, she seemed to trust Caleb and to some degree Chimp as he helped her pack as well and watched as to what he would do.

"Hey there kitty, kitty." He spoke gently to the injured pokegirl trying to get her attention so that he wouldn't startle her. The Catgirl hearing him looked up and saw Redd and her Alpha in the cage with her; all the Catgirl could do was mewl in pain as she tried to get up, putting weight on her arm only to mewl louder in pain for her efforts in trying to move.

Caleb widened his eyes at that and carefully came closer to the Catgirl as she cried tears of pain. Redd did his best to be as unthreatening as possible as he came into the Catgirl's space and once he was kneeling next to her with the Denmother next to him; probably to assure the Catgirl that Redd was a friendly, he gently pet her ears trying to further show he wanted to help her, he did so for a little bit and once the Catgirl calmed down, he looked at the slice on her arm; up close it was worse than he thought, it wasn't a clean cut either; however she got that cut it was obvious that if he didn't do something quickly she'd either die of blood loss, or infection if the first didn't occur.

With that he raised his right hand out with his fingers and thumb all against each other, then spread them out; opening a wormhole with rows and rows of assorted Chu jellies, this was only seeable for any on the left side of the wormhole as those on the right would only see him, and whatever else might be on the other side of the wormhole. With a little bit of routine in his motions he reached in and scrolled thru the assorted jellies with a sense of detachment like he'd done something like this before; all the while still comforting the Catgirl as she found comfort in his gently caressing of her to help her take her mind off the pain of a sliced forearm.

A short mindless browsing later his instincts had him stop and pull his hand out, within his grasp was a bottle of Blue Chu jelly; this was the stuff to use for external injuries like an infection, and would help her with any blood loss she might have.

The Catgirl's eyes widened in fear when he opened a hole in midair and made to move away, only to freeze from the stern growl from the Denmother, both the growl and Caleb still caressing her ear had her staying where she was. Redd looked over at the growl and saw that it wasn't directed at him but the Catgirl as she made to move; he paid it little mind and pulled out a small bowl for the injured pokegirl to drink from and poured the contents into the bowl for the pokegirl. While all this was happening all the other now freed pokegirls noticed their Alpha and one of their own badly hurt and watched with curiosity as to what the other Alpha would do.

The Denmother took a sniff of the air once the Chu jelly was opened and poured and didn't smell anything that would further hurt the Catgirl and gave a gentle bark telling her to drink the offered jelly. She didn't have the same olfactory senses as the Denmother but couldn't smell anything 'off' about the blue stuff and once it was close enough for her to drink from, she began to lap up the thick jelly.

With every few tongue full's, both the Catgirl along with the Denmother, and the pack noticed that the cut on her arm was closing and she was getting her strength back to sit up and drink the jelly. It was as she was doing this that he saw her bust size was a C-cup at best and that she wasn't covered completely in fur like the other Catgirls he'd seen in the pack; really the only hair on her was on top of her head and her ears, and her pubic hair which became visible when she started shifting to sit up, and on her tail as it became visible as well.

Once the bowl was licked clean Caleb lightly and scratched her cheeks getting the Catgirl to lean into his hand and her purring in delight and thanks. He did so with a smile on his face for a minute and eventually broke off the contact with the Catgirl, and turned around to leave the cramped cage, both the Denmother and the Catgirl doing the same; though the Catgirl stuck close to Redd, not that he was paying any attention to this, the Denmother certainly did though.

Once that was all done he pushed all the busted cages together into a big pile and stored it in his wormhole for salvage. With that he looked over to Chimp as he seemed to be real friendly with one of the canine girls, as he apparently found her special spot as she was thumping her leg on the ground in rapid succession; and once again pulled out his pokedex to see what kind of pokegirl she was. 

Doggirl (aka Inumimi),the All-Purpose Loyal Pokegirl  
Lvl: 13  
Type: Varies from Near Human to Animorph  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: Omnivorous  
Role: Various domestic roles  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Tackle, Bite, Takedown, Pummel, Snarl, Dig, Rock Throw  
Enhancements: Enhanced Olfactory & Auditory Senses (x2), Claws, Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced reflexes (x2)  
Evolves: Lapdog (normal, high level), Hymena (Diamond Stone), Dalmatian (Water Stone), Growlie (Fire Stone), Lupina (Moon Stone), Hound (Orgasm), Boxer (Battle stress)  
Evolves From: Puppy (Normal) 

'That should've been obvious.' He thought sarcastically to himself. 'Felines being Catgirls, and Canines being Doggirls.' He summed it all up as he re-pocketed his dex; with this good deed done he called to Chimp saying that they should leave now.

"Oh come on Caleb, do we have to~?" Chimp whined as he gave one last second scratch to the Doggirls ear and left her side, he was just disappointed that the Doggirl had a decent sized bust at a generous C-cup and he couldn't take her with him; or at least he couldn't without incurring the anger of the Denmother again.

"Yeah we have to, and what's with the whining? If we stay, you won't see any more of those big breasted pokegirls your so dead set on catching for yourself." He pointed out walking over to Chimp and; both Saya and Mandy were already walking over to their tamers when they saw that Redd and Chimp though reluctant was leaving.

When both the Boobisaur and Charamanda were next to them Caleb; after balling Saya, and Chimp balling Mandy he looked back as the Denmother came up front, her charges behind her as well.

"I guess we'll be leaving now, take care of your pack." He said to the Denmother as she kept her eyes on him as he looked back at her; the dex said she was a highly intelligent pokegirl, but didn't say if that was when she was tame or feral like with a Buzzqueen was in her feral state, but figured that in either case she seemed to at the least understand him, and let him help her and her pack without trouble, so just left it at that.

He turned around to leave with doing the same but were stopped by the loud bark she gave them; they both around and saw she was still staring at Redd, he raised an eyebrow at that wondering why she was stopping them, and turned again after another moment of staring at her, when he was fully turned around she barked again, this time a little more forcefully; he snapped around and noticed that she was snarling at him and Chimp a little, and had to wonder what was up.

Then a thought hit him as he looked over at Chimp; not paying attention as something rubbed against his leg, every time he stopped walking.

"Chimp you didn't capture another from the pack did you?" He questioned with a deadpan look on his face; thinking he captured another member of the pack that was unwilling.

Chimp now looked over to Caleb and responded.

"What Pokegirl? I haven't caught any new girls." He waved off with his hands in the air.

"Then why is that Denmother glaring at us like we did?" He asked; with something brushing against the palm of his right hand again; this time he noticed, and jumped a little at that and looked down and saw that the Catgirl he healed was pushing her head into his hand trying to get him to pet her again, now that she was in the light he could see she had bright orange hair on her head and tail, with small zigzagging streaks of yellow all over her, with no consistent pattern on her; then noticed the Doggirl Chimp was scratching behind the ear was next to and, looking up to him; she had brown doggy ears that rose up and flopped down on here head and a tail like the Catgirl.

Caleb looked back tot he Catgirl on him and gave her ear another rub and listened to her purr in delight; thinking that was all she wanted he did so, and looked up to the Denmother, she no longer had the snarl on her face and was watching the scene as Chimp started to scratch the Doggirl behind one of her ears again.

'Ok what do we know? We know that you shouldn't capture an unwilling member of a pack, and that capture should only be done on a willing member, otherwise the pack comes after you and the captured girl, and this Denmother is stopping us from leaving without the two girls sticking to us now.'

Caleb thought to himself as he had a guess as to why the Denmother kept stopping him and why she wasn't getting defensive or offensive about the two girls next to them.

"Hey Chimp," He turned to look at his friend. Chimp continued to scratch the Doggirls ear as he looked to Redd; once he was Redd continued with his thought.

"I think that we're being given these two girls." He cautiously said as he pulled off an empty pokeball; the Denmother didn't react to the ball at all and continued to watch Caleb as he held it in his hand.

Chimp saw that he was right and looked back at the Denmother, then the Doggirl next to him; she seemed content and at ease as he did the same thing and reached for a empty ball.

Redd tapped the Catgirl on her forehead as she didn't seem to mind the pokeball, starting to reach for it like it was a toy, she was turned into red energy and absorbed into the ball which only wobbled for two seconds before a ding was heard.

Chimp did the same with the Doggirl and once she was balled and a ding was heard; both Redd and Chimp looked at the pokeball in their hands then back to the Denmother as she started to walk back into the plains. That's all she was doing just seeing off her charges into the hands of two tamers that showed they could be trusted; just like a mother would to her child.

With that Redd shouted to the retreating Denmother.

"Thank you! I promise we'll take good care of them!" He shouted to the retreating pack; the Denmother returned his promise with a bark and a flamethrower in the air, and disappeared into the tall grass.


	12. Chapter 12

After the farewells between the two alphas Redd and the Denmother; Chimp decided to ruin the moment simply by being horny.

"Well, now that I have my first busty pokegirl, I say we put up our tents so that I can sexually introduce her to her harem sisters." Chimp said reaching for his tent from inside his cloak.

Caleb just looked over at Chimp with a raised eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look.

"Please tell me you're joking." He said even as Chimp was setting up the posts for his tent.

"Seriously, I think you should wait to tame this next girl." Caleb tried to reason with him as he wasn't sure if Chimp scanned the girl or any of them for that matter, and reached for his dex.

"She's my pokegirl, so why would I, should I wait?" Chimp questioned back. Caleb just searched thru the pokegirl history of Doggirl and their evolutions, once he found something to make his point he showed Chimp.

"This is why." He said showing him the requirements for all her evolutions; one was a fire evolution, water, another was battle stress, and the one Redd was pointing to was orgasm.

Chimp gave a perverse giggle at that but didn't see the point. "Yeah, that's what happens once one or both partners make it to the highest point of sex." Chimp smarted off to him.

" **I know that**! I mean that if you tame her now, she'll become a Hound!" He yelled at the beginning then finished what she could become if he tamed her.

Chimp just wasn't getting it as he showed Caleb with his next words.

"Yeah, so?" He obviously didn't scan any of the girls from the pack so Caleb showed him a little of what would happen if he tamed her without thinking first.

"Jeez, ok look this is your first girl with multiple chains in how she could evolve right," At Chimps nod he continued.

"Then just like Tia when she was still an Eva, she could've evolved by a couple of methods; evolution stone or a combination of stones, battle stress, or even if I recall right three taming sessions with a Gel belle," Redd shook his head at recalling Tia's former evolution possibilities.

"The point I'm trying to make is that if you tame your Doggirl now, then she'll become a Hound, and that will mean that she'll not want to travel around; she'll want to stay in one place." Chimp had a head harder then a diamond, he still wasn't getting it; 'How did this guy make it thru high school again? I just said what would happen if we stayed in one place for too long.' He deadpanned at his ignorance.

"You won't be able to see or catch other pokegirls that might be bustier than what you have now." Now that Caleb spelled it all out in the language of 'I'm horny', Chimp was freaking out as he had a busty pokegirl and he couldn't sex her up without risking her evolution into a Hound; and of course once he realized Redd was right he started to cry tears of sorrow.

"W-What d-do I do now?" He cried out at not being able to tame his Doggirl.

"Use your head Chimp and think!" He yelled over Chimp's blubbering. Chimp did so for a moment.

Like watching a dying plant suddenly finding new life Chimp dried his tears and realized his choices.

"I-I could get an Ever stone and prevent her evolution all together." He said with slightly dampened joy that he'd still have to wait. Well he could also just evolve her into one of her other evolutionary forms but this was his decision in the end; he only stopped Chimp from taming his Doggirl because if his Doggirl became a Hound and Chimp couldn't part with her he'd be stuck as well, he was going back home to his world with Chimp; alive and in fine health.

Redd sighed in relief that he finally understood what he was trying to do; even though that meant subjecting all feral pokegirls in the world to his perverted friends ways. Then Chimp in a moment of clarity realized something.

"Hey wait a minute, didn't you say you got an Ever stone from Oak back in Logue?" Chimp asked as he looked over to Caleb; he slowly nodded his head at that and watched as the tears left on his face disappeared and he stood back on his two feet, having dropped onto his knees in his no taming-sorrow.

"Then can I have it to use for my Doggirl then?" He asked Redd; this proved that Chimp wasn't prepared to handle the tamers life seriously if he had to borrow a stone from Redd.

"Let's just say I loan you my Ever stone, your Doggirl would have to be wearing it for the effects it offer to work, and unless you have a-" He was interrupted when a spiked collar was in front of his face that had a empty slot on a ring; it would hold a evolution stone firmly and would be easily removed as a 'gate' on the ring would release the stone when and if a change was wanted.

He spoke too soon, Chimp showed that he could show himself to be thoughtful to his girls' evolution and relented on the issue.

"Fine, but I want the stone back once you can get your own stone, also just to be safe, clean the stone before you return it." Caleb told Chimp, he just nodded enthusiastically while Caleb slid the single strap off his shoulder and pulled out one of the stones he acquired in Logue.

Chimp accepted the stone and promptly attached it to the spiked collar; with that settled Redd slipped the strap back on and watched as Chimp continue to set up his tent.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Chimp what are you doing?" He asked as he finished setting up his tent; at the question Chimp looked over to Caleb who was still on the road to Griffin.

"Isn't it kinda obvious, I'm turning in so I can tame my Doggirl?" He told him.

"You aren't going to wait for that? I mean Griffin can't be but about another hour, hour and a half down the road; and if we stop just so you can tame your Doggirl it'll just be a wasted day." Caleb pointed down the road and tried to reason with Chimp to wait a little longer.

"Why would I now that I can tame her, and besides Griffin isn't going anywhere. We don't need to rush this you know; relax Redd, take a load off." Chimp pointed out as he stepped into his tent to tame his new pokegirl.

'Well I guess that means we're not getting into town till tomorrow, unless I just go on ahead of him.' He thought to himself as he entertained the thought to just let him catch up on his own; then shook his head of the thought.

'Nah, Chimp's right I think I'll just chill and do some light training.' He decided on what to do with this free day; having never left the clearing in the field where the team rocket duo had set the formerly caged pokegirls, Redd decided to just go to the portable arena for an hour or so.

With a plan in mind he pulled his multi-gloves out and drew a circle and once the wormhole was open he stepped into the wormhole.

Before he knew it an hour passed by and walked out of the arena with his weapons put away with no shirt on, his broad chest glistening in the mid-day sun as he twisted his upper body to the left then to the right; as he was twisting to the left he saw that Chimps tent was closed off still, but didn't really care about Chimp and his taming habits with his pokegirls.

'I'm starting to think his heart will actually give out on him one day, if he doesn't pace himself better.' Redd thought to himself as he finished his cool down stretches and in his boredom pulled the first four balls on his belt and threw them in the air; they all opened up and out came Tia, Sarah, Saya, and Elizabeth; the alpha of his harem of pokegirls.

They all turned and looked over to their tamer as he stood a few feet away from them, and glued their eyes onto Redd's glistening torso and enjoyed the free show of their tamers muscled chest inflating and deflating at a slightly quicker pace as he calmed himself down from his obvious workout.

Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"Not a bad view Redd, thou I prefer that if you're ever sweaty that it be after you've tamed with us." The Buzzqueen sensually buzzed while licking her lips in delight at the sight he gave them, while trailing a finger across her clothed breasts, past her left nipple as it was slightly hardened as she admired the view.

That was something he wasn't going to let her get away with, and once he walked up to, and into her personal space, his slightly sweaty chest pressed into her clothed breasts just as she brought the hand she had used away from her breast and listened as he huskily whispered into her ear.

"I totally agree with you on that Elizabeth, because I prefer seeing you just a sweaty as me, with you on top of me, screaming for me to keep going," Redd hotly whispered into her ear; if she wasn't a little aroused at his teasing her, what he said next would arouse her.

"Or would you prefer me eating you out instead, begging me to push my tongue further into you, even though you just climaxed." He finished and smirked at the moan she gave off at the notion of him eating her out again, and as she saw him lick his lips in anticipation of tasting her.

It was a battle of sexual innuendo between Tamer and Alpha; one that Elizabeth lost and backed off for now, in favor for addressing another issue; as he put his shirt back on, he thought with a smile that Elizabeth was about a hundred and fifty years too young/too late, to try and fluster him to the point of being unable to speak a proper sentence; Stephany had seen to that, then came the double-teaming when he married Nayru later in his life, so yeah, she had quite the challenge in flustering him.

"W-What are you going to do with that Catgirl, are you going to tame her now?" She asked him, seeing Chimps tent set up and no Chimp.

Now if Caleb was a newbie at being a tamer, which by a technicality he was since he's only been a tamer for about a month, maybe a month and a half, he'd wonder how Elizabeth knew he caught a Catgirl, when she was in her pokeball like the others of his harem; that's where the technicality stops, because unlike other likely newbie tamers he knew that balled pokegirls held some conscious thought to the world outside of their balls. Caleb gave it some thought before he answered.

"I think I'll wait on taming her for now, she has an 'orgasm' evolution path so I'm going to give it some thought on how to evolve her, assuming she wants to evolve to begin with." He answered her as she nodded at the knowledge and asked what they were doing now.

"We'll probably be here for the rest of the day so I'm just chilling for now." He informed them as he sat down and kicked back with his hands behind his head, watching the clouds pass by overhead, they all followed his example by breaking off and doing their own things; Saya unclasped her bra then pulled off her panties and began to sun herself on the ground, Sarah pulled out her sewing machine and began finishing off the rest of Elizabeth's panties like she was doing before the whole deal with the team Rocket duo, while Tia and Elizabeth continued with their conversation about Redd.

It was a little later that Caleb sat up having been listening in on their conversation.

"Oh that's right!" He said catching all of their attention at him suddenly speaking out loud. "I have another gift for you all." He told them as they all came closer to hear what this gift was.

"Another gift? You're too kind to us Caleb." Elizabeth flattered him deciding to sit next to him and pressing her breasts into his arm; trying to arouse him so that they could see who would be screaming who's name in ecstasy.

"And your welcome for that Elizabeth, but unlike the other gifts I've given you, this gift is something you'll have to convince me to give you." That got them all to look curiously at each other then back to Caleb.

"What is this gift that we have to work for?" Tia asked the question they all were thinking.

"As of when I caught and spared with you all, even when I've tamed you, I've done so as you see me now," He started off with his thoughts; once he saw the realization on their faces that he was right he continued. "So I've decided that," He stood up and took a few steps back; Elizabeth being pressed into him felt him shift to get up and turned around once he was behind her. "If you can beat me as you see me now," He continued before he activated Berserker mode; the three red streaks bleeding into his hair as he kept his gaze on his four pokegirls. "I'll start taming you in Berserker mode."

They all widened their eyes at what their gift was and gave each other unsure looks, everyone except Elizabeth as she had yet to break contact from Caleb's gaze, and was quivering in lust, her body unsure if she wanted to crawl forward in arousal, or backward in arousal.

It was Tia who saw Elizabeth shivering from Redd's look and crawled over to her.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth what's wrong?" She asked her Alpha, the other two noticing that the Buzzqueen was unresponsive and also crawled forward to wake her up. At the question to the catatonic Pokegirl, Redd focused his attention solely on her, making her moan out as he stared at her.

"Yes Elizabeth, what's wrong? Why don't you tell them what happened that day when we first met?" Caleb suggested to her as he licked his lips sensually with a smirk making her moan in desire as she saw his oral muscle dart out over his lips before it disappeared back inside his mouth.

As this was happening the other three were now shaking Elizabeth before she was given a small jolt from Tia after telling Saya and Sarah to break contact with her.

Elizabeth shook off the shock and began to tell them about her experience, even as they asked her again if she was alright.

"T-The reason why Redd was in his Berserker mode when he came back with me was while we were taming in my former hive, I saw the three streaks he bears now bleed into his hair before it just as quickly disappeared." She started off as she kept her eyes on the ground feeling Caleb's gaze still on her as she told her harem-sister of her first taming with Caleb.

"Then after that I pushed him down and told him that I wasn't going to let him back up until I confirmed something and I started to tease him with my breasts, eventually he got back on top and I accidentally Berserk Stung him in the gut later and he tamed me in his Berserker mode for the last time of that day, i-it wasn't anything like when he was taming me in his normal state." She finished with a swoon and fanned herself, unable to continue explaining the pleasure she felt.

They all watched as Elizabeth gained a faraway look as she reminisced about her time with their tamer; then eyed each other as they thought about their gift.

Sarah was the only one who looked down about the whole affair. 'It's not fair, I'll be the only one who won't know what it would be like to tamed by him in his Berserker mode.' She thought to herself down about her inability in fighting.

"Sarah." Redd gently called out to her, she stiffened at him calling her name and brought herself to look at him, he had a smile on his face; it was a smile that practically said he knew what she was thinking.

"Don't think I've forgotten that you aren't a fighter, I believe it would only be fair that you should ask one of your harem-sisters to fight for herself and your gift of being tamed as I am now, however they have to be receiving the same level of taming as you already are, if they've already beaten me then you can't ask them to fight for you." He comforted her by making it possible for her to receive the same privileges as her harem-sisters.

Once that was handled he turned off Berserker mode after that, they all got quiet as they kept glancing at each other in uncertainty.

'Perhaps I sprung this on them too early; I did just think this all up like an hour and a half ago.' Redd thought to himself.

Then to his shock, Tia showed him the same determination she did the day she asked him to train her after he killed that Mantis.

"I'm going to beat you so you don't have to fight by yourself when you did with that Mantis!" Tia declared as she sat up straight and looked him in his eyes with determination burning in them.

Elizabeth spoke up next once Tia said her piece.

"I got a freebie that day when I accidentally stung you, but I'm going to work hard so i can be tamed like that again!" Elizabeth told him with conviction.

Like clockwork Sarah picked up after Elizabeth finished.

"I'm glad that you made it possible for me to receive taming from you Berserker mode and I'm going to keep up with the training you've given us all, so that it will be fair when I ask my harem-sister to fight for us both." Sarah told him grateful that he remembered her.

Last up was Saya.

"Just as the sun rises in the morning I too will earn the right to be tamed with you using your Berserker mode." She finished while ruffling her bulb; not having put her bra or panties back on, Caleb got an eyeful of her breasts swaying side to side with her ruffling.

Mentally shaking off his arousal he addressed his harem.

"Well spoken, all of you." He said to them all as they all straightened up again as he gave appraising looks to them all.

"But for now we're going to enjoy this day off from your training." He informed them as he lied back down and relaxed, all the girls gave groans of disappointment at getting pumped for more training only to be told to relax, and questioned why they weren't going to start training now.

"Relaxation it also apart of your training, that's why we aren't doing anything now." He said when a shadow blocked the sunlight from his closed eyes, opening his eyes again and saw Elizabeth's clothed crotch in his line of sight and her breasts hovering above that as she looked down to him. With that handled they all continued on with sewing, sunning themselves as Saya lied back down, or conversing with one another; taking his words to heart and relaxed however they did so.

It was about another hour and a half later, that the zipper to Chimp's tent unzipped and out came Chimp followed by Kuina, Mandy and his Doggirl; the last of the three still naked, not counting her spiked collar and his Ever Stone on Chimp's collar, walking on all fours.

Redd sat up hearing and seeing the four people coming back to the world.

"Well, you're out and about again sooner than I thought Chimp and with your Doggirl too." Caleb stated to Chimp as he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him.

"Y~eah, about that." He started off scratching the back of his head.

"Oh geez! What did you do?" He asked incredulously at the possible trouble that could possibly start now.

"You know who-I mean, what I did." He stated with a chuckle at the innuendo of his own statement.

"Cut the crap and spit it out!" Caleb shouted, not willing to put up with Chimp and his twist on words. Chimp straightened out at that and looked unsure now.

"That's just it, after i finished taming with my Doggirl, who I haven't named yet, the first thing she said was 'Doggirl'." He said as he looked to the Doggirl; said pokegirl raised her ears in curiosity at being the center of attention.

Caleb gave a look to her too, then back to Chimp.

"She's most likely a Feral born pokegirl so she wouldn't know how to talk like we are now." He nodded his head absentmindedly to himself as the Pokegirl in discussion kept on tilting her head side-to-side curiously.

"Oh! I-I guess that makes sense, but what should I do then?" Chimp asked curious about his choices if any were available.

"Well, I'm guessing my Catgirl is Feral born too, so I'm going to see if there's a T2 to give her the ability to talk when we get to Griffin." Caleb answered his question with what he was going to do when he arrived at town.

"So that means you haven't tamed her then?" A nod was his answer; after that Chimp broke down his tent with Kuina helping him as he stored it away in his cloak, and with that they finally got back onto the road for Griffin; after Caleb and Chimp balled their girls with a promise that they would let them out when they were situated in Griffin.

After walking for maybe an hour, both tamers came across a sign telling them that Griffin was another three miles ahead; about another forty-five minutes later, at just short of jogging pace, had them at the welcoming sign for Griffin.

It wasn't too different from Logue, people walking about with their minds on their daily lives, and every so often one person showed himself to be a tamer as proven by the naked girl with multiple arms, compound eyes, had feathers that looked like they were apart of them and not just some kind of getup, or were covered in fur of varying colors and styles.

Both tamers moved on walking thru the town searching for a Pokecenter or a hotel, for their visit here; though Redd was hoping that a Pokecenter was found over the hotel, he needed more info before he tamed his Catgirl; and afterwards how to evolve her if she wanted to evolve a certain way.

They had been walking around for about twenty minutes now and were standing on a corner with a lamppost and a clock above it showing 4:37 P.M.

"Hey Redd, how about we stop and get a snack?" Chimp suggested as they stood there at the corner under the lamppost.

"Eh, sure anything look good?" Redd asked looking around at the shops in the vicinity. Both looked around before Redd pointed out an open aired smoothie bar, above the eaves of the building was palm-tree leaves, and the chairs at the tables outside were made with straw, giving the bar a tropical look and feel to it, the name of the place was called "The Mix" with a blender and several fruits being thrown in and being blended with whatever was already in the blender being mixed. Chimp agreed and both crossed the street to the bar and walked into the establishment; it must've been a slow period for them, because there was only one customer in the establishment, a male sitting at a random table around the bar; and also a young woman tending to the counter, with two glasses in the grip of four fingers; two fingers in each glass, with her thumb gripping both of the glasses together.

'Now that I think about it, I haven't seen many female tamers since I left Starter, besides the two, I think it was back at the Pokecenter in Logue.' Caleb thought to himself as he and his companion walked to the counter to get some refreshments for themselves; the bartender saw them coming and quickly finished wiping down the counters surface and placed the two glasses she held upside down on a rack filled with a few others glasses; most likely dirty.

'I guess the majority of tamers we come across are going to be males.' Caleb finished his thought on the seemingly one-sidedness of the gender of tamers.

"Welcome to the Mix! What can I get for you today?" She asked them both with a smile once they were at the counter, the girl was brunette with her hair tied into a bun on the back of her head, she stood about maybe five feet, seven or nine inches tall from what Redd could tell with a blue apron on covering up most of her shirt which had flowers all over it and her modestly sized bust a B-cup borderline C-cup, which Redd didn't pay attention to; she would probably have enough of that if Chimp decided to perv on her.

"Let me get a Strawberry banana smoothie, small please." Chimp ordered; it must've been the odd day out, if Chimp didn't perv on the woman.

The bartender nodded and turned to Redd, as he looked over the menu; "Sorry, I'm not sure what I want yet, could you give me a moment?" He said as he looked at her then back at her menu, after her "Sure." He looked back up while she walked further down the counter to make Chimp's order; Chimp watched her as she put in some yogurt, Strawberries, two whole Bananas and some ice cubes, put the lid on and blended the contents into a smooth blend of fruit and yogurt.

When it was properly blended, she grabbed a small glass and poured it in then brought it over to Chimp.

"Here you go sir, one small Strawberry banana smoothie." She passed to him and turned back to Redd to see if he had made up his mind.

"Yeah, let me get that Black Berry Cherry smoothie, a-uh large please." He said when she turned back to him. A quick mix of ingredients, followed by blending them together and being poured into a taller glass had Redd's Black Berry Cherry smoothie in front of him; a quick thanks and he tilted the mug back.

Just before he could actually drink it though, glass shattering had him bring the mug back down and looking over in the direction of the sound, with Chimp halfway thru his drink turning as well to see that the other guest had thrown his still full mug to the floor, and the mug shattered into a handful of sharp shards with his feet on the table.

"Oops, sorry about that!" The guy yelled an apology with a smug look on his face that said he didn't mean it. The guy had to be at least twenty years old with blonde hair and a pony tail as it was over his shoulder and went to just below his collar bone in its length, a deep blue set of eyes that matched the smugness of his face, a shiny yellow shirt that was rimmed with a ring of navy blue around the collar and the edges of his short sleeved shirt, with cargo shorts on that were stuffed with whatever he was lugging around, and a pair of tennis shoes on.

The bartender gave an exasperated sigh as she addressed the customer, in a tone of voice that said this was a repeat from the guy.

"Danny, if you aren't going to drink your beverage, do me a favor and don't order it only to make a mess for me to clean up." She said as she grabbed a broom and dust pan to pick up the glass shards, and whatever she could of the now wasted smoothie.

The now named aggravator snorted as if he was in the right and was being chastised for it.

"I'm just doing that guy at the counter a service before he could sicken himself from this Black Cherry crap you call drinkable." At the doing Redd 'a service' he gave a full on smile like he had just saved Redd's taste buds from something horrible.

At the insult to her smoothies she blew a bang of hair that fell out of place on her head and glared at him.

"I don't know why I keep on serving you, if all you ever do is cause me and the few customers I get grief by saying that you're doing them 'a service' when and if they happen to get the same smoothie you got." She pointed out as she started to clean up the glass shards and the wasted smoothie. Redd saw after looking at the spilled contents that yes, they both did have the same kind of smoothie; the dark purple mix of his still full mug was the same as the dark purple mix on the ground; or close enough since he didn't know how her other smoothies would turn out color wise.

After observing the disturbance he looked at his still full, ice cold mug and gave a shrug and did what he was originally doing and tilted his mug back. Redd's eyes widened as he tasted the smoothie; it was delicious.

'I don't know what that guy's deal is, but this is the best drink I've ever tasted.' Deciding to join before a heated argument between the two could start; he spoke up catching their attention.

"Excuse me miss, do you serve tamers and pokegirls alike?" Redd asked her as she broke eye contact with Danny.

"Y-yes sir, I serve both pokegirl and humans." She answered him unsure why he was asking if she catered to pokegirls too. It was understandable though, part of the world refused pokegirls a good majority of rights in society.

Danny was curious as well as to why he would ask that too; though he came to the conclusion that he was so disgusted with his drink; that he saw him drink out of the corner of his eye past the bartender, that he wouldn't even give this garbage to his pokegirls if they were desperate for a drink.

Having an answer he grabbed the first four balls on his belt and let our his harem of pokegirls all of which were fully clothed except for Saya who was in her bra and panties as per the agreement between her and Caleb; though that was about to change since they were in the city now. First to speak up was Tia.

"What's up Redd, did you want us with you while you tame our new harem-sister?" She asked, trailing her hands down the curves of her body sensually.

Before he could even think of responding Sarah gave her a small push, getting her attention.

"Tia~ let Caleb decide how he wants to tame us and any feral pokegirls he catches." Sarah reprimanded the Joltina with a small blush on her face; not that she was against the idea, she thought to herself.

"We're in a city now right, looks like I'll have to put some clothes on now. Sarah could you pass me a shirt and some jeans or better yet a skirt if you have one." Saya asked the Seamstress after looking outside and seeing the buildings and the populace of the city instead of nature.

Elizabeth kept quiet for a moment before she saw that Redd was waiting for them to finish and quieted the noise.

"Be silent girls, our King is waiting for us." She ordered them as they stopped talking amongst themselves and waited to hear what Caleb called them out for. They all got quiet seeing as she was the Alpha of the harem and had the full backing of Redd, so any command given by her had Redd's approval so they obliged the command as if it was given by Redd himself. Seeing that he held their attention he continued.

"Right, now everyone grab a stool," He started off then continued when they were seated on his side, starting from the closest on down was; Elizabeth, Tia, followed by Sarah, then Saya, after Sarah got out a proper shirt and a short skirt for Saya; said skirt barely covered anything at all, the weakest of winds would expose her lacy panties to any observer who looked in her direction, no screw the wind you could still see her panties as when she sat down her panties became visible like she didn't even have the skirt on to begin with.

"Take a look at the menu, and give your order to the bartender when she gets back to us." He ordered them as he went back to his drink. "This is the best smoothie I've ever tasted." He told them as he tilted his mug back again, licking his lips in delight at the flavor of the smoothie; then again this was the ONLY smoothie he's ever had before in his life; because back on his world smoothies didn't exist.

They all watched how Redd was enjoying his drink and became excited at trying something as well and looked over the menu for anything that caught their eyes as they waited for the bartender to come back to service them.

Chimp realizing that Caleb had the right idea followed his lead and called out Mandy and Kuina for a drink as well; he would have brought out his Doggirl too, but he wasn't sure if she would be able to drink from the mug or sit up right, so he told himself that he'd come back with her once she was able to do so.

The bartenders eyes as well as Danny's eyes widened as they watched how the once empty counter filled with the now identified tamers harem of pokegirls; that put the bartender in a infinitely better mood and passed the broom and dust pan to Danny and walked back to the counter to take their orders, not even waiting for him to make any kind of response as he grabbed the handles of the broom and dustpan before they could smack him in his face and walked back to the counter to take their orders.

"Hey there girls, what can I get for you today?" She asked once she was back behind the counter.

Before they could order though Redd spoke up telling them to get whatever drink and size they wanted, and included Chimp and his three-no, two girls, he only saw Mandy and Kuina out.

With that they all ordered starting with Elizabeth, Tia, Sarah, and Then Saya followed by Mandy and finished by Kuina.

"One large Mango-pineapple smoothie, with an extra mango slice please." Elizabeth ordered.

"A medium Raspberry smoothie." Tia asked after another quick look at the menu.

"I'll take a large...Orange berry burst please." Sarah ordered after Tia.

"I'll just have an ice water if you've got it." Saya asked as all she really needed was water, sunlight, and the nutrients found in soil.

"Let me get a Raspberry smoothie too please." Mandy asked wanting to try the same drink as Tia had.

"I'll take whatever my lord has." With Kuina's order being placed with the female bartender, she went about setting up several other blenders to handle the big order of wanted smoothies.

Danny was dumbfounded as he caught the broom and dustpan and watched as the bartender walked around her counter and took orders for the two tamers and their harem of pokegirls and watched as she went about setting up more blenders once she had the orders and grinded his teeth in anger as he shot up to his feet and pointed in outrage at the group.

"How can you two stand to drink this crap!" He pointed with his right hand, then saw he was still holding the broom in his right and the dustpan in the left; at the shout the group turned around and saw him holding the two items still, only for him to realize how ridiculous he must've looked and threw them aside; too late, his ego suffering a blow as they all got a laugh out of him pointing in outrage with the broom in the palm of his hands.

"There must be something wrong with your taste buds dude, because this is a really good smoothie." Redd stated after swallowing what was in his mouth, everyone else nodding in agreement after getting and tasting their own smoothies as well.  
The nods and hums of agreement must not have set too well with Danny because he was gnashing his teeth now and his face was actually turning red in his anger.

"Oh yeah, I bet your only saying that because you're hoping that she'll open her legs for you if you tell her how _great,_ her smoothies are." Danny responded thinking that Redd would lose whatever composure he had, and fess up and his true intentions would be brought to light.

The atmosphere changed, right when he was about to take another drink of his smoothie Caleb brought the mug back down and lowered his head till his eyes became shadowed, the smile that had been on his face disappeared and was replaced by a thin line of neutrality; Chimp widened his eyes at what Danny insinuated of Redd, and snapped his head over to Caleb to see his neutral face with his eyes being shadowed; things could go either way at this point.

The Bartender was as appalled as she was embarrassed at what Danny insinuated from Redd and was about to yell at him to 'get out' when Chimp spoke up first, cutting off her yell before she could even breathe in to yell.

"Redd, don't let what he said get to you, we know that's not your style and that you'd never do or think of doing such a thing." Chimp tried to placate him as he sat there unmoving with his eyes still being shadowed over; the fact that his lenses caught some light in them, only made the neutral expression he was giving off all the more scary.

Redd's harem all glared angrily at the disruptive guy as he insinuated that their tamer was only complimenting the bartender for sex from the human bartender had them glaring bloody murder at him; only the tenseness of the atmosphere kept them quiet and in their stools, instead of beating the guy down.

Chimps two girls were a different story; Mandy having more interaction with Chimp's friend than Kuina had, could tell from how he treated his pokegirls in 'public', that being in their company that she called public, that he treated them no less in private and had the same glare for Chimp's friend whom she respected. Kuina, having only the interactions with him at the hive when he traded three FlowerGirls for her and Elizabeth, back in Logue when she was a witness to how that thief of a tamer tried to steal Elizabeth from him, and in the field when they were beset by that pack of Doggirls how he kept his cool the whole time, she could tell that he was an honorable person to which she held in high esteem; not on the same level as her Lord, Chimp but someone to be respected all the same.

Hearing both the name Caleb and Redd describing the same person had the Bartender start thinking about where she had heard rumors of a tamer who the names belonged to.

Danny couldn't or perhaps didn't sense the tenseness of the bar and was about to speak up again thinking that the silence was the proof he needed to put more of his foot in his mouth.

"Of course Chimp," Redd finally spoke his tone of voice was calm and collected showing he was in control of the situation. "This punk isn't even worth the effort to even toy with in a fight, not that he knows how to even throw a proper punch right, so I'll let him continue to make an ass out of himself on his own." Redd said as he broke off his stare and swiveled back around to try and salvage something of the good atmosphere before Danny opened his mouth again; the others doing the same as they followed his example.

Even the Bartender just ignored him now seeing as Caleb who apparently was the lead tamer of the two at her counter, just let him handle it.

Being dismissed and insulted only server to piss Danny off more than he was and opened his mouth again at being brushed off as a nuisance.

"Why would I have to throw a punch, I have a whole harem of pokegirls that can handle you and your weak harem." He retorted back; not realizing how much that made him sound like a weakling who couldn't stand on his own two feet; Redd called out on him directly, not his now informed of harem of pokegirls.

"So you don't even fight your own battles, you rely on your pokegirls to fight both other pokegirls as well as another tamer..." Caleb shook his head disapprovingly at him turning his head to look at him with his right eye. "You're more of a coward then I thought you were."

With that shot in he turned his head back around and continued as he was doing. Being called weak and a coward was the final straw for him, and rushed forward to beat Redd. 'I'll show you who's a coward!' He thought to himself as he thought he could get a punch to the back of his head while he wasn't looking.

The bartender saw him though and called out a warning to Redd. Caleb's pokegirls though reacted like any pokegirl would and prepared themselves to defend him accordingly to their own skills as pokegirls; right when they were turned around to act, Caleb's calm voice stopped them.

"Stay out of this girls." He said as he calmly lowered his mug back to the counter and turned around to face Danny with only about ten feet between them and the distance was being closed between them. Danny threw a right hook with all he had, determined to hurt Caleb as much as he could before Caleb could rebound and possibly throw a punch of his own.

So he was surprised when his fist was stopped several inches away from Redd's face; with only the index finger of his left hand stopping him from punching Caleb's face.

"Well," Caleb began with a conversational tone of voice as if he was talking about the weather, and that he wasn't holding back Danny's fist, who was now pushing his weight into his extended fist, only to get a twitch from Redd for his effort.

"You're less of a coward than I thought." Redd finished as he put the middle finger against the thumb of his right hand, applied pressure, and flicked Danny in his chest.

Now normally anyone who got flicked would just shake it off and probably be annoyed at such an annoying move being used on them and if it was done to their head, they'd probably charge forward recklessly.

However Caleb was just about anything but normal, once Danny was flicked he was launched out of the smoothie bar and landed out on the sidewalk just missing passerby's as the girl heard a whistling sound and jumped back with her tamer just in time as a body almost crashed into them; Danny skidded to a stop unconscious with a finger nail print on his clothes and on his bare chest from the flick Redd used and was rushed to the nearest hospital when someone who had medical experience noticed his breathing was irregular, due to having several fractured ribs and a fractured breastbone.

Caleb watched this all happen with a bored expression before he turned back around to the bar and picked up his mug and finished the little bit that was left in it.

"Can I get a Mango-Pineapple smoothie next?" He asked the bartender, wanting to try one of the other smoothies that caught his eye on her board of smoothies that she sold; said bartender shook herself out of the daze she was in and nodded dumbly as she got the ingredients for another Mango-Pineapple smoothie.

'I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself, to see someone stop a punch with only their index finger and to send someone flying back with only a flick of a finger, unreal!' She thought as she blended Redd's refill, she brought the pitcher over and poured it into a fresh mug for him.

"Thank you miss," He dropped off hoping for a name and that she wasn't afraid to give him her name in spite of what Danny had insinuated of Redd's intentions; he only had one intention and that was to compliment the bartender with no ulterior motives behind them.

Said bartender mentally shook herself of the remaining daze she was in and gave him her name.

"Lillian, it's nice to meet you sir." She replied as she put the pitcher and his other mug into the sink behind her to be cleaned out later.

"Nice to meet you too Lillian." He greeted back now that he had a name for her.

"Excuse me Caleb, right?" She called out to him when he brought the mug back down, after confirmation that 'Caleb' was his name she continued on.

"Are you the same Caleb that killed a Mantis on his own, between Starters town and Logue?" she had heard from a few tamers that were passing thru that a tamer who wore glasses with another set of lenses above the ones on his face, with a mustache, and had a one strap backpack; all of the descriptive qualities he met.

"Yeah that was me." He answered Lillian, with a that he threw back his mug and downed the contents of his mug, after seeing the wide eyes of Lillian as he claimed to be the tamer that killed a Mantis by himself.

Lillian herself wasn't sure how she should react to that, when she first heard the rumors from other traveling tamers and watchers that passed thru about a tamer claiming to kill a Mantis on his own she imagined he was a ten foot tall wall of pure bulging muscle with a few scars on him to show his battle experience and maybe a few missing teeth and a bald spot; not this young teenager with the body of a track star crossed with a swimmers body, all the muscle in all the right places that allowed for speed and strength in all his movements.

"Thank you for the drinks, how much will that be?" Redd asked her once he checked to see if his four girls wanted another glass; watching how Elizabeth seemed to enjoy a slice of her mango. Lillian nodded and rang up Redd's total.

"Add on his total to my total too please." Redd added when he saw that Chimp was freaking out about probably not being able to pay for the three drinks he got; as far Redd could tell Chimp didn't have any credits other than the starting five thousand he got from Oak and decided to cover him for now.

Lillian nodded and put Chimps three drinks with Redd's six drinks, when she had the total she turned around nervously.

'Well it was nice while it lasted,' Lillian thought to herself as she prepared to lose another customer; 'but then again, if he really is THE Caleb that killed that Mantis then some credits won't matter to him, unless he's the cheap kind of guy who doesn't like to spend money.' She continued with her thoughts.

"With his order included that'll be, five thousand credits." She cringed as she heard the total that she had to put on Redd, seriously sounded like it was a raw deal with her walking away with the fatter wallet; while she believed that her smoothies were good she didn't believe they were THAT good to charge so much.

"Ok," Redd replied, reaching for his pokedex; it was the calm before the storm when he realized how much he would be paying, Lillian rationalized to herself, and Lillian was ready for it as he reached into his vest, said storm never occurred as he handed her his dex, she unsurely took it still expecting him to explode and start arguing how unfair the price was; but opened and scanned his dex and took the five grand in SLC (Standard League Credits) and then handed his dex back to him.

"Thank you Lillian, do you know where the Pokecenter is?" He asked her after taking back his dex.

"Yeah, at the corner of Crocket and Magnolia outside my bar go straight across three curbs then make a right, then go straight for two more curbs and you should see the Pokecenter from there." She directed him from memory of the times she had to got there.

"Right thank you Lillian." Caleb thanked her before he addressed his harem as they too were finished with their drinks now. "Alright girls, back into your balls till we get to the Pokecenter." They all groaned out at that; all of them wanting to stay out and get quality time with Redd.

"Now now, don't be like that I'll call you all back out once I decide how to evolve your harem-sister, well that's if I even decide to tame her tonight, but I'll bring you out in either case." He stated what his plans were in regards for them tonight; in all honesty he didn't know how to handle a Pokegirl that had a orgasm chain in their evolution, besides putting a Ever stone on her to prevent said evolution.

'Maybe Oak can point me in the right direction on how to evolve her.' He thought to himself as he balled Sarah and Saya, then Tia; as he was balling those three Elizabeth grabbed her other mango slice and bit of a piece of it and when he was about to ball her she grabbed him by his shirt and kissed Redd; this wasn't a chaste kiss either, oh no, he suddenly doubted her ability in giving him a chaste kiss, this was a Erotic Kiss with a lot of tongue on her end as she shoved the piece of the mango she had in her mouth and played with his tongue when he snapped out of it and started to return her Erotic Kiss along with enjoying the fruit and her tongue as he was careful to avoid biting her tongue.

She broke away when she needed air and licked her lips uncaring of the audience of Lillian or Chimp and his two girls; those last three had viewed the loving actions of Redd and his harem on a day-to-day basis so the one extra viewer didn't bother her.

"Be sure that you do my King, I'll be sure to help you unwind from the stress of that filthy tamer who accused you of such un-pleasantries with this female." She finished and then licked her lips of the mango juice...naughtily licking her lips showing she would do ANY act the could think of to as she said 'unwind'; Elizabeth touched the button on her ball and was beamed back in before he could retort to her naughty talk or the mango he finally swallowed.

Caleb was in a daze at that and at the naughty thoughts Elizabeth put in his head and simply stared at the wall while holding the ball in his hand; even the clawed hand that eventually started waving back and forth didn't register to him.

"Chimp~, I think that overly horny Buzzqueen Elizabeth broke him." Mandy called back to him as she looked back to Chimp as he watched as well. Said tamer just shook his head and walked up to them both.

"Nah, he's just being silly, hey stop screwing around lets go." And like nothing happened Redd put Elizabeth's ball on his belt and walked out the bar. With Caleb walking on Chimp balled his two girls and followed as Caleb made his way to the Pokecenter via Lillian's directions.

Back at the bar with Lillian after she got over the massive blush she was sporting from being witness to such erotic actions on Caleb's Buzzqueen and the thoughts her tone of voice put in her head. With only a small blush left on her face she cleaned off the counter and gathered the glasses left behind and prepared to close early again; not like any other business would be had and placed some of the glasses she collected on the dirty rack to clean as she worked her way back to the counter; wiping down the tables and picking up whatever was left of the Danny made.

'He seemed nice; I hope to serve him another smoothie again.' Lillian thought to herself as she pulled down some shutters and prepared to go home for the day. 

With the two other world travelers Caleb followed the directions that Lillian had given him and made small talk with Chimp as he pointed out on his map on his pokedex that a river ran along the route thru another section of a forest to a port town where the next gym for Redd was.

"Yeah, maybe we can do some fishing along the way, that way we don't go thru the stores of food we have." Chimp suggested as they were in seeing distance of the Pokecenter now and continued on.

"Right and you're not trying to get yourself another pokegirl while you're at it." Caleb retorted back to him.

"Don't try and deny that you weren't thinking of doing the same." He shot back.

"I'm not, I haven't even decided on how to handle my Catgirl yet, so catching another feral pokegirl, is the last thing on my mind right now." Caleb smoothly returned to Chimp.

"Well, even if you haven't given thought on your Catgirl it's a smart idea when we're in the wild, especially as our harems grow. You can't always be ready to feed us when the chances of running into a feral and catching said feral are iffy at best and worst Redd." Chimp logically spoke up to him; it was true though Redd could prepare to feed the nine mouths that were present now, not including Saya since she didn't eat food like everyone else did, but what's say that back in the wilderness that that nine wouldn't become fourteen or more if one or the other caught and tamed a feral or another tamer came thru asking for a meal for him or her and their harem.

The cold truth was if the last bit about a tamer asking for a meal for him or her and their harem, they weren't fit to lead the traveling tamers life. However Caleb wasn't a cold person if someone was in need of aid he'd aid them as best as he could.

He quickly snapped his head over to Chimp.

"Who are you, and what did you do with my perverted and idiotic friend Chimp? He was never this smart." Caleb feigned being on guard as if he caught a spy red handed.

"Ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Chimp sarcastically laughed in reply with a sneer on his face. Redd got a chuckle out of that as he saw the ire Chimp displayed.

"I get what your saying Chimp chill out, I'll go looking for some fishing rods for catching fish and pokegirls later or tomorrow incase the stores close before then." He said as they crossed another street and walked up to the Pokecenter.

"Why wait till tomorrow to go buy some lines?" Chimp asked curious to why he would wait.

"I'm going to call Oak on ideas for how to evolve my Catgirl and I might tame her after that if a good idea is given." He stated his plans for his newest harem member. Both walked on thru the doors as they slid apart upon their approach.

"Good Evening welcome to the Griffin Pokecenter." The Nurse Joy greeted them as they walked in.

"Evening Nurse, where's the picture phone?" Caleb asked once he was at the counter.

"Alongside the wall behind me sir." She pointed out; Redd leaned over and saw the lineup of phones.

"Ok, I'm going to make a quick call first then I'll be back Nurse." He said as he walked over to the phones.

"Sure, take your time." She spoke with a gentle smile as she watched him walk to the phone.

"Hey wait for me; maybe I can get some advice on how to evolve my Doggirl while you have him." Chimp stated as he realized that he was in the same boat as Redd in regards to the orgasm chain for his pokegirl.

"Yeah come on then I'm dialing him up now." He waved him over already punching in the last number of his contact info. The words 'Ringing' started flashing by on the screen in different sizes and in different places as he waited for Oak to answer; with Chimp coming up to the side of Caleb sharing the same monitor as they waited for Oak or Betty to pick up on their end.

After about a minute of this Redd guessed that they were busy or out of the hose and was about to hang up when the screen flashed showing Professor Oak getting ready for bed; as seen by the all blue bath robe he had on.

"Yes good evening this is Prof. Oak."

"Hey Prof." Both Redd and Chimp greeted him.

At the greeting he saw Chimp and Redd sharing the same monitor.

"Hey, hello there boys, what can I do for you and why are you sharing the same monitor?" He asked with a laugh seeing Chimp trying to move Caleb over some and said berserker wasn't even being moved from Chimp's futile effort in trying to move him over.

"We both have an important question for you and we weren't aware that two phones could be sued to speak to the same person." Redd informed him pushing Chimp back as he tried to get back into view with a stretched out arm.

"Well just have Chimp sit at a telephone next to you and push 'dual call' on his monitor, which should let him join in with us." With the information Chimp sat at the booth next to Redd and after figuring out how to work the telephone with Redd's advice he could see Redd and Oak on the screen.

"Cool!" Chimp reacted with awe.

"Yeah, but come on I'm guessing Oak was getting ready for be or out of it for this call so lets go." Caleb hurried up Chimp as he continued to admire the technology. Chimp snapped out of it and addressed why they were calling.

"Right, we recently caught a Cat and Doggirl, he got the Catgirl and I caught the Doggirl can we were wondering if you had suggestion on how to evolve them." Chimp started off with Redd picking up from there.

"Yeah, we don't want the evolutionary chains of the orgasm cause for Chimp his Doggirl will want to stay put. And me, well I don't want to force her to evolve on that path, assuming she wants to evolve at all." Redd finished off their reason for calling Oak.

"How did you two even catch those two girls anyway, you didn't steal from the pack between Logue and Griffin did you?" He questioned them; Caleb spoke up after Oak questioned them.

"No we didn't, Chimp did catch a Catgirl before I could tell him not to, the pack came for her a little later, I diverted a fight between us then the next day we saved the same pack from a team rocket duo and the Denmother let us have the Cat and Doggirl respectively." Caleb informed Oak what had happened between the last time Caleb had called him.

Oak gave a hum of thought as he gave it some thought on how to help the two tamers after the story of how they caught their two pokegirls.

"Well I'm glad that it all turned out well for you two and that there wasn't any trouble for you or that pack." Oak started off first.

"Now remind me again who caught what again?" Oak questioned having an idea on what chain of evolution would be best for both tamers.

"He has the Doggirl, and I have the Catgirl Prof." Caleb reminded Oak.

"Ok then Chimp I suggest since you had so much trouble in trying to move Caleb over when he first called maybe evolving your Doggirl into a Lupina is the way to go for your pokegirl." He pointed out to Chimp.

"Lupina?" Both tamers questioned.

"Yes a Lupina, this breed of pokegirl is a fighting/normal type of Pokegirl so I'd say having a pokegirl like her would benefit you, well that's if you can get yourself a Moon Stone that is."

"A Moon Stone?" Chimp spoke up on the method in evolving his Doggirl.

"Yes Chimp, in it's unrefined state Moon Stones are pink copies of the moon, and refined ones are a dark purple that radiates a blue aura on moonless nights or in dark rooms, the radiating blue aura is how you can tell a real Moon Stone from a fake, so be sure you check it first if you come across one in the wild or from a traveling tamer whose willing to sell or trade you one." Oak informed Chimp on the description and how to tell a fake and the real deal; Chimp nodded at the information but caught something he said earlier.

"Wait you said 'if I can get myself a Moon Stone', does that mean their hard to find?"

"It really depends Chimp Moon Stones are rare in their frequency so you'll just have to keep your eyes peeled or hope you can find one in the Pokecenter." Oak finished explaining to Chimp.

"That's just great, now I'll have to wait on evolving my pokegirl until I can find Moon Stone." Chip grumbled to himself.

"Well its best that you train your Doggirl up first anyway Chimp, otherwise whatever attacks she can learn now won't be as easy to learn when and if you find a Moon Stone." Oak cautioned Chimp to stop him from evolving his Doggirl immediately once he got a Moon Stone.

"That's Chimp and his Doggirl, what about me and my Catgirl?" Redd asked with a little impatience in his voice.

"Hmm, well for you I'd say that either evolving her into a Cheetit or a Tigress are your best bets."

"Why those two in particular?" He questioned since he got two suggestions instead of just the one suggestion like Chimp did; he heard about the Cheetit when a couple of tamers back in Logue's Pokecenter thought he had some sort of blood-gift, the Tigress was a first for him though.

"You did fight and kill a Mantis on your own so having a Tigress, a pokegirl who's used to combat can only be a good thing for you, although I'm no fighter or warrior so it's really up to you if you want to evolve her that way. And as for my suggestion for Cheetit, it's really for he same reasoning that I gave for Tigress; Mantis' are quite fast, even the low level ones so having a Cheetit that can literally run circles around her opponent is also an great option for battling, even though they aren't actually classified as a fighting type of pokegirl." Oak backed up his suggestions; this was what Caleb was looking for in regards to Pokegirl knowledge in how to evolve a pokegirl, he had to of come across all kinds of pokegirls so a Professor of Pokegirls had to have the best when it came to knowledge of what would be best for him.

Still it was he himself that had the finally say on how he should evolve her, well him and said pokegirl and he'd have to live with the choice so no screw-up's like the one that evolved Tia; 'I'm still not sure how the Thunder Stone evolved her like an evolution would, oh well I'll worry about that another time.'

But if he had to admit it he was interested in the fighting type of pokegirls, ever since his test to get his taming license and learning of the fighting class, then his first, second hand encounter with that Amazonlee earlier in the day had him curious and a little anxious to get a pokegirl that could be classified as a fighter.

"Cool thanks Professor, oh wait one last thing, we both need a T2 skill for speech for our two girls, since they were both feral, or do we tame them first and then get the T2?" Caleb asked him before it slipped mind.

"You can do it either before you tame her or after, don't worry I have the T2 skill available, I'll send it to the Joy at the Pokecenter. Two right?" Oak verified, then grabbed two small metallic 'gems', for lack of a better description from a drawer on his desk that he opened with a key and placed the two gems into the same teleporter he used to send Redd that Ever Stone and watched as both 'gems' slowly started to glow before they disappeared from view.

"There you go the T2 skills should be there momentarily, I'll have to charge you for this one so be prepared to pay this time you two." Oak said as he sat back down in his chair. Caleb thanked him again and let him go.

"That's fine with me, thanks again Oak we'll let you get to sleep now." Caleb said as he got ready to get off the phone.

Oak nodded and prepared to do the same when one last thought came to mind.

"Oh right, incase you decide to evolve you Catgirl into a Cheetit, you'll need a Cat E-Medal to evolve her." He caught Redd before he could hang up the phone.

"Gotcha, thanks again Oak." Caleb stated his gratitude; Oak nodded and with that he hung up his phone. Once the line went out both tamers looked to each other.

"Well we both have a game plan, you try to find a Moon Stone and eventually evolve your Doggirl and give back my loaned Ever Stone once you do, and I have two ideas of how to evolve my Catgirl." Caleb spoke to himself; with Chimp nodding as well to the information that was given to them.

"You have it easier though, I have to hope to find a Moon Stone while all you have to do is get a Cat E-Medal, or if you can't do that just do whatever it takes to evolve her into a Tigress." Chimp pointed out, as out of the two of them technically speaking Redd had it easy; if the Cheetit evolution couldn't occur, then Tigress was the way to go.

"Maybe your right Chimp but lets not worry about that now lets get some rooms for the night." Caleb said as he got up to walk back to the front desk with Chimp agreeing as well.


	13. Chapter 13

"Welcome back sirs, is there anything I can do for you this evening?" Nurse Joy welcomed the two tamers back once they came back around from the telephone area.

"Yes do you have two rooms available?" Redd asked her.

"Also do you have any Moon Stones on hand?" Chimp jumped in before Joy could answer Redd. Joy shuffled in place for a second then answered both questions after a search thru her computer files on available rooms, and Evolution Stones.

"Yes, I do have two rooms available, and no sir I don't have any Moon Stones in stock." She answered them both. Chimp figured as much, since their frequency wasn't too high, but gave it a shot since Pokecenters usually had evolution stones available.

"What about a Cat E-Medal, do you have one of those available, and also Prof. Oak from Starter sent two, T2 skills may we have them if their available?" Redd questioned Joy; another search revealed that no; she didn't have any kind of medals and nodded as she left to check if the two skills requested by Redd were ready. A quick trip behind doors where she treated pokegirls had her coming back out with the two gems in her hands as she carefully placed them on the counter in front of them.

"Has the Prof. already explained about the cost for these T2 skills?" She asked them.

"Yes he said that we'd have to pay for these T2 skills, do we pay thru you Nurse?" He questioned her knowing that he'd be out some more credits.

"Yes sir, both of them together will be 20,000 credits." She informed them; as he cringed while sucking in a breath of air thru his teeth.

"That's fine with me; to be honest I expected it to be a little more expensive then that." Redd made small talk with Joy as he handed her his dex.

"Prices may vary from location to location, so the price for T2 skills might be different elsewhere." She explained as she scanned his dex; taking the 20,000 credits from his wallet before handing him back his pokedex then the two T2 gems. Taking them both he passed one over to Chimp and bagged the other in a side pocket of his pack, then took a keycard form Joy as she handed one to him then to Chimp, he had room five again while Chimp had room four; looking at the clock to the side seeing it was a little late in the evening now; 8:03 P.M. most likely too late to find a store since he wasn't familiar with the city yet asked Joy instead.

"Oh right one last thing Nurse, you wouldn't happen to have an extra collar that can hold an evolution stone in place, lying around would you?" He asked her; not wanting to chance going back out only to come back empty-handed.

"No sir I'm afraid I don't, but if you need one there's a PokTMart down the road six blocks away that should still be open that can help you." She told him pointing out of the automatic doors behind him, after checking the time on her computer screen.

"Ok thank you Nurse. See you later Chimp, I'm going to go and get a collar for my Catgirl." He said getting ready to make a quick trip over to the store. Without waiting for a response he ran off leaving Chimp and Joy to watch as he practically vanished already crossing over the first block on their side of the street. With that Chimp bid a good night to Nurse Joy and went to his room to get ready to use the T2 skill for his Doggirl.

'Let's see she said four-no sixth block away from the Pokecenter.' Caleb thought to himself crossing the third block approaching the fourth and continuing on past the fifth and standing on the sixth; all the bystanders catching themselves as a gust of wind hit them and for the few who didn't blink, only saw a blur pass thru their line of sight.

'There it is.' He thought seeing the PokTMart on the other side of the block he was standing on; they were still open just as Joy said, seeing other people still going in and out still, quickly crossed the street and walked into the store, there was as assortment of all kinds of various things pokegirl related items from status effect items to training gear, even some S&M restraints for pokegirls apparently the size of a full grown dragon, and about the same weight.

'What kind of pokegirl could possibly be that large, wait...these restraints are meant for taming?!' He thought to himself as he passed up the S&M section. 'Pokegirl food, weapons, medicine, vehicles, salves, here we go collars.' He read to himself as he passed thru the isles and walking down the isle for what he needed. Some searching thru their wares he found a collar that could hold an evolution stone and could expand and retract to fit any pokegirl size; and the best part about the collar, was that it wasn't kinky like that fluffy pink collar he saw sitting next to it but separated. With a collar that met his expectations and grabbing a tube of some salve that caught his eye he proceeded to the checkout lane and handed over two thousand credits.

With that errand taken care of he put the collar and the salve in his backpack to deal with later and quickly made his way back to the Pokecenter; six blocks, and one automatic opening door later put him back in the lobby as he walked back up to Nurse Joy for one last question.

"Excuse me Nurse," He got her attention then continued when she was looking at him.

"About my T2 skill do I use it like I would an evolution stone and hand it to my Pokegirl?" Redd questioned.

"Yes sir once your pokegirl touches the T2 gem it will disappear like an evolution stone would and eventually after you tame her, and once she gets over her taming shock, she'll have a bit of primal speaking ability so communication will be bumpy at first, but that'll change as her vocabulary grows." With that bit of knowledge he thanked her again and bid her a good night; it would've bee nice if they could talk right off the bat, instead of this primal speech, but guessed that something was better than nothing, Caleb reasoned to himself.

"Your welcome, have a good taming." She said as he walked down the hall of the taming section of the Pokecenter; passing up Chimps room and slid the keycard into the slot of room five and walked inside, the room was like the one he had in Logue's Pokecenter with a couple of differences that stood out in his eyes; one was the couch that could seat seven comfortably that sat in front of a 60-inch TV, the living area was a semi packed kitchenette with a refrigerator and some silverware in the drawers; the bed which he guessed was King-size could hold his five girls and himself if the fifth slept on his chest, it wouldn't be hard on that girl as all of his pokegirls have slept on his chest at one point or have at least rested on his chest, on the wall beside the bed was a picture of a feline pokegirl he didn't recognize, which wasn't a shock as any pokegirl would be new to him, he could tell she was a pokegirl because she had both feline and human like features, appeared to be under five feet tall, if the picture was to scale, gray skin, shoulder length gray hair as well as the only bit of hair on her whole body, her tail the same shade of gray as her skin and her tail sporting a small 'knot' the whole length of her appeared half as long as her legs, and as the norm for pokegirls she wore no clothes; once he was done with the picture, the next thing he checked out was the bathroom, the shower was big enough that he and his four, about to be five girls could be in there at the same time if they decided to shower at the same time with a detachable shower head, and the counter had three sinks all in the same area.

With his observations of the room done he thought about the differences he's seen between here and the room in Logue's Pokecenter. 'If this is what a tamer who is just one short of a full sized harem room looks like, then I wonder what a room for a tamer who has three times or four times the size of my own or even Chimps harems room looks like.' He ranted to himself as he got ready to tame his Catgirl. 'But first.' He thought as he pulled off Elizabeth's ball and let her out; Said Buzzqueen appeared in a flash of light and licked her lips sexily as she looked to Redd.

"Hmm, don't worry my dear King; I'm going to relieve you of all the stress that filth at the bar may have pushed onto you." She said as she started to strip off her clothes.

"Sorry Elizabeth, I only called you out to tell you that I'll be taming my Catgirl here, **alone.** " He stressed 'alone' to her before she took off any more of her clothes; she only got her shirt and pants off and was working on taking off her bra when she stopped and looked to Redd in shock as she let a small groan of disappointment out.

"But I want to be with you while you tame my harem-sister." She sexily moaned out after which she sucked on one of her pinky fingers while pumping it in and out of her mouth, while using the other set of hands to gently grope her still bra-clad breasts.

Redd knew what she was doing when she started to suck and pump her pinky in her mouth while groping herself and shook his head at her actions. He looked into her eyes with a predatory gleam in his eyes, Elizabeth's own red multifaceted eyes locked onto his brown eyes behind the set of glasses he wore as he stalked forward still holding his gaze with hers; when Elizabeth saw the predatory gleam his eyes held, she widened her own eyes and started to walk backwards.

"I'm sure you do Elizabeth," Redd huskily said as he continued to walk forward as she continued to walk back; she eventually walked into the wall and even then continued to try and move back, her wings were spread out, with one set of arms braced against the wall to support herself and the other set at her hip area on the wall, giving her a certain amount of grace and sexiness all at the same time. "But does my Catgirl want that?" He questioned her as he walked into her personal space and gently pressed his thigh into her crotch and pressed his chest against her still bra clad breasts. Elizabeth let out a moan when she felt his thigh rub her slit thru her panties.

"When I tamed each of you for the first time, I did you on my own, giving each of you when I did so, my full, undivided attention." He huskily whispered in her right ear after he licked her neck, before he moved on to her earlobe lightly nibbling on her; Elizabeth groaned out as Caleb started licking her neck and wrapped her arms around him when he nibbled her ear, and ground herself on his thigh that he had yet to move away form her; wishing that his licking was where his thigh currently was. "Don't you think that she deserves the same privilege that I gave you?" He questioned her.

Elizabeth just leaned on him as she rested her head on his chest for a few moments before she picked her head up and pulled him to her in a passionate kiss; Caleb immediately began returning her kiss and pushed his tongue into her mouth to which she eagerly responded to and fought back. Before a winner could be decided Elizabeth broke the kiss off and responded.

"I guess my harem-sister deserves to be with you first before us, so I'll let you tame with her alone." She relented as she broke away from him with a little disappointment on her face at not getting to tame with Redd. He gave her a smile at that and grabbed her pokeball to re-ball her now that he informed her how things were going to work for now.

Just as she was bending over to pick up the shirt she discarded when he first let her out he continued.

"Oh don't worry Elizabeth, I'm still holding you to that stress relief you wanted to give me so I'll be calling you back out soon." He said.

Elizabeth stopped mid-bend at that and rose up and turned around to gawk at him, but only got half way into her turn before she was beamed back into her ball. With that done he walked over to his bed while pulling off his backpack and threw it on the bed; before he sat down he placed Elizabeth's ball on the stand next to the bed-side table, and then took a seat and pulled his bag into his lap and opened up the main zipper and reached in; searching for the collar. He almost immediately found the collar and set it down on the bed and dived back in for one of the other two Ever Stones he had on hand, just as immediately as he found the collar so too was the Ever Stone found, with two of the three things he needed for his Catgirl he went for the side pocket and retrieved the T2 gem.

Now that he had the three items in front of him, he grabbed the collar and with a little fiddling with the door he figured out how to open the gate that would hold the stones in place and reached for the Ever Stone and sliding it in place before the gate snapped shut, locking it in place; not permanently though he noticed, he'd get her a proper collar to call her own once he could find someone who could make one for him, for the time being he would just use this particular collar for taming any Pokegirls that had a orgasm chain in their evolution paths. 'With this done, there's really only one more thing that needs to be done.' Caleb thought to himself as he took off his clothes, folding and placing them on the armrest of the couch and also resting his bag against the armrest on top of his folded clothes; while still there he reached for his Catgirls pokeball that was still on the belt of his pants and let her out.

One flash of light later and there stood the pokegirl he healed, stretching out her limbs, her breasts on full display, jiggling a little with her stretch as she still had no care in the world, her ears flickering at nothing with one of her hands reaching up to groom the hair on her head after she licked her palm; she did this for both her ears and after another moment of grooming herself she finally noticed Redd, her pretty green eyes held curiosity in them as she looked at him and twitched her nose cutely at him.

The recognition he saw in her eyes and the excited smile that came across her face showed that she remembered him and he carefully approached her and slowly reached a hand out to rub her ears like he did when he first found her next to him after healing her; she leaned into his touch even as he was still reaching out for he rand began to purr in delight as he rubbed her just the right way. He did this for a moment and broke away from rubbing her ear and walked towards the bed where he left the collar holding the Ever Stone and the T2 gem; he did this intending to situate himself and get himself comfortable for what was about to happen, walking with a bit more swag in his steps due to his semi firm member poking into his underwear as thru out the whole time he was rubbing his Catgirls ear he got a birds eye view of her cleavage and her nipples as they stood out on her breasts a little.

The Catgirl who was in a comfort zone, slowly encroaching on getting aroused was right on the heels of his feet as he moved away, getting a whiff of his musky scent, instinctually knowing that he was getting aroused by her presence.

By the point that he was back at the bed and reaching for the T2 gem and turned around to sit down he flinched a little as his Catgirl was already in front of his crotch sniffing at his clothed member, he watched as she stared at his member as it twitched a little in anticipation, she flinched a little and began to paw lightly at his underwear feeling the fabric of his boxers.

Redd bit back the groan as she played with his clothed member, he still had two things to handle first before he actually started the taming of his Catgirl; so he dangled the T2 gem above her head, of which she noticed when he pat her head getting her to look up at him and holding a shiny stone and watched as he waved it back and forth, waiting for her curiosity to get the better of her.

He didn't wait for long as he would occasionally bring the T2 gem in close and back and forth and side to side to which the gem held her attention even as she was getting a stronger whiff of his scent, with her patience being shortened by hormones from both herself and Redd starting to affect her mind she reached out with a swipe of her hand for the stone; Redd decided to tease her a little and kept the gem out of her reach every time she reached for it, just short of her touch, after a few minutes of this he eventually let her have it and watched as just like a evolution stone would began to glow and disappeared; the Catgirl blinked as the stone vanished and dropped her head a little, taking in even more of Caleb's scent; with one thing done, Redd reached to the other side of the bed by lying down for the extra reach, when he did this though, his Catgirl jumped up to the bed resting herself on his stomach; her eyes staring hungrily into his eyes, with her breasts dangling above his chest, her two arms resting on his chest holding herself above him, and her slit resting in front of his still clothed member as instincts began to take over and began to grind herself on him; her juices flowing out of her and started to stain his boxers.

"You don't know what to do, do you?" He questioned her as she started to get a little desperate in her actions which showed on her face.

"C-Catgirl~." She whimpered to him. Redd decided to quickly get this next bit over with so he could tame his Catgirl and sat up, her breasts squishing against his chest as he showed her the collar with the Ever Stone; she eyed the collar as he tied the collar onto her neck, just tight enough that she wouldn't choke, the Ever Stone resting above her breasts; she looked down at the stone and pawed at it perhaps expecting it to start glowing or something but lost interest with it when it just rested against her chest.

"Ok now that you're wearing that I can tame you now." He growled into her ear once she stopped looking at the Ever Stone. Redd rolled them over so he was on top of her; Caleb leaned in and gently kissed her while his right hand left a trail up her stomach to her right breast. She mewled into the kiss and began to return his kiss; having never given or received a kiss like this and it showed as he could tell from her tentative kiss.

She eventually gained a little courage and used her tongue to lick his lips; now Redd wasn't a stranger to tongue kissing, but the fact that she initiated one, when he was sure that she had never kissed another person had him part his lips just enough for her to push her tongue into his mouth, and on instinct Redd began to play with her tongue as she got into the kiss. Redd gently fondled her right breast while dragging the fingers of his other hand down her body, to which she reacted to by arching into his touch as she felt his nails crossing her taut stomach, and down to her slit and caressed her lips. Earning an even greater moan from her and broke off from their kiss and cried out her pleasure to him.

"Catgirl, Catgirl~!" She said as he continued to caress her slit even though she kept on bucking her hips on his fingers trying to get his fingers in her; her juices flowing at a quickened rate with his fingers getting covered in her lubrication. Redd decided that he played with her enough and gave her what she wanted and pushed a single finger into her slit; the Catgirl feeling his finger penetrate her, shuddered in delight and purred as he started to pump his finger into her and reached a hand out to return some of the pleasure that he had given to her.

Caleb suddenly gave a groan out at what he felt and looked down seeing his Catgirl sitting forward a little and was petting his member thru his boxers, which soon became direct contact as she found the slit in his boxers and fished out his now hardened member and was stroking him at a slightly quicker pace than the pumping of his finger.

He soon rolled onto his side and turned around so that he was closer to her slit and that she was closer to his member; of course when he stopped the Catgirl mewled disappointedly when he stopped pumping his finger into her and when he moved away from her touch she prepared to jump him to get him to play with her again when his member was closer to her and that he was fingering her slit again.

Soon after that Caleb added another finger to his pumping finger and increased his pace, noticing how she started to clamp onto his fingers; a sign that she was about to climax. The Catgirl feeling the second finger mewled in pleasure and picked up her pace of pumping his member; too bad for her that he was experienced in staving of his climax in the face of pleasure, and cried out her release when he started to stimulate her clit with his thumb every time he pushed into her; her slit clamped onto his two fingers after about two minutes of him pumping his fingers into her and jabbing his thumb into her clit. She drenched his fingers and thumb with her releases and let go of his member as she climaxed on him while arching her back off the bed, then dropped back onto the bed, her chest heaving as she fought to get the necessary air she needed.

Despite reaching her climax and was well on her way coming down, Caleb made sure she didn't come all the way down from her high by continuing with his fingering of her slit to keep her aroused as she came back down from her high; he stopped fingering her when she appeared to have caught her breath and puled his two fingers out of her.

The Catgirl looked up at Redd as he cleaned off his fingers sucking them clean of her fluids and scooted back and off the bed before reaching down to pull off his boxers, and tossed them aside; she looked back down and saw him in his full glory, his member standing at full attention for her at about nine-to-ten inches. She licked her lips in delight as she stared at Redd's member as he swayed to the left and right as he crawled back to her; when he was next to her again he leaned forward and kissed her again, the Catgirl was happy to return his kiss and pushed her tongue out to play with his tongue again; uncaring of her own taste as she licked his tongue.

They both kept up the tongue play for about three minutes before they broke away, after a few breaths Redd gently opened up her legs and rubbed the tip of his member on her slit, gaining a few moans of excitement from the Catgirl. Redd looked down into her eyes and saw the eagerness in them, she wanted him.

"I don't know if you're a virgin or not, but I promise this will only hurt you for a moment if you are a virgin." He told her as he continued to rub himself on her lower lips. She nodded in understanding he guessed, and waited for him to act; it was a good thing she was well lubricated, it wouldn't be as bad for her; nevertheless the first time would hurt for her.

He took a deep breath and pushed the head of his member into her, once he started pushing into her, his Catgirl started giving out a mewl of both pain and pleasure as he stretched her insides, he pushed himself into her until he felt her hymen and stopped; he looked at his Catgirl as she clenched her eyes shut squeezing out a tear of pain as she felt herself being stretched out.

When she first felt him enter her, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug seeking relief as she was starting to feel the pain of her first time. He then pushed himself into her, tearing thru her hymen as about six inches of his member disappeared into her slit. He had to resist the urge to move as she was still hurt and she wasn't used to him and could see the blood of her virtue when he looked down to where they were connected together. She yelped out in pain, as tears began to fall from her clenched eyes and dug her claws into his back. He dealt with her claws as she clawed him a little as he knew that what he felt was nothing compared to the pain she felt, and began to kneed her breasts to help her take her mind off the pain with pleasure, while ignoring her claws on his back.

The Catgirl continued to cry a little even as she felt Redd kneed her breasts trying to take her mind off the pain of her first time; a few minutes passed by, which felt like forever for the Catgirl as the pain slowly ebbed away and was being replaced with the pleasure of Caleb kneading her breasts. Five more minutes and the pain she felt was down to a tolerable point to the Catgirl and mewled out to Redd and bucked her hips on his length; wordlessly telling him she was ready to move on. With the Ok to continue, he pressed forward into her warmth and finally bottomed out in her and grunted as she gave a half whimper, half purr in delight feeling more pleasure than pain.

With the whimper/purr Caleb knew she was still hurt, and he still had to be gentle with her until she was really ready for him, and kept the slow and gentle pace they both seemed ok with for the moment.

About four minutes with the pace he set and the Catgirl was purring louder then when he first started and that she was starting to buck her hips against his when he pushed into her, and was looking up into his eyes; the desire for him to 'go faster' was seen in her eyes, as well as a little bit of impatience at the slowness of his thrusts.

He was getting impatient with the speed as well and gladly picked up his pace, getting an immediate mewl of approval from the Catgirl as she brought her legs around his waist to lock her ankles around him to keep him from pulling out of her; he wasn't going to pull out of her and normally didn't have a problem when any of his girls did so, however he wasn't going to let her do so now and when he saw out of the peripherals of his eyes her legs moving to lock around his waist, he gave a bit of a harder thrust into her.

Not only did she gasp in pleasure at the sudden roughness of that one thrust from him, but the pleasure she felt threw off her leg movements as she tried to wrap them around him only to bring them back to the bed, with her legs propped up as she groaned out at him still thrusting into her. Once she came back down from the sudden spike in pleasure, she looked up to see Redd looking down at her with a mischievous smile as she was lowering her legs back down to the bed. She didn't really get the message he was trying to send and a few moment later tried again, Redd seeing her try again gave an even harder thrust into her; and was rewarded with an even louder gasp of pleasure from her efforts, this time though before she could completely lower her legs back to the bed Caleb stopped thrusting into her and grabbed her right leg and turned her over on her side, keeping her right leg on his shoulder.

The Catgirl feeling the harder thrust had a mini-orgasm from his actions and lowered her legs down again neither feeling him stopping his movement nor feeling that she was on her side with her leg resting on his shoulder. Once she was able to think a little more clearly she noticed that she was on her side and that Redd had her right leg on his shoulder and was holding onto her thigh keeping the limb pressed against him.

When Redd saw that she was aware of their new position he began to thrust into her again at the same pace when she was trying to lock her legs around him. Their new position had him going even deeper into her as she cried out in joy when he started to press into her G-spot, causing her to squirm a little as she tried to increase the pleasure she was getting even more. Her squirming was causing her to flex the muscles around her slit and giving Redd more pleasure as he felt her walls start to caress his member as he thrust himself into her.

With his left hand he reached down and groped her left breast; the Catgirl gave a surprised gasp as she closed her eyes in pleasure when she started squirming and snapped her eyes open as she saw how he was caressing her left breast, she soon climaxed when he moved his left hand down to her clit and started to tweak it a little. Redd hadn't climaxed just yet but was close to his own end and so flipped her over on her hands and knees with a grip on her hips and began thrusting into her harder and faster trying to reach his own climatic high as she had two orgasms so far and he hadn't climaxed yet; consistent and loud smacking sounds occurred when Redd continued thrusting into her, his crotch slapping into the Catgirls but as he thrust into her.

Said Catgirl was currently cross-eyed as she felt him plow into her slit and loudly mewled out her pleasure as he kept thrusting into her, soon she actually screamed out when she felt something hot shoot deep into her slit, which clamped down on Redd's member as she unconsciously milked him of his seed when Redd finally climaxed.

The Catgirl saw stars as she felt him pump his seed into her, arching herself up away form the bed grasping the bed with her hands as she felt him fill her up.

He soon tapered off with a satisfied sigh, he looked down at his Catgirl as she finally fell back to the bed, well just her upper torso fell back on the bed as he still kept a hold on her hips holding her to him; she was wiggling her hips in his grip, with her tail lazily waving back and forth as it slacked down to the bed, she was grinding her butt on his crotch even though she was obviously tired. Seeing as he wasn't quite done with her yet decided to go another round with her seeing as she was still wiggling her hips on him; it was like she was saying she wanted to go another round with him.

The Catgirl was tired when he climaxed in her slit and absent mindedly wiggled her hips, not realizing he hadn't pulled out of her and sent him the silent message she wanted to go again. So she groaned when she felt herself being rolled over once she felt something leave her slit and a good portion of their combined juices and a little of the blood of her virtue seep out of her onto the bed; thankfully it was more on the side of the bed and not the middle of it.

Once she was on her back again she felt her legs being opened up and groaned out when she felt something hard being rubbed up and down the length of her slit and sleepily opened her eyes when it started to enter her slit. What she saw was her tamer coming into her again as she groaned out her pleasure for him to hear; he loomed over her with his arms situated on opposite sides of her chest on the bed holding himself up.

Once he saw her looking at him he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Round two."

And with that he started to thrust into her again at a moderate pace. The Catgirl was instantly awake as he tamed her again and began groping her own breasts as they both did concentric circles from his thrusting into her; she started to pinch her nipples after a moment and puckered her lips as he hovered above her. Seeing her puckered lips, he leaned down careful not to press his weight into her and kissed her; though he didn't press his weight into her he did press his member further into her, getting a moan of pleasure as she felt more of him enter her and wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles, her tail getting in on the action as it wrapped around his leg as well.

Caleb swallowed her moan as he groaned out as well feeling her slit massage his member again and her legs and tail too wrapping around his waist and legs to prevent him from pulling out of her without getting what she wanted out of him; well if she wanted it she'd get it, and wasted no time and pushed into her with what little room she allowed him.

She broke the kiss and mewled out her pleasure when he got a little rougher with her; she stopped groping her breasts and put her hands on his chest, then pushed him back on to the bed without having him pull out of her and once she was on top of him began to bounce on him at a fast pace.

Redd allowed her to reverse their positions as he found himself on the bottom with his member with all her strength trying to get him to cum with her but was losing the battle as he reached up and groped her breasts again, it didn't help her case when she grabbed his wrists and held them to her chest with her eyes closed still trying to stave off her end.

Another minute of bouncing and she snapped her eyes open when she felt the first shot of his seed enter her again and purred out loud as he filled her up again all the while grinding against him as he filled her slit; it was too much for her as once she felt him taper off she collapsed onto his chest and fell asleep; her legs still straddling his waist, with her breasts squished against his chest and her arms outstretched on the bed; her sweaty body resting against his as he too was covered in sweat, more like a light sheen of sweat as he took in big breaths thru his mouth.

Once he calmed his breathing a little he carefully rolled himself and his Catgirl over and pulled out of her; she gave a mewl of displeasure when he came out of her and in her sleep reached out for something to cuddle with. Seeing her grasping motions he got off the bed and picked her up to place her under the sheets to retain some warmth; his left arm holding her upper torso to his chest and his right arm at the back of her knees as her feet dangled off the ground.

Easier said then done, cause once he picked her up she cuddled into his chest and wrapped her tail around his waist this time; he had to be careful when putting her down as he didn't want to wake her up when he stood back up, after a little light petting of her tail she unwrapped it from his waist, allowing him to stand back up.

Once he did so he took a step back and looked down at his member; he was still at full attention but he had a little blood from his Catgirl covering a little of his length. Next, he looked at the pokeball on the table side bed and there sat Elizabeth's ball next to his glasses, well he wanted to tame her too, but he doubted that she'd want to do anything with his dick covered in his Catgirls blood and made a quick trip to the shower, where he rinsed off the blood once the water was warm.

Once that was done he walked back to the bedroom and once he had his eyes on Elizabeth's ball he couldn't help the lustful smile that showed up on his face; he was going to enjoy eating her honey again.

He walked around to the other side of the bed, where her ball was and reached for her ball, just before he touched her ball however he stopped, he thought for a moment on how to make this more fun for them and once an idea came to mind he continued with reaching for her ball, then stopped again when he remembered the salve he got at the PokTMart, and disengaged from Elizabeth's ball and going for the bag with the salve; he unzipped the main compartment of the bag and reached for the tube finding it under the bag of elemental stones he had; pulling out the tube he quickly read the instructions and once hew was done he moved behind the kitchenette wall remembering that balled pokegirls were semi conscious to the world outside of their balls and didn't want to ruin his surprise for their fun tonight; once he was behind the wall, out of sight of Elizabeth's ball he pooped the lid, breaking the seal, squeezed a bit of the salve out of the tube into his hand and did as the instructions said and applied it to his member until the lotion was evenly spread out.

This all took about a minute and a half to do and once he was sure the lotion had dried out he continued with his plans in regard for his balled Buzzqueen. Once he stepped from behind the wall he dropped the tube back into his bag and walked over to the balled Buzzqueen, taking her ball in hand he opened the ball and out came his Buzzqueen in her erotic glory, still only clad in a matching set of lingerie that were black in color and was slightly see-through, and rimmed in red around the legs, he was able to see a little of her areola's and nipples poking thru the fabric. Elizabeth was only too happy to be tamed as she took in the sight of Redd's naked body and practically had a mini-orgasm when she saw his member twitching in her direction as if it was reaching out for her; thankfully Sarah finished modifying all her panties so all of the honey and syrup she was leaking drained away to be bottled in Redd's pocket dimension.

"Hmm, does this mean I can relieve you of your stress now my King?" She asked him as she sucked on one of her pinky fingers while trailing the other set of hands sensually up her body, over her breasts and then down to her panties were she rubbed herself thru them, lightly stimulating herself.

Caleb watched her play with herself a little and decided to start off with the thought she brought up twice now. "Indeed my lovely Queen," He began watching her squirm a little then pointed to his hardened dick still at attention.

"I seem to be in need of release of tension here, I heard eating honey helps with stress, could you assist me with that, Elizabeth." He sensually growled at the end as she kept on rubbing herself thru her panties.

She nodded her head while lewdly licking her lips; once he had the okay from her he walked up to her, his stiff member swaying from side to side as he closed the distance between them; when he was next to her, she reached out for his member with one of her hands to caress him, only for him to take that hand into his own and guide her to the bed where the resting Catgirl was sleeping on the other side. She was confused but silent as he approached the bed and let go of her hand and lied on the bed with his head resting on one of the pillows that adorned the bed; once he was comfortable he turned his head to look at Elizabeth.

"Take off your bra and panties, and then straddle my face." He told her as she waited for him to finish preparing himself. When she heard him she was quick to oblige him; one set of arms reached around her back to unlatch her bra, and the other set she used to pull her panties off. She did all of this in a rush only for her to stop when she heard Redd's voice again.

"No, no do it slowly." He told her when she was about to pull off her bra; having just unclipped the lingerie piece with her other set of hands resting at the rim of her panties. Elizabeth took a deep calming breath, or as calm as she could in anticipation for the pleasure about to be had and slowed down and sashayed out of her bra and panties; since she had the bra already undone, she pulled her arms out of the loops used to hold the bra on her, she used the other arm that she used to unclip the article of clothing to hide her breasts from his view, while she showed her bra off to him with the other arm; while she was taking off her bra with the first set of arms the other set she used to pull down her panties following the example of sashaying out of her lingerie as she slowly sashayed out of them; once they were at her feet she stepped out of them holding her panties opposite of the bra she held in the other set, using the empty hand to cover her leaking slit from his view like she was doing with the empty hand hiding her breasts.

Once both articles of clothing were off she dropped them to the floor and walked the small distance to the bed and climbed onto the bed then on top of Redd and crawled up his body; as she was crawling up to his face she passed his member up, her cleavage lightly sandwiching his tip sending shivers thru their spines as they both lusted for their partner, this only lasted for a few seconds as Redd's member soon exited her cleavage and ghosted past her stomach then to her slit; that's where things got more difficult to resist for the two as his member lightly caressed her lips into parting and leaking some of her honey onto his member in anticipation, moaning in delight at the sensation of him touching her, even though it was through her actions; she almost forwent being eaten out in favor of jumping straight to the taming.

Caleb feeling her cleavage sandwich his tip, looked down and watched as his tip disappeared into her cleavage and rubbed against her breasts and groaned out at her actions so far, then he felt himself leave her breasts and felt his tip ghosting past her stomach then he felt his tip, part her lips and lightly moaned with Elizabeth as she felt him twitch against her lips.

'I can't have her riding me yet.' Redd thought a little frantic as he could see the desire on Elizabeth's face to forgo the foreplay tonight and go straight to taming.

To prevent her from going thru with it, he sat up and grabbed two big handfuls of Buzzqueen ass, and pulled her up to his chest, just short of his chin before he was forced to let go; not having anymore leverage to pull her any further, coincidentally he also had to slide down the bed a little, which only aided in his loss of leverage.

Just when Elizabeth was about to drop onto Caleb's member she felt two hands grab her by her butt, surprising her at the unexpected contact, and then pull her up his body to sit on his chest just before his chin; she looked down at Redd past her breasts, as his face was almost nestled in her crotch, her little patch of pubic hair almost melding into his chin to the point that if someone took a picture and told someone else to tell them if what they were seeing was pubic hair or someone's goatee, they'd be unable to tell.

Caleb locked eyes with Elizabeth as she looked down to him; then licked his lips smelling her honey just out of his reach. "I want to eat you out first, then we can have sex."

He told her as she just nodded her head and, continued up past his chin and straddled his face. When her slit came into view he licked his lips again feeling his mouth water a little and gave her a warning as she straddled his face.

"Grab the headboard or your breasts incase you need to something to grab." He told her before she could place her slit over his mouth.

Elizabeth grabbed onto the headboard with both sets of hands, deeming that groping herself unnecessary, while lowering herself until she felt his breath on her crotch. Once she was in position, Redd gently licked the honey that was on the outside of her lips slowly dripping from her slit; she was delicious as always and with his arms behind her, reached up and massaged her butt while groping her, pushing her into his tongue; when she first felt his tongue touch her lips she moaned out in joy and clenched the headboard more tightly, no matter how many times or how often he ate her out it never got old for her as she always felt the excitement of being turned on, he was always ready to eat her out and let him do so with a delighted smile on her face.

However, despite the massage and groping of her butt and being pushed into his tongue he still hadn't penetrated her and while she was feeing the pleasure she couldn't help but feel a little frustrated at him for not going deeper than he already was; however she couldn't voice her desire for him to penetrate her as she was too busy moaning out to tell him to dig any deeper.

On Caleb's end under Elizabeth he was enjoying the taste of Elizabeth's honey as she leaked out what he guessed was Sweet Honey, her gold fluids leaking from her telling him of her arousal and the pace her lips were beginning to twitch told him that she was about to orgasm had him as eager as she was for him to penetrate her with his tongue, he was sure.

Just as she was about to orgasm he sucked on her clit, getting her to widen her eyes and scream out her release as well as drench his mustache and a bit of his lower face in her honey; she was a gusher he noticed as she continued to leak her honey onto his lower face, not minding of the mess she made on him and began to clean up the honey she gushed on him. Elizabeth's wings fluttered as she had her orgasm, she had to work to keep herself from suffocating Redd as she came back down from her high.

Once she caught her breath she flapped her wings more to get off Redd's face, and almost promptly fell back onto him; what she saw was Caleb's lower face absolutely covered in her honey, with his tongue darting around his mouth cleaning up her honey. Caleb watched as Elizabeth's slit slowly left his mouth and began to clean up the mess she made on him, once she was high enough in the air he looked up at her as she fell back down a bit, and locked eyes with her as she watched him eat her honey.

Once he swallowed the little bit he had collected he spoke. "Your so deliciously sweet, Elizabeth." He made a show of it as he used a finger to wipe some honey up then sucked it off said finger; he felt something dripping onto his member and realized that it was Elizabeth's honey, as her slit was directly above his stiff member. He continued on though.

"But you've made a bit of a mess on my face, could you help me clean up?" He asked using the same finger from before to get more of the honey off his face. Elizabeth was so aroused by this that she almost couldn't flap her wings but found the willpower to do so and came back down from above the bed.

"Hmm~, with pleasure my King." She sensually buzzed to him as she followed his example and drug one of her fingers across his face and wiped some of the honey she smeared on him and licked if from her finger, tasting her own arousal as she ate her honey; it wasn't long with both of them wiping the honey off his face or licking his face around his mouth for Caleb, or licking around his neck for Elizabeth that he was clean again.

With her Kings face clear of her honey she questioned him. "My King, may I take my prize now?" She asked reaching for his member as it twitched under her, pumping his member to keep him hard, while using the other set of her hands she was using to clean off his face, groping her breasts again. Redd was so into the moment that he almost let her do as she wanted, almost forgetting about the salve he got for her.

"Not yet my Queen." He denied her sitting up, putting his member in front of her slit so she couldn't ride him. Elizabeth piteously groaned out as he denied her.

"But I need you inside me my King." She begged him as she leaned back, opening her legs showing off her glistening slit to him as it leaked copious amounts of honey on the bed. He was tempted to take her up on her generously sexy offer, but held firm.

"Before that, I want you to return the pleasure I've given you first." He said as he pointed to his member still at attention and needing attention as it twitched. She watched as he pointed to himself and sat up and leaned forward to pleasure him once he lay back down on the bed; she wasn't against returning the pleasure, she's done it before with Sarah and Saya so she gladly took him into her mouth sucking on as much of his length as she could.

Almost immediately she noticed a difference in taste one she closed her lips near the base of his member; it was unfortunate but she couldn't fit his entire length into her mouth but she didn't need to in order to taste the obvious difference; not including the little bit of honey that dripped on him from earlier that she sucked off him.

She was about to take him out of her mouth to question him when she felt one of his hands press into the back of her head pushing her mouth back down onto his member, she tried to take his member out of her mouth again and trying to speak only for her voice to be muffled by his member in her mouth and for his hand that was still situated on the back of her head, to push her mouth back onto his length; her tongue moving all around the underside of his member, pleasuring him as she tried to voice her thoughts, though he wouldn't let her just yet as he pushed her head back down on his member again. Soon after that she let it go and let him lead her as she bobbled her head up and down on his length moaning out as he shoved himself into her mouth, while enjoying the sweetness of his member as he bobbed her head on him. Redd was in need of attention ever since he first began eating out Elizabeth, and the way she was licking the underside of his member had him climaxing sooner than he would've liked.

"Elizabeth, I'm about to cum!" He warned her as she continued to suck on and lick his now twitching member; all she did was hum in acknowledgment with her eyes closed.

A moment after that she felt the first shot of his seed enter her mouth and moaned out as his cum tasted just like his member, and began to gulp down his release with gusto, determined not to spill even a drop of his seed; she almost couldn't keep up with his spurting member as for every mouth full she swallowed, another mouth full was right there waiting for her; she only now realized how much of a load he had to give as he continued to cum in her mouth, she was swallowing her sixth mouth full now, and was astounded that he came in her slit as well as that of her harem-sisters slits, on a near day to day basis, and still gave the same payload the next day if he tamed someone again.

He eventually tapered off with a shuddering sigh as his hand slid off Elizabeth's head and onto the bed and watched as Elizabeth swallowed the last bit of his release, giving a sigh of contentment as she licked her lips as a small bit of his cum leaked out the side of her mouth. Once she did that she sat up and looked at Caleb as he had a closed eye smile on his face.

"What was that, how come your dick and cum tasted like mango?" She questioned him.

He didn't answer for a second as he just kept that smile on his face for a moment longer before he looked at her and answered her.

"It was while I was at the PokTMart, when I found the collar for my Catgirl on my way to the register to pay I saw a tube of mango flavored salve for tamers and pokegirls who perform oral on their partners, I wanted to give you something sweet to eat like you do for me so I picked it up for you." He explained to her as she listened to him.

She only gave him a lusty smile as she licked her lips at the explanation he gave her, and then turned around; her mouth still hovering over his member and bringing her slit back over his mouth.

"My King is so considerate of me; would you like to request a flavor of your own?" She asked him leaning her lower self off him to see his face; her hair draping over onto the right side of her head as she looked back to him with a sensual smile gracing her face as she waited for his request.

Redd thought about it for a moment about which of the flavors he wanted this time and then it came to him.

"How about some Royal Honey?" He answered her licking his lips in anticipation at eating her out again; as always her honey's and syrup's turned out to be delicious, but he wanted to try something that he hadn't before.

She nodded her head before she moved her slit back over his mouth; straddling his face and making some Royal Honey for him to eat, while facing his member wanting more of his mango flavored member, once she straddled his face again Caleb could see the Royal Honey began to flow out of her slit at a quick, but slow pace as the Royal Honey she leaked covered her lips as it made to drip on his face, observing the color he saw her Royal Honey was the same color as her Sweet Honey as well as her Honey Syrup except a shade or two lighter; it was during his observation of this that he felt Elizabeth starting to lick his member from the base to his tip, swirling her tongue around his tip then taking as much of him into her mouth as she could, what she couldn't fit into her mouth she used one of her hands to slowly pump up and down as she licked his mango flavored member.

When she started on her end he decided to stop gawking and return fire, and brought a hand up and used his pointer and middle fingers to spread her lips apart, just far enough that he could see her pink flesh and lick her honey; he started with a slow lick on her lips from the bottom up to her front ending the lick at her clit, where he wiggled his tongue back and forth rapidly then back down, still not pushing his tongue into her like she wanted him to; signified by the fact she was pushing her hips down while grinding on his face.

Elizabeth feeling his tongue on her nether lips took her mouth off Caleb's member to moan out loud as he tasted and teased her, and pushed her hips down on his tongue to get his orally pleasing muscle in her while trying to grind of his tongue; he wasn't having any of that just yet and brought his tongue back into his mouth for every centimeter she pushed her hips down, eventually when she couldn't lower her hips any further without sitting on his face; which he was certain she was about to do; he kissed her lower lips, pushing a little bit of his tongue into her dripping slit, scooping out her honey into his waiting mouth within the distance that he was pushing his tongue when he was teasing her.

Elizabeth groaned out her frustration as he wouldn't lick any deeper than what he was doing and was about to relax her muscles and just sit on his face, just before she could though she felt his tongue enter her slit and rocked her hips on his face as she felt his tongue digging into her. Eventually she was able to gain coherent thought as he continued to lick into her depths and with a pleasured and determined face she looked down at Caleb's member and took him back into her mouth; licking and sucking his length tasting the mango on him as she fought to not climax when he dug a little deeper into her.

When Elizabeth took her mouth off his member he continued to lick at the same depth he had for minute then dug a little deeper when he was doing all the work; not that he minded, she was delicious and gladly pushed his tongue further into her.

Both licked and sucked on each other for another five minutes alternating between deep and fast, or shallow and slow as they both tried to out eat the other.

Elizabeth was the one losing as she was really enjoying how deep his tongue was in her and could barely focus on returning what he was doing to her. But her determination was rewarded when she felt the first shot of his mango flavored cum spurt into her mouth and moaned in ecstasy as she drunk down his cum; Redd was in the same boat as Elizabeth as he was ready to cum but couldn't get enough of how delicious her Royal Honey was and lost control of himself and came in her mouth once he started to play with her clit and was rewarded himself with more of her honey.

Both Berserker and Buzzqueen moaned out as they swallowed what their partner provided, only prolonging each others climax's and once they both finally calmed down they flopped down on the bed; Redd with Elizabeth's clit in his face as he breathed in her sweet honey scent, still leaking the Royal Honey he's been eating since they started, Elizabeth rested her head on his thigh, facing his member as it was still standing at full attention and she could still smell the scent of mango on him.

She took his member in her hand and pumped a little, Caleb perked up at feeling her grabbing his member groaned out as she did so for a moment or two, then all at once the sight of her silt left his sight and he watched as she brought her slit over his member and drop herself onto him only pushing his tip into her; she looked back and down at him as he looked up to her when she stopped lowering herself and just sat there above him.

Once she had his tip in her she looked back at him and watched as he tore his eyes from where they were connected together and asked him.

"Please my King, may I take my reward now?" She begged him as she ground her hips on him a little, unable to stop herself as she really wanted to be tamed by him now; as seen by the desperate look on her face as she bit her bottom lips to prevent herself from crying out her desire.

Caleb didn't answer her with words, instead he placed his hands on her hips and lowered her the rest of the way onto his member groaning as Elizabeth moaned out feeling his member enter her honey pot; once he was completely sheathed in her, she started to unconsciously grind on him as he bottomed out in her; when he started to enter her she turned her head back around with her eyes closed in delight and once she felt him bottom out in her she ground herself on him feeling the completion she could only feel from him.

A moment after bottoming out in Elizabeth's honey pot, Caleb relinquished his hold on her hips and sat up pressing his toned and muscular chest against her back mindful of her tri-stingers so as to not get stung again, and though he released his hold on her hips he never stopped touching her and kept a ghosting touch of his hands up her body and grabbed two handfuls of her wonderfully massive breasts, gently caressing and tracing her areola and nipples.

Caleb took his time enjoying himself as he listened to her moans of arousal, soon afterwards he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, you may take your reward now, my beautiful Queen." He huskily whispered in her ear before he lowered his mouth to her neck and switched from nibbling on her jugular vein to kissing said vein.

Once she had Redd's permission to take her reward of his member, she began to bounce on him at a slow pace as she couldn't go faster since he was groping her breasts still; Redd who was still kissing and nibbling Elizabeth's jugular vein stopped and leaned back, letting go of her breasts too and fell onto the bed and watched as Elizabeth's derriere came into contact with his lap with his member being sheathed and unsheathed by Elizabeth as she continued to bounce on him.

When Elizabeth felt Redd's hands leave her breasts she used a set of her hands to grope her own breasts in place of his hands and played with them as she kept her pace and balance with the other set of hands on the bed.

Caleb groaned out as Elizabeth picked up her pace, dropping her hips on his crotch a little harder; watching as her butt jiggled with each drop on him. Unable to watch anymore and feeing her walls starting to squeeze him harder, and losing a little of her rhythm in her bounces, a sign that she was about to orgasm; he sat up, putting her on her hands and knees as the set of arms she was using to grope her breasts became what prevented her from landing face first into the bed sheets; when Caleb sat up he reached out and grabbed her by the other set of arms at the wrist, pulling her derriere flush against Redd's crotch as he held her against him.

Elizabeth who was enjoying her ride and about climax gasped in surprise as she found herself releasing her breasts to catch herself from landing face first on the bed then felt two hands grab her other arms at the wrist holding her flush against Redd as she felt her butt conform a little to the contours of Caleb's body as he pulled on her.

Once she caught her breath she looked back and up to see Caleb looking down at her with a lustful smile on his face as well as his grip on her wrists as he held onto her and began to thrust into her using his grip on her wrists for leverage at a moderate pace and moaned out as he was a little rougher with her then before.

Elizabeth moaned out at his roughness and using her other set of hands continued to grope and pinch her breasts as her fingers sunk into her breasts, and closed her eyes in pleasure; her other set of hands as Redd could see her fingers were writhing as he continued to thrust into her honey pot as her honey made to coat his member in her releases, as well as drip out onto the bed leaving a little pool of Royal Honey that she never deemed to stop making.

Soon Elizabeth climaxed, moaning out loud as she gushed out around Redd's member as she felt Redd shoot his seed into her slit and let her tongue roll out of her mouth as she cried a little in joy as she felt his seed fill her up, fully appreciative that he never had a small load as she learned when she sucked him off; Caleb groaned out with Elizabeth as he felt her slit massage his member and pumped her full of his seed and let his grip on her wrists go and watched as she fell onto her face, before his member twitched and shot a rope of his cum onto her back and one of her lower wings.

Once Elizabeth was released she fell face first onto the bed with her butt still in the air as she felt a shot of something hot land on her back and tiredly reached a hand to her back where she felt the heat and scooped whatever it was onto a finger, and brought it up to her face to see what it was, she was looking at his cum she realized as she looked back at his member; he was still hard she saw, and her honey was dripping off his member as she licked her lips then her finger of his cum.

Caleb watched as she reached back, wipe his cum off herself, then look back to him, and finally lick her lips followed by licking her own finger in arousal; he continued to watch as she turned around till she was facing him, still on her hands and knees as she came to face his member still dripping with her honey.

Elizabeth took his member into her hand, smearing her honey over her hand as she made to clean off the honey she gushed onto him; once he was in her hand she started to lick it all off him as she sat on her knees as he stood above her.

Caleb let her lick his member clean of her honey and simply groaned out, his groans encouraging her to continue as she decided to take him into her mouth as she was only cleaning the tip of his member.

Once se had him in her mouth she wrapped as much as she could of her tongue around him and started to suck the rest of her honey off him while bobbing her head on his member, she then felt a hand on the back of her head pushing her head forward, taking more of him into her mouth as she moaned out. The vibration Caleb felt when she moaned had him orgasm in her mouth again and held onto the back of her head as he came into her mouth; Elizabeth was only too happy to take his load as she drank down both her Royal Honey as well as the mango flavored cum he provided for her.

About a minute later Redd tapered off and released his hold on Elizabeth's head, Elizabeth on the other hand still kept her mouth on his member as she sucked on his member trying to get any of his seed that maybe still in him; he still hadn't shown any signs of softening and kept on enjoying the mango flavoring his member had. Another moment later she finally pulled her mouth off him, wrapping a hand around him and slowly pumped his member. Elizabeth hummed softly as she pumped his member in her hand; feeling him twitch in her grip as she did so. Caleb threw his head back as she pumped his member and lightly thrust his hips into her hand as she pumped him; he wanted to go another round with her again; and looked down to Elizabeth who was still pumping him.

"Elizabeth," He called out to her as she kept the same slow pumping of his member for the past three minutes now. When she looked up to him she saw his lustful expression as he stood above her, looking down at her as she still kept up her pumping of his member.

"I want you again, on top this time." He growled out at the end as she licked his length while he was talking to her. She licked his member for a moment longer, before she broke off contact from and pushed him down to the bed and straddled his waist and once her slit was lined up with his member she lowered herself down his length, putting a set of her hands on his shoulders for balance; moaning out with Redd who was holding himself up by his elbows as they pleasured the other again, once she bottomed out on his length did she speak again.

"If my King want me again, I'll gladly offer my body for his use." She sensually said as she started to bounce on his member.

Caleb watched almost as if hypnotized as her breasts bounced with her from his position under her; her breasts almost doing a concentric circle with her bounces and reached out to grab them, giving up his elbow hold to do so, this also had the effect of pulling Elizabeth down with him as she didn't want to be away from his touch.

Once Elizabeth felt him grab her breasts she almost immediately felt the pull down with him and went with it and fell down onto his chest; but still kept her bounces steady as she kept her hips in motion for them both.

Feeling her breasts press against his chest, he moved his hands to her hips to hold her down for a moment and then sat up, pushing her up with him and scooted back until he felt the headboard against his back and helped her bounce on him with his hands on her hips.

Elizabeth moaned out when she felt him stop, then again as she felt him shifting them up the bed and once more when she felt his hands on her hips as he moved her on his member.

After Caleb set the tempo for her he moved his hands to her breasts again and once he had his hands under them both, he picked them up a little and once they were a little higher he lowered his head down and sucked on her nipples as they were practically begging for attention. Elizabeth watched as he picked up her breasts with his hands and had to thrust her chest out a little to keep her pace and cried out feeling his tongue on her nipples as he sucked on her.

It was this and his touch on her breasts that had her crying out her orgasm three minutes later; feeling his member shooting his seed deep into her slit, she passed out on him once he tapered off and went to sleep.

Redd felt his end but didn't warn her as he was enjoying sucking on her breasts and as he felt her walls tightening on him knew she was close too, so once she clamped onto him he felt her walls massaging him and gave her what she wanted.

Feeling her deep breaths on his neck as well as his own heartbeat slowing down pulled out of her; feeling their combined essences flow out onto his member and sighed out when Elizabeth only moaned in her sleep and when he was sure she wouldn't wake up pulled the sheets from under them and over them both and joined with his Catgirl who hadn't moved thru out the whole taming he had with his Buzzqueen and did as she was doing and went to sleep, with Elizabeth resting on the opposite side of his Catgirl; giving them both an arm each as he pulled them closer to him, both of which snuggled into him when he kissed them both on their cheeks; he wrapped an arm around them both with his hands on their respective waists, and went to sleep.

'Today was a good day.' He thought to himself before he closed his eyelids for sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Consciousness was slow coming as Caleb woke up the next morning and adjusted his legs, feeling his own set of legs rubbing against Elizabeth's legs as well as his Catgirl's legs; both of which, shifted themselves when he removed his legs from the tangled mess that was their limbs.

Caleb closed his eyes trying to get some more sleep after looking at the clock that hung on the opposing wall; it was 5:44 A.M., since he didn't have anything major or important that needed to be done he figured that another hour or so of sleep wouldn't hurt.

It wasn't meant to be as no matter how much he wanted to, sleep wouldn't come back to him; so taking in a big breath then letting it all out as a quiet sigh, and began to maneuver himself out of the grip of his Buzzqueen and Catgirl, once he successfully removed himself from their grips he got out of the bed and onto the floor; once his feet were on the carpeted floor he pulled the sheet back up the remaining two occupants of the vacated area; both of which huddled together to retain some heat once he left their embrace; Elizabeth's breasts pressing against his Catgirl's breasts as they hugged one another, this was what Caleb saw before the sheet was covering their upper bodies again.

His freedom secured, and since he was naked went to take a shower, and made his way to the bathroom where he started the water turning the hot water nozzle to max, then the cold to a lesser degree, then tested the water and adjusted the cold knob until it was just right; once the water was perfect he stepped over the threshold and cleansed himself of any dirt or sexual residue that may be on him still; one such piece of evidence being the honey that was on his member still and washed it as well as the mango flavored lotion that was on him.

'For all the sucking and licking Elizabeth did on me, I'm sure that there's still some of that lotion on me still.' Redd thought to himself as he started to rinse his front and then scrubbed himself down once he shampooed his hair; thinking about the other details of the mango flavored lotion, it said that even after a thorough shower like the one he was taking now, the lotion would last a whole week after the first application.

A refreshing twenty minutes later the red berserker stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel that hung on the wall next to the shower door and walked out of the bathroom.

As he walked into the living room he came across his bag as well as the tube of the salve; it didn't go into the bag like he originally thought it did, but before dealing with that he grabbed his multi glove, and once he had it on he opened a wormhole and reached in for some fresh clothes; he pulled on a clean pair of boxers, a pair of blue and white pajama shorts with a wreck ball on the left pant leg; he picked it up in Starter town when he was shopping for clothes and the shorts as well as a few others caught his eye, and to complete the ensemble he wore a sleeveless white t-shirt.

Looking at the clock again he saw only thirty-five minutes had passed Elizabeth and his Catgirl were still asleep in the bed and both girls looked comfortable together. Caleb blinked at the scene the two sleeping pokegirls made, and walked to the bedside table and grabbed his glasses deciding to let them sleep and try watching the television; something he never bothered with since he learned what the box with a glass screen was for.

sitting next to his bag and reaching for the remote on the opposing armrest, he scrutinized the controls and the descriptions for what each button did and once he had the placement of what every thing was he hit the 'power' button; the TV made a strange electrical snapping sound an da few moment later a picture began to come into focus; what showed up was a infomercial with a woman describing the features of the stations available as well as their apparent rating of how popular they were if the ascending order of the numbers was anything to go by, and step-by-step instructions of how to order movies both of the quintuple X kind, as well as the kiddy kind of programming.

Redd decided to stay clear of the quintuple X stuff, a little grossed out at that. 'Why would anyone want to watch someone else having sex when they have their wives, lovers, and/or their pokegirls if they've attained their licenses to be tamers; or their human partners if someone found a human woman who was into the civilian lifestyle, instead of the tamers life.' He thought to himself as he turned to the food network and just watched a male and his obvious pokegirl working in sync as they prepared what he learned was a 'burger' and how to keep the flavors of all the ingredients locked into this burger as they put the burgers they made onto two different plates and both taking a bite of their burgers before the screen faded out before it showed the credits.

Some time in the description of how to prepare the burger Redd quickly pulled out a notebook and a pen and started to write down the steps in how to prepare this, 'burger' and thought about what he didn't have he'd go get if he didn't already have it on hand.

It wasn't weird that he was doing this, every time he traveled back in his home world, going to new places thru out the known world, he paid attention to what was the food of the land so to speak and gave it a try and if he liked what he tasted he'd put it to memory and learn how to cook it using the same ingredients that was used the first time then once he could cook it proficiently enough, he'd venture out and try new ingredients as a way to 'spice up' the dish.

Once he had the directions down he looked at his pokeballs that he still had on his belt and smacked his face with his right hand as he remembered that he forgot about what he said to his other three girls about bringing them back out once he reached the Pokecenter.

Deciding to face the music he expanded the balls and let each of them out; Tia stretching out her limbs groaning in pleasure as her limbs popped with her stretching, Sarah doing the same as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while Saya was a little different in her stretches, it was her clothes; seeing as her clothes didn't actually cover her up completely as when she stretched out the shirt she was wearing rose up a little and bunched up a little around her breasts, while showing off her belly button; the skirt which he was correct in assuming that flashed her panties to them or at the very least him was easily seen as she stood on her tip toes then descended back down once she was done, her light green panties easily seen and if he didn't know any better he'd say that she wasn't wearing any at all, well that was assuming that she didn't take them off without him noticing; seriously the lingerie she was wearing was the same shade as her skin so it was a little hard to tell.

They all looked one-by-one to see Redd sitting on a couch in front of a massive TV that was in-between shows as a commercial advertised their dragon brand underwear.

"So we're finally at the Pokecenter, does this mean we get some quality time now?" Saya spoke up as she strode over to Redd, closely followed by Tia and Sarah as they all made to sit on either side of him; Saya on his left, Sarah on his right and, Tia being last took a seat against his legs on her knees, as she sat on the floor but leaned her upper torso on his thighs so she could look at him; she smelled something sweet coming from his crotch and sat on the floor placing her nose in the general area of his crotch.

"Ye~ah, we've actually been here since we left that bar last night, it's morning now. I know I said I'd let you all out I guess I got caught up in figuring out how to handle our newest harem-sister, and then taming her." Caleb told and explained to them; down that he forgot to let them out of their balls like he said he would. True to his prediction they pouted at being forgotten; their slightly slumped postures told him so and tried to perk them back up.

"Don't be down you three, because I forgot to bring you all back out, that means next time you three get me all to yourselves." He comforted them as he rubbed Sarah's and Saya's thighs, while looking into Tia's eyes showing that he wanted to make it up to them.

It worked like a charm as all three of their postures perked up.

"Hmm, maybe you can start making it up to us right now then." Sarah sensually said as she leaned forward onto Redd more; showing and pressing her cleavage into his chest as she made to straddle his lap wile grinding herself on his stiffening member, Saya turned his head towards her and pushed his face into her breasts and held him there, while Tia pet him thru his pajama shorts by reaching up thru the shorts sleeve.

'Maybe that bit about making it up to them worked a little TOO well.' Caleb thought to himself as he held himself back as he felt his hand start to snake up Sarah's legs and about to grope her butt thru her clothes.

The berserker was 'saved' by two things occurring; first was the two sets of yawning that came from the bed, as well as the gentle knocking from the door that came three seconds later.

Redd couldn't help but thank, as well as curse his ancestors for the intervention of the two distractions and gently picked up Sarah and put her to the side and stood up; effectively stopping Tia from fondling his balls and adjusted his pants so that whoever his guest was, wouldn't be able to tell that he was slightly aroused.

First though he looked towards the bed and saw that it was Elizabeth stretching out underneath the sheets as she broke contact with the Catgirl and began to shift herself into a sitting up position.

As all this was happening Caleb made his way over to the bed and took a seat on the edge of said bed and kissed the Buzzqueen on her cheek; Elizabeth who began stretching out in the grip didn't notice right away that instead of feeling the firm and muscular pecs of Redd's torso she became accustomed to feeling, instead felt something that was soft and firm like that of her own breasts, but was smaller than her own bust and cracked an eye open and saw the still sleeping face of the Catgirl as said pokegirls arms were wrapped around Elizabeth's hips; while her own arms were resting against and lightly groping the Catgirl's butt, the Catgirl's face contorting in pleasure as Elizabeth rubbed her butt.

Then came the added weight to the bed as she let go of the Catgirl and sat up receiving a good morning kiss on her cheek from the red berserker she thought she was groping in her sleep.

She pouted at this and made her displeasure known to him.

"Redd~, you could've woken me up so we could have good morning sex together." She sensually whined out as she made a show of it by tracing the areola of her left breast as she tried to arouse him for another taming session together.

Caleb smiled at that and responded.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I wake up before you do Elizabeth, but its time to get up now so come on get out of bed and take a shower so we can go eat breakfast." He told her firmly resisting her sexual advances on him; once he said that, the gentle knocking on the door sounded off again and Caleb rose off the bed, gave another stretch himself and went to the door to see who was on the other side.

Elizabeth pouted again at being resisted but heeded to his wishes and pulled her legs from under the sheets and once on the floor stretched out again herself, and made her way to the shower; she didn't get far as she saw her other harem-sisters and invited them too, that way they all could wash at the same time.

Caleb made sure that before he opened the door to his room that all naked pokegirls weren't in view behind him and Elizabeth calling the others to take a shower helped in that matter as they all walked to the bathroom while striping off their clothes; once they were gone and only he and his Catgirl who was still resting in the bed were around he opened the door.

Nurse Joy was there as she patiently waited for him to answer.

"Good Morning Sir, I didn't wake you up did I?" She greeted him before she demurely questioned to him.

Redd shook his head before he responded to her query.

"Oh no, not at all. I was already awake and apologizing to my other girls about forgetting to let them out of their balls before you knocked." He told her.

She nodded at that and got on with why she was disturbing him so early in the morning.

"I'm glad I was just checking on you and your new pokegirl to inquire if either of you needed any medical attention." She informed him. Caleb shook his head after thinking about his Catgirl and himself.

"I don't think so, I mean she clawed my back once I took her virginity but other than that any maybe her taming shock I'm sure she's going to go thru, I don't think we need any attention. And I'm just guessing about the taming shock as I haven't woken her up yet." He said to her as he leaned against the doorpost of his room now answering to the best of his ability.

Nurse Joy nodded at that and asked if he was in any kind of pain and to let her heal his pack so that he wouldn't scar.

It was a nice thought on her part, but a simple clawing of a berserkers back as he took a girls virginity would be healed over the next day like it never happened, though a berserker would always remember where they were clawed for some reason even thought there would be no proof of such clawing and scaring and politely turned down the offer.

"Please I insist Sir, you wouldn't want the wound to become infected if left untreated would you?" She pressed on. She sounded serious and figured that letting her do her job would be best and invited her in and closed the door behind her.

She walked in and asked him to take off his shirt and lie on the couch so she could examine him; following nurses orders he took off his shirt while walking to the couch and lied face down folding his arms and using them both to keep his head propped up as she came around to the other side to look at his back.

She looked and saw no such claw marks on him even though he said his Catgirl clawed him, but did a quick look-over his back and found nothing on him. She couldn't believe what she saw with her eyes and decided to run a hand over his right shoulder blade to see if she could feel anything that would say he had been scarred.

Caleb suddenly opened his eyes wider as he felt Joy run a hand over his right shoulder blade close to where he was clawed by his Catgirl and shifted himself a little; Joy thinking she hurt him quickly removed her hand and asked if she hurt him.

"No, no you didn't but I do know where I was clawed and you were really close." He told her as he looked back at her before he returned his head to resting on his folded arms.

Taking in the information she had a general idea of where he was clawed and looked at where she was feeling on him and focused on that area; right at where the shoulder blade was located, still nothing and decided that he was fine. Once she moved away from him he sat up once she said he could and put his shirt back on when he was up.

"Well I have to say Sir; you either have tough skin or don't scar easily." She said once Redd's head came back thru his shirt.

"Actually it's a little bit of both." He said under his breath as he thought about the very few scars on him that didn't heal to the point of not being seen.

Nurse Joy didn't hear his under the breath response and pointed to the still napping Catgirl. "And you're Catgirl?" Caleb thought about her for a moment before he decided on what to do.

"Could you examine her later? I don't want to stress her out anymore then she probably will be with coping with her taming shock." He asked her; Joy nodded her head in acceptance to his request and found herself pleased that she found a tamer who seemed to care for the wellbeing of his Pokegirls. With that being said she excused herself to return to her other duties around the center and ay other tamers that came in over night.

Seeing Nurse Joy out, he turned back to the bed where his Catgirl was and saw her resting form as her ear twitched at the sound of the running water of the shower, as well as the door clicking shut, but other than that she seemed to still be asleep.

Deciding to let her have one more minute of sleep he hopped over the backrest of the couch into a seat, and changed channels again absentmindedly trying to think of a name for his Catgirl now; it was something he wanted to come up with before he tamed her, or at least have once he finished taming her last night, but she fell asleep once she was done; and two he doubted that she would've been able to respond in any shape or form so it was a moot point.

But now he could decide on a name or several names and try them out to see if she took a liking to any of them before having it inscribed onto the collar he'd bet for her later; while he was thinking on names he stopped on a music channel and listened to several artists sing their songs with women that were provocatively dressed that looked human or were pokegirls who were so close to being human in appearance that one wouldn't be able to tell unless told otherwise and flaunting what they had to the camera.

While he was listening to the singers he came across several songs that he liked and found himself tapping his foot to the beat of the songs that were being played; one song in particular caught his ear and when the song ended he used one of the TV's special features that let him fast-forward thru the commercials or rewind back thru them he played the song again, a short three minutes later he played the song over again trying to memorize the lyrics and started trying to sing the song himself after a few tries he got the song down and was humming it to himself; forgetting about the Catgirl who he hadn't named yet, it wasn't forgotten subject for long, soon he was singing the song out loud to himself with his eyes closed, muttering only the first few words of the verses but soon a purring sound alerted him to the Catgirl as she nuzzled her face on his right leg as she sat on her butt while her tail waved lazily back and forth while she looked up to him with her pretty green eyes.

Of course all of this was done in the nude so when Redd looked down to her he got a nice view of her breasts as the way she was sitting with her arms situated to the sides of her breasts, pressing them together making her look bigger then she was while her nipples stood out a little on her breasts.

Caleb once again put his skill at resisting sexiness to work as he looked her in her eyes and spoke to her; conversational skills may just be out of her capabilities at the moment but there was nothing wrong with preparing her with preparing her with small words that are likely easily learned.

"Good morning you." He said to her as he reached down and rubbed her left ear; taking said appendage in-between the thumb and first and middle fingers of his right hand. He didn't know who was enjoying this more; the Catgirl who was purring in delight with her eyes closed as she leaned into his hand, even as he leaned back into the couch to stay in contact with him; or he himself as he watched the Catgirl purr from his actions.

Soon he stopped all together and was shocked into widening his eyes when his Catgirl jumped onto the couch and lied down across his lap and looked back up to him and meowed; her breasts were pressed against his member thru his pajama shorts and put his resistance into hyper mode to prevent himself from being aroused as he resumed rubbing her ears when she took one of his hands into her own and place it on her head next to her ear; it took him a moment to realize what she wanted him to do but he caught on pretty quick once she took his hand into her own and place it on her head.

Once he started to rub her ears again she settled down and curled into a ball with her head in his lap now and decided to just wait till Sarah came out of the shower to give her some clothes or something comfortable for her to wear till she could get used to wearing clothes; he doubted a tamed pokegirl who was feral born would be used to wearing clothes when they've gone their whole lives living in the nude, or for some wearing little more then a loincloth, so he wouldn't force her to put on a whole ensemble of stuff she'd probably not be comfortable in and would settle for her being in lingerie till she was Ok with more.

While he rubbed his Catgirl's ear he saw that the music channel kept on playing thru other artists as well as the one artist whose song he liked and rewound the whole thing until he found the beginning of the song he wanted to hear and played it back; singing the song with the artist in sync or as close as he possibly could and bobbed his head with the beat. Once again singing the beginning of the verses out loud to himself loud enough so that he could hear himself and apparently loud enough that his Catgirl's ears twitched every time he said one particular word in the lyrics.

The red berserker took notice of this every time he started the verse and stopped singing and rubbing his Pokegirls ear and looked at her; she was really out of it as every other time he stopped rubbing her ear she'd do something to get him to continue rubbing her ear; however this time she didn't; he decided to test it out and said the word.

"Na-na?" He called out not too sure if she'd actually react to the word of if she was just twitching her ears to something else.

To his surprise she lifted her head up and looked at him. 'Maybe it was a fluke.' He reasoned with himself as he said the word again with a little more certainty in his voice.

"Na-na." She reacted again as she blinked and put even more of her focus on him. 'She must like that word to respond to it like a name.' Caleb concluded as the Catgirl continued to look at him.

He gently put his hand on her head and rubbed her head and said the word again just to confirm that she was responding to it.

"Na-na." This time she nodded her head at him and he watched as she gave a smile and opened her mouth to speak.

"Catgirl." She said to him; maybe he had his hopes up a little too high, Nurse Joy did say that Feral born pokegirls that were given a T2 skill for speech wouldn't be able to speak until they built their vocabulary up more, but smiled back and said her name again before he placed the hand he had on her head against his chest and told her his name.

"Caleb." He told her while nodding his head then placed the hand he had on his chest back on her head and repeated what he would intend to call her. She got the message it seemed cause she kept nodding her head every time he said her name; Caleb was thrilled, he finally had a name for his Catgirl and being the excitable person he was couldn't contain all of it so he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her in, and gave a big hug and a smile as he nodded and held her close to him; the now named Na-na imitating the gesture and wrapped her arms around his upper torso as he had his wrapped around her lower torso.

This was what the other four Pokegirls of Redd's harem came upon as they were done with their showers; Caleb holding onto the Catgirl as she wrapped her arms around his upper torso while they couldn't see where his arms were, assumed that they were wrapped around her waist and spoke up, and announcing their presence by clearing their throats.

He turned to look at them at the clearing of a throat and saw Tia, Sarah, Elizabeth and, Saya were wrapped up in towels were giving them some modesty as well as a certain amount of sexiness as they stood behind him at the doorpost of the bathroom.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything my King." Elizabeth pouted as she watched with the other Pokegirls of his harem. Caleb raised an eyebrow at her words and then realized how this must've looked to them from their perspective and, why she had said what she said and gently put Na-na off his lap tot he side and stood up.

"Not at all Elizabeth, I was just hugging my Catgirl who I've now named Na-na." He said after showing them that he still had his pants on; thankfully none of them could tell that he was slightly hard form Na-na sitting on his lap naked and perked up a little at their new harem-sisters name.

"Na-na?" They all questioned him as they looked at him; just as she reacted when he said her name, the Catgirl's ears perked up and she looked to the four other pokegirls who said her name.

"Yeah, I was singing a song I heard on the TV and the next thing I know she's rubbing on my legs while I'm rubbing her ears and reacting to the lyrics of the song." He informed them as he picked up the remote and increased the volume for them to hear; just catching the end of the song Redd was talking about, they all nodded in understanding now but still.

"But why did you decided to call her that?" Saya asked him as he turned the volume back down so they could continue the conversation.

"Honestly, I was going to brainstorm on potential names for her and then just decided if the name fit her or is she liked the name or not and just got with it; but I got distracted with the song and she just seemed to accept being called Na-na." He explained to the towel wearing Boobisaur who nodded and just let the topic go.

"So what now?" Tia asked Caleb after giving one last stretch; catching her towel as it started to come undone when she stretched out. A quick look at the clock showed it was 6:46 A.M., a little more than an hour had passed by, and figured Chimp was already up and probably thinking the same thing he was now.

"Lets get dressed and go get some breakfast, and after that we'll decide what to do from there." He announced to them.

They all silently agreed and turned to Sarah as she made to pull out everyone's clothes; once everyone had a pair of clean clothes Redd looked to his Catgirl as she watched all the activity happen with a tilt of her head in curiosity as Sarah handed out everyone fresh clothes and asked her if she could loan Na-na a pair of panties and a bra for now stating that she'd probably be uncomfortable in any more clothing, once she had on her own panties herself.

She nodded and looked over to the Catgirl and took her measurements then pulled out another pair of unworn undergarments that would fit her comfortably without making her feel constricted and helped the Catgirl put them on; with help from Caleb as he gently prodded his Catgirl into stepping into the leg holes of the panties before they were slowly pulled up her legs until they were on; then again with a bra and watched as the Catgirl looked down at her own breasts as they bounced a little when the bras hooks were connected, picking up her breasts a little and making her breasts appear half a cup bigger then they really were.

Being the first to finish dressing himself, Redd sat back on the couch and watched as all of the girls minus his Catgirl finish putting their clothes on and once he saw everyone ready, rose back to his feet and made his way to the door; just before he reached it several knocks sounded off and since he was already on his way to the door opened it up.

Just as he thought Chimp stood there with his three girls Mandy, Kuina, and the Doggirl he caught; Chimp widening his eyes in surprise not expecting an answer moments after knocking and jumped a little in fear while taking a step back.

"Dang it man! I swear you do that on purpose." He quickly spoke to him as he calmed his heartbeat down from the fright of Caleb suddenly opening the door on him.

"I was already on my way to the door when you started knocking man, and it isn't my fault you're so easily startled sometimes. And Good Morning Chimp, girls." Redd explained then greeted the party at his door; Chimp and his harem stepping aside to allow Caleb and his following harem out before Caleb turned back around to catch the door once he realized he didn't have the keycard to the room on him.

The last person out being Tia stopped just short of shutting the door when he said to hold the door open and caught herself form completely closing the door for him; a quick run back in had him grabbing the keycard from his bag then deciding to just bring the whole thing with him seeing as his Pokedex; his means of buying items as well as the other stuff he didn't feel comfortable leaving out of reach in the room, and slung the bag on his back before making his way back to the door while grabbing the tag to hang on the door knob flipping the tag to the side that showed a pokegirl, he guessed, wearing what he would later learn was a French maid outfit, who looked down pouting, the sign saying that the room did not need cleaning; with that finally done they all made their way to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat.

Arriving in the cafeteria they saw the all-you-can-eat-buffet style line with an assortment of all things breakfast related; for the region anyway, which as the party of ten would see would vary from region to region and league to league.

As well as several other tamers who were eating with their harems of pokegirls of varying types.

Once again Redd looked for a table to hold for his group next to the patio for Saya, and took a seat holding it for themselves; telling Chimp as well as both his harem and Chimp's to go get their plates and he'd hold the table with Na-na who walked around his seat before she settled herself into the seat next to him on his left, watching him closely and figuring out how she's supposed to sit in the chair; she shivered a bit when her derriere came into contact with the cold and somewhat squishy cushion and scooted the chair closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and began purring to herself in content.

Everyone who saw the scene Na-na made as she purred in contentment thought the same thing 'Cute.' as everyone who was a kitty lover as well as a pokegirl lover found the scene heartwarming; even if they've owned their own Catgirl in the past and have long since evolved her into one of her evolutionary forms.

They all broke off at that and got in line to get breakfast; excluding Saya who took off her bra and panties, and leaving her articles of clothing in the care of Redd and found a good patch of grass in the rising sunlight and lied facedown in the grass, not minding the other grass type pokegirls in the area who tended to miniature gardens around the patio, two of which came next to Saya and began to dote on the sunning Boobisaur.

Caleb watching Saya as she began to sun herself as well as the Flowergirl, and the other pokegirl who began to dote on the Boobisaur reached into his bag looking for his Pokedex to figure out what the other kind of pokegirl was taking an interest in his Saya.

The pokegirl under Redd's silent curiosity stood 5'6 maybe 5'7 in height, with light green skin, C-cup breasts adorned her chest, the seeds around her wrists that were sprouting into small leaves, as well as another set of seeds growing around her neck; something that almost made his jaw drop as he observed her was her flawless skin, full lips, sharp chin, and perfect eyebrows all made for a stunning girl; finally finding his Pokedex he pointed it at the mystery girl and checked out her history.

Boobleaf, the Erotic Arboreal Pokegirl  
Lvl: 39  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Plant  
Frequency: Uncommon in Johto and Opal, Rare in all others.  
Diet: Vegetarian  
Role: horticulture  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Electric, Rock, Ground, Plant, Water  
Weak Vs: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison  
Attacks: Whip, Razor Leaf, Catnip Kiss, Solar Beam, Tackle, Leaf Shield, Vine Bondage  
Enhancements: Strong skin, Florakenisis, immune to pollen and spore based attacks, pleasing aroma  
Evolves: Driad(Leaf Stone), Scarecrow(Dusk Stone), Juganium(Normal)  
Evolves From: Chikotit(Normal)

It was when he made eye contact with her though, even though it was for like two, three seconds that things got weird; just that brief eye to eye contact and he was seeing a kaleidoscope of shades of green ranging from bright emerald to deep moss from the pokegirl.

And just like that the pokegirl turned her attention back to Saya who, still not minding the attention as the Boobleaf poured some fresh and cold water over Saya from head to toe; Caleb watched with a somewhat lustful gaze as Saya shivered a little from the coolness of the liquid hitting her skin and traversing across her body.

Redd was shaken from his lustful gazing when he felt a hand start to pet his hardening member. Turning to the only other person around he saw his Catgirl pawing at his pants; probably trying to figure out how to get his zipper open to help 'relieve' him.

Just as she found the flap that showed the zipper to her, a plate being placed on the table startled Na-na into stopping her actions; almost jumping out of her seat with her tail standing out stiffly at the scare.

Redd handled the sudden sound of a plate being placed on the table better, and looked to the right and saw Mandy setting her plate down and taking a seat with four chairs separating them; Chimp, Kuina and his Doggirl were still in the line with Chimp helping his Doggirl with her plate while Kuina held two separate plates in her hands, probably Chimp's plate and her plate.

Seeing that Mandy had unintentionally put her plate down with a little more force then was necessary turned to Na-na and gently rubbed her head and ears to calm her down; like a charm she calmed herself under Redd's fingers, her tail losing it's rigidness showed this and sat back down, and began to lightly purr under his ministrations.

After calming down his Catgirl, Redd saw that the first of his harem who would be coming back first was Elizabeth who took up the chair to his right and began eating some pancakes and some scrambled eggs, with a couple pieces of sausage links; seeing a member from either harems at the table Redd coaxed his Catgirl into standing so they could get breakfast too.

All he did was say 'eat' and she was up and ready to get a plate or two of food. Getting in line, Redd stood next to her as she tended to stare at all the food on display and would occasionally reach into the bin to grab something with her bare hands; that was until he gently smacked the limb, causing her to bring it back and hold it against herself as she pouted at him with the saddest pair of green eyes he'd ever seen before.

'She must think that I'm not going to let her have any.' He concluded as he grabbed a plate from the beginning and the tongs provided for that item and showed them both to her, before he got her some of the Smoked Salmon and Cream Cheese Frittata she was reaching for; immediately her frown turned upside down and she 'meowed' her thanks once he showed her the plate.

She reached out for the plate but he held it away from her again to get her something else and also gave her a side of scrambled eggs with more Smoked Salmon and a bowl of mil- he hesitated for a second, seeing three different kinds of milk before he settled for playing it safe and got her some regular Whole milk; the choices were: Whole, Non-fat and, Milktit milk.

Not sure of the difference in the last one compared to the first two he deemed it safer to get her something he at least was familiar with, and grabbed a fork and knife for her before he led her back to the table.

On his way back to the table he kept thinking about where he read that term when he looked at the milk selections and made a note to himself to look into it later. 'Seriously where have I read that term 'Milktit' milk before?' He thought to himself.

Chimp had returned to the table and had Kuina and his Doggirl's plate put down before he left the table to get himself a plate after ordering Kuina to stay and keep watch over their empty seats, and to show his Doggirl how to use the fork and knife to eat her plate of eggs, sausage and bacon.

The Killerbreast, acknowledged the order and began showing her how to hold, and use the utensils while Chimp walked past him and Na-na, as well as Sarah who was holding a bowl of Oatmeal and some fried eggs and Tia a moment later, who had some Joltina type Pokechow, and a bowl of Mago berries as well as some Oran berries.

Watching this Caleb put Na-na's plate down, and asked Elizabeth to show her how to use the fork and knife he got for her and went back into the line for breakfast too; same as the last time he got in the buffet style line he grabbed a little bit of everything; Scrambled eggs, pancakes with Maple Syrup which was at the table already; having Elizabeth on hand was a real help in regards to food, a couple of spicy sausage patties, with bacon, some Oatmeal and an assortment of berries he saw in the buffet; all of which he got on multiple trips with Chimp doing and getting the same thing, though he had a banana with some raisins in his Oatmeal.

Everyone, that included the other tamers and pokegirls in the cafeteria, more or less, watched as the two tamers got what amounted to ten plates of food total, for Redd and Chimp and were peeking out of the corner of their eyes as both Redd and Chimp ate it all and from the look of it weren't forcing themselves to eat any of it along the way.

'They're eating as much as a Snorlass does when it's snack time, and I can't bring myself to look away.' Multiple tamers, who've been 'traumatized' by seeing a Snorlass eating, thought to themselves.

Chimp and Redd's harem were used to seeing their tamers eat as much as they did, both Elizabeth and Kuina could attest to their appetites and weren't too bothered about it; especially Elizabeth as she spied from the corner of her eye as Caleb subtlety pulled out a bottle of her Maple Syrup out of his storage space and poured some onto his pancakes and eat his breakfast.

She was almost sure he was teasing her when he offered his harem of girl some and licked his lips none too subtly once everyone got some and was savoring his pancakes with the Maple Syrup she made; she was proven right when he locked eyes with her, his brown eyes stared into her multifaceted red eyes as he looked from the corner of his eyes and slowly and lustfully licked the corner of his mustache of maple syrup.

Before she could try anything, Nurse Joy walked up to the table with two people following closely behind her and stopped at his groups table.

"Excuse me Caleb? These two wish to speak with you." She questioned then stated to him once he acknowledged her presence with a nod, since his mouth was full.

The two in question was a male and female duo who stood to the side of Joy as she introduced them to the Berserker.

Just as she was about to introduce them the male of the duo stepped in.

"Please allow us to introduce ourselves, you must be hungry too Nurse, why don't' you get yourself some breakfast while we handle our business here." He suggested to her; his voice was a little baritone which was a little shocking considering he was a little smaller in size and stature compared to Redd's build, but hey who said you had to be big to have a real deep sounding voice.

"Yes we can handle ourselves Joy, just leave the rest to us." The female of the two confidently assured Joy as she backed up her partners' suggestion while boasting about their ability to handle what came next.

Joy took the suggestion as a polite cue to leave them and did as such; leaving the quartet of human's and their harems to eat breakfast.

Whispering picked up all around the Cafeteria, everyone was curious as to why Redd and Chimp were being bothered by the two obvious tamers as they all could see the Pokeballs on their belts.

Neither paid any mind past the whispers of 'these two tamers', that being the two guests they both had and Redd who was considered the spokesman of the group welcomed them.

"Good morning, would you care to join us for breakfast?" He offered them once he swallowed his food.

The female spoke up before her partner could.

"Nah we're good." She exclaimed, then blushed as her stomach made it's presences known by growling in hunger, having not eaten since the morning before can do that to you; it was her own fault the male thought to himself as he recollected his newbie's determination to get into town before their target left again and stubbornly decided to skip lunch and dinner instead of heeding her partners advice to eat.

The male of the duo accepted the offer to join them and once they grabbed an empty seat and a plate of food joined the two tamers who made conversation with their guests once they had some food in them.

"So introductions are in order, my name is Peter, a Mediator with the rank of Major, of the Crimson league's Hunter's Guild; and this is April, a Knight with the rank of a Grunt L2 and my tagalong partner." The now named Peter introduced himself and the girl, April to Redd and Chimp.

The whispers that always popped up when something 'awe-inspiring' had been done or mentioned, started up again and Redd and Chimp took looks around the room as everyone started to question why such a big shot like Peter of the Hunter's Guild was here.

Thinking quickly about the Hunter's Guild of the Crimson league, and what he knew about them, he drew a blank; not a single instance was this "Guild" ever even mentioned to him and decided to hear them out as to why they were seeking him out.

Redd hoped it wasn't anything bad.

Greeting them in kind both Caleb and Chimp introduced themselves in return; even though they seemed to already know of Caleb at the very least, and also introduced their harems; all the pokegirls waving or nodding in greeting, excluding Na-na and Chimps Doggirl and Saya as she continued to sun herself with the Boobleaf and Flowergirl caring for her.

"So, now that introductions are out of the way, was there something that you needed from me? Seeing as you were looking for me." Redd questioned then stated to them; his tone saying it all, wondering why someone was looking for him.

Peter placed his fork on his plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin he grabbed from the dispenser at the center of the table.

"Yes indeed, being the only Guild member in the area the higher ups contacted us and have asked us too seek you out to apologize to you."

Well that was a bit of a shock; both to him and Chimp, as well as the circle of other Tamers who stuck their noses into other people's conversations and didn't bother to hide their nosiness.

"Um~ are we missing something here, why are you guys apologizing to Caleb?" Chimp asked them both confused as to why they or rather Caleb was being apologized to.

"Yeah I was going to ask the same thing. We've never met before, and yet you're saying your superiors sent you to apologize to me?" Redd stated then queried to them.

April jumped in here to fill in the blanks for them.

"Well duh! We know this is the first time we've meet, we're not apologizing for ourselves but for someone else's actions against you." She pointed out with her knife in her left hand to Caleb.

"Right we're here to apologize for this man's actions against you, we heard from Officer Jenny that he tried to take your Buzzqueen from you, only to get one of your Pokeballs." Peter said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a picture of another man; once Caleb saw the picture he gave out a little growl at who was depicted and said growl became more prominent as time went on.

It was Luis; Caleb still didn't know his name nor did he care, the picture showed Luis giving the photographer a smug look of satisfaction and it annoyed Redd off to no end.

Peter seeing as well as hearing Caleb's rising anger quickly put the picture away and tried to recover the atmosphere but didn't get the chance as Redd was quicker in speaking.

"He...He...He...HE!" Caleb began chanting the single word slowly getting louder every time he said the word, with more and more malice in his voice; his anger at seeing Luis's face again made known to Peter even though it was just a frozen picture of him, had him realize that he made a mistake in showing him whose actions he was here apologizing for.

"Who is this?" Redd suddenly asked with a tilt of his head having absolutely no malice in his voice; perfectly pulling off the innocent act of questioning who someone was.

April who was a newbie in the Guild was shaking in her boots as she clutched onto the table with intensity like she was trying to flip the table with the table being bolted to the ground suddenly lost her intensity and tenseness when he did a 180° turn in persona bloodthirsty to innocently curious the next had her releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Before Peter's companion could get her wits about her he spoke up.

"You mean he never asked him what his name was and he never told you his name?" Peter queried.

His answer was a shrug of Redd's shoulders then came his verbal response.

"I first met the guy when I first showed up at the Pokecenter in Logue when he yelled out for me to prove that I killed a Mantis, then the next two times I interacted with him was when he demanded that I hand over my Elizabeth to him, then again when he decided that lying to Officer Jenny and then trying to steal her Pokeball was the way to go." Redd explained to Peter before he continued.

"When I first talked to him though, I thought he'd be just another nameless face I'd see in day to day life and didn't really care for his name.

"Well this isn't Luis'," Peter began stating his name for the record. "First time trying to throw his weight so to speak and tried to steal other tamers pokegirl, however this was his last chance to straighten himself out so you don't have to worry about him anymore, the higher ups have decided to kick him out of the Guild and to hav-"

Peter was cut off as Chimp spoke up.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, back up for a bit, you're saying this guy was a member of your Guild?" Chimp asked incredulously.

A nod was Peter and April's silent answer.

"And he's done this before?" Redd spoke up getting attention back on him. Again a nod.

"Ok just for the record through out the whole time he was a stranger to me not once did he say anything about a Guild or having any connection to you guys." Redd told them as Peter gained a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe he was trying to go under the radar with his actions?" April unsurely put out there as most of this stuff was out of her league of understanding still; Hell she wasn't even sure how she wanted to serve in the Guild.

"Perhaps, perhaps." Peter thought aloud as he entertained the idea; he was there at the hearing when Luis was given his last warning about giving the Guild a bad name by going out and bullying his way into stealing other tamers pokegirls.

After all, they had influence in the Crimson league only, in all the other leagues a Guild member was just another tamer but with a badge; meaning because the Hunter's Guild isn't officially part of the Leagues Military, nor are they officially part of Law Enforcement depending on the circumstance of any given situation they could either lead or follow someone to correct the situation.

In other words the Guild could get involved in local Crimes, pull rank on Pokegirl crimes, or any combination of Local and Pokegirl Crimes, but things like Anti-League movements, any combination of Anti-League movements and Local Crimes, or any Combination of Pokegirl Crimes and Anti-League movements, or all three of the last three things listed above meant that a Guild member could take control of.

"Hey wait a second I just realized something, you said earlier when you were telling us your first encounter with Luis was at the Pokecenter he said to prove you killed a Mantis," April started off putting two and two together. "That was you too?"

"Yes?" Caleb confirmed for her.

Knowledge of him killing a Mantis on his own must've been commonly known now, cause only April had her jaw on the table; while Peter nodded his head at hearing Redd confirm what his superiors, most likely had already told him.

"And incase either of you were thinking about asking what her Lvl was, it was 28." He spoke up seeing the question forming on April's lips.

"You'd know this already if you had been paying attention when we were being briefed back in Logue." Peter chided April; who had the decency to blush in embarrassment. 'I was sure he was too busy looking at the screen to notice me dozing off.' She thought to herself as she shrunk in her seat.

"I already talked to Prof. Oak from Starters town about it and he told me that what I did was something veteran hunters of that breed of Pokegirls don't try on their own." Redd explained after talking a drink of his grape juice.

"Indeed, it's unusual for a Tamer taking down a menace level pokegirl on their own. But it's not so far fetched that it couldn't be done." Peter stated once he swallowed the piece of pancake he had in his mouth.

That peaked Redd's interest in the issue of bounty hunting; this business about him kicking that Mantis, and everyone freaking out about him doing it was getting old.

"So does that mean that someone has been able to take down menace level pokegirls on their own too, or was what I did just random speculation about the issue?" Redd asked him.

Peter then raised an eyebrow at Redd as well did April at the question. Then Peter realized that they were in the Kanto, a more or less peaceful league; all things considered with the few Team Rocket and the various branching teams.

"Yes the one in particular is a man named Benjamin Valentine, the 'Widow Slayer'," It was here that Peter stopped and shivered as did April and several other tamers around them who lost any real interest in their conversation now.

Chimp and Redd looked at each other as did their harems and looked back to Peter.

"Widow Slayer?" Tia asked him; he nodded and explained what little was known about him.

"Yes he's a legend amongst all us hunters, as well as bounty hunters and it's not just because he's hunted Widow's on his own but because he was only 12, maybe 13 years old and he'd already killed three Widow's." Peter explained to them with awe in his voice as well as on his face.

Caleb and Chimp had no idea what a 'Widow' was outside of what the definition of the word was, and assumed that it was a menace level pokegirl; a dangerous one at that considering that Peter and a hand full of the other tamers in hearing range shivered when he first mentioned them and continued to speak of this guy.

"Wow, he sounds like a real strong guy I'd love to meet him soon." Redd spoke up amazed that a boy barely out of his preteen years, by this world's standards, had such a reputation on him.

"You're not the only one who'd want to meet him, but if you want to go see him it'll be a one way trip." Peter said read to bring the bad news; the awe in his tone had simmered down.

Redd caught the tone and assumed what that meant. "Don't tell me he's..." He trailed off hoping against hope that Peter wasn't going to confirm what he was thinking.

"It's never been absolutely confirmed but speculation is that he did not survive to see the age of 20, and has likely been dead since 310 AS." Peter confirmed Redd's thoughts and became depressed about never meeting the guy.

Everyone, and by that EVERYONE tilted their heads in respectful silence at the loss of such young life.

None, more so then Redd and Chimp; seeing as how they were going to live for a very, very long time in comparison to humans of this world, this Benjamin Valentine, supposedly died only after he just left the cradle by their point of view and silently mourned his death.

Eventually life came back to the cafeteria as one by one everyone went about their business; be that them eating their breakfast, or eavesdropping on Redd's conversation with Peter, or trying to do both.

Their conversation seemed to die there as everyone continued to eat their breakfast and just let each one finish.

"Well it was nice to meet you Caleb, Chimp. So with this our mission is done, April once your ready we're heading back to the Guild in Crimson." He said once he saw that she was done and just waiting for something to happen.

"No not yet Peter, you're forgetting something this time." She refuted with a smirk on her face.

Peter raised an eyebrow at this and thought hard on what it was he was forgetting to do; everyone at the table watching the interaction between the two and waited for either to point out what the forgotten material was.

Then it came to him as seen when his eyes widened in realization.

"Now I remember what I was supposed to do before we left you Redd." Peter said before they could get another word in.

The Red berserker kept his attention to Peter.

"Now, you don't have to agree to it, but my superiors wanted me to ask if you'd like to join our Guild in the Crimson league." Peter dropped the metaphorical bomb on him as Redd was a 'what' look.

Caleb looked unsure for a moment and scratched the back of his head in uncertainty; he kind of enjoyed the freedom to move and go where he pleased and he had the feeing that if he joined that he would lose that ability due to having a 'superior officer' above him.

"As I said you don't have to answer right now, and I can understand any reluctance in joining just because some guy came and said a group of people wanted to recruit him. However if you ever decide to join here's my calling card to let me know if you want to join, or if your tackling a challenge and want some back up." Peter passed him his card across the table with his number on it for Redd to reach him.

Caleb took the card grateful that he didn't need to immediately give an answer and thanked him for it.

"Your welcome Redd, do you mind if I call you that?" Getting the okay he continued. "And before we return to the Crimson league, I'd like to have a Pokebattle with you; I'll put up some SLC and a favor up if you beat me." Peter stated to him; placing money on battles was also a way traveling tamers acquired their money and wasn't illegal so unless the battle started to get destructive to the surrounding properties, the authorities' couldn't interfere.

Caleb gave it some thought; thinking about the pros and cons of the request for a battle the prose were obvious he'd get some money, not like he needed it, and a favor he could cash in at any point in time he wished.

The cons were since Peter was putting something up he'd have to put something up as well; since money was already on the table that was a given he'd do the same too, but what else could he put up?

"Sure I'll take you up on that, I'll put some SLC down too, and uhh~." He suddenly trailed off as he couldn't think of anything to wager that he could part with and not regret; he had plenty to wager from anyone's point of view: one of his pokegirls, his last Ever Stone that he had on him, though since they were at the Pokecenter he could just get one from Joy so betting that would be pointless, or maybe one of the elemental stones on him not that he would bet any of them; searching for them the first time was a pain he didn't want to go thru again; no matter how much fun the adventure might be.

Seeing Redd's struggle on what else to wager in his drop off he told him not to worry about putting something else up; after a little back and forth about him wanting to be fairly, Redd dropped the issue though reluctantly and settled with betting some SLC only.

"Alright then let's finish eating and have a good battle!" Caleb enthusiastically shouted out pumped to battle someone outside of Chimp and his two girls or, his own harem of Pokegirls and the few feral pokegirls he's come across so far.


End file.
